The Legend of Zelda: El Elegido de Zelda
by mlgrabla
Summary: Zelda es una chica de 17 años que va a pasar su último curso escolar en el pueblecito de Ordon. Apartada de sus padres y de sus amigos, Zelda deberá aprender a dejarse llevar por el corazón en lugar de por la cabeza, conocerá a nuevos amigos y decidirá, finalmente, quién es su Elegido. ATENCIÓN: contenido con vocabulario malsonante y escenas subidas de tono (lemon). ¡Avisaré!
1. Chapter 1

El coche avanzaba por una carretera sinuosa, protegida a ambos lados por altos matojos y arbustos. Las últimas luces del 31 de agosto se reflejaban en la pintura negra metalizada del vehículo y atravesaba tímidamente los cristales tintados de las ventanillas. Unos ojos azules, penetrantes, observaban el escaso paisaje a través de ellas.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-preguntó la figura oculta en la parte trasera del coche.

-No, señorita Zelda. Apenas queda un kilómetro para entrar en el pueblo-respondió el conductor, mirándola fugazmente por el espejo retrovisor.

La muchacha suspiró y se alisó los pliegues de su falda rosa. Mientras el coche pasaba de largo del cartel de bienvenida a Ordon, la joven se preparaba para salir de aquella celda de metal tras nueve horas de viaje. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estudiar con atención las pequeñas calles del pueblo. La mayoría de las puertas de las casas estaba abierta, dejando entrar la luz del atardecer en su interior. Había algunos niños jugando en la carretera, pero conforme el coche se acercaba a ellos, salían disparados hacia la acera. Cuanto más veía Zelda del pueblo, más convencida estaba de que sus padres la habían enviado al culo del mundo.

El coche giró hacia la derecha dos veces al llegar a la plaza principal del pueblo, donde se asentaba un enorme edificio que, por lógica, debía de ser el ayuntamiento. El conductor giró el volante una última vez antes de internarse por una calle que parecía estar fuera de lugar en aquel pueblo. Zelda había visto que Ordon era un lugar humilde, apartado de todo y de todos, con casas de una sola planta, pequeñas y acogedoras. Sin embargo, la calle por la que el chófer se había metido estaba plagada de casas de dos plantas con buhardilla, un pequeño patio trasero y aparcamiento privado, algo de lo que carecían las demás casas de Ordon.

El chófer entró en uno de esos aparcamientos y apagó el motor del coche. Zelda esperó en el interior a que el conductor la abriera la puerta. En cuanto puso un pie fuera, un delicioso olor a estofado inundó sus fosas nasales, provocando que su estómago rugiera, hambriento.

-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar en Ordon, señorita Zelda-saludó el conductor con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Zelda le sonrió y le puso con suavidad una mano sobre el brazo. A continuación, sus ojos se posaron en una figura que había salido a su encuentro desde la casa. Era una mujer de piel oscura, aterciopelada, con unos enormes y profundos ojos negros. Iba vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantas blanca. El pelo rizado se le arremolinaba sobre la frente, creando un efecto hipnótico sobre ella.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijo la mujer con alegría, acercándose a Zelda y abrazándola de improviso- Es un placer tenerte en Ordon, Zelda.

La afabilidad con la que la mujer la saludaba le dio buena espina a la muchacha, que se apartó un poco para poder verla mejor.

-Me llamo Impa y seré la mujer que viva contigo mientras estés aquí.

-Encantada-saludó Zelda con timidez-. La casa es preciosa.

-¿Te gusta? Yo creía que tus padres se habían excedido un poco, pero espero que estés cómoda en todas las habitaciones. Ven-Impa agarró de la mano a Zelda y tiró de ella en dirección a la casa, dejando atrás al conductor, que comenzó a descargar el pesado equipaje de la muchacha-. Estoy segura de que ha sido horrible viajar durante tanto tiempo, pero espero que me dejes darte de comer.

Zelda rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, claro-aceptó, encantada.

Impa abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, precediendo a Zelda. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando el sonido de vibración de su móvil la sacó de su estado de alivio. Miró en la pantalla quién la llamaba. Suspiró y pasó el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar.

-Hola, mamá.

-Oh, Zelda, ¿habéis llegado ya? ¿Estás bien?

-Mamá, por favor, acabo de bajarme de coche-se quejó Zelda ante la voz preocupada de su madre-. Ya he conocido a Impa.

-Ah. Es encantadora, ¿verdad? Tu padre no estaba de acuerdo en que mujer como ella…, tan… efusiva, cuidara de ti en Ordon. Pero esta batalla la tenía que ganar yo, así que, allí la tienes.

-Me alegro.

Zelda frunció el ceño al ver que su madre no respondía.

-¿Mamá?

Un sollozo. Zelda puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá, por favor. Tú eres la que me mandaste aquí.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé-la mujer se sonó la nariz con delicadeza-. Es que ya te echo de menos, cariño.

-Estaré bien. Impa me gusta.

-Me alegro. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Llámame todas las noches, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a dejar que deshagas el equipaje. Pídele a Impa que te ayude.

-Lo haré. No te preocupes-le aseguró Zelda, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta-. Te quiero, mamá.

-Oh, y yo a ti, hija mía.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Zelda.

La muchacha se separó el móvil de la oreja y colgó. Un sonido a su espalda la alertó de que estaba en la misma entrada de la casa, por lo que se echó a un lado para que el conductor e Impa (que había desaparecido en cuanto vio que hablaba con su madre) pudieran entrar con sus maletas. Al cabo de un rato, cinco enormes maletas procedentes de la capital de Hyrule descansaban en la habitación más grande de la casa, mientras que Zelda engullía su cena para poder apartarse por fin de todos y llorar por aquella mudanza impuesta.

Había dejado atrás a sus amigos, su vida, su instituto. Y ahora se veía obligada a vivir en aquel pueblucho perdido de la mano de Dios por no sabía qué historia de enseñarle a ser humilde. Aquella casa era de todo menos humilde y Zelda nunca había sido una niña que pidiese demasiado por su cumpleaños. No, había algún motivo más y su madre se había empeñado en ocultárselo. Finalmente, había accedido a mudarse tras múltiples discusiones con su padre, con la condición de que le dejasen volver a su verdadero hogar en vacaciones.

Zelda se tumbó en la cama, no sin antes coger un pequeño peluche con forma de hada que su mejor amiga le había regalado antes de irse. «No me olvides nunca, ¿vale?», le dijo ella. Zelda solo había podido asentir con un nudo en la garganta. Giró su cuerpo y se puso bocarriba, mirando el techo. Alzó el caballo ante su cara y suspiró por enésima vez en aquel largo día.

-Bueno, mañana es el gran día-dejó caer el peluche sobre su pecho y lo abrazó-. ¿Crees que irá bien?


	2. Chapter 2

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

-No… Cinco minutitos más…

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

-Oh, por favor…

Zelda abrió un ojo y tanteó a su izquierda para apagar el maldito despertador, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue un vaso de agua que, desafortunadamente, acabó sobre la alfombrita que cubría el lateral de la cama. El sonido del cristal resquebrajándose en el suelo despertó por completo a la joven. Zelda se enderezó de inmediato y salió de debajo de la sábana de color crema.

-Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía…-mascullaba mientras salía por los pies de la cama.

-¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien?-se escuchó el grito de Impa desde la planta de abajo.

-¡Sí!-respondió Zelda de la misma forma, sabiendo que su madre no la regañaría por ser tan maleducada- ¡Solo se me ha caído el vaso de agua!

-¡Ten cuidado con los cristales! ¡Enseguida subo!

Zelda no respondió. Se dirigió a la mesa del escritorio y apagó el insistente despertador. Lo había puesto allí la noche anterior para evitar precisamente que lo apagase enseguida y se quedase dormida. Miró el estropicio.

-Qué bien empezamos el día-musitó Zelda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

En ese instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Impa armada con una escoba y un recogedor.

-Buenos días, Zelda-saludó Impa con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días… Oye, siento mucho esto. No recordaba que había dejado el vaso en la mesita de noche, creía que era el despertador y…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-la excusó enseguida la mujer, mirándola con cariño-. ¿A quién nunca se le ha caído un vaso?

«A mí», pensó Zelda con tristeza. Si había algo en lo que su padre había insistido era en que debía ser una jovencita modosa y respetable, alguien que, literalmente, nunca había roto un plato.

Impa terminó de recoger los cristales y se agachó para coger la alfombrilla.

-No, no, por favor-dijo de inmediato Zelda, adelantándose a Impa-. Déjame que te ayude.

-Oh, no, de eso nada-repuso Impa en rotundo-. Hoy tienes clase. Los fines de semana dejaré que me ayudes, si quieres. Pero hoy tienes el tiempo justo de vestirte, desayunar e ir al instituto.

-Pero…

-He dicho-finalizó Impa, sin dejar lugar a más discusión.

Zelda quiso replicar, pero comprendió que Impa tenía razón. Si se entretenía recogiendo los cristales de la alfombra jamás llegaría a tiempo para su primera clase, aunque el chófer la llevase en el coche.

-Vamos. Arréglate y baja a desayunar-la instó Impa con ternura-. Se te van a enfriar las tostadas.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Zelda, rindiéndose.

En cuanto Impa se hubo marchado de la habitación, Zelda cerró la puerta y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus maletas, buscando algo que estuviera a la altura del primer día de clase de su último curso en el instituto. ¿Debía arreglarse mucho? No quería parecer tampoco una pija de ciudad, por mucho que lo fuera. Quería encajar desde el principio y que no se notara que estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento. Finalmente, se decidió por una blusa turquesa y unos pantalones informales de color beige. Se hizo un semi recogido a la mitad de la cabeza y alisó algunas ondulaciones rebeldes. Se aplicó un poco de máscara de pestañas y guardó el brillo de labios en un bolsillo de su nueva mochila. Se aseguró de que todos los libros que iba a necesitar estaban dentro y se la echó a la espalda. Cogió una rebeca fina del mismo color que los pantalones y se hizo del plano del instituto antes de bajar por las escaleras de madera de pino.

Recorrió el pequeño pasillo con suelo de parqué y entró en la espaciosa cocina, que conectaba con el salón comedor y la sala de estar. Impa ya le había colocado sobre la mesa una bandeja verde bosque con varios platos que contenían un par de tostadas, bacon, huevos y manzana. Tenía un vaso de zumo de naranja en una esquina y un vaso de leche fría en la otra. Zelda abrió al máximo los ojos.

-Impa…-la mujer la miró con curiosidad desde la cocina- ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

-En absoluto. Estás demasiado delgada, necesitas comer en condiciones por la mañana-se acercó a ella y dejó a su izquierda un pequeño monedero de piel marrón-. Ahí tienes el dinero para la comida de toda la semana. La cafetería tiene un amplio surtido de comidas, así que no creo que tengas problemas con eso. Es barata, te vendrá bien.

-¿Cafetería?-rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de la mochila y sacó el plano- No sabía que comía allí. Creía que volvía a casa a la hora del almuerzo.

-Aquí las clases funcionan de manera diferente. Te acostumbrarás.

Zelda asintió levemente, aunque aún no era capaz de asimilar aquel nuevo cambio.

-Vamos, espabila. Come algo o a las diez estarás hambrienta.

La joven no dijo nada y empezó a desayunar. Quince minutos después, dejó la bandeja casi vacía sobre la isleta de la cocina y se despidió de Impa. El chófer ya la esperaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, dispuesto a llevarla al instituto. «¿Este hombre duerme alguna vez?», pensó mientras se aproximaba al coche.

El conductor, al verla, abrió su puerta y se dispuso a abrir la de Zelda, pero ella alzó una mano y le miró con advertencia.

-No hagas eso, por favor.

-¿Señorita?

-Antes te dejaba porque mis padres me lo exigían. Aquí solo quiero ser Zelda, ¿de acuerdo?-la muchacha sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto- Quiero ser tu amiga, no tu "señorita".

El conductor parpadeó, confuso. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de extrañeza, el hombre asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentó de nuevo y arrancó el coche.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-quiso saber Zelda en cuanto salieron de la "Calle Pija", como ella la había bautizado.

-Mi nombre es Talon, señorita-respondió el conductor, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda-. Perdón, Zelda.

-Así me gusta más-sonrió la muchacha, algo más contenta-. ¿Tienes hijos? Oh, espero no estar siendo demasiado cotilla.

-En absoluto, se… Zelda. Sí, tengo dos hijos maravillosos que ya han emprendido su viaje por la vida.

-¿Y tu mujer?

-Cuidándonos desde el otro mundo, Zelda.

Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh… Dios mío, lo siento… Talon…

-No os preocupéis, Zelda-el chófer sonrió al ver el apuro de la joven-. Pasó hace tiempo.

Zelda bajó ambas manos, pero se las llevó al pecho y asintió, entendiendo.

-Me alegra que estéis bien-musitó, agachando la cabeza.

-Gracias.

No intercambiaron una sola palabra más durante el resto del trayecto hacia el instituto. Cinco minutos después de sus últimas palabras, el conductor paró el coche frente a la puerta del centro, un complejo de varios edificios en los que se impartían los primeros cursos escolares de los niños hasta llegar al último, en el que Zelda estaba matriculada.

La joven suspiró al ver el que sería su instituto durante aquel año y agarró la mochila con fuerza. El chófer se dio cuenta de que Zelda temblaba, nerviosa, y le puso una mano sobre el brazo que sostenía la pesada maleta. Zelda le miró, claramente asustada.

-No os preocupéis por nada, Zelda. Estoy seguro de que todo irá de maravilla.

-Eso espero…

-La recogeré aquí a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?

Zelda asintió y, tras tragar saliva a duras penas, abrió la puerta del coche y salió de él. Se echó la maleta a la espalda y cerró la puerta del vehículo para encarar la entrada del instituto. Sacó el plano de la mochila al tiempo que escuchaba el ronroneo del coche alejándose de ella poco a poco. El centro se dividía en tres edificios diferentes. La cafetería estaba situada en el edificio central, un bloque de cemento y pladur de color tierra, con varias ventanas a lo largo de la fachada y una enorme puerta verde que ya estaba abierta. A ambos lados se encontraban los otros dos edificios. El de la izquierda correspondía a las aulas para los cursos más bajos. Zelda ya podía ver a algunos niños correteando hacia allí. Por descarte, ella debía dirigirse hacia el de la derecha.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda que la tiró de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Ah!-chilló Zelda al darse de bruces con el acerado.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que quien había chocado con ella era un chico de más o menos su edad, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo. Iba vestido con una camisa verde cacería y unos pantalones marrones.

-Madre mía, lo siento-se disculpó el muchacho de inmediato, ofreciéndole la mano derecha-. He tropezado y te he llevado por delante. ¿Estás bien?

Zelda no respondió al instante. Estaba perdida en aquel mar azul, en aquel rostro afilado y bien definido. Apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Oye-habló de nuevo el chico, agachándose frente a ella-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Zelda abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un quejido extraño.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

-No… No… Estoy bien-contestó Zelda con esfuerzo.

-Ah-sonrió el extraño-, menos mal. Ven, déjame que te ayude-añadió, ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano a Zelda.

-Gracias-musitó Zelda, aceptando su ayuda.

La mano del muchacho era suave y cálida y la agarró con firmeza para ayudarla a levantarse. Por su parte, el muchacho no podía quitarle la vista de encima aquella chica. Sin duda, era nueva en el instituto. Ningún adolescente en aquel pueblucho era tan amable.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico, captando la atención de Zelda por completo…, como si en algún momento no lo hubiese hecho.

-Sí, vengo de Hyrule. Hyrule, la capital.

-Ya, entiendo. Soy Link.

Zelda sonrió, dando gracias por dentro por conocer al fin a alguien en aquel lugar.

-Yo soy Zelda.

-¡Eh, Link!-gritó alguien tras el muchacho; otro joven apareció ante Zelda, alguien completamente opuesto al chico que había chocado con ella- Eh, tú eres la nueva, ¿no?

Zelda fijó sus ojos en aquel nuevo espécimen. Era un poco más alto que Link, con el pelo castaño y los ojos del color de los zafiros en bruto. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del color de la sangre seca. Sonreía con suficiencia, como si él fuera el mandamás del lugar y aquello fue algo que a Zelda alerta.

-Me llamo Shad-el joven moreno se inclinó ante ella, haciendo a un lado a Link con un empujón leve y, cogiendo la mano derecha de Zelda, depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso, desconcertando por completo a la pobre muchacha-. Es un placer conocerte.

-Eh… Gracias…-murmuró, atolondrada. Si su mejor amiga, Malon, estuviera allí con ella en aquellos momentos, se habría puesto a chillar y a comentar que tenía muchísima suerte por haber ligado con dos bombones nada más entrar en el instituto.

-Puedo enseñarte esto, si quieres-se ofreció Shad, tirando un poco de su mano hacia él.

-Esto… Yo…-dudó Zelda, mirando alternativamente a Link y a Shad.

-Oh, vamos, ¿podéis dejarla tranquila de una vez?-intervino una voz femenina, que surgió de entre los dos chicos.

Link sonrió y observó la escena, divertido. La chica era bastante bajita. Más aún, le llegaba a Zelda por los hombros y eso que ella no era demasiado alta. Tenía el pelo de un color naranja chillón y las pupilas cubiertas con unas lentillas del mismo color el pelo. Parecía sacada de un videojuego japonés.

La chica dio un manotazo y liberó la mano de Zelda de la presa de Shad.

-Eres un mujeriego y un sinvergüenza, Shad-le riñó la chica, guiñándole un ojo a Zelda, que no pudo más que medio sonreír-. Y tú-continuó hablando, dirigiéndose esta vez a Link-, apenas acaba de llegar y ya la has tirado al suelo. ¿Qué imagen se va a llevar esta chica de nosotros? Hombres…-gruñó, arrancándole una risita a Zelda.

»Sí, cariño, es mejor reír que llorar-comentó la desconocida, acercándose a Zelda-. Me llamo Midna y estos dos, querida, son los mayores peligros que podrás encontrar aquí.

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Midna estalló en carcajadas y agarró un brazo de Zelda con franqueza.

-Tranquila, princesita, es solo una broma. Bueno, lo de que son peligrosos no del todo.

-¡Eh, Midna, no te pases!-se quejó Shad al instante.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Son unos completos imbéciles.

Zelda volvió a reír. Decididamente, Midna le caía bien.

-Ven, anda, yo te enseñaré esto-dijo Midna, tirando de Zelda hacia adelante y guiándola hacia el edificio de la derecha, del mismo color que el de la cafetería y que el edificio de los niños pequeños.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda caminaba con torpeza. Midna le iba enseñando todo lo que debía saber, pero tiraba tan fuerte de ella y tan a menudo que Zelda apenas podía andar a su lado. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, Midna era fuerte y no solo por fuera. A medida que andaban por los pasillos blancos del instituto, varias personas se quedaban mirando a Midna, sobre todo aquellos que acababan de subir al primero de los cursos superiores. Zelda no podía evitar pensar que aquello debía de afectarle a Midna, pero al ver que aquella chica tan extraña no hacía ni caso de ellos, la admiró todavía más. Estaba claro que Midna no se dejaba amedrentar por cualquiera.

En cuanto el tour hubo acabado, Midna se dirigió al pasillo de las taquillas y se apoyó sobre una que tenía el candado abierto.

-Esta será tu taquilla-le indicó la muchacha a Zelda-. A veces tienes que darle un golpe para que se abra, pero ya le cogerás el truco. Te la cambiaría, pero está demasiado alta para mí.

Zelda sonrió.

-No te preocupes.

-No lo hago, princesita

Zelda negó con la cabeza y comenzó a meter los libros que no necesitaría durante las primeras tres horas hasta el descanso.

-Oye, Midna-dijo entonces Zelda, ajustando un libro junto a otro-. ¿Por qué me llamas princesita?

-Bueno-Midna dejó de mirarse las uñas y alzó la cabeza-, tienes toda la pinta de ser una ricachona. Lo que me parece raro es que estés aquí, sin tus lacayos y tus asignaturas de mierda.

Zelda frunció el ceño y borró la sonrisa. Cerró la taquilla con suavidad y cerró el candado, guardándose la llave en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

-¿No crees que me has juzgado con demasiada rapidez?

Midna se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual lo que Zelda pensara de ella. Estaba claro que era eso lo que ocurría.

-Tal vez, si me conocieras un poco…

-¿Descubriría que eres más que una niña rica de Hyrule?-la interrumpió Midna- Mira, Zelda, no eres ni la primera ni la última niña de papá que ha pasado por aquí. Llevo suficiente tiempo en el pueblo como para distinguir a las de tu clase. Pero si tú dices que no eres como esas snobs que andan pintándose las uñas cada dos días y babean por Shad, Link y todo esos gandules del equipo de esgrima, adelante, demuéstramelo. Soy difícil de impresionar.

Zelda no supo qué decir. No esperaba aquella contestación. Esperaba lo típico de «sí, es cierto, lo siento, no se me da bien hacer amigos». Por enésima vez, Midna le demostraba que no era una cualquiera. Midna interpretó el silencio de Zelda como un "sí", por lo que sonrió aun más y dio una palmada.

-¡Genial! Será mejor que nos vayamos a clase. No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día.

Zelda no supo si se lo estaba diciendo de broma o en serio, pero le daba igual. Midna tenía razón y eso era algo que no podía negar.

-¿Dónde tienes tu primera clase?

Zelda frunció el ceño y buscó su horario.

-En la clase C7.

-¡Uf! Será mejor que corras, está en la otra punta del edificio.

-No me digas eso, por favor-lloriqueó Zelda.

-Deja de perder el tiempo con tonterías y ¡corre!

Zelda echó a correr por el pasillo, esquivando a los últimos alumnos que se apresuraban para entrar en sus aulas. Pudo escuchar la risa aguda de Midna a su espalda, pero no se volvió para ver qué ocurría. En cuanto vislumbró el final del pasillo, suspiró, aliviada. Vio una puerta y dio un último empujón hacia ella. El problema llegó cuando vio a dos metros de distancia que se trataba del aula C1 y que había corrido en dirección opuesta. Tuvo dos segundos para frenar y dar la vuelta. Ahora entendía la risa de Midna. Pasó como un vendaval junto a ella, ignorando su risita y llegó justo a tiempo al aula C7. En el mismo instante en que metió un pie dentro, sonó la alarma. Eran las ocho en punto.

Zelda escudriñó la sala mientras intentaba que el oxígeno llegase de nuevo a sus pulmones. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y apenas era capaz de mantenerse pie, lo cual no cambió mucho cuando escuchó una voz recientemente conocida hablar a sus espaldas.

-Deberías sentarte, Zelda.

La muchacha se giró lo suficiente para ver a Link sonriéndole.

-Yo… He… No puedo…

Link rio por lo bajo y asintió.

-Vale, vale, respira. Ya me ocupo yo-se giró hacia la clase y comenzó a andar entre las filas de mesas y sillas, todas dispuestas hacia el lugar donde Zelda se encontraba, junto a la mesa del profesor.

Conforme iba avanzando, Link fue saludando a unos y a otros. Todos se alegraban de verle. Zelda no pudo más que observar y esperar que él le encontrara un sitio, apelando a su sentido de la amabilidad. Tras un par de minutos, Link se volvió hacia ella y le hizo una señal con dos dedos de la mano. Zelda se enderezó y anduvo hacia él. Al llegar a su altura, Link le señaló una mesa y una silla al lado de donde él se había sentado.

-Esta está libre-le indicó.

-Gracias, Link-sonrió Zelda.

La alarma sonó a las once en punto, señalando el final de la primera parte de las clases. Las tres horas de Historia de Hyrule habían dejado a Zelda pasmada. El profesor se había dedicado a rebatir todo lo que había aprendido en su antiguo instituto. Había contado la misma historia, en esencia, pero con algunos detalles que contradecían lo que los maestros de la capital enseñaban a los alumnos.

Zelda cerró su ejemplar con un golpe y se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-No sabía que Hyrule se formó de esa manera-comentó Zelda, girándose hacia Link.

Él se encogió de hombros y se echó la mochila al hombro.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? La Historia es así. Cada uno la cuenta como le conviene.

-Sí-asintió Zelda, de acuerdo con él.

Tras un segundo en silencio, Zelda se giró en su asiento para comenzar a guardar todos los materiales.

-Oye, Zelda-habló entonces Link, sobresaltándola-. ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?

-¿Eh? Oh, pues…-rebuscó en su mochila y encontró el horario- En el aula A3. ¿A3?-miró de nuevo a Link- ¿Dónde está eso?

-Está en…

-¡Oh, Link!-le interrumpió un chillido agudo y molesto.

En menos de un segundo, Link tenía colgando del cuello a una chica con el pelo corto rubio ceniza y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Oh, Link-repitió la chica ante el asombro y la confusión de Zelda, que miraba alternativamente a la muchacha y a Link-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando en la entrada del instituto, pero Shad me dijo que… Oh-exclamó de repente, interrumpiéndose a sí misma-, ¿quién eres tú?-añadió, percatándose de la presencia incómoda de Zelda.

-Hola, soy Zelda-saludó la muchacha, poniéndose en pie y cargándose la mochila a la espalda.

-¡Vaya! Tú eres la nueva.

Quince pares de ojos se volvieron para ver a Zelda. Al parecer, a nadie le había parecido extraño que hubiese una chica desconocida en la clase. Podría haber si una repetidora de curso perfectamente. Pero en cuanto aquella chica gritó a los cuatro vientos que era la comidilla del pueblo desde hacía ni se sabía los días, todos los presentes se giraron en redondo hacia Zelda. La joven se sonrojó, pero no apartó la vista de la chica que tenía Link sobre él.

-Ilia, por favor…-intervino Link, notando la incomodidad de Zelda.

-Ah, sí, claro. Lo siento mucho, Zelda. Soy Ilia, la novia de Link.

-Oh, vaya, qué bien…-tartamudeó Zelda, sintiéndose de todo menos a gusto en aquellos instantes- Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Ilia- Ven a la fiesta de comienzo de curso este fin de semana en casa de Shad. Sus padres estarán en el bosque de Farone y no volverán hasta el domingo por la noche.

-Bueno… No lo sé, ya veré si no estoy muy cansada-dudó Zelda, esquivando su mesa y su silla sin mirar a Link a la cara-. Nos vemos.

-¡Hasta pronto!

Link no dijo nada y Zelda no supo cómo interpretar aquello. «¿Interpretar? ¿Qué vas a interpretar? Acabas de conocerle, por todos los santos». Zelda sacudió la cabeza y salió del aula escuchando los chillidos y grititos de Ilia. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, deseó haberse quedado dentro con aquel espectáculo circense.

-Buenos días, Zelda-le saludó Shad, apoyado en la pared de enfrente-. ¿Adónde vas?

-A la taquilla-respondió Zelda con cautela. No estaba segura de si podía fiarse del todo de Shad-. Tengo que cambiar los libros de Historia por los de la clase siguiente.

-Ya veo. Oye-Shad le puso una mano sobre un hombro y la obligó a encararle con suavidad-. Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes. No quería ser…

-¿Un gilipollas?-aventuró Zelda con cierta sorna.

En lugar de tomárselo a mal, Shad sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, un gilipollas. Escucha, he oído que Ilia te ha invitado a la fiesta que organizo el viernes por la noche.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior.

-No sé si voy a ir-se adelantó a decir Zelda, retomando su camino hacia las taquillas.

-Iba a pedirte que vinieras de todas formas, incluso antes de que Ilia te dijese nada. Por eso te estaba esperando ahí fuera.

Ambos llegaron en ese instante a las taquillas y Zelda se dirigió sin dilación hacia la suya.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en esa clase?

-Me lo dijo Midna-confesó Shad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah.

-Espero que no pienses que soy un acosador…

Zelda abrió la taquilla entre risas.

-Bueno, desde que he llegado no has parado de seguirme, así que…

-Te sorprendería saber lo interesante que me pareces-declaró Shad, paralizando a Zelda con sus palabras.

La chica le miró, escudriñando sus ojos azules como zafiros. No eran tan oscuros como los de ella misma y ni por asomo llegaban a ser tan claros como los de Link. «Un momento, ¿qué haces comparando ojos? ¡Contéstale, mujer!».

-Esto…

Shad rio y alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-No te preocupes. Eres preciosa, no tienes que contestarme a nada. Solo piensa lo de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Zelda desvió la mirada, confusa.

-Sí, claro, lo pensaré-accedió finalmente, aunque no estaba segura de en qué posición la colocaba eso a ella.

-Perfecto-sonrió Shad, complacido-. Oye, puedo acompañarte a tu siguiente aula, si quieres. ¿Qué tienes?

Zelda parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. ¿Cuándo había cambiado el ritmo de la conversación? Le estaba resultado un poco difícil seguirle el ritmo a todos los que hablaban con ella.

-Pues… Tengo Arte.

-Genial, te acompañaré. Tu clase está al lado de la mía.

-Vale, gracias-aceptó Zelda, permitiéndose sonreír esta vez.

Después de un largo primer día en el que no volvió a hablar con Link ni con Ilia, pero sí con Midna y Shad, Zelda llegó a su nueva casa con la cabeza llena de conclusiones. La primera: Link estaba pillado e Ilia era una novia claramente celosa. La segunda: no sabía cómo, pero había captado la atención de Shad. Y tercero: de todas aquellas personas que había conocido durante su primer día de clase, podía decir que solo Midna era digna de cierta confianza.

Zelda subió las escaleras de la casa y entró en su habitación, dejando la mochila a un lado del escritorio y tirándose sobre la cama en plancha. Buscó a tientas su peluche de hada y lo estrujó contra su pecho.

-Malon, te echo de menos…-murmuró, observando el peluche de su mejor amiga- La gente de Ordon está rematadamente loca.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador volvió a sobresaltar a Zelda, aunque esta vez la muchacha no tiró el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche. Saltó de la cama y se vistió con un vestido blanco sencillo, adornado con un fino cinturón dorado. Se puso unas botitas marrones y se recogió el pelo de la misma forma que el día anterior. Agarró su mochila y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Una vez hubo terminado su desayuno, salió de la casa y se montó en el coche, donde Talon, el chófer, ya la esperaba con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Está lista, Zelda?

-Sí, vámonos.

Talon arrancó el coche y dio marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento.

-Parece más contenta esta mañana, Zelda-observó el conductor mientras giraba el volante para encarar la carretera.

-He descansado bien-admitió Zelda sin entrar mucho en detalles-. Creo que el segundo día siempre es mejor que el primero, ¿no?

Talon asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella.

-Me alegra que os guste el instituto.

Zelda rodó los ojos.

-No es que me guste, Talon, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto. Además, los compañeros me están ayudando a adaptarme, eso es algo positivo.

-Tenga cuidado con ellos, Zelda-la advirtió el chófer con voz grave-. Muchos saben de dónde viene y quién es, querrán aprovecharse de vos.

-Oh…-Zelda no supo qué más decir.

Lo cierto era que no había pensado en eso. De hecho, en ningún momento se había planteado que pudiera darse el caso. Había decidido que enfrentaría aquella nueva situación de la mejor manera posible y, dentro de ese propósito, entraba el no prejuzgar a sus compañeros de clase. Aunque echaba muchísimo de menos a sus amigos, esperaba poder contar con alguien en aquel pueblo olvidado de Hyrule. De momento, estaba convencida casi al cien por cien de que Midna era una persona digna de confianza, a pesar de lo extravagante y rara que era.

Cuando se acordaba de ella, Zelda no podía evitar pensar que quizás era esa forma tan diferente de ver las cosas lo que le había llamado la atención y lo que tanto le gustaba. No era como el resto de sus amigas del Hyrule. Es más, Zelda estaba segura de que Midna no encajaría en su grupo de amigas y que, muy probablemente, todas le darían de lado. Zelda siempre había sido la más compasiva del grupo. Incluso Malon a veces se pasaba de arisca, pero Zelda siempre había sabido ver la amabilidad en el corazón de su mejor amiga y fue gracias a esa virtud por lo que se hicieron amigas.

Zelda suspiró. Echaba de menos a Malon, pero no se quejaba de Midna. De los que no estaba tan segura era de la tal Ilia y de Shad. Link era un caso aparte, sentía como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Sonrió. Link era un auténtico encanto, aunque no le gustó en absoluto que la ignorara cuando su novia apareció de repente en el aula de Historia, interrumpiendo su conversación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar excusarle. Estaba claro que ella, Zelda, no era su prioridad y tenía que respetarlo.

En cuanto a Shad… Bueno, le daba la impresión de que le gustaba, pero no podía estar segura. Al fin y al cabo, varios chicos se le habían insinuado en Hyrule por ser quien era, no porque realmente les gustara. Zelda no sabía qué era sentirse… deseada. Esa era la palabra. Nadie la había deseado de ninguna forma por ser como era en lugar de por quién era su padre.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Cuanto más pensaba en aquello, más deprimida se sentía. Con lo bien que había empezado el día, lleno de optimismo y energía…

En ese instante, Talon le avisó de que habían llegado a la puerta del instituto. Zelda se despidió con un escueto «Hasta luego» y se echó la mochila a la espalda en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta del copiloto. Allí, apoyado en la entrada, estaba Link, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos azules puestos en Zelda. La muchacha se removió, incómoda. ¿Acaso la estaba esperando?

Zelda anduvo unos pasos y Link salió a su encuentro. Sí, la estaba esperando.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Link con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-respondió Zelda, tratando de devolverle el gesto.

Link advirtió el intento de Zelda y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, sorprendiéndola.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara…

-No, no. Estoy bien-repuso Zelda sonriendo; esta vez, sí-. Solo estaba pensando en mis cosas. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?-insistió Link, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, de manera que el sol mañanero le arrancó destellos dorados a su pelo rubio.

Zelda tardó unos segundos en responder, hipnotizada por aquel efecto.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Muchas gracias por preocuparte, eres muy amable.

-¿Eh?-Link parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonrojarse- Bueno, no es… En fin. Quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Sí. Ilia llegó y nos interrumpió. Me pareció que te ibas molesta de la clase.

-¡Ah! Eso… Bueno, sí, pero es normal. Es tu novia, debe ser tu prioridad.

Link bajó las manos de sus hombros y se llevó una a la nuca, desviando la mirada con gesto serio.

-Sí, lo sé. Debería…

Zelda estudió su expresión. Estaba claro que había algo que no cuadraba. Estaba deseando preguntar, pero no quería parecer demasiado cotilla. Era la nueva, no podía pedir que Link ya fuera su amigo…, ¿no? Y ni qué decir que no podía ser nada más…, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué…?-comenzó a decir Zelda, pero un chillido interrumpió su pregunta.

-¡Link!

El aludido buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido. Hasta ese entonces, su expresión era de completa sorpresa, pero cuando vio que había sido Ilia la que le llamaba a gritos, sus ojos se cerraron y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Dios…-suspiró con voz cansada.

Zelda no sabía dónde meterse. No estaba segura, pero creía estar viendo la típica escena de novia pesada y novio harto de ella. «Nunca habría pensado que Link pudiera ser tan…, bueno…, eso…».

-Oh, Link, acabo de llegar y no estaba donde siempre-dijo Ilia cuando llegó a la altura donde se encontraban Link y Zelda-. Me tenías preocupada, así que le pregunté a Shad y…

-Pues deja de preocuparte, estoy bien-intervino Link con suavidad, ocultando en lo más profundo de sí mismo la incomodidad que sentía.

-Cuánto me alegro-comentó Ilia, ignorando por completo a Zelda, que no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

-¿No tenías entrenamiento a primera hora?-preguntó Link con amabilidad fingida, mirando de reojo a Zelda.

La muchacha captó el gesto y se hizo a un lado en silencio. Esquivó a Link y a su novia y comenzó a andar hacia el interior del recinto, no sin antes escuchar la contestación de Ilia:

-¿Y qué más da lo que tenga ahora? Ya estabas hablando otra vez con la nueva. Te lo dije ayer: no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella. No me gusta.

-Ilia, te estás pasando. Solo la he ayudado un momento.

-¡Me da igual! Shad está interesada en ella, ¿por qué tienes que ayudarla tú y no él?

-Mira, Ilia, esto se está descontrolando y no quiero discutir contigo. Yo me voy a clase. ¿Te acompaño al campo de entrenamiento o no?

-Hombre, pues no estaría de más. Después de haberte pillado con esa…

-Ilia, ya.

Zelda apretó el paso, de manera que ya no pudo escuchar si Ilia le respondía a Link o no. Lo que había oído le traía muy malos recuerdos y odiaba que la historia volviera a repetirse, esta vez en Ordon. Zelda no creía que Ilia tuviera que estar celosa de ella. Sí, no podía negar que Link le gustaba: era guapo, inteligente y amable. Zelda no había podido quitarse de la mente ni un solo segundo su sonrisa desde que la vio por primera vez hacía justo un día. Pero era eso, un día. Solo había intercambiado unas pocas frases con Link en un día, Ilia no tenía que pensar tan mal de ella. Zelda nunca le había quitado el novio a ninguna de sus amigas y desde luego no pensaba hacerlo en Ordon.

Con esa nueva resolución, entró en el edificio de aulas más segura de sí misma de lo que se había sentido al bajar del coche. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la tercera planta y se dirigió a su taquilla para coger el libro de Geografía, la primera asignatura que tenía ese día. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, miró el plano para ver dónde se daba esa clase: el aula B5. Guardó el plano en la mochila y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de nuevo para bajar a la segunda planta. Llegó al aula justo a tiempo para coger un buen sitio en tercera fila y disponer los materiales que iba a necesitar.

Un par de minutos después, entró la profesora de Geografía, la señora Nayru. En los primeros quince minutos repitió el mismo esquema que los demás profesores en el primer día: evaluación de los contenidos, presentación del temario, porcentajes, etc. Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a dar la primera unidad, un par de golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Con gesto molesto, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un extenuado Link. Zelda se enderezó en su silla. ¿Por qué había llegado tarde?

-Espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que llega ningún alumno tarde a mi clase, señor Link-le advirtió la profesora con una ceja alzada-. No tolero los retrasos sin un motivo de peso.

-Lo siento, señora Nayru. No volverá a pasar-le aseguró Link agachando la mirada, claramente avergonzado.

-No espero menos de usted, señor Link. Vaya a sentarse, por favor. Quedan un par de sitios libres en la última fila.

Link obedeció sin rechistar. Pasó junto a Zelda y se dirigió a la última fila. Zelda le siguió con la mirada hasta que él se sentó. Link captó los ojos de Zelda fijos en él y le hizo una señal con las cejas. Zelda frunció el ceño, confusa. Link señaló la mesa con un dedo y Zelda se giró hacia la suya propia. Se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar el gritito. Link le había dejado una pequeña nota justo en el centro sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Zelda levantó la mirada para asegurarse de que la profesora Nayru estaba sumergida en el comienzo de la lección uno y abrió el papelito con dedos nerviosos.

 _Lo siento de nuevo. ¿Podemos hablar luego?_

Zelda entreabrió la boca, anonadada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Tras confirmar que la profesora tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro, Zelda se giró sobre su asiento y miró de nuevo a Link, extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-vocalizó.

Link desvió la mirada hacia abajo y Zelda pudo comprobar que estaba escribiendo una segunda nota. Nerviosa, se volvió hacia adelante a la espera de que la avisaran desde atrás. Efectivamente, unos segundos después, los dedos de su compañero le tocaron en el hombro izquierdo. Zelda levantó la mano izquierda para recoger el papel y lo escondió bajo su libro, pues la profesora acababa de alzar la mirada de nuevo hacia sus alumnos. Zelda maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Es que esa mujer nunca se estaba quieta?

Movió los dedos bajo el libro y abrió la nota. Esta era mucho más larga que la anterior.

 _Necesito tu opinión sobre un tema. No quiero incomodarte,_

 _así que si no quieres saber nada de esto, no te preocupes._

 _Pero me gustaría que me ayudaras, es importante._

 _Si es que sí, te espero a la hora del almuerzo_

 _En la sala de Arte, la A3._

A Zelda el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Malon ya habría calificado aquello como una cita, eso seguro. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Link necesitaba su ayuda y que confiaba en ella, a pesar de conocerla desde hacía tan poco, por lo que se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Señorita Zelda-la voz de la profesora Nayru sobresaltó a Zelda y a Link, que dieron un brinco sobre sus asientos-, ¿puede compartir con nosotros su interesante conversación con el señor Link?

Zelda agachó la mirada.

-Solo le estaba preguntando si sería tan amable de decirme dónde está Secretaría-murmuró Zelda, diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

-Eso se lo puede preguntar más tarde, señorita Zelda.

-Sí, profesora.

-Espero de usted un comportamiento ejemplar, señorita. No me defraude.

-No, profesora.

-Mejor. Bien, ¿por dónde iba antes de que estos dos tortolitos me interrumpieran? Ah, sí.

Zelda no escuchó nada más. Se sonrojó hasta más no poder. ¿Tortolitos? Qué equivocada estaba la profesora Nayru. Por desgracia, qué equivocada estaba.


	5. Chapter 5

A la hora del almuerzo, Zelda estaba de los nervios. No había sido capaz de concentrarse en toda la mañana y había evitado a Link a toda costa al salir del aula del Geografía. Cuando la alarma sonó, Zelda recogió sus cosas a toda prisa para evitar que Midna se acercara a ella y descubriese lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no creyese fuese nada malo, dudaba de que ella la dejase ir sin antes hacerle un interrogatorio. En cuanto se echó la mochila a la espalda, escuchó la voz de Midna desde el final de la clase llamándola, pero decidió hacerse la sorda y salir a paso rápido como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al salir del aula, torció a la derecha y casi corrió hasta las escaleras. La voz de Midna se perdía por el pasillo y Zelda sintió que podía respirar tranquila…, hasta que vio a Shad apostado en los primeros escalones de la planta baja.

-Mierda-maldijo Zelda, olvidando por un momento lo que su padre le decía sobre las palabras malsonantes.

Miró hacia arriba y vio un destello naranja bastante conocido bajar las escaleras. No había otro remedio, tenía que pasar por delante de Shad sí o sí. Aprovechando la marabunta de alumnos que bajaba para comer, Zelda se ocultó tras un grupo de chicas que casi gritaban admirando a Shad en toda su gloria. Anduvo pegada a ellas de tal manera que alguna se quedó mirándola, divertida. Zelda les pidió disculpas en voz baja y, cuando supo que ya nadie la descubriría, salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula A3. No dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro por si Midna o Shad daban con ella, pero suspiró aliviada al ver que Link pasaba junto a ellos, los saludaba y la cubría mientras le hacía una señal con la mano para que entrase en el aula. Zelda no replicó de ninguna forma y obedeció.

Solo cuando estuvo dentro dejó que salieran a flote las sensaciones que habían estado atosigándola durante toda la mañana. Zelda ya se había dado cuenta de que Link, Marh, Pit (un chico que iba con ella a Arte) y algunos más eran la comidilla del instituto, los más populares. En el bando de las chicas, estaban Ilia (cómo no), una tal Peach y su inseparable hermana melliza Daisy. Zelda se había percatado de cómo ellas miraban a Midna y se burlaban de ella, comentando cómo era posible que Zelda, con lo "mona" que ella era, podía juntarse con semejante paria. Zelda había estado a punto de salir a defenderla, pero quedó claro que Midna no necesitaba ayuda para eso. Las mandó a "tomar por culo", literalmente.

«-Idos a tomar por culo, zorras. Os llenáis la boca de palabras porque de semen ya estáis hartas.», había dicho Midna antes de llevarse a Zelda fuera del comedor y acompañarla a su siguiente clase.

En ello estaba pensando cuando el pomo de la puerta crujió y esta se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a Zelda, que dio un brinco y se apartó enseguida de la pared. Link rio por lo bajo al ver el susto que le había dado a la pobre muchacha.

-Tranquila, soy yo.

-Ya veo, ya-dijo Zelda con una mano sobre el corazón-. Bastante llevo pasado esta mañana como para que me vengas con bromitas de ese estilo… Ay…

-Lo siento-se disculpó Link, aunque por cómo le brillaban los ojos Zelda habría jurado que realmente no lo sentía-. Ven, siéntate.

Zelda frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

-¿No nos pueden castigar por estar aquí sin permiso durante la hora del descanso?

-Nadie viene nunca aquí-Link se encogió de hombros-. Todo el mundo sabe que aquí viene la gente a hablar…, o a hacer otras cosas.

Zelda alzó una ceja, repentinamente molesta.

-Y tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no?

Link captó la mirada que le estaba echando Zelda y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentó sobre una mesa de la primera fila, dejando una pierna sobre la silla y la otra colgando.

-Yo nunca he venido aquí. Ni para hablar ni para hacer lo que sea que estés pensando-Link retiró una silla y la señaló con la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Zelda se dio cuenta de que llevaba una especie de guantes de cuero que solo le cubrían las manos parcialmente, dejando los dedos al aire, lo que le daba un aspecto muy varonil y, hasta cierto punto, sexy. Zelda sacudió la cabeza y aceptó la silla que Link le ofrecía junto a él. Se sentó para encararle y apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa para poder verle mejor.

-Está bien-aceptó Zelda-. No quiero saber nada más. Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué me has dicho que viniera aquí?

El rostro de Link se ensombreció y perdió la sonrisa. Zelda se culpó por ello, deseando no haber mencionado nada. Pero estaba claro que debían hablar de ello. Al fin y al cabo, era el motivo por el que estaban allí. Link se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con los dedos antes de responder.

-Esta mañana, cuando te has ido…-alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en Zelda, mirándola a través de algunos mechones rubios del flequillo- Nos has escuchado discutir, ¿verdad?

Zelda se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, en parte porque se sentía intimidada ante la intensidad del color azul de los ojos de Link. Se le había secado la boca. ¿Debía mentirle y decirle que no? ¿O debía decirle la verdad y contarle que era imposible no escucharles? ¿Quedaría como una cotilla?

-Simplemente, dilo, por favor-la animó Link, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, volviendo a mirar a Link. El muchacho imitó el gesto de Zelda con la cabeza y chistó con la lengua, mirando al techo.

-Es que…-dijo entonces Zelda, captando la atención del rubio- Hablabais muy alto.

-Y tú estabas muy cerca-añadió Link sin ánimo acusatorio. Zelda no lo negó-. No te preocupes, no creo que te hayas metido donde no te llamaban.

-¿Solo querías saber eso?-se extrañó Zelda.

Link esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No, en absoluto. Pero tiene que ver con lo que te he preguntado.

-Puedes decirle a Ilia que no debe estar celosa de mí, si es eso lo que te preocupa-se adelantó Zelda, esperando no haber metido la pata.

Link la estudió con la mirada, con una expresión extraña en su rostro, algo que Zelda no supo descifrar en aquellos momentos.

-¿No debe?-musitó Link en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Zelda, pero no pudo evitar que ella lo escuchara y se enderezara sobre su asiento.

Zelda se aclaró la garganta. Sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino que no debía ni estaba segura de querer seguir.

-Link-le llamó Zelda con suavidad, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Ah, sí…-Link se llevó una mano a la nuca, un gesto que Zelda interpretó como nerviosismo, pues no era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo en medio de una situación con cierto nivel de compromiso- Es que… Verás… No le digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor, pero estoy dudando sobre si cortar con Ilia o no.

-¿¡Qué!?-a Zelda se le escapó un gritito agudo que sorprendió a Link- Perdón, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Espero que no sea por mi culpa.

-No… Bueno, tú tienes algo que ver, pero esto ya viene de lejos-confesó Link, desviando la mirada-. Llevo con ella casi un año. Empecé a salir con ella porque la gente decía que pegábamos y que nos iría muy bien juntos. Pero lo cierto es que no me siento así… Es decir, me gusta, pero solo eso. Me gusta porque es guapa, pero no termina de…, en fin…

-De enamorarte-adivinó Zelda en voz baja, mirando el suelo.

-Exacto-los ojos de Link se encontraron con la expresión pensativa de Zelda. Sin saberlo, la había trasladado a los pensamientos que tanto daño le hacían-. Espero no haber dicho nada que te haya molestado.

Zelda parpadeó, consciente de que debía volver a la tierra.

-No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿Tú qué harías si estuvieras en mi situación?

El tiempo se paralizó para Zelda. Aquella pregunta implicaba un sinfín de sentimientos y situaciones que ella desconocía por completo. Claro estaba que Link no tenía ni idea de ello, pero eso no le restaba importancia a la pregunta, a lo que esa sencilla cuestión representaba. ¿Qué haría ella si estuviera con una persona a la que realmente no quisiera? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue mantener la relación si estaba claro que la otra persona sí sentía algo más fuerte por ella y Zelda jamás quería hacerle daño a nadie. Era lo suficientemente débil (o valiente, según se mire) para no dejar a esa persona con tal de que esa persona disfrutase y ella no. Se sacrificaría. Sin embargo, aquello se le antojaba tan cercano al amor, a la idea del amor que ella tenía, que no le parecía la mejor opción, así que solo le quedaba la que solía provocar más dolor a la otra persona, aunque implicase que, tarde o temprano, cada uno encontrara a su verdadera media naranja.

-Cortaría por lo sano-decidió Zelda finalmente, sintiéndose bastante segura de su decisión-. Pero no soy la mejor persona para darte ese tipo de consejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, en primer lugar hablas con la chica por la que discutes con Ilia-Zelda y Link esbozaron una media sonrisa cómplice-. Y en segundo lugar, hablas con una chica que nunca se ha enamorado ni ha estado con nadie.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Link, inclinándose hacia ella sobre la mesa.

Zelda borró la sonrisa y asintió con tristeza.

-Nunca he tenido novio. Nunca me he enamorado. Nunca he tenido que cortar con nadie… Ya ves, soy virgen en todos los sentidos en los que puedas pensar.

Link se bajó de un salto de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas, echándose las manos a la cabeza, alucinando.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible? No lo entiendo…-se giró hacia Zelda y se apoyó sobre su mesa- Debes de tener a los chicos haciendo cola.

Zelda se sonrojó, pero no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Link, tan cercano al de ella.

-Eso lo dices porque no me conoces bien-susurró Zelda, recordando su historia, su pasado, su antigua realidad, muy distinta de la que había empezado a vivir el día anterior.

-No me hace falta conocerte bien para saber que eres…-Link se interrumpió, inseguro de lo que quería decir.

-¿Que soy qué?-le instó Zelda, manteniendo la voz en un susurro.

Link dudó, pero finalmente decidió decírselo. Total, ya había hablado demasiado con Zelda de su relación con Ilia. Y aquella muchacha tan extraña tenía razón: ella era lo que le había impulsado a tomar la decisión de cortar con su novia. Era absurdo, esperar a que ella llegara para dar ese paso. Sin embargo, tampoco había sentido que tuviera algún motivo para hacerlo antes.

Inspiró hondo y se acercó un poco más al rostro de Zelda sin darse cuenta, alzado hacia el de él.

-La persona más increíblemente dulce y amable que he conocido en mi vida-confesó en un susurro que a Zelda le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué?-dijo Zelda con un hilo de voz.

Si había algo que tenía claro Zelda en aquellos momentos era lo extrañamente atraída que se sentía hacia Link, de una manera inexplicable y casi inevitable, como si le hubiera estado esperando durante toda su vida y el destino la hubiera empujado a ir a Ordon para encontrarse con él. Sus ojos azules la observaban sin pestañear, apabullándola, intimidándola y haciéndole sentir como si pudiera ver por dentro de ella. Se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada. Sentía el aliento dulce de Link sobre su rostro y podría jurar que él se acercaba poco a poco a ella. No había forma de explicar lo que sucedía entre ambos, esa conexión surgida de la nada en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, los hechizos no duran eternamente y unos golpes secos en la puerta del aula despertaron del sueño a los dos jóvenes, que se miraron, confusos.

-Link, Zelda, sé que estáis ahí-dijo la voz de Midna al otro lado de la puerta.

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo y Link se separó todo lo posible de ella, como si le hubiese dado calambre.

-Midna-susurraron los dos al unísono.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-murmuró Zelda, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, buscando alguna forma de esconderse durante el tiempo que Midna estuviera dentro del aula-. No puede verme aquí.

-Chicos, ¿podéis abrir de una vez? No quiero entrar y encontrarme con ninguna escenita, ¿vale?

-¡Zelda no está aquí, Midna!-gritó Link, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí-respondió Link sin un ápice de duda; Zelda se tapó la cara con ambas manos, rendida.

-¿Y por qué no abres de una maldita vez?

-Joder… ¡Espera!

Link cogió una de las manos de Zelda y la quitó de su cara. Tiró de ella y la condujo hasta una ventana. Por suerte, el aula se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio, por lo que solo tendría que saltar un poco. Link abrió la ventana ante la mirada atónita de Zelda.

-No pretenderás que salga por ahí-dijo Zelda en voz baja señalando el hueco en la pared.

-Precisamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Me voy a matar!-protestó con un susurró, atemorizada- Odio las alturas, ¿sabes?

-Estamos en la planta baja, no te pasará nada-le aseguró Link, ofreciéndole la otra mano-. Venga, te ayudo a subir.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó la única solución con la que habían dado. Sin embargo, desechó las manos de Link y se situó frente al alféizar. Con ambas manos, se impulsó hacia arriba y subió primero una rodilla y luego la otra, con cuidado de que el vestido no se le levantara demasiado. Una vez allí arriba, se sentó sobre el poyete y se dejó caer hacia abajo, apenas medio metro. En cuanto llegó al suelo, Zelda se pegó a la pared y miró hacia arriba.

-Vamos, vamos-le susurró a Link, que se había quedado para comprobar que todo iba bien.

El muchacho asintió y corrió hacia la puerta. Zelda escuchó cómo está se abría y Midna entraba en el aula.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿No te estarías haciendo una…?

-¡Midna!-la interrumpió Link, esperando que Zelda no adivinase lo que Midna iba a decir- Por favor, solo he venido aquí a pensar un poco, nada más.

-¿Solo?

-Sí, solo. ¿Acaso ves a alguien más?

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Zelda temió que los pasos de Midna la condujeran hasta la ventana abierta. Zelda maldijo por lo bajo: a Link se le había olvidado cerrara.

-Bueno, vale-aceptó Midna no muy convencida-. ¿Has visto a Zelda por casualidad?

-Creía que estaba contigo.

-Qué va. Huyó de mí como un cervatillo herido. ¿Seguro que no está por aquí?

-Por favor, Midna-bufó Link-. Puedes mirar en los armarios, si quieres.

Un segundo silencio. Zelda contenía el aliento a la espera de que aquella chica de pelo naranja hiciera o dijera cualquier cosa. La espera la estaba matando y tampoco podía correr hacia el comedor para hacer el paripé, porque Midna podría verla a través de la ventana. Además, Zelda sabía que tendría que inventarse algo para cuando se topase con ella.

-En fin-suspiró Midna, finalmente, aliviando la tensión que Zelda tenía sobre sus hombros-. Supongo que ya la encontraré. Te dejaré aquí para que sigas haciendo manitas con tu…

-¡Midna, ya!

Midna rio a boca batiente, claramente divertida.

-Vale, vale, remilgado. Nos vemos.

Aquella fue la señal que Zelda estaba esperando. En cuanto escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse, salió corriendo de debajo del poyete de la ventana en dirección al comedor. Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, pasando justo por delante de la puerta principal del edificio de las clases. Rogó en su interior que Midna tuviera algo que hacer antes de ir al comedor. Solo se permitió coger un poco de aire cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor y entró en él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire y, una vez se hubo recuperado un poco, anduvo hacia la fila de estudiantes que esperaban con una bandeja a que les sirvieran la comida de ese día. Zelda cogió su bandeja y esperó su turno.

En cuanto tuvo su comida, Zelda giró sobre sí misma para buscar una mesa. Odiaba la distribución del comedor: decenas de mesas redondas de color blanco sucio frente por frente a la barra de metal donde las cocineras repartían la comida. Al menos los alimentos no sabían a coliflor ahumada. Tras unos segundos en los que le pareció que tendría que comer sentada en las escaleras del edificio de clases, vio una mesa libre al fondo del salón y anduvo hacia allí. Sin embargo, el momento de paz en el que Zelda se permitió saborear su primer trozo de pescado a la plancha duró menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!

Zelda miró por encima de su hombro y ahogó un suspiro.

-Hola, Shad-saludó tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

Shad se sentó junto a Zelda, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado esperando al salir de clase.

Zelda tosió. Se había atragantado con una pequeña espina que había tragado en el mismo instante en que Shad le había dicho que la había estado esperando. Así que por eso Shad se había quedado en las escaleras…

-Ah, pues no te he visto-mintió Zelda, esquivando su mirada oscura.

-¿Adónde has ido?

-Tenía que hablar con un profesor-se excusó Zelda, maldiciendo por dentro su nula capacidad para inventarse mentiras.

-¿Con quién?

-Eh… Pues no recuerdo el nombre… Soy muy mala para eso-Zelda sonrió, esperando que Shad tuviera la impresión de que era una chica un tanto torpe.

-¿De qué asignatura es?-preguntó Shad mientras cogía un trozo de pan y se lo llevaba a la boca.

«Ay, Dios mío, que se calle ya…».

-Lo cierto es que…

-¡Hombre! ¡Pero si estás aquí!

«Dios, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…», lloriqueó Zelda al escuchar la voz de Midna a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde coño estabas?-espetó Midna, sentándose al otro lado de Zelda, de manera que la joven quedó entre la pelirroja y Shad- ¿Es que no me escuchabas cuando te llamaba en clase? ¿Estás sorda o qué?

Zelda evitó de todas a todas mirar a alguno de sus dos acompañantes. Se encogió de hombros y dio un tercer bocado a su plato, pero lo cierto era que se le había quitado el hambre.

-Había ido a hablar con un profesor-intervino Shad, salvando a Zelda del atolladero en el que estaba metida.

Zelda levantó la mirada de su plato y le sonrió un poco a Shad, agradecida. Esperaba que luego él no le pidiera explicaciones, pero empezaba a comprender cómo funcionaba la gente de aquel pueblo y una parte de ella estaba casi segura de que Shad volvería a la carga en cuanto se quedaran solos. Así pues, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para retrasar ese momento.

-Vaya, pues podrías haberme avisado. Parecía una loca de manicomio llamándote en el pasillo sin que tú me echaras cuenta.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Zelda, atreviéndose a mirarla por primera vez desde hacía una hora.

-Jum…

Midna se cruzó de brazos, pero no añadió nada más…, por suerte para Zelda. Shad tampoco siguió preguntando al respecto y Zelda pudo permitirse respirar tranquila de nuevo. El resto de la hora del almuerzo transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. A las tres de la tarde, llegó la hora de volver a clase. Midna tenía que ir a buscar a la jefa de estudios de su ciclo, por lo que dejó a Zelda en manos de Shad, amenazándole con «cortarle los huevos» si algo le ocurría a su amiga. Zelda no pudo menos que sonreír, conmovida, aunque por dentro odiaba el momento en que Midna salió del comedor antes que ellos y la dejó sola con su compañero de clase.

-Bueno-dijo entonces Shad, una vez Midna desapareció por la puerta del comedor-, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí. Recojo esto y nos vamos-Zelda señaló su bandeja; después del cambio de tema, había sido capaz de zamparse la dorada por completo.

-Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo-se ofreció Shad, cogiendo las bandejas de la mesa y tirando los restos a la basura.

En cuanto hubo dejado las bandejas en su sitio, se reunió con Zelda en la puerta del comedor.

-Listo-sonrió Shad, haciendo una floritura con la mano.

-Muy galante-rio Zelda.

Shad rio también y le abrió la puerta a Zelda. Ella pasó primero y Shad la siguió inmediatamente después. Anduvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Shad carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

-Zelda, ¿has pensado lo de la fiesta en mi casa?

-Lo cierto es que no-admitió la muchacha, sintiéndose un poco culpable. No le apetecía nada ir, pero tampoco quería que sus amigos (esperaba que lo fueran) se sintieran mal.

-De verdad, me encantaría que vinieras-murmuró Shad, agarrando una mano de Zelda y parándola a mitad de camino.

Zelda miró alternativamente sus manos unidas y a Shad, dubitativa. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo de aquella manera, aunque lo cierto era que esperaba que solo hubiera una persona que no lo estuviera viendo. No le gustaría que Link creyera que estaba jugando con… En fin, con lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos en el aula de Arte.

-Es que… No sé…

-Por favor-rogó Shad, aproximándose a ella y acariciando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Zelda-. Estoy seguro de que te divertirás y…, bueno…

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? ¿Que le daba miedo no encajar en aquella fiesta?

-Es que… Yo no he nunca a una fiesta-musitó Zelda, agachando la cabeza.

-No lo dices en serio, seguro.

Zelda alzó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-He ido a fiestas, pero estoy segura de que no son como las de aquí.

Shad tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería la muchacha. Finalmente, sonrió y le levantó del todo la cabeza con los dedos.

-Entiendo. Solo has ido a fiestas pijas.

-Más o menos-Zelda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Entonces, con más razón debes venir. ¿O no piensas empezar a vivir nunca?

Aquella pregunta caló hondo en Zelda. ¿No pensaba empezar a vivir nunca? Ella siempre había creído que las fiestas de sus amigos en Hyule distaban mucho de lo que se suponía que debía ser una fiesta de jóvenes adinerados con un futuro más que previsto y asegurado. Ella había conocido el desmadre de sus compañeros: borracheras, insultos, alguna pelea… No quería ser partícipe de ese tipo de situaciones fuera de su ambiente, no sabría cómo moverse ni cómo defenderse. Una vocecita le decía que los jóvenes de Ordon sabían divertirse de la misma forma, pero tal vez con algunas diferencias. Y era eso, lo desconocido, lo que más le aterraba. ¿Y si pasaba algo y no sabía cómo proceder? ¿Se quedaría sola sin poder volver a casa?

-Oye-la voz de Shad la sacó de sus cavilaciones-, te prometo que cuidaré de ti. Mis huevos penden de ello-bromeó, recordándole la amenaza de Midna.

Zelda rio un poco, aliviando la tensión de su interior. Sí, quería empezar a vivir. Quería ser una chica normal y corriente, no la señorita Zelda que su padre le había enseñado a ser, dado el rango que ostentaba en la capital.

-Está bien-aceptó Zelda, resolutiva-. Iré.


	7. Chapter 7

El viernes a las ocho en punto Zelda se encontraba frente a la casa de Shad junto a Midna. A pesar de que las populares se habían negado en redondo que ella fuera a la fiesta, Shad le había dicho a Zelda que podía llevar a Midna si así se sentía más cómoda. Después de dos horas decidiendo qué ponerse, Zelda había optado por un vestido de color púrpura con detalles dorados. Midna lo había adecentado un poco cortándole el bajo y dejándoselo por encima de las rodillas. Zelda se sentía desnuda y no dejaba de darse tirones hacia abajo para asegurarse de que no se le veía nada.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte?-se quejó Midna cuando llamaron a la puerta- Estás increíble, sexy y fabulosa.

-Es eso lo que me incomoda-musitó Zelda con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Yo suelo vestir un poco más recatada…

-Para el instituto vas bien, pero para este tipo de fiestas es mejor dar un poco el cante, aunque realmente todo el mundo vaya así-la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo el discurso de Midna-. Venga, vamos adentro.

Un sonriente Shad les recibió al otro lado de la puerta. Midna pasó primero y le saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. En el momento en que Zelda pisó la entrada de la casa, Shad la recorrió con sus ojos azul eléctrico de arriba abajo, alzando las cejas y abriendo mucho la boca.

-Joder, Zelda, estás…

-No digas nada, por favor-le rogó Zelda, atrayendo su mirada directa a los ojos de ella-. Me da mucha vergüenza.

Shad cerró la puerta al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. A continuación, le puso una mano en la cintura y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

-Vergüenza-rio Shad por lo bajo-. Si te dijera todo lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo sí que te morirías de vergüenza.

-¡Shad!-le reprendió Zelda, dándole con la mano en el hombro.

Shad rio un poco más y la llevó al salón, donde todos los presentes estaban bebiendo, cantando, riendo y bailando al son de una música que a Zelda se le antojó, de primeras, obscena y poco original. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó a Shad gritando por encima de la música, que sonaba a todo volumen.

-¿Cómo?-Shad se la quedó mirando- No irás a decirme que en las fiestas de los pijos se baila música clásica.

-No, pero tampoco bailamos… esto-respondió Zelda, señalando con una mano a una pareja que bailaba demasiado pegada.

Ella tenía las caderas pegadas al chico, cuyas manos reposaban por su cintura y la guiaba con los movimientos, suaves y lentos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-A eso se le llama bailar bachata, Zelda-le explicó Shad divertido con su expresión-.Y no es obsceno, es sensual-añadió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Ven, te lo mostraré.

A Zelda se le cayó el mundo encima cuando Shad tiró de su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

-¿¡Qué!? Oh, no, ¡ni hablar!-negó Zelda tirando en dirección contraria, de vuelta la puerta del salón.

-Venga, mujer, solo unos pasos, para que te acostumbres-la animó Shad, haciéndose con su cintura con la mano libre y pegando el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo, pero no lo suficiente para que Zelda se sintiera más incómoda todavía.

-¡Yo no sé bailar esto!

-Aprenderás conmigo.

-Voy a hacer el ridículo…

-Que no. Ven, anda.

Zelda no pudo luchar más. Shad se hizo con el control y primero le fue guiando los pies. Quería asegurarse de que Zelda no tropezaba al mismo tiempo que intentara menear las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

-Pon las manos en mi cuello-Shad le colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros, mirando siempre fijamente a Zelda a los ojos-. Venga, ahora los pies… ¡Ay!-se quejó cuando Zelda le pisó por accidente.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no sé bailar esto…

-No pasa nada. Venga, de nuevo…

Poco a poco, Zelda fue memorizando los pasos. A medida que pasaban los segundos de la canción, sintió que el ritmo de la música entraba por su cuerpo y se asentaba en sus caderas, que comenzó a mover del mismo modo que había visto hacer a la pareja de antes. Shad sonrió al comprobar que iba domando el estilo de baile y que se sentía un poco más segura. Aprovechando aquello, se atrevió a pegarse un poco más a su cuerpo.

-«Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro…»-tarareaba Shad con los labios pegados a la oreja izquierda de Zelda, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el aliento de su pareja de baile sobre su cuello desnudo-. «Si te falto el respeto y luego le culpo al alcohol. Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho a medir tu sensatez… Poner en juego tu cuerpo… Si te parece prudente esta propuesta indecente…».

Zelda abrió la boca al escuchar la letra de la canción. Shad esbozó una media sonrisa cuando notó el gesto de Zelda, pero eso solo hizo que él pegara un poco más su mano a la parte baja de la espalda de Zelda y la atrajera por completo hacia él. Sin embargo, poco le duró la gracia a Shad, porque la canción terminó apenas un minuto después y comenzó otra con un ritmo completamente diferente.

Solo entonces, Shad soltó con cuidado a Zelda. Ella se deshizo de sus manos todo lo suavemente que pudo y observó a Shad. Estaba reluciente, en su elemento. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, que bailaba con una chica tan pegado y la seducía con su voz. Porque, por mucho que a Zelda le fastidiara reconocerlo, eso era lo que había hecho. Se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos que había dejado que él la guiase en el baile y le traspasara la piel. Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus manos recorriéndole la espalda con lentitud.

-Esto… Yo…-Zelda no sabía qué decir, se había perdido en la voz de Shad y en su tacto, algo que había estado evitando durante el resto de la semana hasta aquel día.

Shad fue a decir algo, pero por suerte para Zelda en ese momento llegó Midna con un par de vasos llenos de algo que parecía vodka rojo.

-¿Ya has terminado de rozarte con ella, chaval?-preguntó Midna, pasándole uno de los vasos a Zelda para que bebiese un poco.

Shad alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

-Si quieres, bailo contigo también.

-Ni de coña. Yo no bailo-espetó Midna-. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?-le preguntó a Zelda con voz seca.

Zelda sacudió la cabeza. Aún estaba un poco atontada por el baile.

-No, no-respondió con demasiada rapidez-. Gracias por enseñarme, Shad.

-Solo tienes que llamarme y lo haremos de nuevo-se ofreció Shad, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo?-se asustó Zelda, sonrojándose.

Midna y Shad estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vamos, princesita-intervino Midna, tirando de su mano libre-. Vamos a quitarnos de aquí antes de que te desmayes del susto.

-¿Qué? Espera, no quería…

-Sí, sí, ya. Vamos.

Midna arrastró a Zelda fuera de la pista de baile y la llevó a un pequeño sofá de dos plazas que estaba libre. Allí se sentaron y observaron a los demás disfrutar de la fiesta. Zelda estaba en estado de shock. No dejaba de mirar su vaso y a Shad alternativamente, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de emborracharse para dejarse llevar por lo que Shad le había cantado al oído. «Te estás descontrolando, Zelda», le dijo la voz de la conciencia.

Se sentía confusa. Por un lado, sabía que si su madre se enteraba de cómo había bailado con un chico la encerraría de por vida en su mansión en Hyrule. Por otro lado, ella misma se sorprendía de lo cómoda que se había sentido al final, cuando ya dominaba los pasos y podía moverse como el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta. Había encajado en ese ambiente y eso era lo que a Zelda tanto miedo le había dado que no ocurriera.

-Oye-la voz de Midna la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad-. ¿Estás ligando con Shad o es solo impresión mía?

-¿Qué?-gritó Zelda, captando la atención de los que estaban más cerca- No sé por qué dices eso. Solo he bailado con él.

-Sí, y el potorro se te hacía agüilla cuando te estaba cantando al oído.

Zelda ladeó la cabeza.

-¿El qué se me hacía qué?

-Mira, solo te voy a decir una cosa: ten cuidado con Shad. Puede que le gustes, pero eso no siempre conlleva algo bueno. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda se llevó su vaso a la boca y bebió un sorbo de vodka. Tragó y el líquido se desparramó por su garganta, quemándole por dentro. Zelda lagrimeó y deseó tener un poco de agua para quitarse esa sensación de ardor que tenía.

-No sé por qué me dices eso-dijo a duras penas mientras se secaba las lágrimas con cuidado de no quitarse el poco rímel que llevaba-. Yo no le gusto a Shad ni él a mí.

-Je, créeme, sí le gustas-repuso Midna, bebiendo un poco de su vaso-. Conozco a Shad y sé cuándo le interesa alguien y cuándo no.

-Bueno, aunque sea así no importa.

Midna alzó una ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si te pidiera salir tú le dirías que no?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo-dijo Zelda; Midna bufó-. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Porque Shad te lo pedirá cuando esté seguro de que sientes algo por él. Hasta ese entonces, se encargará de seducirte y de hacerte sentir la chica más deseada del planeta.

Zelda se quedó mirando a Midna, sorprendida.

-Parece como si te lo hubiera hecho a ti.

-Lo hizo-admitió Midna sin un ápice de dolor ante el asombro de Zelda-. Me hizo daño, pero parece que se arrepintió y me pidió perdón. No somos amigos, pero tampoco nos llevamos mal. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros queda en el pasado. Fin del cuento.

»Así que, por tu propio bien, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de Shad en ese sentido.

-No tengo ninguna intención de acabar saliendo con él.

-Créeme, princesita, eso no lo eliges tú.

En ese momento, la música volvió a cambiar y pasó a una canción mucho más movida. Tanto, que Midna saltó del sofá y, sin decir una palabra, salió a la pista de baile a darlo todo. Zelda no pudo evitar reír al ver a Midna dejando a un lado su grueso cascarón, ese bajo el que se ocultaba de todos y de todo y se defendía de lo que los demás dijeran de ella.

Las canciones se sucedían y llegó un punto en el que Zelda se sintió tan agobiada que, tras asegurarse de que Midna estaba bien con su vodka y sus bailes a lo _street dance_ , se levantó del sofá y se escabulló del salón. Llegó a la cocina donde, sin que nadie la viera, llenó un vaso de agua y tiró el vodka rojo por el desagüe. Bebió dos vasos de agua del tirón y llenó un tercero para llevárselo de allí. Rodeó el salón y llegó, sin quererlo, a una puerta de cristal, tras la cual se adivinaba una construcción que no había visto en ninguna otra casa fuera de la calle pija.

Anonadada, cogió el pomo y lo giró. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Dubitativa, miró por encima del hombro. Nadie le echaba cuenta ni la extrañaba en la fiesta, por lo que atravesó el umbral de la puerta y entró en el pequeño invernadero. La construcción tenía el techo de cristal y se podían ver algunas estrellas a través de él. Había multitud de plantas en el invernadero, pero lo que más abundaba eran ramos y ramos de lirios y calas blancas. La tenue luz de la luna llena arrancaba destellos a las plantas y a las flores, creando un ambiente idílico dentro del invernadero.

-Madre mía…-suspiró, abrumada, dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí?-dijo una voz desde el interior del invernadero.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda dio un brinco, derramando el agua en el suelo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Sus ojos recorrían todo lo que había a su alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido. Estaba atemorizada. Sin embargo, el sonido de una risa suave le hizo sentirse tonta y le arrancó una risita nerviosa.

-Link, sal ya de donde quiera que estés.

La risa se repitió, pero esta vez más cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo me has reconocido?-confesó la voz, saliendo a la luz de la luna.

-Es el sonido de un sinvergüenza y un maleducado-bromeó Zelda, haciéndose la dolida-. Me has asustado.

-Y tú me has insultado. Estamos en paz-replicó Link con una sonrisa.

Link se acercó un poco a ella y la luz que llegaba desde el interior de la casa le iluminó el rostro, divertido. La música seguía sonando de fondo sin cesar, dándole a la escena un aspecto bastante tópico. Sin embargo, Zelda no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberse escapado de la fiesta un poco.

-¿Por qué no estás dentro?-preguntó el muchacho, dejándose caer sobre una de las mesas de madera blanca que sostenía varias macetas y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a la fiesta?-replicó Zelda, apoyándose en unos maceteros situados frente a Link.

-No me preguntaste.

-Cierto-admitió Zelda, mirando hacia arriba-. Es precioso. Nunca había estado en un invernadero.

Link no respondió, lo que extrañó a Zelda. No obstante, desde su encuentro secreto en el aula A3 de Arte no habían vuelto a estar a solas. Tal vez a él le pareciera algo extraño estar con su compañera de clase en aquel sitio tan apartado y tan romántico.

Zelda le observó mirar fijamente las estrellas. Bajo la escasa luz de la luna y del interior de la casa, Link se le antojó un ser extraño, muy diferente. Le chocaba que se juntara con chicos como Shad y que, en el fondo, fuese una persona tan distante. No se metía en problemas como los demás ni buscaba llamar la atención. A Zelda le daba la impresión de que se había acostumbrado a ser el deseo de muchas chicas del instituto, aunque no parecía que eso se le hubiese subido a la cabeza.

Zelda no podía evitar compararle con el chico con el que la querían emparejar en Hyrule, un tipo alto, musculoso, del piel bronceada, pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Era realmente guapo, pero su forma de ser distaba mucho de lo que Zelda quería en su vida. Ni sus padres ni los de él tenían idea de que ese chico se pasaba los descansos acosando a los nuevos y ganándose el respeto del instituto a base de meter miedo. No llegaba a las manos, con las palabras era capaz de doblegar a quien quisiera. Si a Zelda le hubieran dicho que había un chico con el mismo nivel de popularidad que él pero que no se lo tomaba tan en serio, Zelda se habría reído en su cara y le habría pedido que fuera a un psicólogo. A fin de cuentas, era lo que ella había conocido hasta entonces. Link no era así.

Por otra parte, Shad sí correspondía al prototipo de chico popular guaperas. Si bien era cierto que era amable con ella y que la cuidaba siempre que coincidían en alguna clase o en los descansos para comer, no le resultaba tan atractivo como Link. Shad le gustaba porque era guapo, sexy y sabía cómo ponerle el corazón a mil con una sola mirada, por mucho que Zelda lo hubiera estado negando durante toda la semana. Pero Link conseguía abstraerla de todo, hacerle olvidar el mundo y que se concentrase en el presente de ellos dos. A veces Zelda se preguntaba cómo había conseguido aquello con apenas unos pocos intercambios de palabras. Había magia en el ambiente cuando se encontraban y el hecho de que, en esos momentos, estuvieran en un invernadero con flores en todo su esplendor ayudaba a que esa sensación se multiplicara por diez.

Zelda suspiró. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y lo peor era que no hacía falta decírselo a Midna, porque ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Puede que no de todo, pero sí de lo esencial: se sentía atraída por dos chicos completamente diferentes. Link era el sol y Shad, la luna. Link era la luz y Shad era la sombra. Link era el Yin y Shad era el Yan.

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Link rodó los ojos hasta posarlos sobre Zelda, sorprendiéndola mientras le miraba. Link sonrió.

-¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Link mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, levantando los puños abiertos de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-En varias cosas… Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que estoy en Ordon.

-¿Para bien o para mal?

-Aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo-confesó Zelda con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Link asintió, comprendiendo.

-Antes te he visto bailar con Shad-comentó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

Zelda borró la sonrisa y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Aquello era precisamente lo que no quería que ocurriese. Aunque, bien pensado, debería darle exactamente igual. No tenía ningún tipo de relación con ninguno de los dos y estaba segura de que Link, aunque fuera a romper con Ilia (cosa que tenía que preguntarle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad), él no estaba interesado en ella de la misma forma que Shad, así que no debía darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

¿Verdad?

-Bueno, lo he intentado-respondió Zelda, levantando la cabeza pero sin mirar a Link-. Es la primera vez que bailo bachata.

-No lo has hecho tan mal.

-Gracias-Zelda se sonrojó.

Silencio.

-Oye, Zelda-la llamó Link, atrayendo su mirada de nuevo hacia él, cosa que agradeció en su fuero interno sin que apenas se diera cuenta-. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo y cogió aire por la boca.

-¿Cómo?-musitó con un hilo de voz- Es decir… ¿Quieres?

Link asintió con la cabeza y se separó de la mesa de madera. Le tendió una mano y dobló ligeramente una rodilla.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

Fue entonces cuando Zelda se percató de que el ritmo de la música había variado bruscamente. Ya no sonaban esas canciones extrañas que ella nunca había escuchado. Lo que ahora llegaba a oír era una balada muy dulce. Creía conocerla, incluso.

El corazón se le paró cuando sonrió y aceptó la mano de Link. Fue como si todo se detuviera, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar y las estrellas fueran las únicas testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el invernadero. Link la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad, no de la misma forma que lo había hecho Shad un rato antes. Puso la mano libre sobre su cintura y entrelazó los dedos de la otra con los de Zelda. Ella miró hacia arriba, pues Link era una cabeza más alto que ella.

Poco a poco, Link fue guiando los pasos del baile. Primero se movieron hacia los lados, mirándose a los ojos casi sin pestañear. Zelda sentía como si estuviera acariciando el suelo con los pies, como si Link la fuera llevando en volandas a lo largo del invernadero. En cuanto cogieron un poco de confianza el uno con el otro, Link se atrevió a separarla de él y a darle una vuelta sobre sí misma, agarrándola por una mano. Zelda rio de repente cuando chocó con el cuerpo de Link al andar hacia atrás en un paso y él la secundó. Por fin sentía que estaba en su sitio. No estaba incómoda bailando. Era, sencillamente, feliz.

La música fue bajando poco a poco hasta perderse. En el mismo instante en que la canción terminó, Zelda apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Link y suspiró de forma que él no lo notara ni lo escuchara. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él la abrazara con suavidad. Si antes había magia, en esos momentos Zelda se sentía como en el mismísimo cielo. Había bailado sobre nubes y había reído como hacía años que no lo hacía Y todo en apenas tres minutos y medio de canción.

Zelda escuchó el ritmo acompasado del corazón de Link mientras la música rara volvía a sonar. Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza.

-Muchísimas gracias, Link-murmuró, agradecida e hipnotizada por el brillo de los ojos de Link, que se habían tornado más oscuros.

-No hay de qué-respondió Link en un susurro ronco-. Zelda…

Link alzó una mano y acarició con la yema de los dedos la mejilla derecha de la joven. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Tienes frío?-quiso saber Link al notarla temblar.

-No. Estoy bien.

Link frunció el ceño y continuó con la caricia, arrancándole suspiros imperceptibles a Zelda. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle y de sentirse absorbida por él. Se veía a sí misma entre sus brazos y se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiera esa clase de conexión con alguien casi desconocido. Ella no creía en los flechazos. De hecho, aún intentaba dilucidar si le gustaba más Shad, con su pasión, su desenfreno, sus ganas de sentir la vida…, o Link, con su dulzura, su amabilidad, su forma de ser tan tranquila y sosegada.

-Zelda-volvió a decir Link tras unos segundos en silencio-. ¿Si te hago una pregunta me responderás con total sinceridad? No quiero que me mientas, por favor.

Zelda se preocupó al instante. No era la primera vez que Link le hablaba de aquella forma y eso solo podía significar que iba a decirle algo de suma importancia.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás… Puede parecer una locura pero…-Link dudó, desviando la mirada.

-Dímelo, Link-le animó Zelda con suavidad.

El muchacho volvió los ojos hacia ella y tragó saliva con fuerza. Abrió la boca y soltó aire poco a poco. Estaba nervioso, muy inquieto.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez que no puedes dejar de pensar en una persona, a pesar de que la hayas conocido hace muy poco? Como si ya la hubieras visto antes.

Zelda no dudó. Se sentía tan en sintonía con Link que no tuvo miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Además, le había prometido que sería sincera con él al cien por cien; no podía defraudarle.

-Sí-dijo en un susurro.

Link hiperventiló. Zelda le imitó.

-¿Y verías una locura que dejara a mi novia para comprender qué me ocurre con esa persona?

¿Le estaba preguntando lo que creía que le estaba preguntando?

-No, al menos si ya no quieres estar con ella.

-Pero, ¿y si me estoy equivocando y es solo una fijación que tengo?

-Si tu novia te quiere, comprenderá que quieras aclararte las ideas antes de seguir con ella-sentenció Zelda con suavidad-. Y volverá a ti. Si no, bueno… Uno aprende de los errores, ¿no?

-No quiero hacerle daño a Ilia…

-Sufrir forma parte de la vida, Link. Todos sufriremos más de una vez.

-Lo sé… Zelda-Link levantó la otra mano que sostenía la cintura de la joven y acunó su rostro entre ambas manos-, tú…


	9. Chapter 9

Unos nudillos golpearon los cristales de la puerta del invernadero, sobresaltando a Zelda y a Link, que se separaron inmediatamente y se volvieron para ver quién había interrumpido lo que de seguro habría sido el culmen de la noche para ambos. Zelda sintió que sus dormidos instintos asesinos afloraban cuando vio a Midna con una sonrisa que decía "lo sé todo" al otro lado de la puerta del invernadero. Link se atrevió a ponerle una mano en la espalda a Zelda para relajarla al notar que ella se había tensado.

-Siento interrumpir, parejita, pero menda se quiere ir ya-dijo Midna, cuya voz se oía alejada debido al cristal que los separaba-. Aunque me da la impresión de que Zelda quiere matarme en estos mismos instantes.

Zelda se puso roja de vergüenza y de enfado. Estuvo a punto de soltar una bordería estilo Midna, pero una parte de ella le dijo que eso era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, por lo que se mordió la lengua y contó hasta diez en silencio antes de contestar.

-No te preocupes, Midna, el asesinato no está entre mis habilidades-Zelda escuchó a Link reírse por lo bajo-. Está bien, nos vamos ya.

-Vale, te espero en la puerta. No tardes o volveré.

Mientras Zelda veía cómo Midna se marchaba hacia la salida de la casa, sopesó la opción de darle plantón solo por haber interrumpido su conversación con Link. Por segunda vez en aquella semana la había acorralado con discreción y había estado a punto de…, bueno, no sabía exactamente de qué. «Lo habría sabido si Midna no nos hubiera interrumpido las dos veces», masculló su vocecita interior. La conciencia de Zelda estuvo de acuerdo.

Con un suspiró, la muchacha se giró hacia Link y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Zelda respirando hondo-, pero si no me voy ya Midna va a matarme a base de sustos.

Link asintió, conforme. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió. Link decidió dar el primer paso y atraerla de nuevo hacia él, aunque esta vez dejó a Zelda con la sensación de que le recorría un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Con suavidad, Link agachó la cabeza y depositó un tímido beso sobre la frente de la joven, que abrió los ojos todo lo posible y se quedó sin habla. No supo qué decir cuando Link se separó de ella y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta-se ofreció Link, señalando la puerta del invernadero con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

Zelda pensó que tal vez debería rechazar la oferta, pero quizás habría sido demasiado desconsiderado, por lo que asintió brevemente y encabezó la marcha. Link le abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron a través de los cristales.

El cambio en el ambiente fue abrumador. De haber estado en una habitación acristalada casi sin más ruido que el de sus respiraciones acompasadas habían pasado a estar en un mundo lleno de música a todo volumen y de gente gritando y bailando sin parar. «¿Es que esta gente nunca se cansa?», se preguntó Zelda mientras Link la guiaba a través de los estudiantes, la mayoría borrachos o tirados en el suelo.

Cuando ya vislumbraban al fondo la puerta y a Midna golpeando con un pie el suelo en un gesto impaciente, les salió al paso la única persona con la que no querían encontrarse después del momento del invernadero.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabas, preciosa?-preguntó Shad con la voz un poco pastosa.

Zelda dio un paso hacia atrás, pisando a Link por accidente.

-Ay-se quejó el rubio, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa de Zelda.

-Quería despejarme un poco, pero ya me voy-respondió Zelda a la pregunta de Shad.

Los ojos de Shad consiguieron enfocarse por fin en ella y en la mano que tenía sobre el hombro. Siguió el camino por el brazo de Link hasta descubrir que era él quien la acompañaba.

-Entiendo… Bueno, ya nos veremos, preciosa-Shad cogió una de manos de Zelda y depositó un beso demasiado largo sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí… Nos vemos el lunes-dijo Zelda, apartando la mano de la de Shad y pasand junto a él con Link como escolta.

Durante los pocos pasos que tuvieron que dar hasta llegar a la puerta, Zelda habría jurado que Shad no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Sabía que había despertado al macho territorial que llevaba dentro. No había más que ver cómo había cogido su mano y la había agarrado con posesividad. Sin embargo, no había notado ningún cambio en el suave agarre de Link, aunque eso no quería decir nada. Tal vez había estado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de nada.

No, eso no se lo creía nadie. Link siempre parecía estar en su mundo, pero al final acababa enterándose de todo.

Link soltó a Zelda al llegar al umbral de la puerta y encontrarse con Midna, que les miró con impaciencia.

-¿Habéis terminado de despediros por fin?-espetó Midna, dando un paso hacia afuera de la casa.

Zelda alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Link.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme-sonrió-. Dudo que Shad me hubiese dejado tranquila si tú no…

-Ni lo digas-la interrumpió Link alzando una mano-. Vamos, vete. Tengo la impresión de que Midna está planeando cómo cortarnos la cabeza.

Zelda rio y asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno… Te veo el lunes en Historia.

-Ten cuidado, Zelda.

-Sí, con Midna no tengo nada que temer-bromeó la muchacha, pero borró la sonrisa al ver que Link no se reía-. Estaré bien-le aseguró con la esperanza de que quitara el ceño fruncido-. Buenas noches, Link.

El chico guardó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y asintió.

-Buenas noches, Zelda-ella se giró y comenzó a andar, pero…:-. ¡Zelda!-la muchacha le miró por encima del hombro, confusa- ¿Podemos vernos mañana? En la plaza del Ayuntamiento.

-Sí… Claro. ¿A qué hora?

-¿A las cinco?

-De acuerdo-sonrió-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Zelda se giró y continuó su camino de vuelta a casa con Midna al lado. No escuchó que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda y sonrió para sí. La noche había sido, como poco, memorable y eso que no había acabado como a ella le habría gustado. Estaba recordando todos los detalles mientras retorcía entre los dedos un hilo que se había escapado del escote del vestido cuando Midna se paró frente a ella, cerrándole el paso.

-Bueno-dijo Midna con una sonrisa traviesa-, ahora que por fin estamos solas, tú me vas a contar qué ha pasado con Link en el invernadero de Shad. Porque no vayas a pensar ni por un solo momento que no voy a llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto.

Zelda desvió la mirada.

-No ha pasado nada, Midna-murmuró Zelda; era una media mentira, habría pasado algo realmente si ella no se hubiese metido en el mejor momento-. Tú nos interrumpiste cuando iba a pasar algo.

-¡Ajá!-Midna alzó un dedo, señalándola- Así que lo admites. Link te gusta.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-estalló Zelda con los nervios a flor de piel- Estábamos hablando y justo cuando me iba a decir una cosa importante apareciste tú.

Midna puso los brazos en jarra sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Me vas a decir que antes de que Link estuviera a punto de besarte no había pasado nada? Mira, princesita, eso no se lo cree Shad ni harto de ron…, como está ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué más da lo que haya pasado antes de que nos pillaras? No he hecho nada malo.

-No, princesita, pero Shad no se toma la rivalidad de la misma forma que se la puede llegar a tomar Link. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ha marcado territorio en tu mano, cariño-Midna echó una ojeada a la mano donde Zelda había recibido el beso del anfitrión de la casa-. Y Link no se ha quitado de en medio cuando ha aparecido Shad.

-Me estaba acompañando a la puerta-le excusó Zelda, sabiendo en el fondo que Midna tenía razón.

-Porque estaba seguro de que Shad aparecería en escena-adivinó Midna, tan acertada como siempre-. Tengo la impresión de que Link te conoce mejor de lo que tú piensas.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya no lo sé. Estaba en proceso de averiguarlo-Zelda miró a Midna con aires acusatorios, pero eso a la pelirroja le dio igual.

Midna la observó mientras se concentraba en el hilillo suelto del escote y se relajó. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Zelda para quitarle las manos del hilo y que dejara de tirar de él con tanta ansiedad. Zelda la miró a los ojos, dubitativa.

-Mira, Zelda, te voy a ser sincera-comenzó a hablar Midna un poco más calmada-. Me da igual si te gusta uno, otro o los dos a la vez. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Shad es muy competitivo, llegará hasta el final, ya te lo dije. Y a Link puedes hacerle mucho daño-suspiró-. Si algo he aprendido después de tantos años de amistad con Link es que se retirará si ve que realmente no estás interesada en él. No te va a presionar para tomar ninguna decisión. Es lo que ha hecho con otras chicas y tú no vas a ser diferente.

»Pero puedes romper la amistad y la cordialidad entre él y Shad si no te aclaras primero. Y como amiga de los dos…

-Dijiste que no eras amiga de Shad-la interrumpió Zelda.

-Calla. Como amiga de los dos-prosiguió su discurso-, espero que sepas lo que haces. Tampoco quiero que tú salgas escaldada, pero te estás metiendo en camisa de once varas. En resumen: no juegues con ellos, tú perderás más que ellos.

Zelda gimió, confundida.

-No quiero jugar con ellos…

-Pues, cariño, es lo que has hecho esta noche. Primero bailas y calientas a uno y luego te veo con Link haciendo manitas. Aclárate, princesita.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Link perdió de vista a Zelda, respiró hondo y miró hacia el cielo, buscando de alguna forma tranquilizar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. No llegaba a comprender qué había pasado en el invernadero ni por qué se había lanzado tan deprisa a pedirle una cita a Zelda. Sin embargo, algo le había impulsado a acompañarla a la salida. Su presentimiento se había cumplido cuando Shad les detuvo en medio del salón y, aunque los demás no les prestaban atención, Link no había podido evitar sentir un cambio palpable en el ambiente.

Conocía a Shad desde hacía varios años. Una vez fueron inseparables, pero conforme iban creciendo Link se dio cuenta de que debía tomar su propio camino. No obstante, aquella amistad no se rompió, aunque sí que se distanciaron un poco. Link no aprobaba la forma de actuar y de pensar de Shad. La respetaba, pero eso era todo. Ya se había metido en algún lío por su culpa y se había dado cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería para él. Intentó convencer a Shad de que su fama de donjuán le traería problemas algún día, pero él no le hizo caso. Así hasta aquel día, el mismo en que los dos conocieron a Zelda casi a la vez.

Sin mediar palabra, ella se había metido dentro de su cabeza y estaba seguro de que a Shad le había pasado lo mismo. Al día siguiente de conocerla, no había podido evitar pedirle que se reuniera con él. Primero, porque quería disculparse por el comportamiento de su novia. Y segundo, porque quería saber hasta qué punto le importaba a ella que él estuviera con Ilia. Por supuesto, Zelda le había dado una respuesta diplomática, pero no fue capaz de quedarse impasible cuando ella le dijo que nunca había estado con nadie. Como si una cuerda tirase de él, se acercó a ella y se sumergió en aquel azul profundo que coronaba sus irises. En el fondo, dio gracias a Midna por haberles interrumpido, ya que no sabía qué hubiera pasado si su cuerpo se hubiese inclinado unos milímetros más hacia ella.

Desde entonces, durante el resto de la semana, había esquivado a Ilia y había buscado a Zelda con la mirada. La había observado y estudiado, había prestado atención a sus manías, a su forma de gesticular e incluso a su forma de sonreír para quedar bien delante de la gente. Pero al mismo tiempo que hacía aquello, no dejaba de darles vueltas al tema de Ilia. Estaba completamente convencido de que debía terminar la relación con ella. No era sano para ninguno de los dos estar juntos y esa atracción inexplicable que había sentido hacia Zelda desde el primer momento en que la miró le había dado el empujón que necesitaba. Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie en la puerta de la casa de Shad tras haber estado a punto de confesarle a Zelda lo que le ocurría por dentro…, sin haber cortado con Ilia primero.

Se odió a sí mismo en esos instantes. No podía jugar así con las dos, él no era así. Decidió entonces que hablaría con Ilia a la mañana siguiente (si es que era capaz de levantarse de la cama) antes de ver a Zelda por la tarde.

Decidido, entró de nuevo en la casa de Shad y cerró la puerta. La música seguía sonando de manera ensordecedora y a Link ya se le antojaba pesada. Buscó con la mirada a Ilia, que reía con sus amigas, y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin embargo, una mano le detuvo por el hombro y le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que se tambaleara.

-¿Adónde vas, _amigo_?-preguntó Shad, rodeándole para encararle.

Como movidos por un resorte, los asistentes a la fiesta pararon la música y se giraron hacia ellos, pendientes de dos de los chicos más populares y deseados del instituto de Ordon. Link miró a ambos lados, estudiando la situación. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Ilia apoyada en la barra de la cocina con sus ojos verdes fijos en él y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Algo le olía mal.

Dirigió entonces su mirada a Shad y se preparó para lo que tuviera que venir.

-¿Qué quieres, Shad?-preguntó a su vez Link con voz pausada y serena; debía andarse con pies de plomo cuando Shad estaba borracho y cabreado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que qué quiero? ¡Quiero que dejes de intentar ligártela!-gritó, tirando al suelo el vaso que llevaba en una mano y empujando de nuevo a Link con la otra.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-mintió Link, intentando suavizar el tono todo lo posible.

-Oh, venga ya, no me jodas, Link. Medio instituto sabe que te haces las pajas pensando en Zelda.

Link apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso al frente. Por ahí sí que no iba a pasar.

-Te estás colando, Shad-le advirtió Link, enderezándose y exhibiendo toda su altura-. Me da igual que la tomes conmigo, pero no con _ella_.

Shad rio a mandíbula batiente y alzó los dos brazos.

-¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto, caballero andante! El problema-Shad le clavó un dedo en el centro del pecho a Link- es que estoy diciendo la verdad. Te encanta, lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Midna lo sabe. Hasta Ilia lo sabe. ¡Todo este puto pueblo lo sabe! Y también sabe que no puedes evitar ir a por lo que yo vi primero.

Entonces, Shad alzó el puño derecho y lo lanzó directamente al rostro de Link. Sin embargo, él ya lo había visto venir y le esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero para evitar que volviera a atacarle, Link agarró su brazo y se lo retorció hacia atrás, impidiendo que levantara de nuevo el puño derecho.

-No hables de ella como si fuera un puto trofeo, Shad-rugió Link en su oído.

-Oh, vamos, Link-dijo Ilia a su espalda, caminando hacia los dos chicos-. ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? Shad no tiene la culpa de que me hayas puesto los cuernos.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-gritó Link, apretando aún más el agarre a Shad- ¡Precisamente porque no soy como él!

Con un movimiento brusco, empujó a Shad hacia adelante, alejándolo un par de metros de él. Dio un paso atrás y se colocó de manera que pudiera mirar a Ilia a la cara y vigilar los movimientos de Shad.

-Pero lo has deseado, Link-respondió Ilia, acercándose a Link pisando fuerte el suelo del salón-. Y ni siquiera has roto conmigo antes.

Link puso los ojos en blanco, harto de todo aquel drama.

-Pensaba hacerlo sin tanto público delante, pero como veo que eres capaz de inventarte cualquier excusa que me deje a mí en peor lugar, lo haré ahora mismo-sentenció Link, cansado de todo y deseando irse de una vez a su casa-. Ya está, desde ahora eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. No pienso estar con una persona que no me complementa de ninguna forma. Se acabó.

Los ojos verdes de Ilia se fijaron por completo en Link, que no vio venir de ninguna de las maneras lo que ocurrió. La palma de la mano izquierda de Ilia impactó de lleno contra su mejilla derecha y su oído, dejándole parcialmente sordo durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, Link no se quejó en ningún momento.

-Eres un bastardo-escupió Ilia.

-Y tú una puta-masculló Link, hastiado; se giró hacia Shad y le señaló con el dedo índice derecho-. Antes de que le hagas daño a Zelda, solo te lo voy a decir una vez: no se te ocurra jugar con ella o te aseguro que tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Shad sonrió, socarrón.

-Oh, qué miedo…-se burló.

-Deberías tenerlo-replicó Link, andando hacia la puerta y abriéndola con un golpe.

Link salió a la calle de un salto y recorrió el pueblo a paso ligero, echando miradas por encima del hombro por si a Shad se le ocurría la peligrosa idea de ir a por él en plena madrugada.

Cuando llegó a su casa y se echó en la cama, Link cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su amistad con Shad había acabado, su noviazgo con Ilia se había esfumado y, ante él, se abría la posibilidad de un futuro muy distinto del que había imaginado hacía apenas semana y media. Porque si había algo que tenía claro, era que lo que tuviera que venir le ocurriera estando con Zelda.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda se despertó bien entradas las doce de la mañana. Giró sobre sí misma en la cama y miró a Midna durmiendo en un colchón habilitado junto a su cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella como un torbellino y se sintió abrumada por todo lo que había pasado. La conversación con Midna la había dejado despierta un rato después de que se hubiera metido en la cama y empezara a escuchar la respiración acompasada de Midna. Las palabras de su nueva amiga la habían puesto nerviosa.

Zelda cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Pensó en Shad, en sus manos sobre su cuerpo, en cómo le había sonreído, de esa manera tan sensual que seguro que usaba con todas las chicas. Recordó su voz susurrándole la letra de la canción, su aliento dándole directamente en el hueco bajo la oreja, cómo su piel se había calentado al instante y se le había puesto la piel de gallina. No cabía duda de que Shad sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. Le había dejado los nervios a flor de piel.

Y después había visto a Link. Zelda no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír como una tonta.

Con una media sonrisa, una mirada intensa y un sencillo baile había conseguido que se olvidara del chico con el que había aprendido a bailar bachata. Recordó las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su piel, sus labios sobre su frente, tan suaves… Rememoró el momento en que la había tomado por la cintura y la había mirado fijamente mientras comenzaba a llevarla por el invernadero al son de la música lejana. No podía evitarlo. La gallardía con la que Link se movía la ponía cardíaca y le nublaba el juicio.

Mientras que uno era un volcán a punto de explotar, ardiente, apasionado y varonil, el otro era dulce, sencillo, galante, intenso y, hasta cierto punto, intimidante. Cada uno tenía su forma de ser y lo peor era que ambas le gustaban. Punto, ya lo había admitido para sí misma. Le gustaban los dos, Shad y Link. El problema era que, con uno, estaba acostumbrada a sentir esos nervios y con el otro era como si supiera que, si caía, él la levantaría sin ninguna duda. No tenía claro qué era lo que más le gustaba.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que no podía dejar de admitir: en el caso de que Link estuviera interesado en ella, él sería capaz de darle chispa a la relación, de hacerla sentir tan deseada como lo conseguía Shad; mientras que, por otro lado, el moreno de ojos zafiro sería incapaz de igualar a Link en amabilidad y atención.

Zelda levantó el rostro de la almohada y miró hacia la pared de color crema. Había algo más que hacía que la balanza se inclinara en favor de Link. Esa inexplicable atracción, ese magnetismo imparable que la empujaba hacia él y a cometer cualquier locura con tal de conseguir lo que llevaba anhelando varios días: un beso. Con un beso, comprobaría definitivamente si debía elegir a Link por encima de Shad. La cuestión era que Link también quisiera besarla…

Zelda se sonrojó.

-A ver si lo adivino-dijo entonces la voz adormilada de Midna, asustando a Zelda-: estás recordando la fiesta de anoche.

Zelda respiró hondo para tranquilizar su corazón después del susto y se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas. Midna aún no se había levantado siquiera, pero había abierto un ojo, que resultó ser marrón claro sin las lentillas de color, y la observaba con cierta diversión. Tenía el pelo naranja revuelto tras varias horas de sueño, al contrario que Zelda, que apenas se había despeinado.

-Es obvio, ¿no?-respondió Zelda- Anoche pasaron muchas cosas.

-Sí-asintió Midna- y también te llevaste cerca de una hora dando vueltas en la cama.

Zelda alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Creía que estabas dormida.

-Era imposible dormirme con tanto ruido de sábanas.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpó Zelda alzando los hombros.

Midna se estiró sobre el colchón y se sentó frente por frente a Zelda.

-Bueno. ¿Piensas ir esta tarde a la cita con Link?

-¡No es una cita!-replicó Zelda al instante, lanzándole la almohada a Midna, que le dio en toda la cara- Solo hemos quedado para terminar la conversación que tú interrumpiste anoche.

-¿Cuántas veces piensas recordarme que estuve a punto de pillaros con las manos en la masa?

-Ya te he dicho que no estábamos haciendo nada. Solo bailamos y nos quedamos así, charlando.

-Claro, con tu cara entre sus manos y su boca a menos de un centímetro de ti.

Zelda desvió la mirada, roja como un tomate.

-Esos son detalles técnicos, nada más-masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué piensas ponerte para la gran cita de esta tarde?

Zelda entrecerró los ojos y apretó la boca.

-No. Es. Una. Cita.

-Sí, sí, sí. Vale, vale, vale-dijo Midna, desechando las palabras de Zelda.

La chica se levantó de la cama de un salto y abrió el enorme armario de madera de pino de Zelda. Empezó a remover toda la ropa y, cuanto más miraba y desechaba, de peor humor se ponía.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó, sacando un conjunto de falda plisada blanca con una blusa de color verde botella.

-Es para las reuniones formales-respondió Zelda con una sonrisa y saliendo de la cama para situarse junto a Midna-. Es de mis conjuntos favoritos.

-A esta falda le hace falta un buen corte justo aquí-replicó Midna, señalando un punto por encima del bajo de la tela-. Con este largo pareces una monja o algo por el estilo. No, peor aún, pareces mi abuela.

-¡Anda ya!-rio Zelda- Esto es la última moda en Hyrule.

Midna arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-Creo que nos hemos intercambiado los papeles, princesita. Esta ropa parece más típica de una tienda rica en un pueblo que de una ciudad moderna y a la última.

-Bueno, hay tiendas con la ropa que llevaban las de la fiesta-explicó Zelda, alzando los ojos al techo y poniéndose un dedo junto a la boca-. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta porque la veo demasiado provocativa y…

-Excusas, excusas. Tienes un cuerpo de infarto y no lo luces con estos sacos de seda y algodón.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo vestirme como Ilia y sus amigas para gustarle a Link?

Midna dibujó una media sonrisa y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Zelda dio un paso atrás y llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Es decir…

-Es decir que, definitivamente, te has decantado por Link.

-No quiero que parezca que los he puesto en una balanza como si fueran carne de cerdo ni nada parecido.

-Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo-comentó Midna, removiendo otro tanto la ropa de Zelda.

-Ya…-murmuró la anfitriona, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y qué coño es esto?-Midna levantó un vestido con estampado de flores sobre un fondo blanco. El vestido era de media manga y cuello de cisne. Midna negó con la cabeza y tiró el vestido al suelo- Princesita, vamos a tener que renovar tu armario. Odio decir esto, pero… ¡Nos vamos de compras!

-¿De compras?-se extrañó Zelda, pues no recordaba haber visto ningún centro comercial en Ordon ni ninguna tienda que no fuera de alimentación- ¿Adónde?

-Midna, de verdad, agradezco tu ayuda y tu interés, pero esto… ¡ay! Esto es demasiado, ¿no crees?

Zelda había leído que Ordon era un pueblecito apartado del resto del reino de Hyrule, un lugar en el que pocas veces ocurrían cosas extrañas y en el que se valoraban mucho las tradiciones. Por supuesto, la juventud de aquel lugar respetaba las costumbres, aunque no dejaban de lado su lado alocado y rebelde. Había leído que había un par de restaurantes que merecían la pena, aunque lo que más se llevaba allí eran las tascas, bares pequeños donde los hombres se reunían a charlar de sus cosas mientras las mujeres compartían consejos acerca de costura, cocina y cosas por el estilo. Aparentemente, Ordon era un pueblo chapado a la antigua…, muy a la antigua.

Lo que Zelda no sabía era que no todos los habitantes de Ordon iban en la misma sintonía. Del mismo modo que había mujeres que se dedicaban a fabricar la ropa de gran parte del pueblo, otras preferían dedicar su maestría a actualizar la moda en Ordon. Zelda y Midna estaban en casa de una de esas mujeres. Midna se había encargado de llevarle a una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de probador varios modelos que la costurera le había enseñado sin que Zelda se diera cuenta.

En aquellos momentos, Zelda llevaba puesto un mono negro de manga larga que se le ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas. El mono se abrochaba por delante gracias a una cremallera plateada, lo que facilitaba la mayor o menos apertura de ella para conseguir un escote más o menos pronunciado. Midna le había recogido el pelo a Zelda en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos alrededor del rostro. Zelda se veía en el espejo y no dejaba de ver que aquello era, como poco, pretencioso, a pesar del color de la tela.

-Es perfecto, princesita. Ahora pareces más una guerrera que una princesa enclenque-respondió Midna, satisfecha con el resultado-. Te queda que ni pintado.

-Pero esto no es para llevarlo a diario; mi ropa, sí.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que esto te lo vayas a poner esta tarde? No, no, no. Para esta tarde tengo algo que te encantará.

-Sí, claro, como esta cosa-Zelda señaló con la mano el mono enterizo.

-Se llama mono-le informó Midna-. Y confía en mí. El conjunto de esta tarde se parece más a tu ropa de lo que piensas.

Zelda suspiró, resignada.

-Está bien… Ahora, ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa, por favor.

Midna se acercó para ayudar a Zelda, pero unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación hicieron que ambas se giraran hacia ella.

-¿Se puede?-dijo una voz extraña que no era, ni de lejos, la de la costurera.

Quien había llamado no esperó a que las chicas le dieran una respuesta. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación como Pedro por su casa.

-Vaya, pero si es la reina de las putillas de Ordon-saludó Midna con una falsa sonrisa, poniéndose entre Zelda e Ilia-. ¿A qué se debe tu asquerosa presencia?

-Genial, tenemos a un gnomo en la sala-escupió Ilia, ignorando a Midna y andando hasta quedarse frente a Zelda, que estaba subida en un pequeño pedestal-. Estás preciosa con ese mono negro, Zelda.

La muchacha no respondió, sino que se mantuvo firme ante la provocación. No pensaba darle a Ilia muestras de su timidez. Tal y como había dicho Midna, ahora era una guerrera y no una princesa.

-¿No vas a hablarme, Zelda?-preguntó Ilia fingiendo tristeza- Vaya, y yo que esperaba mantener contigo una interesante conversación…

-Lo que tengas que decirle a ella, nos lo dices a las dos, pedazo de zorra-intervino Midna con furia, dándole un toquecito en un brazo para que se apartara.

El rostro de Ilia se desencajó y se tornó en una mueca de desprecio y amenaza.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, desecho de mujer!

-¡Ya basta!-alzó la voz Zelda con firmeza, atrayendo las miradas de Midna e Ilia- ¿Qué quieres, Ilia?

La chica rubia cuadró los hombros y dibujó una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo quería informarte que Link y Shad se pelearon por ti anoche, cuando te fuiste de la fiesta.

-¿¡QUÉ!?


	12. Chapter 12

Ilia amplió la sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza. Zelda no podía dar crédito a sus palabras. No se imaginaba a Link metiéndose en una pelea por ella, y menos peleándose con Shad. Tenía que reconocer lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero de ahí a creer que en cuanto diera la vuelta a la esquina, Link y Shad se liarían a golpes… No, ahí había gato encerrado.

-Estás mintiendo-dijo Zelda entrecerrando los ojos y estudiando la expresión de Ilia.

-Piensa lo que quieras-Ilia se encogió de hombros y fingió que se quitaba suciedad de debajo de las uñas-. Pregúntale a Link o Shad cuando les veas.

-Te aseguro que lo haré.

-Bien-Ilia alzó la mirada y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta-. Por cierto, ten cuidado con quién te estás metiendo. No me importaría ser yo quien cavara tu tumba.

Midna dio un paso adelante.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-gruñó.

Ilia levantó una ceja y la miró como si fuera un insecto. Zelda sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas.

-Tómatelo como quieras, piojosa.

La paciencia de Midna desapareció y dio un par de zancadas hacia ella con el puño en alto.

-Serás hija de la gran…

-¡Midna!-Zelda la detuvo antes de que realmente le estampara el puño en el estómago; sujetó a su amiga y miró a Ilia con furia en los ojos- Lárgate de una vez.

-Controla a ese monstruo, Zelda. Es un peligro para este pueblo.

-¡PUTA!-gritó Midna mientras forcejeaba con Zelda, que a duras penas podía sujetarla.

En ese momento, Ilia realmente se asustó y abrió la puerta con tanta prisa que, cuando fue a salir de la habitación, se dio un golpe en el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo con la jamba de la puerta. Zelda y Midna la escucharon quejarse mientras se alejaba de la habitación y salía de la casa de la costurera. Solo entonces Zelda se atrevió a soltar a su amiga y a dejar que despotricara todo lo que quisiera y más. Se sentó en la pequeña plataforma donde momentos antes se había subido para probarse el mono y se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

-Dios…-murmuró Zelda, asustada- ¿Será verdad?

Midna dejó de llamar de todo a Ilia menos guapa y prestó atención a Zelda.

-¿Realmente se han peleado por mí?

Midna desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, aunque realmente Zelda no podía verla. Consciente de ello, se acercó a su nueva amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro. Zelda se atrevió a mirar por entre sus dedos y se encontró con los ojos naranjas de Midna fijos en ella. Esta vez, no la miraban como si quisieran regañarla o tomarle el pelo, sino como si realmente le importara lo mal que ella se sintiera.

-Ilia suele inventarse muchas mentiras, pero una pelea entre Link y Shad se veía venir-dijo Midna con suavidad-. A mí, al menos, no me sorprende.

-Yo no quería que pasara esto…-sollozó Zelda, sintiéndose rastrera.

-Lo sé, Zelda. Pero ya no puedes hacer nada-Midna se puso frente por frente a su amiga y le quitó las manos de la cara para poder verla mejor-. Ahora que ya sabes lo que quieres, ve a por ello. Y déjale a Shad las cosas claras. Es la única forma que tienes para prevenir un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los dos.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza levemente. Midna tenía razón, como siempre. Y la cita con Link era el momento perfecto para empezar a hacer las cosas bien, como siempre había hecho…, hasta que llegó a Ordon.

Suspiró y agarró las dos manos de Midna, apretándolas suavemente. Esbozó una sonrisa y respiró hondo.

-Muchas gracias por aguantarme, Midna.

Midna sacudió la cabeza y retiró sus manos de entre las de Zelda.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Y ponte de pie, te vas a cargar el mono.

A las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, Link ya estaba esperando en la plaza del Ayuntamiento, sentando en uno de los bancos de madera que rodeaban la plaza por dentro del acerado, creando un semicírculo en torno al enorme edificio de piedra blanca y gris. No dejaba de mover un pie, inquieto, mientras recorría con los ojos la plaza, en la que algunos niños se entretenían jugando unos con otros. Hacía calor, pero el cielo estaba lleno de nubes blancas, creando una sensación de bochorno en el ambiente.

Era por eso por lo que Link había decidido ponerse una camisa de lino de color beige y unos pantalones marrones finos. Llevaba, como siempre, sus inseparables zapatos marrones, ni muy formales ni muy ordinarios. Había intentado atusarse un poco el pelo, pero los mechones rebeldes de pelo liso y grueso se habían revolucionado contra su peine y se habían negado a colaborar. Por suerte, el flequillo no había quedado tan mal, aunque no tapaba del todo la pequeña marca roja que las uñas de Ilia le habían dejado tras haberle dado el tortazo la noche anterior. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicar esa pequeña herida justo por debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. No quería preocupar a Zelda con los caprichos de aquella chica. Al menos, no había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie. Como siempre, cuando había llegado a casa, sus padres no habían regresado de su viaje por el reino…, un viaje que ya duraba un año.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Paseó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo hasta llegar a la nuca y dejó caer la mano de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Pensar en sus padres le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Zelda. No sabía si sus padres habían venido con ella a Ordon, aunque creía haberle escuchado decir que la habían mandado sola con dos sirvientes. Dado que la gente de Ordon tenía tendencia a inventarse rumores para no aburrirse, decidió que era algo que tenía que preguntarle.

Tampoco sabía nada acerca de su pasado en la ciudadela de Hyrule, capital del reino que llevaba el mismo nombre. No llegaba a comprender cómo una chica que prestaba atención en clase, nunca hacía nada que se saliera fuera de lo común, que no soportaba la idea de hacer pellas y que se había enamorado del cielo de Hyrule, estuviera destinada a aquel pueblo perdido en la linde del bosque de Farone. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para que sus padres decidieran enviarla allí?

Y también estaba el asunto de por qué sus padres no habían viajado con ella (en el caso de que lo de los sirvientes fuera verdad). Sabía que Zelda era una niña rica y acomodada, que no pasaba necesidades como le ocurría a él, que no tenía que trabajar en alguna tienda de alimentación para poder pagar su propia comida y su propia ropa. No es que le molestara, era que seguía sin ayudarle a comprender la presencia de Zelda en Ordon. Y, a pesar de todo lo que Zelda tenía, había atisbado en más de una ocasión un brillo de melancolía en sus preciosos ojos azules. ¿Acaso esa tristeza se debía a los padres? ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie? ¿Tan poco la querían a su lado? Por suerte o por desgracia, Link conocía bastante bien lo que se sentía al no ser querido ni necesitado en un hogar. Tal vez él y Zelda tenían más en común de lo que había pensado en un principio.

El reloj del Ayuntamiento dio las cinco en el mismo momento en que un coche negro de gama alta paró justo detrás de Link. El muchacho giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendido, al ver que la figura de Zelda salía de aquel vehículo y se inclinaba hacia el interior unos segundos. Poco después, la joven cerró la puerta del copiloto y dejó que el coche se marchara por donde había venido antes de encontrarse con Link.

-Joder, sí que te lo montas bien-comentó Link, levantándose del banco.

Zelda se encogió de hombros, pero no siguió la broma del muchacho. En su rostro se había instalado una expresión seria y preocupada, cosa que inquietó a Link, que recorrió el medio metro que le separaba de ella en una sola zancada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó en un murmullo mientras luchaba contra su instinto e intentaba no estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Zelda tardó un momento en levantar la vista del suelo y mirar a Link a los ojos. Ella le observó el rostro y levantó la mano derecha con lentitud, como si dudara de lo que iba a hacer. Link se quedó quieto, mirándola, a la espera de que hiciera algo. El corazón se le paró cuando sintió sus dedos paseándose por encima de la herida bajo el ojo. Se estremeció y no pudo evitar mover un poco la cara para pegarla un poco más a su mano, aunque Zelda apenas se dio cuenta del gesto.

-¿Esto te lo ha hecho Shad?-preguntó ella en un susurro ahogado.

Link parpadeó un par de veces. En sus ojos podía ver que no había hecho la pregunta al azar. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de lo de la pelea? Si ya lo sabía, era inútil mentirle y ocultarle la verdad.

-No-respondió con un suspiro-. Ilia.

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Link se sorprendió. ¿Eso no lo sabía? Ups.

-¿Ilia? Creía que te habías peleado con Shad.

Link asintió con la cabeza y los dedos de Zelda le recorrieron la mejilla hasta quedarse sobre su pecho, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que estuvieran ahí.

-Aplaqué a Shad, pero Ilia me estampó la mano en la cara-explicó con Link con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir-. Tiene las uñas demasiado largas.

-Dios mío… ¿Estás bien?-Link afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo, como un autómata- Quiero saberlo todo, Link. No quiero que Ilia me tome por tonta de nuevo.

Link frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que "de nuevo"? ¿Qué es eso de "de nuevo"

Zelda negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y apartó su mano del pecho cálido de Link.

-Yo he preguntado primero. Además, tienes que decirme por qué me has pedido quedar hoy.

Aquello consiguió hacer sonreír a Link, que puso los ojos en blanco y alzó las dos manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero antes-le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia él-, quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio.


	13. Chapter 13

Link llevó a Zelda por varias calles del pueblo hasta llegar a una zona en la que solo se veían largos ramos de hierba verde, fresca, con algunos retazos del comienzo próximo del otoño en las puntas de sus hojas. La guio por un camino de tierra que conducía a un lugar en el que Link había pasado las largas horas veraniegas cuando era más pequeño, en aquellos años en los que su padre aún hacía cosas con él y le enseñaba a manejarse solo. Zelda no protestó en ningún momento; por dentro agradecía que Midna le hubiera dejado ponerse unos sencillos vaqueros azul claro y una blusa blanca.

-Link-se atrevió a decir Zelda tras unos minutos andando por aquel camino-, ¿no nos estamos alejando un poco del pueblo?

El muchacho giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Estamos más cerca de lo que crees-dejó de andar y esperó a que Zelda la alcanzara; el ánimo le había empujado a andar demasiado rápido para ella-. ¿Ves aquella torre?-le preguntó, girándola hacia el este y señalándole un tímido pico que asomaba a lo lejos, dando a entender que había algo que se escondía tras la pequeña colina- Eso es Ordon.

Zelda abrió la boca, anonadada.

-¿En serio?

Link asintió, animado. Zelda le miró sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Vas a secuestrarme y pedir un rescate?-bromeó Zelda.

-No me des ideas…-contestó Link, riéndose.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír. Link se atrevió a pasarle el brazo derecho por los hombros y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

-Vamos. Si tardamos mucho más, se nos hará de noche.

-No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Zelda, repentinamente asustada- Me niego a estar por aquí cuando oscurezca. ¿Y si vienen…, yo qué sé, lobos?

-No te preocupes por los lobos-intentó tranquilizarla Link, girando hacia la izquierda por una pequeña bifurcación que Zelda no había visto desde la distancia-. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Zelda alzó una ceja y desvió el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. El corazón le aleteaba como una mariposa en plena primavera. Por su parte, Link se mordió la lengua, un tanto avergonzado. Sentía que no debería haberse lanzado tanto. De todas formas, ese tipo de comentarios era lo que hacía que a Zelda se le sonrojaran las mejillas y le brillaran los ojos, cosa que a Link le hacía mucha gracia y le parecía, a la vez, la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y no intercambiaron una palabra más hasta que, por fin, Zelda fue capaz de distinguir una especie de construcción de madera rodeada por una valla de metro y medio. Link apretó el paso y Zelda se vio obligada a seguirle el ritmo. Estaban llegando. Cuando estuvieron a menos de cinco metros, Zelda consiguió adivinar a dónde la estaba llevando Link.

-¿Eso es un establo?-preguntó Zelda, emocionada.

-Sí, señora-respondió Link, orgulloso por haber elegido aquel lugar para ir con Zelda en su primera cita.

-Dios mío, ¡pero si está en medio de la nada!

-Eso lo dices porque hemos venido caminando y se tarda más, pero en coche apenas nos lleva cinco o diez minutos, depende del temporal.

Zelda le miró de soslayo sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Tú tienes coche?

-No. Mi padre, sí-dijo Link con cierta sequedad.

Zelda se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado para él y decidió no preguntar nada más. Link se percató a su vez de que había sido demasiado duro con ella, Zelda no tenía la culpa de que le hubieran abandonado a su suerte en Ordon.

Por fin, llegaron a la puerta de la valla. Link se deshizo del cerrojo de hierro que unía la puerta con el resto de la valla y le cedió el paso a Zelda. Una vez dentro, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la guio hasta el interior del establo, una especie de casa de madera de unos tres metros de alto. El techo se sostenía mediante enormes y gruesas vigas de madera maciza. La construcción se mantenía en pie gracias a unas fuertes columnas de madera, entre las cuales se podían distinguir diferentes compartimentos. Zelda podía escuchar los sonidos de varios animales, pero vio que Link pasaba de largo y se encaminaba hacia el último de la derecha.

-¡Epona!-llamó entonces Link.

Un relincho se escuchó por todo el establo y acalló los demás sonidos. Zelda abrió la boca al máximo cuando vio que Link se separaba de ella y abría la puerta del compartimento elegido. La muchacha le siguió y se asomó con cautela.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Zelda, llevándose las dos manos a la boca.

Ante ella, Link acariciaba un precioso ejemplar de yegua parda con la crin, la cola y los talones de color blanco como la nieve. Una fina línea del mismo color le surcaba el centro entre los ojos y se fundía con el precioso color marrón del resto de su piel. La yegua la miraba con unos ojos oscuros, profundos, sabios y restregaba contra las manos de Link la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Es preciosa…-suspiró Zelda bajando poco a poco las manos y dejándolas sobre su pecho, entrelazadas- ¿Es tuya?-le preguntó a Link sin dejar de mirar al hermoso animal.

Link sonrió ante la reacción de Zelda.

-Como si lo fuera. La he criado yo-explicó Link mirando a Zelda y a su yegua alternativamente sin dejar de acariciarla-. Braulio, el pastor de cabras del pueblo, la rescató cuando apenas tenía unas semanas. Mi padre me trajo ese mismo día y Braulio me encomendó su cuidado. Así que… Bueno, podría decirse que es mía.

-Me encanta-sonrió Zelda, absolutamente maravillada-. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-Epona-Link fijó sus ojos en Zelda y le tendió una mano-.¿Quieres saludarla? Es muy tranquila, no te hará nada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Zelda con voz aguda- No, no, seguro que la asusto…

Link puso los ojos en blanco y se aproximó a la muchacha, que le miraba con una mezcla de suspicacia y admiración.

-Ven, te prometo que no te hará nada.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Link a los ojos, dubitativa.

-No sé…

Link volvió a ofrecerle la mano, esta vez más cerca. Estaban a veinte centímetros de distancia y Zelda habría podido jurar que sentía el calor corporal de Link emanando hacia ella, como una llamada silenciosa que le invitaba a confiar en él. Miró la mano de Link, sus dedos largos y firmes. Vio que eran manos que habían trabajado la tierra, a pesar de que su tacto fuera suave y cálido. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre la palma de Link. El joven sonrió y cerró los dedos en torno a la mano de Zelda.

Poco a poco, Link fue dando pasos hacia atrás, llevando a Zelda junto a Epona. La yegua, como si sintiera el miedo y la duda de la muchacha, no se movió un ápice cuando Link guio sus manos unidas hacia el cuello del precioso animal. Zelda sintió la aspereza del grueso pelaje de la yegua en un primer momento, pero conforme fue pasando los dedos sobre ella junto a Link, notó que lo que antes le había parecido áspero ahora era suave. La joven ignoró el olor que desprendía el lugar y se afanó en dejarse llevar por aquella nueva sensación, la de sentir el pálpito del corazón de la yegua bajo su mano.

Link no podía dejar de sonreír. Se había situado justo por detrás de Zelda, esperando que sintiera que la protegía con su cuerpo. Se recreó en la sensación de que la muchacha confiara en él. Había notado que, a pesar del asombro, Zelda estaba aterrorizada. Algo dentro de él le había impulsado a invitarla a ir a su lado para disfrutar de lo mismo que disfrutaba él. Quería compartir uno de los momentos más íntimos con su querida yegua, la única que no le había abandonado en aquel pueblo. Emocionado, vio cómo Zelda cogía confianza y se atrevía a abrir sus ojos azules, a mirar a la yegua cara a cara y a compartir aquella serenidad.

-Dios mío…-musitó Zelda por segunda vez en apenas dos minutos- Es increíble…-la muchacha se giró y se encontró por sorpresa el rostro de Link junto a su oreja derecha; Zelda controló el repentino impulso que amenazaba con hacer presa de ella y habló de nuevo:- ¿Sabes montarla?

Link reprimió una risita y asintió débilmente.

-¿Te gustaría montar conmigo?-murmuró, esperando que le dijera que sí.

Zelda se lo pensó, porque una cosa era acariciar a la yegua y otra muy distinta dejar que la llevara de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, había comprobado que era un animal dócil y muy tranquilo por lo que, sorprendiendo a Link, aceptó. El joven aguantó las ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de emoción y sonrió.

-Perfecto. Espera aquí, voy a por la silla de montar y a por las riendas.

Unos minutos después, Zelda miraba con admiración la destreza de Link a la hora de poner la silla de montar de Epona y cómo le pasó las riendas alrededor de la cabeza para cogerlas tras el cuello. Rodeó al animal en cuanto hubo terminado y se puso junto a Zelda, claramente ansioso.

-Te ayudaré a subir primero y luego montaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?-le informó Link para tranquilizarla; era obvio que Zelda estaba muerta de miedo y nervios.

Zelda no dijo nada, pero dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Apoya un pie aquí e impúlsate con fuerza hacia arriba. No te preocupes, Epona no se moverá. ¿Vale?

-Sí… Claro… Vale…-tartamudeó Zelda con un hilo de voz.

-Bien. Agárrate aquí-le señaló la cabeza la silla y se puso tras ella, cogiéndola por la cintura-. A la de tres. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Link impulsó a Zelda por la cintura y ella cogió con fuerza la cabeza de la silla y tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Pasó una pierna al otro lado del lomo de la yegua y respiró hondo. Ahora lo veía todo desde mayor altura, cosa que empezaba a asustarla más que el hecho de que Epona se moviera.

-Lo he hecho…-murmuró Zelda con los ojos abiertos al máximo y la espalda rígida- Oh, Dios mío, lo he hecho…

-Perfecto-la felicitó Link-. Échate hacia adelante, hazme sitio.

Como si aquello fuera igual que subirse a la cama, Link se impulsó poniendo su pie derecho en el estribo y subió a la yegua, sentándose justo detrás de Zelda. La muchacha sintió el torso de Link pegado a su espalda al máximo, notó su respiración y el eco de su corazón. Se percató de sus brazos, firmes y fuertes, a su alrededor, tomando las riendas de Epona con habilidad mientras se colocaba bien sobre la silla.

-Esto está más estrecho que de costumbre-bromeó Link, arrancándole una risita nerviosa a Zelda; agachó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre su cuello-. ¿Preparada?-susurró junto a su oído.

-Para nada-respondió Zelda riendo-, pero vamos allá.

Link esbozó una media sonrisa y sacudió con suavidad las riendas de Epona al mismo tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en las costillas con los pies.

-Vamos, chica-dijo Link y silbó una breve melodía que la yegua interpretó como el pitido de salida.

El animal comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del establo y Zelda sintió que se caía hacia los lados. Inconscientemente, se apretó contra el cuerpo de Link y él la abrazó por la cintura, de manera que tenía las manos juntas para manejar las riendas al mismo tiempo que agarraba a su acompañante. Zelda sintió el pesado cuerpo de la yegua moverse bajo sus piernas. Le dio un poco de vértigo al principio, cuando por fin Epona salió del establo, pero la luz decadente en el horizonte y aquella nueva perspectiva del paisaje le hicieron olvidar al instante el miedo, aunque eso no significó que se separara ni un instante del jinete que tenía tras ella.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Link junto a su oreja mientras paseaban sobre la yegua por el prado rodeado por la valla.

-Sí-respondió Zelda llena de felicidad-. Es maravilloso.

-¿Te atreves a probar algo más?

Zelda levantó una ceja y ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, que ahora relucían como las estrellas en el firmamento.

-¿Más? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que he hecho hoy?

-No, pero quiero comprobar hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.

Zelda puso las manos sobre sus caderas. De haber estado de pie, habría tenido los brazos puestos en jarra.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?-se giró hacia Epona y se inclinó sobre su cuello para hablarle al oído- Enséñame lo que puedes hacer-y dicho esto, imitó el silbido de Link, alargándolo un poco.

En cuanto paró para coger aire, Epona relinchó y salió a galope tendido. Zelda gritó y rio al mismo tiempo, sujetándose todo lo posible a la cabeza de la silla y a los brazos de Link. El muchacho acompañó su risa y sacudió las riendas de Epona para guiarla hacia afuera de la finca.

-Pero ¿adónde me llevas ahora?-gritó Zelda por encima del rugido del viento, que sacudía su pelo y lo pegaba al cuello de Link.

-¡Ya lo verás!-respondió el joven- ¡Vamos!

Zelda y Link, montados sobre Epona, salieron al camino de tierra escondido y cruzaron la vía principal del terreno. Galoparon a toda velocidad hasta internarse en una pequeña arboleda que quedaba muy cerca de Ordon. Era el comienzo del bosque de Farone, cuyo corazón estaba a unas tres horas de camino en coche desde el pueblo. Link fue esquivando con destreza los obstáculos que se les presentaban, mientras Zelda no podía dejar de admirar la velocidad a la que las ramas de los árboles pasaban a su alrededor a toda prisa.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, pudo oler el bosque, pudo escuchar el galope de la yegua y pudo sentir que podía llegar a ser libre. Libre de las cargas familiares, del destino, de aquella meta que sus padres le habían impuesto desde su nacimiento. Libre para ser y hacer lo que quisiera. Libre para elegir. Sintió el pecho de Link subir y bajar al compás de su respiración agitada y, en ese momento, deseó ser ella la que guiara a la yegua a través del bosque. Necesitaba tomar las riendas por una vez en su vida, aunque fuera efímero, fugaz y se convirtiera en un dulce recuerdo.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Link de soslayo, maravillándose con el gesto de inocencia y libertad que se había anclado en su rostro. Link advirtió la mirada de Zelda y rodó sus ojos hacia ella. Sus rostros se encontraban a menos de cinco centímetros y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro acariciándoles la piel.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Zelda, señalando con una mano las riendas de cuero de Epona.

Link alzó las cejas y frenó un poco la velocidad de la yegua.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Por favor.

Link sonrió y cogió las manos de Zelda sin soltar las tiras de cuero. Cerró las manos de la chica en torno a las riendas y, a su vez, sus propias manos sobre las de Zelda. Los dedos de Link recorrieron el espacio entre los de Zelda en una suave caricia.

-Cuando yo te diga, tira con suavidad hacia la izquierda, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Link al oído sin dejar de mirarla.

Zelda sintió los ojos de Link atravesándola de parte a parte, desnudándola con la mirada y una parte muy íntima de ella se despertó de repente, rugiendo como un león hambriento. Zelda se removió sobre la silla para aplacar esa extraña sensación y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ahora, tira.

Zelda, con ayuda de Link, tiró hacia la izquierda de las riendas y Epona cambió el rumbo del trote. Zelda sonrió, entusiasmada.

-Ahora, a la derecha-indicó Link unos metros después.

Zelda obedeció y Epona volvió a girar.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-exclamó Zelda, abrumada por las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la yema de los dedos de los pies.

Link rio un poco.

-Cuando te avise, tira de las riendas hacia atrás. Epona se parará, ¿vale?-Zelda volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Puede que sea algo brusca.

-Vale.

Zelda se removió de nuevo en la silla, sin percatarse de que Link se tensaba a su espalda y maldecía por dentro. Si ella volvía a moverse de aquella forma contra él, apenas sería capaz de contenerse para no besarla de una vez, algo que llevaba días deseando hacer. Sobre todo cuando ella le miraba de aquella forma tan intensa y entreabría la boca para pasear su lengua entre los labios, resecos por el viento. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que concentrarse para llegar por fin al lugar al que tenía planeado llevarla por lo que, unos veinte metros después de su última indicación, apretó sus manos sobre las de Zelda y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella.

-Tira hacia atrás. Ahora, despacio.

Zelda fue echando poco a poco hacia atrás las manos, unidas a las de Link, hasta pegarlas al pecho. Efectivamente, Epona paró casi de repente, sorprendiendo a Zelda. Estaba tan concentrada en la yegua que no se percató del lugar al que habían llegado hasta que Link no le desenredó con suavidad los dedos de las riendas y le señaló con uno de ellos hacia adelante.

-Mira-le susurró.

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo y se echó hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Link. Espiró con fuerza. Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Esto es el cielo…


	14. Chapter 14

El pecho de Link subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en cualquier momento al sentir le espalda de Zelda sobre él y ver que dejaba caer su cuerpo contra el suyo, totalmente hechizada por lo que estaba viendo en aquellos instantes. Aun así, no había dejado de rodearla con sus brazos ni había apartado las manos de encima de las suyas. En aquellos momentos, mientras Zelda contemplaba, maravillada, la cascada que surgía de lo más alto de aquella parte del bosque de Farone y cómo los árboles se abrían para mostrar la belleza del tímido arcoíris que se filtraba a través del agua, Link se concentraba en no gemir de satisfacción. Lo cierto era que en ningún momento había pensado que Zelda acabara encima de él, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Estaba claro que el plan improvisado había salido bien y ver los ojos azules brillantes de Zelda estudiándolo todo era recompensa más que suficiente.

Link agachó la cabeza y la dejó a la altura de la Zelda.

-¿Quieres verlo de cerca?-le susurró, nervioso.

Zelda se giró para verle mejor y se encontró con la boca de Link a menos de cinco centímetros de la suya. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquella parte del rostro de Link durante unos segundos.

-¿Quieres?-insistió Link, divertido, al ver que no reaccionaba.

La voz de Link trajo a Zelda de vuelta a la tierra y le hizo asentir con demasiada fuerza. Link rio por lo bajo y se señaló a ambos.

-Zelda.

-Dime-dijo la joven, azorada, sin poder dejar de mirar cada detalle del rostro fino de Link.

-No puedo bajar contigo encima.

-¿Qué? Oh-exclamó Zelda al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban sobre Epona- Claro, perdona.

Link estuvo a punto de contestar, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Zelda se echó hacia adelante y esperó a que Link bajara. Una vez abajo, él levantó los brazos y Zelda pasó la pierna izquierda por encima del cuello de Epona. Se mordió el labio inferior y saltó…, con tan mala suerte que Link no se esperaba aquello y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando. Zelda acabó sobre el cuerpo de Link, que se enderezó sobre los codos y se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada y una medio sonrisa divertida.

-La próxima vez no pienso recogerte-bromeó Link, apartándole una hoja del pelo a Zelda.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento-musitó Zelda, desviando la mirada y deseando por dentro que la tierra se la tragase; estaba claro que la presencia cercana de Link la ponía nerviosa y la volvía torpe.

-No te preocupes, pero Zelda-la joven se atrevió a mirarle a través de las pestañas-, estás otra vez encima de mí.

-¿¡Cómo!?-Zelda bajó la mirada y vio que estaba, literalmente, sentada sobre las caderas de Link, con ambas piernas abiertas y el pecho sobre el del muchacho- Ay, Dios… Perdón...-murmuró, cohibida y abochornada.

-Oye, no hace falta que pidas perdón por todo. Ha sido un accidente.

-Lo siento, soy muy torpe-repitió, diciendo en voz alta lo que había pensado momentos antes.

-Seguro que no tanto-replicó Link, poniéndose en pie de un salto y sacudiéndose la hierba. Por suerte, la camisa de lino blanco seguía impoluta.

-Eso es porque no me has visto en el día a día-repuso Zelda, aceptando la mano que Link le ofrecía y poniéndose en pie para arreglarse la ropa.

-Eso ya lo hago.

Zelda alzó una ceja y retiró la mano que Link aún le sostenía.

-No me refería al instituto, listillo. Me refería a mi casa. Me prohibieron el paso a la cocina cuando tenía tres años-Link frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, extrañado-. Chocaba contra los vasos y las copas, incluso aunque estuvieran en lugares a los que era imposible que pudiera llegar.

»Y en las clases de educación física me aprobaban por pena-añadió Zelda, sacándole una sonrisa a Link-. Cada vez que intentaba participar en algún juego, o le estampaba la pelota a alguien o era yo quien acababa con un chichón en la cabeza-Link rio, negando con la cabeza-. Solo hay un deporte que se me dé bien y no es algo que pueda hacer todos los días.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, dubitativa. ¿Estaría hablando demasiado de sí misma? Sin embargo, la parte que últimamente estaba apareciendo más de lo normal la impulsó a responder, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

-Tiro con arco-respondió con un murmullo.

-Guau, es genial-dijo Link con admiración-. Y, oye, ¿por qué hablas tan bajito?

Zelda se encogió de hombros para evitar responder. Link lo interpretó como que no sabía por qué lo había hecho y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿quieres acercarte a la cascada o te vas a quedar aquí?-propuso, andando hacia atrás en dirección a la cascada y su pequeño lago.

Zelda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Siguió a Link hasta la orilla del lago y vio que el agua que bajaba a borbotones por la cascada era pura, cristalina y tan transparente que podía ver el fondo desde su posición. No había ni una sola alga, tan solo grandes piedras y arena.

-Es increíble-dijo Zelda con un suspiro-. ¿De dónde sale esta agua tan clara?

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Descubrí este sitio la primera vez que monté a Epona y desde entonces ha sido nuestro escondrijo secreto-Zelda le miró inmediatamente, sorprendida; Link se quedó mirándola fijamente-. Ahora, tú también puedes venir aquí siempre que te apetezca.

-¿Por qué me lo has enseñado?-quiso saber Zelda, emocionada.

Link dudó un momento.

-Tal vez…-comenzó a decir sin estar seguro sobre si debía soltarlo o no- Tal vez sea porque confío en ti y…

Zelda vio que no se atrevía a terminar la frase y le cogió las manos con la intención de animarle a que siguiera hablando. Lo que no supo fue que eso puso a Link más nervioso todavía.

-¿Y?-susurró Zelda con un hilo de voz, expectante.

Entonces, Link la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos aquella dulzura que tanto le había cautivado desde el primer momento. Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco a ella, estrechando entre sus manos las de ella. Zelda tuvo que torcer un poco más el cuello para poder mirarle a la cara. Sus pechos casi se tocaban y podían sentir de nuevo el aliento del otro sobre la piel. Zelda abrió la boca inconscientemente para absorber un poco más de aquel olor almizclado. Link no podía ver más allá de sus ojos y de su boca, entreabierta, con la lengua paseándose por aquellos labios que le incitaban a besarlos.

Necesitaba saber qué sentiría al probarlos. Necesitaba comprobar que lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos no era un capricho, el simple deseo de besar a una chica realmente guapa, intrigante y dulce al mismo tiempo. Vacilante, Link se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, rozando con su nariz la de Zelda y bajando la mirada hasta su boca, pidiéndole sin palabras el permiso para besarla.

Zelda no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, le aterraba la idea de que Link la hubiera cortejado tan solo porque quisiera liarse con ella y fardar de triunfo ante Shad, a pesar de que aquello le parecía tan absurdo como descabellado. Link no era de esos, lo había comprobado. Le había dado la confianza suficiente para montarse encima de una yegua y galopar a través de un bosque lleno de ramas bajas y matojos. Además, estaba el hecho de que su corazón le estaba gritando a pleno pulmón que cerrara los ojos y dejara que Link se adueñara de su boca de inmediato.

Después de sentir su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo y sus manos agarrándola con firmeza aquella tarde, notaba en su interior que un volcán, hasta entonces desconocido, había empezado a entrar en erupción. Sentía calor recorriendo su rostro, y no procedía solamente del aliento de Link. Las manos le picaban y los impulsos que sentía en los dedos le incitaban a soltar sus manos y a tocar a Link por encima de la fina tela de lino blanco de la camisa.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y Link maldijo por dentro al sentir una descarga que fue directa hasta su entrepierna. Jadeó y se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que Zelda, con un pequeño movimiento, rozase casi por accidente los labios de Link. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y la temperatura parecía haber subido varios grados. Link fue capaz de aguantar más la espera y, tras una última mirada a los ojos entrecerrados de Zelda, agachó la cabeza lo poco que le quedaba y besó con suavidad y timidez el labio inferior de la muchacha, el mismo que se había estado mordiendo segundos antes.

Zelda cerró los ojos y jadeó, sorprendida. Pero no por el hecho de que Link se hubiera atrevido al fin a besarla, sino porque el sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya le resultaba, como poco, placentero. Zelda se atrevió a abrir un poco la boca y correspondió el beso de Link. El muchacho, al ver la respuesta afirmativa de Zelda, le soltó una mano y la subió hasta su mejilla izquierda. Acarició con el pulgar el hueso de la mejilla y paseó los nudillos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. A su vez, Zelda subió la mano por el pecho de Link hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos juguetearon con el cuello de la prenda y bajaron hasta llegar al primer botón. Lo desabrochó y se atrevió a posar la yema de los dedos directamente sobre la piel de la clavícula de Link.

El joven ahogó un gemido y profundizó el beso, no sin ternura. Saboreó la boca de Zelda mientras la otra mano soltaba la de ella y la agarraba por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Zelda se dejó hacer y se agarró a la camisa como en trance, moviendo la boca para seguir el ritmo que Link le estaba imponiendo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con el momento, se sentía como si hubiera tocado el cielo con las manos. En medio del beso, Link se lanzó y le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido de placer a Zelda. Aquel sonido encendió la mecha en su entrepierna y le hizo separarse de ella con suavidad. Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a aquella sensación, a aquella necesidad de sentirla lo más cerca humanamente posible que podía.

Zelda aprovechó ese momento para coger aire, apoyando la frente sobre el pecho de Link. Él no se quedó atrás y descansó la barbilla sobre su coronilla, jadeando y abrazándola con ternura. Ninguno era capaz de articular palabra. Ninguno sabía qué decir después de aquel beso inesperado, sobre todo porque tanto uno como otro lo habían deseado desde hacía tiempo. Ya habían surgido dos ocasiones antes que habían facilitado ese encuentro, pero ese ansiado beso no había llegado hasta que, realmente, se habían separado del resto del mundo y se habían quedado completamente solos.

Link suspiró y saboreó la sensación que había dejado la boca de Zelda en la suya. Sin que él lo supiera, Zelda hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, fue Link quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

-Te diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no lo hago-murmuró.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Yo tampoco-musitó, para sorpresa de Link.

Link hinchó el pecho de orgullo y sonrió. Sin embargo, la euforia le duró poco. El pensar que podrían haberse llegado a besar la noche anterior en la fiesta de Shad le hizo recordar la conversación que tenían pendiente. Zelda se dio cuenta del cambio que se había producido en el ambiente y se atrevió a moverse para mirar a Link a los ojos, aunque eso no quitó en ningún momento que sintiera como si se derritiera cual helado en el sol.

-¿Qué pasa?

Link chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos por el paisaje. La luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre los árboles y, aunque conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, prefería no quedarse allí de noche más tiempo del necesario.

-Link, ¿qué pasa?-repitió Zelda, intranquila. Él la miró a los ojos y trató de decirle sin palabras lo que ocurría. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Zelda lo captó- Oh, ya veo.

-No quiero estropear la tarde-se excusó Link, sintiéndose mal por ella de repente-. Lo siento.

Zelda negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco, intentando tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes, no vas a estropearla.

-No quiero ocultarte nada.

-Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-susurró Zelda, más para sí misma que para él, aunque Link lo escuchó perfectamente.

Zelda bajó la cabeza, pero Link puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a alzarla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Zelda hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Ya había hablado suficiente de ella y de su pasado por aquel día. Si seguía a ese ritmo, Link pronto se enteraría de quién era. Zelda se estaba esforzando mucho por ser una persona normal, por llevar una vida normal. En cierto modo, eso era lo que siempre había querido y, aunque no fue Ordon el primer lugar en el pensó para llevar a cabo su deseo, no podía dejar de reconocer que, en aquellos momentos, bendecía a su padre sobre todas las cosas por enviarla allí.

-Ya te lo explicaré, ¿vale?

Link quiso protestar, pero comprendió que Zelda no se lo contaría si seguía insistiendo. De modo que asintió y le señaló la yegua con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos irnos. Se hace de noche y no quiero estar en el bosque contigo de noche.

Zelda dibujó una media sonrisa y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Tiene miedo el caballero andante?-se burló, haciendo reír a Link por lo bajo.

-Eres malísima para tomarle el pelo a nadie, ¿lo sabías?

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, pero al menos te has reído-puntualizó.

- _Touché_. Vamos, anda.

Link y Zelda volvieron a montar sobre Epona y regresaron al establo en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. En cuanto Epona estuvo segura en su sitio y con grandes cantidades de comida como recompensa por el agotador paseo, Link y Zelda volvieron a Ordon a pie, cogidos de la mano. Ninguno protestaba por ello, a pesar de que tampoco estaba muy claro el punto en el que se encontraban ahora. Zelda pensó que ya hablarían de eso más tarde. Tenían asuntos que atender en esos momentos.

-Link-dijo Zelda, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Por qué te pegó Ilia?-Link la miró de soslayo y la luna, que acababa de salir por el horizonte, le arrancó un destello plateado a sus ojos- ¿Qué pasó realmente con Shad?

-¿Quieres la versión resumida o con detalles?

-Resumida, por favor.

Link asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Shad se dio cuenta de que habíamos estado juntos en el invernadero-Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca y Link supo que no se había expresado en condiciones-. Bueno, no supo que habíamos estado allí, pero sí que habíamos estado juntos un buen rato. Yo se lo confirmé cuando aparecí contigo en el salón y no te solté.

-¿Por eso me acompañaste a la puerta? ¿Sabías que Shad aparecería?-Link volvió a sacudir la cabeza para asentir- No lo entiendo. Si Shad sabía que estábamos juntos, ¿por qué no fue a buscarnos?

Link torció el gesto y apretó la mano de Zelda entre sus dedos.

-Digamos que le gusta mucho el drama. Cuando se pelea con alguien por otro alguien, le gusta tener público. Testigos. Así, si sale mal parado, tiene quien le defienda.

-¿Tú eras quien solía defenderle?-adivinó Zelda, ganándose una mirada asombrada de Link.

-Me das miedo… ¿Eres bruja?

Zelda rio y le dio un golpecito en el brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

-Aun así, sigues sin aclararme la duda. ¿Por qué fue Shad a por ti? ¿O fuiste tú quien fue a por él?

Link bufó.

-Créeme, no volvería a meterme en una pelea si de mí dependiera. Pero cuando te atacan, tienes que defenderte. Así que…

-Fue él quien te buscó-terminó diciendo Zelda.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pinta Ilia en todo esto? ¿Se metió entre los dos?

-Ja, ni de broma. Ella no arriesga sus uñas de porcelana ni aunque tuviera que salvar a su madre. No. Le hice una llave a Shad y cuando le solté, me encaró ella. Me puso en ridículo delante de los demás y, para rematar, ¡zas! Y este es el resultado-concluyó Link, señalándose la pequeña herida.

-Oye, pues te hace más varonil-bromeó Zelda, aguantando la risa.

-Vaya, gracias. Tendré que pedirle que lo haga más a menudo.

Zelda rio y Link no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan fácil estar con Zelda, tan natural…

-Link-dijo Zelda, parándose justo en la entrada del pueblo y bajando la mirada. Link frunció el ceño y se puso delante de ella, cortándole el paso-. No quiero que te metas en peleas por mi culpa.

-No seas absurda-Link le levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos-. Tú no has hecho nada.

-Sabes de sobra que eso no es verdad. Tanteé a Shad antes de estar contigo. Yo…-Zelda se retorció un mechón de pelo y se mordió el labio inferior- Yo… En ningún momento he querido jugar con vosotros. Es solo que… En fin…

Link levantó una mano y puso el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, acallándola.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Después de lo que ha pasado en el lago no tengo que explicarte nada?

-Bueno, si tienes eso en cuenta…

-¡Claro que lo tengo en cuenta!-exclamó Zelda, apartándose un poco para poder pensar con claridad- Yo nunca he sido así. Mis amigas, las de Hyrule, sí lo eran y yo me avergonzaba de su actitud. Aquello tanto les he reprochado y he criticado… Y he sido la primera en caer.

-Tú no lo has hecho a propósito, Zelda-negó Link, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos-. Oye. No estoy enfadado ni dolido. Solo estaba confundido porque te veía con él de la misma forma que actuabas conmigo. Y puede que suene absurdo, una locura, pero tú me gustas. Desde que me choqué contigo en la puerta del instituto no he podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Y fue gracias a eso por lo que me decidí a dejar a Ilia.

-¿La has dejado?-musitó Zelda, enmudecida.

-¡Sí! ¿O me ves tan cabrón como para besarte estando aún con ella?

-No…

Link suspiró y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, aunque esta vez fue diferente. Su boca buscó con anhelo que ella le respondiera y, tras unos segundos de asombro, Zelda le correspondió el beso, lleno de urgencia, de desenfreno. Link incluso se atrevió a usar la lengua para pasearla por sus labios e intentar que Zelda abriera la boca. Necesitaba demostrarle lo que se le pasaba por dentro cada vez que la tenía cerca. Zelda entendió que Link necesitaba aquel contacto y le permitió la entrada. Dejó que él jugara con su lengua, que la chupara y la besara, que saboreara su boca tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y no fue hasta que se quedaron sin aire cuando Link se separó de ella, juntando sus frentes y respirando con dificultad. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en calmar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

-Dios…-suspiró Zelda, apabullada por las sensaciones que había despertado Link en ella con aquel beso. Se sentía tan mojada…

-Lo siento-susurró Link, jadeando.

-No lo hagas.

Link abrió los ojos y Zelda le imitó.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-musitó Link, perdido en la mirada oscura de Zelda.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

Link rio de forma queda y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de Zelda.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa. Vamos.

Quince minutos después, Link y Zelda llegaron a la casa de ella en la calle pija. Link no comentó nada, pero sí levantó una ceja, asombrado.

-Lo sé, es demasiado ostentosa-dijo Zelda rebuscando las llaves en su bolso.

-Yo iba a decir _grande_.

Zelda le miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, Link. No voy a comerte.

-Vaya-protestó Link, ganándose otro pequeño guantazo por parte de Zelda.

La chica por fin encontró las llaves y cerró el bolso. La certeza de la despedida se cernió sobre ellos.

-Bueno…-dudó Zelda- ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

-¿Puede ser mañana?

Zelda rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No he estudiado nada en todo el fin de semana y solo tengo mañana para ponerme al día.

-Está bien-aceptó Link a regañadientes-. Te veo el lunes, entonces.

-Sí-sonrió Zelda, acercándose a él-. Muchísimas gracias por la tarde de hoy.

-Me gustaría repetirlo-confesó Link con los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Buenas noches, Zelda.

-Buenas noches.

Y, ante el asombro de Link, se puso de puntillas y depositó un pequeño y tímido beso sobre sus labios. Zelda se retiró con una sonrisa, azorada, y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Metió las llaves y abrió, pero antes de entrar miró una última vez hacia la calle. Link le sonreía. Zelda alzó una mano y se despidió. Link le guiñó un ojo y solo entonces Zelda entró por fin en casa.


	15. Chapter 15

-Así que, al final, acabasteis morreándoos.

Zelda le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Midna se encogió de hombros. Esas cosas no le afectaban en absoluto.

-No fue así-la regañó Zelda, volviendo los ojos hacia su libro de Geografía de Hyrule.

Midna alzó una ceja, pero no comentó nada más al respecto.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no podías verle hoy? Yo estoy aquí en su lugar. ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

-No seas absurda, Midna-bufó Zelda, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Empezaba a captar el doble sentido de las bromas de Midna-. Si él estuviese aquí, las dos sabemos que estudiar sería lo último que acabaría haciendo. Además-Zelda se llevó el lápiz que sostenía con la mano derecha a la boca y fijó sus ojos azules en la pared-, no quiero que entre aquí.

Midna frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco a su amiga. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, de manera que pudo ver su cara completamente.

-¿Por qué?-Zelda desvió la mirada, incómoda- Zelda, dímelo. Sabes que al final me enteraré.

Zelda chasqueó la lengua, cansada. Midna tenía razón, como siempre. No sabía cómo, pero ella acababa enterándose de todo. Era como si aquella pequeña pelirroja pudiera ver a través de ella y leer su cabeza, en lugar donde ocultaba su secreto más importante, aquello por lo que había deseado ser una chica normal y corriente. El principal motivo por el que su padre la atara en corto desde que tuvo uso de razón y la castigara por reír en el momento menos oportuno.

Suspiró y metió la cabeza entre los brazos. Midna le puso una mano sobre uno de ellos y tiró de la ropa.

-Cuéntamelo. Ya-insistió Midna con voz tajante.

Zelda giró un poco la cabeza y la miró por debajo de los mechones de pelo rubio que le cubrían el rostro parcialmente.

-Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Midna-susurró Zelda, nerviosa-. Es muy importante que esto no salga de aquí.

-¿Me ves con cara de cotillear como la puta de Ilia?-inquirió Midna señalándose a sí misma con un dedo.

-Midna, por favor…-rogó Zelda, sintiendo que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

Midna gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, está bien-respondió finalmente-. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Zelda tragó saliva con fuerza. Estaba a punto de revelar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ocultado al mundo en los últimos días. Era irónico pensar que iba a romper su condición autoimpuesta apenas una semana después de llegar a Ordon. Sin embargo, en su interior no podía negar que aquel pueblo la estaba cambiando, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Había desarrollado una nueva personalidad y estaba empezando a ver las cosas de una forma muy distinta a la que solía hacerlo. Eso no quería decir que estuviera orgullosa de lo que había hecho con dos de los chicos más populares del instituto. Aun así, sabía que la presencia de Link estaba sacando a la luz facetas de su forma de ser que ni ella misma conocía. Hacía tan solo una semana habría dado todo lo que tenía por haber regresado a Hyrule y haber pospuesto su objetivo durante un tiempo indefinido; ahora, con Midna y Link a su lado, se negaba a irse de Ordon así como así, aunque aquello significase confesar su secreto más importante a su nueva amiga.

-Vale…-suspiró Zelda, enderezándose en su silla y mirando a Midna a los ojos- No quiero que grites, que hagas espasmos ni que montes un escándalo. Sobre todo eso. Nada de escándalos.

-Vale, nada de grititos de zorrita de instituto, entendido. ¿Quieres soltarlo de una maldita vez? Me estás poniendo histérica.

-Bien… Agárrate a la silla. Yo soy Zelda, princesa del reino de Hyrule e hija del rey Gaépora, Señor de la Torre de la Luz y Guardián de Altárea.

Midna abrió los ojos al máximo y casi pudo jurar que la boca le llegó al suelo.

-No jodas…

-¡Venga, Link, seguro que puedes darme más fuerte con esa mierda!-el grito de Pit resonó en la sala de esgrima principal de la Academia de Caballeros de Ordon.

-No fastidies. ¡Tú tienes un arco afilado! ¡Son como dos espadas!-protestó Link, dando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento.

Pit sonrió e hizo una filigrana con el arco que tenía en las manos. Link bufó.

-Fanfarrón…

-Sigue siendo un arco, querido amigo-repuso Pit, en guardia-. Si no sabes eso, será mejor que te largues de aquí.

-Qué más quisieras.

Link dio una zancada hacia adelante y, empuñando con fuerza su espada, atacó a Pit desde arriba hacia abajo. Su contrincante paró el ataque justo a tiempo con uno de los filos del arco e, inmediatamente, giró sobre sí mismo y atacó a Link con el otro extremo. Link saltó hacia atrás y soltó un mandoble sobre Pit, que dio un paso hacia un lado y evitó el filo cortante de la espada de Link.

Ambos amigos siguieron amenazándose y poniéndose en peligro hasta que se detuvieron exhaustos, sin aliento, cada uno en una esquina del tapete de esgrima. Intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Lo dejamos en empate?-propuso Link, sintiendo un dolor agudo entre las costillas.

-Sí… Empate…-aceptó Pit, dejándose caer sobre el suelo y abriendo brazos y piernas cual estrellita de mar- Pero quiero la revancha.

-Vale.

Link anduvo hacia él y se sentó sobre el tapete. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hacia atrás con un gesto de dolor al tiempo que hinchaba al máximo los pulmones. Esperaba que así se le quitara el flato que tenía en el costado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?-preguntó Pit, girando la cabeza hacia él, de manera que algunos mechones de cabello castaño le taparon los ojos, aunque no pareció que le molestara demasiado- Has estado distraído todo el rato.

-Y, aun así, no has podido vencerme-sonrió Link, alzando el rostro hacia el techo del gimnasio y suspirando.

-Eso no es excusa-Pit se sentó y subió una rodilla, donde apoyó el brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho seguía sosteniendo el arco afilado-. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza hoy?

Link no respondió. Se dedicó a enredar un dedo en un hilillo suelto de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Pit alzó una ceja, soltando el arco, le puso la mano derecha a Link sobre el hombro desnudo.

-Tío, si sigues pensando en Shad…

-No-negó Link al instante, haciendo una mueca-. No, no estoy pensando en él. Y tampoco en el tortazo de Ilia, por si preguntas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es por la chica nueva, Zelda?

Link chasqueó la lengua, incómodo.

-Sí, sí… Es por ella…

Pit sonrió.

-Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?-dijo Pit, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda- Cuando dijiste que querías dejar a Ilia la noche de la fiesta no creí que fueras capaz. Pero está claro que no hay que subestimarte.

-No sé qué tiene que me…, me…-Link dudó, sin saber si era aconsejable decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a lidiar con lo que le estaba pasando; se dejó caer sobre el tapete y miró hacia arriba- Cuando estoy con ella, me siento capaz de todo. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. ¿Entiendes? Empezando por enfrentarme con Shad-Link rio sin ganas-. Eso es lo peor, que él sabía que a mí me gustaba Zelda incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta; y, aun así, él siguió intentando cazarla.

-Tío, que es una chica no un ciervo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Shad debería haber visto ya que Zelda no es como las demás chicas del instituto. Tiene algo que la diferencia de las demás…, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, aunque no sé decir exactamente qué es esa "cosa especial".

»Y, además, cuando estoy con ella me siento como si fuera a estallar-al decir aquello, Link vio que Pit asentía con la cabeza, comprendiendo, cosa que le hizo continuar-. Es como si mi instinto me dijera: "¡es la hora de la procreación!".

Pit estalló en una carcajada. Link se quedó mirándole hasta que el joven castaño se secó las lágrimas de los ojos azules y le miró con una mezcla de diversión y compasión.

-No entiendo qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia-espetó Link, molesto de repente.

-Ay, Link. ¿Me vas a decir en serio que no sabes que Zelda te pone a cien?

Link rodó los ojos.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Me cuesta la misma vida controlarme cuando la beso! Es horrible. No quiero que piense que solo quiero estar con ella para estrenarme por fin.

Pit abrió los ojos al máximo y le señaló con un dedo.

-¿En serio, tío? ¿Todavía tienes el precinto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que si todavía eres virgen.

-¡Ah! Pues…, sí.

Pit se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo. Link frunció los labios y sintió que el sonrojo se asentaba en sus mejillas, avergonzado.

-Joder-exclamó Pit, anonadado-, pues sí que tiene imaginación Ilia…

Link frunció el ceño, olvidando por completo su vergüenza y su orgullo masculino herido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Link, sospechando que su ex había contado alguna que otra trola en el instituto para mantener su estatus social de chica popular.

Pit negó con la cabeza y le puso de nuevo una mano sobre el hombro.

-Amigo, esa tía ha estado fardando de haberte desvirgado y, como ella misma ha dicho, "ha hecho una obra social contigo y te ha subido al escalafón que ocupas ahora".

-Dios, esto era ya lo que me faltaba-suspiró Link, tapándose la cara con una mano-. Esa chica está loca.

-No sé de qué sirve presumir de polvo contigo si se ha tirado a medio instituto-comentó Pit haciendo una mueca; Link se quedó mirándole, interrogante-. Excepto conmigo-se apresuró a añadir Pit-. No caerá esa breva. Intenté tirármela antes de que empezarais a salir.

-Ya… Información no deseada, Pit.

-Va, va, lo siento.

Link suspiró y decidió ponerse en pie, recuperado por completo del flato.

-Sea como fuere-prosiguió Pit, imitándole y cogiendo su arco del tapete-, ahora estás con Zelda y puedo asegurarte que me cae mucho mejor que Ilia.

Link sonrió.

-¿Debería tenerte como una amenaza? Si intentaste acostarte con Ilia antes de estar conmigo, ¿qué no vas a intentar con Zelda ahora que voy tras ella?

Pit volvió a reír y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Link.

-Tío, las novias de los amigos no se tocan. Es una regla no escrita del código masculino.

-Zelda no es mi novia-puntualizó Link, cogiendo su espada del tapete y recogiendo su camiseta del suelo.

-Pues no sé a qué estás esperando para pedírselo, Link. ¿A que vaya Shad a su casa y…?

-Cállate, anda-dijo Link, estampando la camiseta en la cara de Pit.


	16. Chapter 16

Midna miró a Zelda fijamente. La princesa se mordió el labio inferior, asustada por que su amiga hubiera entrado en estado de shock. Lo cierto era que entendía que Midna no creerá realmente que ella era la princesa de Hyrule; si se ponía a pensar en lo normal que parecía (salvo por el chófer, la criada y la enorme casa con jardín), nadie hubiera pensado que ella era una princesa, lo que le hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Zelda carraspeó.

-Midna-musitó con timidez-. ¿Vas a decir algo o vas a pasarte el resto de la tarde mirándome como si fuera un bokoblin?

Midna parpadeó y, a continuación, puso cara de asco.

-Por favor, no-escupió con un suspiro-. Bastante tengo ya con tener a su Majestad ante mi presencia.

-Oh, por favor, no me llames así, ¿quieres?

Midna hizo un aspaviento con las manos y se puso en pie.

-¿Que no te llame cómo? Perdona, pero ahora no voy a poder llamarte _princesita_ sin que sea mentira.

-Sobrevivirás-masculló Zelda sin poder evitarlo.

Midna alzó una ceja. La había escuchado.

-No me estarás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Zelda negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia sus apuntes.

-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo-confesó mientras rompía una hoja con los dedos y la convertía en una bolita de papel-. Bueno, la segunda. Mi amiga Malon también lo sabe. Pero los demás, no.

-¿Y el personal?

-Ellos sí, claro.

-¿Y quién demonios es Malon?

Zelda sonrió con tristeza y miró de nuevo a Midna.

-Mi mejor amiga en Hyrule, aunque…-se mordió un carrillo, dubitativa-, no sé nada de ella desde que me marché de casa. Y no puedo llamarla sin que mi padre lo sepa.

-¿Tienes el móvil pinchado o algo?-inquirió Midna, volviendo a sentarse junto a Zelda.

La princesa frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿El qué?

Midna puso los ojos en blanco y cogió las dos manos de Zelda.

-Da igual. Si esa tal Malon no te ha llamado, sabiendo que no puedes telefonear a nadie, es que no es tu amiga.

-¡No digas eso, Midna!-la regañó Zelda, dolida- Malon ha estado siempre conmigo. Ha ocultado mi secreto durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos…

-Espera, espera, espera-la interrumpió Midna, soltándole una mano y señalando a Zelda-. ¿Me estás diciendo que en Hyrule nadie sabe que tú eres la princesa?

-Bueno, saben que existo-especificó Zelda, con los ojos fijos en el techo-. Pero mi padre aún no me ha presentado en sociedad y jamás ha permitido a los medios de comunicación que me fotografíen en el castillo o me descubran de alguna forma.

Midna bufó.

-Por favor, ni que te hubieras escapado de la Edad Media o algo así.

-Las costumbres en la realeza se mantienen. Son tradiciones que tienen siglos y siglos de existencia, no se pueden cambiar así como así.

Midna miró a Zelda a través de sus pestañas negras.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, Zelda. Hasta mi abuela es más moderna que tu padre.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Midna. No solo no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, sino que estaba obviando el hecho de que ella era la princesa y de que se estaba refiriendo a su padre como a una persona cualquiera, no como a su rey. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amiga: su franqueza y su naturalidad.

Suspiró.

-Aun así…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver Link con que seas una princesa?-preguntó Midna, cambiando de tema bruscamente y volviendo al quid de la cuestión- ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres que venga aquí?

-Ese es uno de los motivos-admitió Zelda, no sin cierto remordimiento-. Sé que Impa no se va a ir de la lengua, pero Talon tiene a costumbre de hablarme de usted y, admitámoslo, por muy rica que se sepa que soy ningún criado en el siglo XXI, como tú bien dices, le habla de usted a la hija de su jefe.

-Pues pídele que finja y ya está.

-No es tan sencillo-rio Zelda, apartando la mano que Midna aún le sostenía-. Talon tiene órdenes directas de mi padre. Si ve algo sospechoso en Ordon, debo volver inmediatamente a Hyrule.

Midna abrió los ojos al máximo, anonadada.

-No jodas…

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó sobre el escritorio.

-Y yo que creía que mi abuela era un demonio porque me amenaza con esconderme los tintes si no le acomodo los cojines del sillón…

Zelda rio con ganas, aunque la risa no le llegó a la mirada. Midna se dio cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba más encerrada en Ordon de lo que parecía. Empezaba a comprender esa extraña reticencia a darse a conocer en clase, a participar lo menos posible y a centrarse únicamente en sacar buenas notas. Ahora, Midna podía entender sus dudas respecto a Link y a Shad, sus ganas de probarse a sí misma. Y el hecho de que su supuesta amiga, Malon, no la hubiese llamado solo empeoraba el ánimo de Zelda. Era ahora cuando Midna se daba cuenta de que Zelda siempre ponía buena cara, pero el noventa por ciento de las veces estaba por dentro hecha un verdadero asco.

-Está bien-sentenció Midna dando una fuerte palmada y asustando a Zelda, que dio un brinco sobre su silla-. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a guardarte el secreto, seré una tumba. Pero, a cambio, quiero que disfrutes todo lo que puedas de tu estancia en Ordon. No importa lo que pase, como si tienes que irte dentro de tres semanas. Quiero que te lleves de vuelta a Hyrule las mejores experiencias que te puede dar el último curso.

Zelda sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, emocionada. Midna chasqueó la lengua y le abrió los brazos.

-Ven, anda-le instó, desviando la mirada; Zelda sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza-. Pero que esto no sirva como precedente, ¿está claro?

-Muchísimas gracias, Midna-sollozó Zelda-. Gracias, de verdad.

La tarde transcurrió en la más absoluta normalidad. Midna y Zelda trabajaron conjuntamente para sacar adelante un trabajo de Arte y, hacia las nueve de la noche, la muchacha pelirroja inició el camino de vuelta a su casa. Zelda se acostó esa noche pensando en todo lo que Midna le había dicho y dio gracias en silencio a los Espíritus de la Luz por haberle traído a una persona tan buena.

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda se despertó antes de que sonara el reloj. Apagó la alarma para que no sonara y se vistió con rapidez. Bajó a la cocina, donde Impa ya la esperaba con su desayuno preparado.

-Buenos días, Impa-saludó Zelda con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Zelda. Te he preparado tu desayuno favorito.

Zelda miró la mesa y su sonrisa se amplió.

-Muchísimas gracias-exclamó, sentándose con ansia frente a su plato; pinchó un trozo de beicon y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo-. Esto esta riquísimo, Impa.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió Impa-. Por cierto, anoche se me pasó decírtelo. Tu madre llamó por la tarde, mientras estabas con Midna en tu habitación.

Zelda frunció el ceño y terminó de masticar el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca. Bebió un poco de zumo de naranja y tragó con dificultad.

-No escuché el teléfono.

-Porque apenas sonó-explicó Impa-. Lo tenía en la mano cuando ella llamó. Le dije que estabas estudiando con una amiga y no quiso molestar. Así que, yo que tú, la llamaría después.

-Sí, sí-coincidió Zelda, volviendo a su desayuno-. Gracias por el aviso. Si no la llamo, me mata.

Impa rio por lo bajo y volvió a lo suyo. Zelda apenas había acabado de desayunar cuando, de pronto, la voz de Talon le hizo dar un salto en la silla.

-Buenos días, señorita Zelda.

La princesa localizó al chófer y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Talon. No te esperaba aquí.

-Lo siento, señorita-se disculpó el chófer-. He venido porque hay un muchacho esperándola en la puerta.

Zelda frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado la servilleta con la que acababa de limpiarse la boca.

-¿Un muchacho?

-Sí, señorita. Un joven con el pelo rubio y una mochila marrón.

Zelda sintió que se atragantaba.

-Link…


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Le digo que entre, señorita?-preguntó Talon sin poder dejar de estudiar la expresión de Zelda.

Pero la joven princesa no estaba por la labor de responder. En lo único en lo que Zelda era capaz de pensar en esos instantes era en que Link estaba en la puerta de su casa, esperándola. Y aquello le resultaba tan absurdo como surrealista. Sí, era cierto que se habían besado y que Zelda ya tenía bastante claros sus sentimientos, pero él no le había pedido que empezaran a salir y en ningún momento había surgido la palabra _novios_. Entonces, ¿por qué se presentaba en la puerta de su casa antes de ir al instituto?

-¿Señorita?-repitió Talon, carraspeando.

-¿Qué?-consiguió decir Zelda, saliendo del trance poco a poco- Ah, no, no. Enseguida salgo yo-se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras- ¡Dile que no se vaya!

-De acuerdo, señorita-escuchó Zelda que decía Talon.

La princesa entró en tromba en la habitación y se fue directa al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una de las puertas del armario. Estudió su aspecto y decidió que la blusa roja que llevaba esa mañana no le favorecía en absoluto. Se la quitó a toda prisa, despeinándose en el camino, y se plantó otra muy parecida de color azul.

-No, demasiado repetitivo…-y cogió una blanca- Demasiado normal…-y cogió una rosa- Demasiado vista…- y cogió una morada- Demasiado oscura… ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué me pongo?

-¿Zelda?-dijo Impa desde las escaleras- ¿Va todo bien?

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Sí, sí! ¡Enseguida bajo!

-Date prisa o se te hará tarde…

-Vale, vale… Maldita sea… ¿De qué sirve tener una _personal shopper_ si no coge nada que no tenga puntillitas ni seda?-masculló, empezando a enfadarse.

Finalmente, se quitó los vaqueros que llevaba y se decidió por una falda negra de tipo patinadora y la blusa blanca que había desechado antes. Iba con colores más oscuros de lo normal, pero aquella mañana se sentía poderosa, sexy y asustada al mismo tiempo. Tenía que impresionar a Link, aunque eso significase llevarse todas las miradas del instituto. Aquella falda era especialmente bonita y arreglada.

Agarró la mochila y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Escuchó que Impa le deseaba un buen día y corrió hacia la entrada. Una vez allí, paró de sopetón y respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento.

-Allá vamos, Zelda-musitó para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, asomando primero la cabeza. Sin embargo, no le vio en la puerta. Extrañada, salió por completo y se acercó al aparcamiento. Le entró la risa al ver a Link muy concentrado hablando con Talon. El chófer tenía el capó del coche abierto y le mostraba las diferentes piezas del motor. Link asentía de vez en cuando y le hacía preguntas. Sin embargo, aunque aquello le pareciera de lo más curioso, cerró la puerta de la casa con cierta fuerza para hacer ruido. Talon y Link se giraron hacia ella y Zelda sonrió.

-Buenos días-saludó Zelda, caminando hacia ellos.

-Bu… Buenos días-correspondió Link, paseando los ojos azules por todo el cuerpo de Zelda.

-Le dejo con la señorita Zelda, señor Link-intervino Talon, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas llenas de significado-. Que tengan un buen día.

-Gracias por todo, Talon-dijo Link, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ha sido un placer, señor.

Talon inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de esquivar a Zelda y entrar en la casa en silencio. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. Precisamente por aquel tipo de cosas no quería que Link fuera a su casa.

-¿Me ha llamado señor?-dijo entonces Link, sobresaltando a Zelda.

La muchacha sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Es que es de la vieja escuela.

-Ya veo. Un poco más y solo le falta llamarte _princesa_.

A Zelda se le escapó una risa nerviosa muy aguda.

-Sí, claro, ¿verdad? Qué disparate… Eh… En fin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Link se acercó a ella un poco, mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que alteró aún más a Zelda.

-Quería hablar contigo-confesó Link en voz baja-. Y como sé que Midna no se te va a despegar en el instituto, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir allí conmigo. Aunque…-miró el coche negro de Talon y alzó una ceja, impresionado- Me parece que no puedo competir con esta máquina.

Zelda sonrió.

-Créeme, prefiero ir andando-respondió; Link le devolvió la sonrisa-. El instituto no está tan lejos y usar esto para cinco minutos es un derroche de gasolina.

Impulsada por algo invisible, Zelda recorrió los centímetros que les separaban y entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de Link. El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Nos vamos?-propuso Zelda, mientras su lado rebelde saltaba de alegría ante su atrevimiento.

-Sí… Claro…

Zelda y Link salieron del recinto que ocupaba la enorme casa y enfilaron la calle pija en silencio. Link sentía que allí donde Zelda le estaba tocando le palpitaba como si tuviera el corazón allí instalado. Zelda no dejaba de morderse la lengua y el labio inferior. El impulso había pasado y ahora una corriente de calor había invadido su cuerpo, amenazando con hacerlo arder. Necesitaba decir algo o hablar de algo enseguida, o estaba segura que iba a hacer una locura.

-Bueno…-se atrevió a decir sin mirar a Link- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Link respiró hondo y tragó saliva con dificultad. Lo cierto era que, aunque quería hablar con ella de lo ocurrido el sábado, no se veía capaz de sacar a colación el asunto. Había ido a recogerla a su casa simplemente porque estaba deseando verla. El entrenamiento del día anterior solo había servido para calmar un poco sus ánimos, pero en el instante en que llegó a su casa, sudado y con los músculos de los brazos agarrotados, aquella sensación de necesidad por ella le aplastó como un bloque de cemento. Y lo peor había sido intentar conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía el rostro de Zelda con la misma nitidez con la que la veía en esos momentos. Volvía a sentir la urgencia de sus labios contra los de él, sus manos en su pecho, encendiéndole… Sabiendo todo aquello, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿«Oye, me estás volviendo loco, bésame de nuevo»?

-¿Link?-preguntó Zelda al ver que él no respondía.

La voz de la muchacha le trajo de nuevo a Ordon y apartó un poco sus pensamientos. Solo un poco.

-Solo quería advertirte acerca de Shad e Ilia-dijo finalmente, ensombreciendo el rostro de Zelda-. Sé que Ilia intentará poner al instituto en tu contra, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que piensa hacer Shad después de nuestra pelea. Así que-la miró de soslayo-, si no te importa, te acompañaré a las clases y al comedor.

Zelda sintió que su pecho se hinchaba.

-Link, no me va a pasar nada. Además, no tenemos todas las clases juntos. No puedes estar en misa y repicando.

Link frunció el ceño y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿En qué y dónde?

Zelda rio por lo bajo. Cada vez le quedaban más claras las diferencias entre la gente de Hyrule y la de Ordon.

-Me refiero a que no puedes estar en clase y estar pendiente de dónde estoy y adónde debo ir. Y Midna también estará conmigo. Y Shad, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi amigo, dentro de lo que cabe. Odio que te haya atacado, pero me encargaré de hablar de eso con él.

Link paró en seco y se puso delante de Zelda, cortándole el paso. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta del instituto y algunos alumnos pasaban junto a ellos y se quedaban mirándolos, entre confusos y pasmados.

-No quiero que hables con él.

-No puedes prohibirme eso, Link.

-No te lo estoy prohibiendo, solo te digo que no me parece bien. No sabes lo que tiene en mente.

Zelda bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, por favor, Link. Ni que fuera un asesino en serie.

-No tienes ni idea de lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

-Puede, pero yo no soy ningún objeto y me da igual que lo que diga o haga. Voy a aclararle las cosas a Shad y si no está de acuerdo, es problema suyo-sentenció Zelda con decisión.

Link se acercó a ella y casi pegó su cuerpo al de Zelda.

-¿Puedes aclarármelas también a mí?-murmuró.

Sin darse cuenta, Link y Zelda eran el centro de un pequeño círculo que se estaba formando en torno a ellos, pendiente de lo que decían.

Zelda alzó sus ojos hacia Link y dejó que su intensidad la hechizara de nuevo.

-¿Qué necesitas que te aclare?-preguntó Zelda a su vez en el mismo tono de voz.

-Esto.

Link se inclinó sobre el rostro de Zelda y rozó con suavidad su boca con la de él. Apenas fue un roce, ni siquiera unieron por completo sus labios, pero la electricidad que les recorrió fue tan intensa como real. Zelda cerró los ojos y unió por completo su boca con la de Link. Fue un beso demasiado corto para gusto de Zelda, pero el murmullo que escuchó a su alrededor fue suficiente para sacarla de la burbuja y separarse un poco de Link. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a algunas chicas con caras sonrientes y ensoñadoras, otras con los ojos y la boca abiertos por completo, otro grupito cuchicheando… Link también se dio cuenta del espectáculo que habían montado y chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, observando de nuevo a Zelda-. No pretendía que…

-Olvídalo, Link-Zelda alzó una mano y le tocó a mejilla-. Está bien.

-Puede, pero no me has aclarado nada.

Zelda sonrió un poco. Link bromeaba.

-Creía que ya lo había hecho-repuso ella-. Ahora eres tú quien debe aclarármelo a mí.

-Creía que ya lo había hecho-repitió Link con una media sonrisa, abrazándola por la cintura.

Zelda rio por lo bajo.

-Soy muy torpe y no me doy por enterada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?

-No lo sé-Zelda se encogió de hombros y se revolvió con suavidad para zafarse del agarre de Link-. Piensa, improvisa, sé original.

Link se echó a reír sin remedio. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Zelda y le depositó un tierno beso sobre la sien.

-Vamos, anda. Si no entramos ya, te aseguro que te rapto.

Zelda rio por lo bajo, pero recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Link y dejó que la arrastrara hasta el instituto. Ya daba igual que les vieran de aquella forma. La mitad del instituto les había visto besarse. Por un momento, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Zelda. Se suponía que no iba a quitarle el novio a nadie y Link había dejado a Ilia por ella. Se suponía que no debía encariñarse con nadie y se estaba empezando a colar por Link. Y se suponía que no debía tener relación con nadie que no fuera noble…, y estaba empezando una extraña relación con un plebeyo de clase baja que montaba en una yegua y se perdía en el bosque, todo lo contrario de lo que su padre quería para ella.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, bajo el abrazo de Link y sintiendo su corazón palpitando bajo su pie, poco le importaba lo que su padre le tenía reservado y si se enteraba de lo que ocurría en Ordon.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando Link y Zelda llegaron a la puerta del instituto, Midna estaba apoyada en la misma puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-¡Por fin aparecéis!-exclamó Midna alzando los brazos- Llevo un rato oyendo que estáis juntos, que os habéis besado y cosas así, pero como no me creo los rumores, he decidido esperar a que llegarais. Y, ¡mirad por dónde!, si hasta venís abrazados y todo.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y se escondió tras su mata de pelo rubio. Link negó con la cabeza y bajó un poco brazo hasta dejar la mano a mitad de la espalda de Zelda.

-No estamos juntos, Midna-aclaró Link para sorpresa de Zelda-. Solo la he acompañado hasta la puerta.

-¿Y lo de los besos es verdad?

- _El_ beso, Midna-intervino Zelda con las mejillas rojas-. Solo ha sido un beso.

Midna se les quedó mirando. Zelda y Link guardaron silencio e ignoraron los cuchicheos y los comentarios que hacían los demás al pasar por su lado. Link no pensaba apartar la mano de donde la tenía, a no ser que Zelda se lo pidiera. Y como parecía que la joven estaba conforme, se quedaría en esa misma posición. Finalmente, Midna pareció darles el visto bueno, porque puso sus ojos con lentillas naranjas en blanco y suspiró.

-Como sea. ¿Vamos a clase o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? Personalmente, me gusta más la segunda opción, pero no creo que vosotros estéis de acuerdo conmigo.

Zelda sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Miró de reojo a Link y él le devolvió la mirada. Midna bufó y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio de las clases. Link no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Es divertido hacerla rabiar-le susurró a Zelda, quien le dio un golpecito con el codo entre las costillas.

-Cállate, anda. Si te escucha…

-¡Lo he oído!-dijo Midna unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos y sin girarse en ningún momento.

Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar la risa y dejó que Link la llevara hasta el aula de Historia, mientras que Midna se separó de ellos para ir al aula de Biología. Zelda se sentó en el mismo sitio que había ocupado durante la semana anterior y se preparó para aquellas tres interminables horas. Vio que Link se sentaba en el asiento que estaba a su izquierda y se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Seguía sin comprender la conexión que tenían, pero estaba claro que le encanta que le ocurriera con Link y no con Shad.

Shad… Acordarse de él le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la mesa y comenzar a jugar con el lápiz de grafito que tenía entre los dedos. Link ya le había dejado claro que no le hacía gracia que se enfrentara a él y que debía tener mucho cuidado. No es que desechara las palabras de Link, pero Zelda sentía que las cosas no se podían hacer de esa forma, sospechando de todo el mundo y viviendo con el miedo a que alguien dijera lo que fuese. Estaba decidida a hablar con Shad, le gustara o no a Link, sobre todo porque comía con ella y se llevaba más o menos bien con Midna.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Link la estaba estudiando con la mirada y que el profesor de Historia había comenzado a hablar hacía ya un rato. Lo que la despertó de sus cavilaciones fue un pequeño papelito doblado que cayó de repente sobre su ejemplar de Historia de Hyrule. Zelda parpadeó un par de veces y cogió la notita.

 _Deja de fruncir el ceño._

 _¿Qué te pasa?_

-¿Eh?-musitó Zelda, sorprendida.

Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Link, que seguía mirándola, incansable. Zelda le dio la vuelta al papelito y escribió una respuesta escueta.

 _Pensando en Shad._

Lo lanzó sobre la mesa de Link, esperando que el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta, y garabateó el esquema que estaba escrito en la pizarra mientras veía cómo su compañero cogía un trozo de papel más grande y escribía con rapidez sobre él. Al poco, vio la mano de Link dejándole la nota sobre el pupitre como si no tuviera miedo de que el profesor de Historia les pillara. Zelda lo abrió y leyó.

 _¿Debería ponerme celoso?_

 _No quiero que te pase nada,_

 _deja que vaya contigo cuando hables con él._

Zelda contuvo una carcajada sarcástica y empezó a escribir debajo de sus palabras.

 _No quiero que me acompañes,_

 _debo hacerlo yo sola. Es mejor._

 _Y no, no deberías, no eres mi novio._

La muchacha se aseguró de que el profesor no la veía y se inclinó hacia la izquierda para lanzarle la nota a Link. Justo en el instante en que volvía a enderezarse sobre su asiento, el profesor se giró de nuevo hacia sus alumnos y dio una fuerte palmada, despertando a algunos que se habían quedado dormidos durante la primera parte de la lección.

-Muy bien-dijo el profesor, rodeando la mesa y clavando sus pequeños ojos negros en los adolescentes que tenía frente a él-. El trabajo de investigación de este trimestre se realizará por parejas. Cada pareja deberá escoger un tema sobre la Primera Era de Hyrule, la Era en la que las diosas llegaron a Hyrule y se creó nuestro mundo. Podéis hablar si queréis de la Revolución de las Sombras, pero no vayáis más allá de la llegada de los Espíritus de la Luz.

Una mano se alzó en medio del mar de alumnos y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia esa persona.

-Profesor, ¿esto no forma parte de la asignatura de Mitología?

El hombre carraspeó y se removió en su sitio, incómodo.

-Hay quien lo considera Mitología únicamente, pero también es Historia. Podéis creer en ella o no, eso ya lo dejo a vuestra elección. En cuanto al trabajo, me da igual el enfoque que le deis. Quiero ver una investigación seria y contundente-el profesor movió una mano tras su espalda y sacó una hoja de papel con una tabla impresa en él-. Quiero que os apuntéis aquí con vuestras parejas y que anotéis el tema sobre el que trabajaréis. Tenéis cinco minutos para encontrar pareja y acordar el tema. Después, pasaré la hoja para que os inscribáis.

Casi al instante, se formó un revuelo en el aula. Zelda abrió la boca, dispuesta a llamar al profesor, pero una mano conocida se posó sobre su hombro y captó su atención. Zelda levantó la cabeza y vio a Link frente a ella. Suspiró y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-preguntó Link con cierto retintín.

-¿Eso va con segundas?-aventuró Zelda, divertida por la situación.

Link hizo un gesto con un hombro y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Tómatelo como quieras-Zelda rio y Link le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo o no?

Zelda rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Si no hay nadie mejor…-bromeó, haciéndose la resignada.

-Ja, créeme, en Historia no hay nadie mejor que yo-respondió Link poniéndose en pie para sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

-Engreído-dijo Zelda, sacándole la lengua.

-Realista-puntualizó Link, cogiendo la hoja de papel que acababa de pasarle uno de los compañeros. Se inclinó sobre ella y escribió su nombre y el de Zelda-. Listo. ¿Sobre qué haremos el trabajo?

Zelda suspiró.

-No lo sé, tú eres el mejor en Historia. Decide tú-le retó con una sonrisa.

-Vale… Como quieras-Link escribió de nuevo sobre el papel y lo pasó hacia atrás-. Pero no me vengas con quejas cuando te diga sobre qué lo haremos.

Zelda se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo un aspaviento.

-Sorpréndeme.

Link se llevó una mano a la nuca y se arrascó con cierto nerviosismo. Zelda alzó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Por qué Link se había puesto nervioso de repente?

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Zelda- ¿Ahora el que se arrepiente eres tú?

-No, no. No es eso-respondió Link al instante-. Es que no se trata de un tema muy común, será algo difícil encontrar información sobre él.

-Cuéntamelo-le animó Zelda con una sonrisa-. Te recuerdo que yo también tengo que trabajar en él.

Link asintió y suspiró.

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo y la encarnación de la diosa Hylia?

Zelda tragó saliva y se aferró al borde la mesa con fuerza. ¿Cómo conocía Link aquella historia? Se suponía que era una leyenda que contaban los más ancianos en el reino de Hyrule, pero para ella era más que una leyenda. Aquella historia había trazado el curso de Hyrule durante cientos de miles de años hasta ese mismo día. La gente no creía en esa leyenda. Los habitantes de todo Hyrule habían dejado de esperar la llegada de un Héroe del Tiempo hacía ya mucho, cuando el supuesto Heraldo de la Muerte dejó de aparecer en sus numerosas formas. Desde que el famoso Héroe del Tiempo desterrara las sombras la última vez, nada se había vuelto a saber del personaje.

El problema era que lo que los habitantes de Hyrule creían que era una leyenda, tenía tanto de real como el hecho de que necesitaban el oxígeno para respirar. Y Zelda lo sabía. Era el destino, se lo habían contado desde que era pequeña. El poder del Héroe y de la reencarnación de Hylia ya no era necesario, pero estaban condenados a reaparecer cada tres generaciones y a encontrarse en esa misma vida.

-No…-respondió Zelda, sin embargo- No la conozco…-tosió- Será interesante…


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando la clase de Historia acabó, Zelda comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez para poder dejarlas en la taquilla sin prisas e ir a la clase de Arte. Link, a su lado, la imitó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a Arte?-le preguntó el muchacho a Zelda, atrayendo su mirada.

Zelda se encontró con unos ojos amables y atentos y, como siempre, tan azules que parecía que el cielo se hubiese instalado en ellos. Zelda dudó. Cada vez que salía de Historia, se encontraba a Shad pululando por el pasillo, esperándola. Pero desde lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche en la fiesta, no estaba segura de lo que podría esperar.

-No, no hace falta, Link-sonrió Zelda, un poco nerviosa-. Ya sé a dónde tengo que ir.

Link asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo. Había dudado sobre si Zelda querría que la acompañara o no, ya que solía charlar con Shad en ese cambio de clase. Ya la había presionado bastante antes de entrar en el instituto y no quería que Zelda se cabrease con él, así que solo esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó levemente hacia ella, poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Ante el asombro de Zelda y de todos los compañeros que había en el aula, Link besó con suavidad la mejilla derecha de Zelda. Al separarse, le dio un pequeño apretón con la mano en el hombro y salió del aula en silencio.

Zelda se quería morir ante tanta atención pública. Sentía las mejillas rojas y calientes y los ojos de los alumnos fijos en ella y en la figura de Link, que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta. Pasados unos segundos, Zelda salió de su asombro y se echó la mochila a la espalda. Oyó tras ella que la gente empezaba a hablar otra vez en el aula mientras recogía y aceleró el paso para no escuchar nada. Estaba tan inmersa analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir, que no se dio cuenta de la figura masculina que andaba hacia ella y que no era Link. Solo se percató de su presencia cuando chocó contra su pecho y la mochila se le resbaló por los hombros.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Zelda sin mirar a la persona con quien había chocado- Lo siento, no estaba…

-No te preocupes-respondió el chico con voz tranquila.

Zelda levantó la mirada y se encontró con Shad, que le sonreía de esa forma tan peculiar. Zelda había bautizado esa sonrisa como "la ligona". Sí, Shad estaba intentando ligar con ella.

-Vaya, hola, Shad-saludó Zelda sin mucho ánimo.

Shad alzó una ceja y rio por lo bajo.

-No pareces muy contenta de verme.

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir Zelda- No, no es eso. Es que estaba pensando en mis cosas y me he distraído.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó Shad frunciendo el ceño y agarrando con suavidad el brazo izquierdo de Zelda.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Me alegro. Oye, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la taquilla?-se ofreció Shad, señalando la zona de las taquillas.

Zelda dudó de nuevo. Le había dicho a Link que no quería que la acompañara y no estaba segura de si haría bien aceptando la propuesta de Shad. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Shad.

-Bueno, si no quieres, no tienes que decir que sí-dijo Shad, apartándose un poco de Zelda.

Ella se sintió mal de repente. Sabía que a Shad no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia que no supiera si dejar que la acompañara o no. Y además, estaba el tema del tiempo. Ahora tendría que correr hacia la planta baja.

-No, está bien-sonrió Zelda finalmente-. Vamos.

Shad sonrió a su vez y empezó a andar medio paso por detrás de Zelda. Se instaló un silencio un tanto incómodo entre los dos mientras llegaban a las taquillas y Zelda abría la suya para sacar los materiales de la clase de Arte. En ese minuto y medio, Zelda no dejó de recordar su conversación con Link acerca de la pelea de ellos dos el viernes por la noche en la fiesta y las palabras de Link sobre que tuviera cuidado con Shad a partir de ahora. Mientras cerraba su taquilla, Zelda estudió brevemente la expresión de Shad junto a ella. No parecía que estuviera enfadado o que le doliera la espalda por la defensa de Link. Se mordió el labio inferior por enésima vez en aquella mañana. ¿Debía hablar con él del tema o debía hacerle caso a Link y dejar a un lado todo aquello que pudiera ocasionarle problemas con el chico que tenía a su lado en esos momentos? El lado rebelde salió a flote de nuevo y activó el impulso de la estupidez.

-Por cierto, Shad-dijo Zelda, encarándole y andando hacia la escalera para ir a Arte-. Ilia me dijo que tú y Link os peleasteis en la fiesta cuando yo me fui. ¿Es verdad?

La mirada de Shad se oscureció y Zelda se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

-Sí, es verdad-admitió Shad-. Me tocó las narices y me peleé con él.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que te tocó las narices? ¿Qué hizo?

Shad rio con sarcasmo y dejó que Zelda empezara a bajar primero las escaleras.

-Venga, Zelda, no te hagas la tonta.

Zelda miró por encima de su hombro al llegar al rellano que había entre la primera y la segunda planta.

-Si te lo pregunto es porque no lo sé-espetó, molesta; Shad captó su tono de voz y aflojó un poco la soga.

-Sé que estuviste con él en la fiesta. Midna salió a bailar y al rato no te encontraba. Nos preguntó a todos pero nadie sabía nada. Al rato, la veo aparecer y le pregunto por ti. Me dijo que ya te había encontrado y que os ibais de la fiesta. Y al poco te veo entrando en el salón con Link. Y encima me dices que estás cansada y que Link solo te está acompañando a la puerta. ¿Cómo quieres que me siente eso si un rato antes te estabas derritiendo entre mis brazos mientras bailábamos? No te tenía por una de esas.

Zelda desvió la mirada y continuó bajando las escaleras con Shad tras ella.

-No soy una de esas-repuso Zelda, sintiéndose mal por Shad-. Lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso me gustas.

Zelda se paró de repente en medio de la escalera, haciendo que Shad tropezase y chocara contra ella, de manera que la veía desde arriba, con su cuerpo muy cerca al de ella y sus ojos fijos en los de Zelda. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eso es absurdo-musitó Zelda, alucinada-. Yo no puedo gustarte…

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Shad, dolido.

-Pues… Porque… En fin…-dudó Zelda. ¿Cómo podía decirle que, inexplicablemente, se estaba pillando de Link a pasos agigantados?- Apenas me conoces. Hace solo una semana que sabes que existo y ni siquiera hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para que…

-Pues ten una cita conmigo-la interrumpió Shad, bajando al escalón de Zelda y acorralándola contra la barandilla.

La gente pasaba por su lado y se quedaba mirándoles. Zelda se quería morir y trató de apartarse de Shad como pudo, pero lo único que tenía a mano era saltar hacia el tramo inferior de escalones y además le daban miedo las alturas. Así que, lo único que podía hacer era poner las manos sobre el pecho de Shad y empujarle suavemente lejos de ella. Sin embargo, el chico pesaba tanto que le fue imposible moverle de allí.

-Sal conmigo, Zelda-le susurró Shad, cada vez más cerca de ella-. Puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que Link.

-Oh, por favor-bufó Zelda, mirando hacia afuera y pidiendo ayuda con la mirada-. Shad, me estás agobiando…-dijo, empujándole de nuevo; Shad lo captó y se apartó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que corriera el aire entre ellos, pero no lo bastante como para que Zelda se sintiera cómoda- No tienes que demostrar que eres mejor que nadie. No os estoy poniendo a prueba, por el amor de…

-Por favor-rogó de nuevo Shad, atrapando sus manos sobre su pecho-. No soy como tú piensas.

Zelda alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que pienso yo de ti?

-Lo que piensa todo el mundo-rio Shad con amargura-. Que soy un mujeriego, que no me importan los sentimientos de los demás… Y era así, es cierto. Pero solo hasta que llegaste tú.

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos y trató de seguir bajando por las escaleras.

-Shad… Yo…

-¿Zelda?-intervino una voz en medio de las escaleras, ya desiertas.

La princesa miró hacia abajo y vio a Midna a los pies de los escalones que subían a la segunda planta.

-Midna-suspiró Zelda, aliviada.

-Vas a llegar tarde a clase. ¿A qué estás esperando?

-Lo sé…-aprovechando que Shad también estaba descolocado por la aparición de la pelirroja, Zelda se deshizo del agarre de Shad y se escabulló hacia abajo.

Shad salió del trance al notar que el cuerpo de Zelda desaparecía frente a él y la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Zelda!-la llamó Shad.

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Shad.

-Piénsalo, ¿vale? Puedo cambiar.

Zelda respiró hondo y asintió.

-Lo pensaré-le aseguró y dejó que Midna la llevase hacia la planta baja para ir al aula de Arte.

Solo cuando llegaron al pasillo de la planta baja, Midna tiró del brazo de Zelda hacia abajo y susurró:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios me he perdido? Creía que estabas con Link.

-No estoy con nadie-la corrigió Zelda, apurada-. Shad me ha acorralado en las escaleras y no podía salir de allí. Menos mal que has llegado tú…

-Sí… Sí... Ya… Alégrate de que haya sido yo y no Link.

-Lo sé…


	20. Chapter 20

Hacía ya rato que Link se había escabullido de su siguiente clase y se había internado en el pequeño bosquecillo que había tras el instituto de Ordon. En un primer momento, estuvo tentado de salir del recinto y volver a casa, pero luego pensó en que no vería a Zelda hasta el día siguiente, así que decidió quedarse a las clases de después del almuerzo. Había andado hasta encontrar un claro lleno de flores violetas, azules, blancas y amarillas, y había elegido un árbol sobre el que recostarse. Se sentó sobre las raíces y echó la cabeza hacia tras, apoyándola por completo sobre el tronco del árbol. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cansado.

Llevaba días pensando siempre en Zelda. No se cansaba de rememorarla y de admirarla en silencio. No había sido capaz de admitir esa inevitable atracción hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando se enfrentó a Shad por ella y se acostó en su cama con el olor de su pelo todavía dentro de su nariz. No lo entendía. Por más que le daba vueltas a la cabeza, no comprendía de dónde venían esas ansias de estar con ella, de protegerla, de abrazarla, de besarla… e, incluso, de sentir su piel contra la de él. Sentía la necesidad de tocarla para asegurarse de que era real, de que no estaba soñando. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no moverse. Telma, la dueña de la taberna a la que solía ayudar en sus ratos libres, ya le había dicho que había sufrido un flechazo, pero Link lo había desechado cuando ella se lo dijo. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a barajar esa posibilidad, porque no tenía otra explicación para sentirse como un trozo de metal siendo atraído hacia su imán.

No obstante, dejando a un lado el tema de la atracción irrefrenable, no podía negar que Zelda era, como poco, exótica y misteriosa. Sí, era rubia con los ojos azules; muchas chicas de Ordon lo eran. Sin embargo, Zelda tenía algo en su forma de caminar y de mirar a los demás que le resultaba intrigante. Parecía como si se resignara a lo que tuviera que venir, aunque desde hacía un par de días, la veía más segura de sí misma que hacía una semana, cuando había chocado con ella por accidente. Se preguntó entonces si, de no haberse topado con ella, se habría fijado en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su risa, en la forma de poner los ojos en blanco, en la suavidad y tersura de su piel. No podía evitarlo; Zelda era única.

Link rio por lo bajo y abrió los ojos, agachando la cabeza hacia el frente. Si Telma le oyese, se reiría de sus palabras y le restregaría por la cara lo que le había dicho. Link se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo con un suspiro.

-¿En qué te estás metiendo, Link?-se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja- La has besado ya cuatro veces y ni siquiera sabes si ella siente lo mismo…

-Es extraño, ¿verdad?-dijo una voz femenina, surgiendo de las sombras; Link se apoyó sobre una rodilla y se inclinó hacia adelante, listo para lo que tuviera que ocurrir-. Cuando la persona que más te importa no siente lo mismo por ti.

La voz dio paso a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, para desgracia de Link. Era la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos.

-Déjame en paz, Ilia-pidió Link con calma, volviendo a recostarse sobre el tronco del árbol.

Ilia sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-No te compensaría, Link-repuso Ilia, andando hacia él y quedándose de pie frente a sus me voy, los profesores se enterarán de tu escondite.

Link respiró hondo y alzó la vista hacia Ilia, entrecerrando los ojos para soportar mejor la luz el sol, que se filtraba entre las ramas y le cegaba parcialmente.

-¿Qué quieres, Ilia?

Ilia dudó un segundo, sorprendiendo a Link. Aquella chica era de todo menos insegura. Tragándose su orgullo, Link palmeó el suelo a su lado. Ilia sonrió, entendiendo. Se acercó a él y se sentó muy cerca de Link, aunque él no pareció darle demasiada importancia.

-Sé lo que te pasa, Link-habló Ilia tras unos minutos en silencio.

Link la miró de reojo, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué es lo que me pasa?

-Sé que siempre has querido marcharte lejos de Ordon, buscar tu lugar en el mundo. Y Zelda es el ejemplo viviente de que existe vida más allá del bosque de Farone. Te resulta…, ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene mal? … Excitante, atrayente… Es algo nuevo para ti-Ilia le miró y vio que Link tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Te equivocas-rehusó Link, apartándose un poco de ella-. No es por eso por lo que me gusta.

-Ah, lo admites…

-De poco sirve que lo diga. Creo que ya se lo he demostrado a todo el instituto.

-Eso es cierto-coincidió Ilia.

De nuevo, silencio. Link podía escuchar a lo lejos el movimiento de las sillas y las mesas sobre el suelo de las distintas plantas de los edificios que conformaban el centro educativo de Ordon. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol ya comenzaba su viaje hacia el horizonte. Poco después, oyó la alarma que señalaba el final de las clases de la mañana y el descanso de dos horas para comer. Sin embargo, no se movió e Ilia tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Solo has venido para decirme eso?-inquirió Link con los ojos fijos en las flores del claro.

-No-admitió Ilia, girándose hacia él y poniendo con suavidad su mano derecha sobre su regazo; Link se tensó, pero no apartó su mano-. He venido también para decirte que no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, Shad se llevará a Zelda de calle y tú volverás conmigo.

Ahora sí, Link quitó la mano de Ilia de encima de él y se puso en pie, sacudiendo las hojitas que tenía pegadas en los pantalones.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Ilia?

-Tómatelo como quieras, _príncipe_ Link-sonrió Ilia con maldad.

Link quiso responder algo, pero no supo el qué. Harto de aquella conversación sin sentido, giró sobre sus pies y se fue por donde había venido, dándole la espalda a Ilia. La muchacha se quedó allí, viendo cómo Link se marchaba de vuelta al instituto, seguramente para encontrarse con Zelda.

-Te arrepentirás de haberme roto el corazón, Link…

Cansada, Zelda recogió los materiales de Arte y los metió con rapidez en la mochila. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Midna haciendo lo mismo. No había visto a Shad entrar en la clase, por lo que supuso que había decidido saltársela. No le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre aquello, puesto que Midna apenas tardó tiempo en echarse la mochila a la espalda y andar hasta ella.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Midna, mirándola desde su baja estatura- Me muero de hambre.

-Sí. Vamos.

Ambas salieron del aula y se encaminaron hacia la puerta del edificio. Una vez salieron de allí, Midna alzó la voz sin ningún reparo.

-¿Vas a contarme qué cojones hacías de esa guisa con Shad?

-Shh-la mandó a callar Zelda, pero a Midna le dio exactamente igual que hubiera más o menos gente.

-De eso nada-rechazó la pelirroja de inmediato-. ¿O vas a venir ahora con la vergüenza, cuando ya te ha visto medio instituto?

-Quiero hablar con Link-dijo Zelda, angustiada-. No quiero que escuche rumores y cosas que no son verdad.

-Podrías empezar por contármelo a mí, ¿no te parece? Yo te he sacado de ese entuerto y, además, Link no está por aquí.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y se ajustó la mochila a la espalda.

-Shad se había empeñado en acompañarme a las taquillas-comenzó a decir Zelda en voz baja, mirando a todos lados menos a Midna-. Me ha pedido que quede a solas con él. Me ha dicho que es mejor que Link, que puede cambiar…

-Sí, lo de cambiar lo he oído. Zelda, eres toda una rompecorazones-se burló Midna, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la princesa.

-No es eso lo que quiero ser, ¿vale? Además, ni siquiera sé si tengo algo con Link o no…

Midna frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Él dijo esta mañana que no estabais juntos. ¿Acaso era mentira?

-No-respondió Zelda al instante-. No, no era mentira. Pero después del sábado y de esta mañana… En fin… Siento como si hubiera engañado a Link, aunque no haya hecho ni dicho nada.

Midna se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Eso es porque no sabes qué responderle a Shad. ¿Estás segura de que Link te gusta?

-Me encanta-soltó Zelda sin darse apenas cuenta; al momento, se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban-. Dios mío…

-Técnicamente, es diosa. O diosas, realmente-la corrigió Midna con una sonrisa-. Y eso que has dicho es muy bonito. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?

Zelda se quitó la mano de la boca, confusa.

-De poco sirve que se lo diga. Creo que ya se lo he demostrado a todo el instituto.

Midna puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de Zelda para que entrara tras ella en el comedor.

-Mira, Zelda, te explicaré una cosa-Midna se puso en la cola del bufé y cogió una bandeja de madera oscura de la pila de bandejas que había al principio del mueble de metal-. Los chicos son gilipollas. En serio, lo son. Hay que decirles las cosas tal y como son, mascaditas y todo. No entienden las indirectas, no se andan por las ramas y no quieren medias tintas. Link es un chico, forma parte de ese grupo de criaturas imbéciles.

Zelda cogió otra bandeja y se agachó hacia Midna.

-Pero-dijo en voz baja-, ¿y si se lo digo y él no siente lo mismo?

-Oh, por favor-se exasperó Midna-. Te ha besado. Por todos los Espíritus de Hyrule. ¡Te ha besado! ¿Qué más demostración que esa? ¿Tú también formas parte del grupo de criaturas imbéciles?

-¡No!-exclamó Zelda, riendo casi sin poder evitarlo-¿Y qué hago con Shad, entonces?

-¿No ibas a dejarle las cosas claras?

-Sí… Pero me ha acorralado contra la barandilla de la escalera y no he podido hacer nada. No me atrevo a quedar sola con él.

-Pues no lo hagas. Simple-Midna llegó a la parte donde se servía carne con puré de patatas y señaló el puré-. Ni se te ocurra echarme esa cosa-le dijo a la cocina, que entrecerró los ojos y apartó el cucharón con la porción de puré-. ¿Cómo podéis llamarle a eso comida?

-Midna-la regañó Zelda, empujándola con suavidad hacia adelante para que escogiera un segundo plato-. Écheme el puré a mí, por favor-pidió a la cocinera, quien le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Midna rodó los ojos al ver el gesto y suspiró. Zelda se dio cuenta de ello y se puso junto a su amiga para que le sirvieran un plato con ensalada.

-No cuesta nada ser amable de vez en cuando, Midna-le dijo Zelda al oído mientras pasaban a la zona del postre, donde cogió una apetitosa manzana roja del enorme frutero que había allí.

-Ya. Pero la confianza da asco. Esa mujer me ha visto crecer.

-Eso no es excusa…

-Bueno, vale. No estábamos hablando de mí, así que no cambies de tema-dijo Midna para salirse por la tangente mientras se sentaba en su mesa habitual-. Si no quieres quedar con Shad, no lo hagas. Punto. No es tan difícil.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero no quiero hacerle daño…

Midna tosió al beber agua.

-¿Hacerle daño?-repitió la pelirroja, anonadada- ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente a la que ese tío le ha hecho daño? Empezando por mí, claro… Shad no se merece que le trates con contemplaciones. Algo me huele mal, Zelda. Algo me dice que Shad va a hacer todo lo posible para romper cualquier tipo de relación que llegues a tener con Link.

Zelda frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia su comida.

-Nadie es tan mala persona…-murmuró, pinchando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Ay, Zelda-suspiró Midna, poniéndole la mano izquierda sobre el antebrazo derecho-, cómo se nota que has vivido encerrada en un castillo toda tu vida. A ti nunca te han dado una puñalada por la espalda, porque eso es ganarse, como mínimo, unos diez años en la cárcel. Pero en el mundo real, solo las diosas se encargan de devolverle a los demás lo que han hecho, ya sea para bien o para mal. Y te digo yo que Shad no tiene buenas intenciones. Si algo o alguien le interesa de verdad, irá a por todas.

Zelda agachó la cabeza, desanimada. Midna se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de su amiga y le dio un par de golpecitos sobre el hombro, intentando captar su atención.

-Eh, puede que me equivoque-prosiguió la pelirroja, consiguiendo que Zelda la mirara con sus ojos azules llenos de confusión y dudas-. Solo te hablo desde la experiencia. Si Shad te ha asegurado que puede cambiar, ¿quién te dice a ti que no lo hará a partir de hoy?

-¿Cómo puedo saber eso?-musitó Zelda, deprimida.

-Quedando con él…

-Pero tú has dicho que…

-Sé lo que he dicho-la interrumpió Midna, alzando la mano izquierda-. Voy a concederle a ese imbécil el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Y qué hago con Link?

Midna se encogió de hombros.

-Deja que te lleve al baile del comienzo de curso y será feliz-sentenció Midna, mordiendo un trozo de carne-. Puaj, este trozo está crudo. ¡Eh!-se giró hacia la camarera, que la miró con enfado- ¡Esto es una porquería!-señaló el plato, obviando las miradas de los compañeros más cercanos- ¡Quiero un trozo en condiciones, no esto!

Zelda, que se había llevado las dos manos a la boca, empezó a reír cuando Midna le guiñó un ojo y puso de nuevo el plato sobre la bandeja. De repente, se sintió un poco mejor. Le gustaba que Midna no la juzgara por sus acciones y sus pensamientos y dio gracias por enésima vez en silencio por tenerla en su vida desde que comenzó su aventura en Ordon. Sin embargo, no se le había escapado el detalle que ella había dejado caer.

-¿Un baile?-preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa- Pero, ¿eso se hace aquí?

Midna asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con los ojos en dirección a la espalda de Zelda.

-¿Verdad que sí, Link?

-Sí. Hasta en Kakariko nos envidian.

Zelda abrió al máximo los ojos y se atragantó con un poco de puré de patatas. Una mano le acercó el vaso de agua de la bandeja y ella bebió con ganas. En cuanto se hubo calmado un poco, se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Efectivamente, allí estaba Link, con aquella media sonrisa que hacía que se le escapara el aire de los pulmones y esos ojos brillantes que le indicaban que él sabía algo que ella no.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-preguntó Link, aún de pie y con la mano derecha extendida hacia ella.

-Pero…-Zelda miró a Link y a Midna alternativamente- No sé cuándo es y…

-¿No has visto los carteles?-intervino Midna- Están por todo el instituto.

-No… Yo no…

-A saber en qué estarías pensando…

Zelda sintió que volvía a ponerse como un tomate y escondió la cara como pudo. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían fijos en la mano que le ofrecía Link y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia él.

-Zelda-dijo Link, hincando de repente una rodilla en el suelo y mirando fijamente a la princesa-, ¿querrías ser mi pareja en el baile?


	21. Chapter 21

Zelda se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior antes de mordérselo, nerviosa. Sentía los ojos de sus compañeros fijos en ella y en Link, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo la mano de su _pretendiente_ temblaba ante ella.

-Sí-la palabra salió de ella en un susurro sin darse cuenta.

Solo lo hizo cuando vio una sonrisa radiante extendiéndose por el rostro de Link. Zelda soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y dejó que sus oídos se acostumbrasen a los aplausos y vítores de los demás alumnos. Sintió que enrojecía por momentos y se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa, agachando la cabeza y escondiéndola entre las manos. Odiaba ser el centro de atención; siempre lo había hecho, incluso viviendo en el castillo de Hyrule o en el instituto al que había ido en la Ciudadela.

Link frunció el ceño al ver que Zelda se encogía sobre sí misma y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró.

Zelda escuchó su voz por encima del escándalo y negó con la cabeza.

-Vale. Ven-Link tiró de ella con suavidad hacia arriba y se hizo de su mochila con la mano que tenía libre-. Vámonos de aquí.

Zelda se dejó guiar entre las mesas y salió del comedor abrazada por Link. Ambos caminaron hasta que Zelda empezó a sentir que podía tomar de nuevo el rumbo de los acontecimientos y se atrevió a alzar la cabeza hacia el frente. Cuando vio que el espectáculo había pasado, paró en seco y cerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza por la nariz y expulsando poco a poco el aire por la boca. Link permaneció en silencio mientras Zelda se calmaba.

Tras unos segundos, la princesa abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a Link.

-Lo siento-murmuró Zelda, avergonzada-. Es que… le tengo pánico a…

-No tienes que explicarme nada-la interrumpió Link al instante-. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón. Debí imaginarme que ni siquiera en ese aspecto eres como las demás. Lo siento…

Zelda sonrió con timidez y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba un momento, ¿ves?-dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y abrió los brazos- Como nueva.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Zelda borró la sonrisa al encontrar el rostro de Link tan cerca del suyo. El muchacho le cogió la barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún sostenía la mochila de Zelda.

-¿Lo que has dicho es verdad? ¿Iras al baile conmigo?

Zelda relajó los hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí, claro. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo son esas fiestas ni qué debo llevar.

Link abrió la mano y posó la palma sobre la mejilla de Zelda con una suave caricia. Zelda sintió que la conocida corriente eléctrica comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus hormonas. Notó que la boca empezaba a secársele, que las pupilas de Link se dilataban al centrarse sobre su boca entreabierta, que sus respiraciones se habían acompasado en un ritmo irregular y que el calor que emanaba la piel de Link era cien veces superior al que sentía sobre su cuerpo en los calurosos días de verano de Hyrule. Reconoció ese extraño pinchazo en el bajo vientre y las cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos, ansiosos por tocarle de nuevo.

-Estarás preciosa, vayas con lo que vayas-musitó Link, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Zelda poco a poco.

Zelda sintió que el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones, aturdida ante la intensidad de la mirada de Link. Pasó de nuevo la lengua por el labio inferior con lentitud y volvió a comprobar que los ojos de Link se centraban en su boca durante más tiempo que la vez anterior. En esos instantes, se apoderó de ella una nueva percepción de la realidad. Si era capaz de hacerle aquello con ese pequeño e insignificante gesto, ¿qué no sería capaz de provocar si paseaba sus manos con suavidad sobre su pecho? En otras palabras, se sintió poderosa y no precisamente en el sentido real de la palabra.

-Zelda…-dijo Link con voz ronca, incapaz controlar el incesante impulso de besarla otra vez; dejó que su mano volara hasta su nuca y tiró con suavidad de ella para atraer el rostro de Zelda hacia el de él.

-Dime…-contestó Zelda a duras penas, perdiéndose en el azul brillante de los ojos de Link.

-Quédate conmigo…

Zelda suspiró y cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que Link apenas rozaba sus labios con su boca. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

De repente, un sonido estridente les hizo dar un brinco en el sitio y apartarse un poco el uno del otro, devolviéndoles a la realidad. Zelda se llevó una mano al corazón al reconocer la alarma que señalaba el comienzo de las últimas clases del día. Por su parte, Link se había llevado la mano derecha a la cadera izquierda, pero se había cerrado al no encontrar su preciada espada. Gruñó, frustrado, y volvió a centrarse en Zelda. La princesa había visto el gesto y había fruncido el ceño.

-No es nada-le aseguró Link-. Ha sido el instinto, no te preocupes.

Zelda no borró de su cara la expresión de preocupación, pero asintió con la cabeza y recogió su mochila del suelo, adonde había ido a parar cuando Link dio el salto hacia atrás. Se la echó a la espalda y desvió la mirada de Link, azorada. Habían estado a punto de besarse de nuevo. Nunca, jamás, había sentido esa necesidad de alguien. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ante una nueva tesitura: irse a clase sin más o irse a clase con un beso como despedida. «¿Y ser de nuevo el centro de atención? Olvídalo, princesa, ya has tenido bastante por hoy».

-Bueno-se atrevió a hablar Zelda, mordiéndose el labio inferior-, será mejor que vayamos a clase.

Link tardó un momento en volver de las nubes y asintió, conforme. Ambos anduvieron uno al lado del otro, aunque sin tocarse. Tanto Link como Zelda presentían que serían incapaces de parar lo que tuviera que ocurrir si volvían a rozarse ni un poco.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y Link acompañó en silencio a Zelda a su taquilla, donde la princesa cambió los materiales de Arte por los de Geografía. Después, fue Zelda la que esperó pacientemente a que Link actualizase su mochila y, juntos y sin decir todavía nada, se dirigieron hacia el aula de Geografía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar en ella, una voz grave bastante conocida captó su atención. Se giraron sobre sí mismos y vieron a Shad dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa peligrosa instalada en su rostro.

-Zelda-habló entonces Link por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos-, entra en el aula.

Zelda miró de inmediato a Link.

-Ni hablar-se negó-. Si tiene que decirte o hacerte algo, que lo haga delante de mí.

-Zelda…-suplicó Link, mostrándole su preocupación.

-He dicho que no, Link-se plantó Zelda, cruzándose de brazos-. Bastante han decidido ya por mí durante toda mi vida.

Link la miró de reojo, extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Shad llegó entonces hasta ellos y le dirigió a Link una mirada llena de amenazas calladas. Zelda interrumpió el duelo de miradas poniéndose en medio de ellos dos. Los ojos de Shad viajaron hasta Zelda y su mirada se dulcificó a una velocidad sorprendente. Aquello solo puso más tenso a Link de lo que ya estaba.

-Hola, preciosa-saludó Shad a Zelda con cierta ternura-. ¿Has pensado en mi proposición?

-¿Qué proposición?-intervino Link antes de que Zelda pensara siquiera lo que iba a contestar.

-Oh-exclamó Shad, volviéndose parcialmente hacia Link de nuevo-, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Va a tener una cita conmigo.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso-saltó Zelda, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar que los ojos de Shad volvieran a ella; por suerte, lo consiguió, aunque no fuera porque llegara a su altura-. No te he contestado todavía. Ni siquiera sé si quiero verte fuera del instituto o no.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Te he puesto en un compromiso, ¿verdad? Claro… Acabas de aceptar ir al baile inaugural del curso con él…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-repuso Zelda, enrojeciendo por momentos-. Dijiste que eras capaz de cambiar, pero yo no veo que estés haciendo ningún esfuerzo. Así que no pienso hablar contigo de nada que no sea estrictamente necesario mientras no me demuestres que puedes mejorar tu actitud respecto a los demás-se giró hacia Link y le cogió de la muñeca derecha-. Vamos a clase, Link.

El muchacho rubio reaccionó un poco tarde e hizo caso de Zelda, no sin antes alegrarse por dentro por que ella hubiese rechazado a Shad frente a él. Zelda tiró de él y ambos entraron en el aula. En esos instantes, ninguno de los dos era consciente de las chispas que saltaban entre ellos ante su contacto. Lo único que le importaba a Link era que Zelda le prefería a él, y lo único en lo que podía pensar la princesa era en lo traicionero que había sido Shad al ir a buscarla precisamente cuando estaba con Link. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Shad?

Cuando Zelda se sentó en su silla y dejó el ejemplar de Geografía sobre su mesa, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre los brazos. Era agotador estar entre uno y otro. Link había acertado; Shad no iba a jugar limpio. Apenada por darse cuenta de ello, miró hacia el asiento de Link y le vio con los ojos fijos en algún punto por encima de la pizarra. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que Link no se centrara en el hecho de que había pensado en quedar con Shad y sí en que había decidido hacerle caso y escoger su compañía en lugar de la de Shad.

Unido a todo esto, Zelda tenía que ponerse al día sobre las costumbres de Ordon. Estaba claro que se le había escapado el detalle del baile de inicio de curso cuando se informó sobre el pueblo, así que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Midna para escoger el vestido apropiado para el baile. Como si la hubiera invocado, su pequeña amiga pelirroja apareció en el umbral de la puerta y la localizó con sus ojos naranjas. Midna hizo una mueca al ver la expresión deprimida de Zelda y anduvo hacia ella con decisión. Al llegar a su mesa, Midna se apoyó sobre la tabla y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Dime que lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con semejante capullo de ahí fuera.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque acto seguido suspiró con fuerza, apartándose con el soplido un mechón de pelo que le molestaba en la cara.

-Entre otras cosas-admitió la princesa-. ¿Qué se supone que debo ponerme para la fiesta?

Midna alzó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-No es por esa por la que tienes que preocuparte. Para el baile solo necesitas un vestido en condiciones y ya está. No. La fiesta que realmente te debe preocupar es el Festival de Nayru.

Zelda se enderezó en su asiento y echó el cuello hacia adelante.

-¿El festival de qué?

-De qué, no, de Nayru. Es una celebración tradicional dedicada a la diosa Nayru. Se hace siempre en los últimos días de septiembre, al comienzo del último cuatrimestre del año.

Zelda sintió que las neuronas habían empezado a bailar tango en su cabeza y que habían desconectado por completo.

-¿Qué tenéis vosotros con las fiestas?-inquirió, anonadada.

Midna se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquila, con tu repertorio no tendrás problemas para las fiestas-le aseguró Midna, andando hacia su asiento.

-Ya veremos…


	22. Chapter 22

La clase de Geografía terminó dos horas después, para alivio de Zelda. No había prestado atención a lo que el profesor había estado explicando sobre la formación de la Montaña de la Muerte, muy cercana al pueblo de Kakariko. Se había pasado las dos horas divagando acerca de lo que había ocurrido en aquel largo día; estaba segura de que caería rendida en cuanto pusiera un pie en la cama.

Estaba preocupada por Link. No le conocía lo suficiente como para estar realmente segura de nada, pero tenía la sensación de que enterarse de que Shad le había pedido una cita y que ella ni siquiera le había respondido aún le había molestado un poco. Link le había advertido acerca de Shad y ella no le había dado mayor importancia a sus palabras, hasta que el aludido la acorraló en las escaleras. A Zelda le sorprendía que Link no se hubiera enterado antes de su encontronazo con Shad, ya que había oído cómo los demás alumnos del instituto de Ordon habían comentado a su paso la situación en la que se estaban encontrando ella y Shad. Tenía que hablar con Link antes de que nadie le dijese nada falso, por lo que en cuanto la alarma del instituto señaló el final de las clases del día, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y se dispuso a alcanzar a Link en su sitio antes de que se fuera. Sin embargo, para cuando consiguió llegar a su pupitre, este ya estaba vacío.

Zelda se giró en redondo y buscó con sus ojos azules el pelo rubio de Link, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró, abatida. En ese momento, Midna llegó hasta su altura y frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja, estudiando a Zelda con sus ojos naranjas.

-Quería hablar con Link, pero…-señaló con la cabeza la silla vacía.

-A ver si lo adivino: ¿tiene que ver con lo de Shad de esta mañana?

Zelda asintió débilmente y miró a Midna, angustiada.

-Quería aclararle las cosas antes de que nadie empezara a inventar nada-explicó Zelda, pasando junto a Midna y caminando hacia la salida del aula con ella detrás-. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana…

-¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje?-sugirió Midna, saliendo del aula tras Zelda y ubicándose a su lado para continuar andando por el pasillo.

-No tengo su número…

-Pero yo, sí.

Zelda volvió el rostro hacia Midna con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Se encontró con la mirada pícara de Midna disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Y no se enfadará si me lo das sin su permiso?-aventuró Zelda, excitada y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Enfadarse?-repitió Midna, haciendo a continuación un gesto con la mano por delante de su rostro- Qué va, mujer. Al contrario, seguro que le hace ilusión recibir un mensaje tuyo. Lo raro es que aún no tengas su número, dado que ya os habéis liado y todo eso…

-¡Midna!

Zelda miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, pero los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban en el interior del edificio no les prestaban atención. Midna sacó su pequeño móvil de un bolsillo y buscó el número del teléfono de Link.

-Vamos, saca el tuyo-instó Midna a Zelda al ver que la princesa se había quedado paralizada.

Zelda reaccionó e hizo lo que Midna le decía. La pequeña pelirroja le fue dictando los números y se aseguró de que Zelda guardaba el número en la memoria del teléfono. Antes de guardar el suyo propio, se quedó mirando el de la princesa y alzó una ceja, frunciendo la boca.

-Cómo se nota que tienes dinero…-comentó Midna, guardándose finalmente el móvil en el mismo sitio del que lo había sacado.

Zelda desvió la mirada, aturdida e imitó el gesto de Midna.

Ambas salieron al patio principal del instituto y anduvieron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde el coche de Talon ya esperaba a Zelda, puntual. En su fuero interno, la princesa había esperado encontrarse con Link en la salida del instituto, pero al no verle por ninguna parte, su ánimo decayó de nuevo. Sin embargo, Midna la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos casi al momento.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿no?

Zelda la miró y asintió. Midna chasqueó la lengua nada más ver que su nueva amiga estaba de nuevo en la fase de depresión adolescente.

-Oh, por favor, Zelda. No pongas la tirita antes de que salga la herida. Habla primero con él y luego…, bueno, ya se verá. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mover la cabeza para asentir.

-Bien… Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Midna-se despidió Zelda, al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto y entraba dentro del coche.

Talon le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a la muchacha, pero su expresión hizo que no comentara nada al respecto.

Nada más llegar a su casa en la calle pija, Zelda subió los escalones a paso lento y entró en su habitación, tirándose al momento sobre la cama, exhausta. Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, pero el sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil le hizo darse la vuelta y sacar el teléfono para mirar quién le había escrito. Zelda tuvo que contener una risita nerviosa al leer el nombre de Midna en la pantalla táctil.

 _¿Le has hablado ya o piensas esperar a la siguiente era, princesa?_

Zelda tecleó con rapidez y envió su respuesta.

 _No sé qué decirle._

Vio que Midna le escribía y esperó a que le llegara el mensaje. Efectivamente, tardó menos de diez segundos en aparecer en su pantalla.

 _¿Qué tal si empiezas por decirle quién eres y por qué tienes su número?_

Zelda suspiró y carraspeó, nerviosa.

 _Me da vergüenza_.

Cinco segundos después…

 _No debería. Ya te ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla._

 _Y no lo niegues._

Zelda se llevó la mano a la boca al leer la burrada que había soltado Midna, pero no pudo evitar admitir que ella tenía razón. Si algo recordaba casi a cada segundo, era aquel excitante beso que se habían dado en la entrada del pueblo el sábado al anochecer. Zelda apretó los muslos, el uno contra el otro, para apagar la necesidad creciente que sentía de Link y tecleó mientras se pasaba la lengua por la boca, como si así pudiera rememorar su sabor.

 _No lo niego. ¿Qué más le digo?_

Y…

 _¿Y yo qué sé? Dile la verdad, mujer._

 _Pareces nueva en esto del coqueteo…_

 _¿La princesa nunca ha tenido pretendientes?_

Zelda frunció el ceño y escribió con rapidez.

 _Aunque no te lo parezca, SÍ._

 _Pero Link es diferente._

Unos segundos después…

 _Esto me huele a comedia romántica._

 _Escríbele. YA._

 _Y envíame los pantallazos, ¿quieres? A ver si vas a meter la pata._

Zelda suspiró y volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Con manos temblorosas, buscó el número de Link entre sus contactos y abrió una conversación con él. Le costó al menos tres intentos escribir algo que fuera meramente aceptable.

 _Hola, soy Zelda. ¿Puedes hablar?_

Al momento, Zelda vio que Link aparecía en línea y que había leído sus mensajes. Sin embargo, no escribía. Tras un minuto en el que Zelda se mordió todos los pellejitos que tenía en el labio inferior, Link comenzó a escribir.

 _Hola. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?_

Zelda se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta y tecleó, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

 _Me lo ha dado Midna._

 _Quería hablar contigo cuando acabó Geografía, pero te fuiste…_

Zelda esperó en su interior que aquello no sonara como acusación y esperó a que le llegara la respuesta de Link, que tardó al menos un par de minutos.

 _Lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer._

 _Ahora estoy ocupado. ¿Hablamos mañana?_

Zelda enterró la cara en su almohada y gruñó.

 _Claro. Hasta mañana._

Un segundo después…

 _Adiós._


	23. Chapter 23

-¡Link!-el muchacho se giró sobre sí mismo y miró hacia el origen del sonido- ¿Qué haces? No te pago para que te pongas a charlar por el móvil…

-Lo siento, Telma-se disculpó Link, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

Telma sonrió y terminó de recoger unos vasos de una mesa cercana. Los dejó sobre la barra de madera que cubría el lateral izquierdo de su taberna y se apoyó sobre el brazo derecho, inclinándose hacia adelante en el mismo momento en que Link llegaba a su altura. El muchacho pasó por alto el pronunciado escote que solía llevar Telma y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento-volvió a disculparse, aún afectado por la pequeña conversación vía mensajes con Zelda.

-No te preocupes, chaval-respondió Telma, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano-. Trabajas duro, no me voy a molestar si te ausentas un momento.

Link esbozó un intento de sonrisa y recogió los vasos que Telma había dejado sobre la barra. La dueña de la taberna miró un momento a sus espaldas y, al ver que todo estaba bajo control en la tasca, entró tras la barra y asió a Link por un brazo con cierta fuerza. Link rodó sus ojos azules hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Es por una chica, ¿verdad?-dijo Telma, consiguiendo que los ojos de Link se salieran de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no…

-No me mientas, Link. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo-sonrió Telma, cogiendo un par de banquitos de debajo de un mueble-. Siéntate, anda.

Link tardó unos segundos en procesar la orden, pero finalmente obedeció. Se sentó frente por frente a Telma y se inclinó hacia ella. No le interesaba que la gente se enterara de su vida. Bastante tranquilo estaba el asunto de los cotilleos sobre él como para ahora echar más leña al fuego. La dueña de la tasca le miró con sus pequeños ojos avispados y dibujó una media sonrisa, de esas que dicen «tú y yo sabemos que tengo razón».

-A ver…-habló Telma la primera- He oído que te has encaprichado de la chica nueva de la calle pija.

Link no dijo nada, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Era con ella con quien hablabas hace un momento?

-Sí-respondió Link sin dudar-, pero no es de lo que tú y todo el mundo piensa.

-Así que no es cierto que la besaste esta mañana delante de todo el instituto.

-No. Quiero decir… Sí, es cierto, lo hice-admitió Link, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo y agachando la cabeza para ocultarse tras su flequillo rubio.

Telma sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano en la barbilla a Link. Tiró de ella hacia arriba y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-No lo hago-repuso Link con firmeza-. Es solo que…

-Te da miedo lo que te hace sentir, ¿no es así?

Link respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de asentir.

-Sobre todo porque no puedo exigirle nada-Link abrió los ojos y miró a Telma con una mezcla de inocencia y miedo-. No entiendo lo que me pasa. Me siento atraído hacia ella como si fuera el Sol y yo la Tierra. Y hoy me he enterado de que la pillaron en una situación un tanto subida de tono con Shad, justo un rato después de que yo la besara. Y…

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás eso sea mentira?-le interrumpió Telma, frunciendo el ceño- He visto a esa chica desde lejos el día que quedó contigo, el sábado. No me parece que sea la típica adolescente que juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Link bufó y miró hacia el techo de vigas de madera.

-No es mentira. Es decir, estuvieron hablando y Shad le pidió una cita-explicó Link, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre a medida que recordaba lo sucedido aquella mañana-. Pero ella negó delante de mí que hubiese aceptado quedar con él. Y me cabrea sentirme así. Se supone que ella y yo no estamos juntos, puede salir y conocer a quien quiera.

Telma volvió a sonreír.

-Eso significa que le importas, chaval. Y que ella te gusta de verdad, aunque no entiendo cómo es posible que te guste tanto si la acabas de conocer.

-¿Entiendes ya a lo que me refiero?-Link abrió los brazos en cruz y suspiró, exhasperado.

-¿Y qué es eso de la situación subida de tono? ¿Acaso les viste?-inquirió Telma, tocando el otro punto de la conversación.

-¿Qué? No, por las diosas… No. Si lo hubiese visto, te aseguro que…

-Vale, vale-le interrumpió de nuevo Telma, viendo que Link se enfadaba más y más a cada momento-. Ya lo pillo. Entonces, ¿no has hablado del tema con ella?

Link negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Me estaba poniendo nervioso con solo pensar lo que pasaría si ella y Shad quedaran, así que me largué en cuanto pude.

-No dejaste que se explicara-concluyó Telma.

Link negó con la cabeza de nuevo y buscó los ojos de Telma.

-Me ha hablado por teléfono. Quiere hablar conmigo.

Telma asintió y le puso una mano sobre una pierna.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? Tal vez estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Y ya te digo yo que si ella ve que te da igual lo que ocurra entre vosotros, le dará una oportunidad a Shad-Link frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, a lo que Telma no pudo más que sonreír y guiñarle un ojo-. Bienvenido al mundo amoroso, Link. Si quieres que ella se quede contigo, gánatelo. Demuéstrale que podrías hacerla más feliz que Shad. Si hace falta, testificaré en tu favor.

Link rio con ganas, pero sacudió la cabeza, un poco más animado que antes.

-No, no hace falta-sonrió a Telma con agradecimiento-. Muchas gracias, Telma.

La dueña de la tasca se puso en pie y puso los brazos en jarra.

-De nada, chaval. Ahora, ponte a atender las mesas. Solo por lo que hemos hablado, podrás salir una hora antes. Así te dará tiempo de hablar con ella.

Link sonrió un poco más y se puso manos a la obra. Efectivamente, salió a las siete y media de la tarde en lugar de a las ocho y media. Tal y como le había aconsejado Telma, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia la casa de Zelda. Si Telma no veía en ella maldad alguna, era que se había equivocado pensando…, en fin, lo que había estado pensando; que Zelda era una engañabobos y que estaba jugando con él y con Shad al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar a la altura de la calle pija, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Avanzó a paso rápido y sigiloso hacia la casa de Zelda. Vio a su altura una figura de pie frente a la casa y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, ante la casa de Zelda, estaba la última persona que esperaba ver allí a aquellas horas.

-Shad…-musitó a unos pasos de él.

El aludido se giró hacia Link y dibujó una sonrisa pletórica.

-Vaya, Link. Buenas noches.

Zelda no había podido concentrarse en encontrar información para el trabajo de Historia de Hyrule que tenía que hacer con Link. El mero de que fuera él su compañero de trabajo solo complicaba las cosas en su cabeza. Había estado dándole vueltas a los escuetos mensajes de Link. No sabía muy bien qué esperar. Él había salido corriendo del aula y del instituto antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa y sus mensajes solo confirmaban la distancia que se había interpuesto entre los dos. ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en un mismo día?

Zelda soltó el lápiz sobre el escritorio y escondió la cara entre ambas manos. Era ilógico sentirse tan mal. Ella no tenía nada con Link, salvo unos pocos besos en común que todavía no sabía cómo habían surgido. La conexión que tenían era tal que les atraía mutuamente, ya lo había comprobado. Link sentía lo mismo que ella al respecto, ninguno comprendía bien lo que les pasaba. Por un momento, Zelda tuvo miedo de estar equivocándose respecto a Link y Shad. Tal vez, solo quisiera estar con Link por aquella atracción inexplicable, como si estuviera "obligada" a estar con él. Tal vez Shad podría comprenderla mejor, podría ser realmente una pareja normal.

«Oh, pero, por favor. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Ya das por sentado que alguno de los dos quiere algo serio contigo ¡y solo llevas aquí una semana!», le reprochó su vocecita interior. Zelda sabía que su conciencia tenía razón, que no podía estar pensando en eso después de tan poco tiempo, pero el problema era que cuando Link aparecía, todos sus esquemas se esfumaban. Cuando Shad entraba en acción, algo le decía que tenía que relacionarse con él, aunque no de la misma forma (ni por asomo) que le ocurría con Link. Entonces, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Estaba buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta cuando escuchó dos voces en la calle, discutiendo. Zelda se quitó las manos de la cara y frunció el ceño. Aquello no era normal, su calle era un lugar tranquilo, sobre todo porque la gente rica del lugar no quería que nadie se inmiscuyese en sus asuntos. Zelda se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su ventana, pero no pudo ver nada al asomarse. No obstante, aguzó un poco más el oído y le pareció que las voces que escuchaba eran las de Link y Shad. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sintió cierta opresión en el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que había acertado.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, salió de su habitación con rapidez y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Impa no estaba a esa hora, había tenido que ir a hacer la compra, pero esperaba que Talon no saliera de su habitación en su busca. Llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente, allí estaban. Los dos chicos que se habían metido tanto en su vida que ahora era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ella les observaba y sacando voz de no se sabía dónde, Zelda habló.

-¿Link? ¿Shad?-los aludidos callaron al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos y girándose hacia ella- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Shad avanzó un paso en su dirección, ignorando a Link.

-He venido a verte-confesó Shad con una sonrisa.

Zelda alzó una mano por inercia para que dejara de andar, pero la bajó casi al instante al ver que Shad no dejaba de andar. Fue a su encuentro y consiguió que apenas pasase de la línea invisible que separaba el recinto de su casa de la calle. Por el contrario, Link se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirándola con intensidad a través de sus increíbles ojos azules, que con las últimas luces de la tarde parecían refulgir como dos zafiros. Zelda trató de apartar sus ojos de Link.

-Zelda-volvió a hablar Shad, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

Zelda parpadeó con rapidez para volver a la realidad y se giró hacia Shad.

-He venido a verte-repitió Shad, esta vez en un susurro-. Quería disculparme por haber sido un gilipollas esta mañana…

-¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía?-le interrumpió Zelda, deseando quedarse a solas con Link para poder aclararlo todo.

-Bueno, no es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que esta era la única casa de la calle pija que no estaba ocupada-sonrió Shad con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza.

-Ah…-Zelda no supo qué más decir, tenía cabeza en otra parte, como siempre que Link estaba cerca de ella.

Silencio.

-Y… ¿bien?-dijo Shad de nuevo, inclinándose un poco hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-¿Y bien, qué?-preguntó Zelda, aturdida, luchando contra el impulso de echar a un lado a Shad y correr hacia Link; de nuevo, aquella atracción inevitable hacia acto de presencia y confundía sus sentidos.

Shad puso los ojos en blanco y se situó justo delante de los ojos de Zelda, impidiendo que viese a Link. Zelda se encontró con el pecho de Shad a muy pocos centímetros de ella y eso fue lo que la hizo despertar del todo de su ensoñación.

-Mira, Zelda. Sé muy bien lo que pasa aquí. Te gusta ese cretino, está bien, lo acepto. Pero-Shad cogió las dos manos de Zelda y tiró de ellas para pegarle a su cuerpo. Zelda se estremeció por los nervios que empezaban a embargarla. Si en algún momento había pensado que sentía la inclinación de habla con Shad, ahora lo único que quería era apartarse todo lo posible de él-, si tú me dejaras, yo podría demostrarte lo que es tener seguridad. Es decir… Por favor, mírale. No tiene dinero, trabaja todas las tardes, no tiene tiempo para nadie que no sea él mismo…

-Espera-le interrumpió Zelda de repente, dejando a Shad con las palabras en la punta de la lengua-. ¿Has dicho que trabaja todas las tardes?

Shad se maldijo a sí mismo por lo bajo y con la mano que tenía libre atrapó el rostro de Zelda y la obligó a que se quedara mirándole.

-Yo sí puedo darte lo que quieres-insistió Shad.

Zelda frunció el ceño y trató de desasirse del agarre de Shad.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero?-refutó Zelda con enfado en la voz- No tienes ni idea, Shad. No sabes lo que quiero. No sabes lo que me gusta, con lo que sueño…

-¿Y él sí?-inquirió Shad, mirándola con asombro- Le conoces tanto como a mí. Nos conociste al mismo tiempo.

-No sois iguales, Shad…

-¡Precisamente por eso! Oye, solo ten una cita conmigo. Una sola y te prometo que si después de eso no quieres tener nada conmigo, lo aceptaré. Me retiraré.

Zelda suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Shad, esto no es una competición…

-¡Para mí sí lo es!-estalló Shad, elevando las manos al cielo.

Zelda se apartó de él al instante y le fulminó con la mirada. Hasta ese momento, Link se había mantenido apartado, pero al ver cómo Zelda retrocedía, alejándose de Shad, dio un par de zancadas y se puso a su lado. Le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros, para sorpresa de Zelda, y encaró a Shad.

-Vete de aquí, Shad-ordenó Link con voz neutra, intentando que Shad no le sacara de sus casillas de nuevo.

Shad pasó de él y se volvió hacia Zelda de nuevo.

-Zelda… Joder, no era eso lo que…

-Lárgate-intervino Link, poniendo a Zelda parcialmente tras su espalda.

La princesa estaba alucinando. Ella había creído que Shad realmente tenía buenas intenciones, pero había quedado bastante claro que para él, ella solo era un trofeo más.

Shad bufó y encaró a Link con una expresión amenazante en su rostro.

-Tú no pintas nada aquí-espetó Shad, empujando el hombro derecho de Link.

-No te lo voy a repetir otra vez-insistió Link apretando los dientes y manteniendo a Zelda tras él.

Entonces, Shad emitió un rugido y se abalanzó sobre Link, pero él le bloqueó con el brazo que tenía libre justo en el mismo momento en que Zelda se posicionaba entre ambos.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Zelda, consiguiendo que ambos chicos la mirasen durante unos segundos- Shad, lárgate de aquí. Por mí, como si no vuelvo a verte nunca.

Shad clavó en ella sus ojos y luego los hizo rodar hacia Link, que no la había soltado en ningún momento. Finalmente, tras aquel duelo de miradas, Shad bufó y maldijo por lo bajo antes de apartarse de ellos y salir de nuevo hacia la calle. Sin embargo, antes de perderse entre las calles de Ordon, se giró de nuevo hacia Zelda y Link y les señaló con el dedo índice.

-Esto no va a quedarse así, Link. Le demostraré a Zelda cómo eres realmente. Te juro que te va a odiar tanto que no querrá saber nada más de ti.

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió Link, apretando a Zelda contra su costado.

Sin añadir nada más, Shad comenzó a andar y se fue alejando de casa de Zelda. Solo cuando por fin le perdió de vista, Link se giró hacia Zelda y la miró, suplicante.

-Perdóname-musitó nada más ver que ella también le miraba-. He sido un completo imbécil. No debería haber dudado de ti.

Link agachó la cabeza y Zelda le miró, apenada. Suspiró.

-Lo único que yo quería decirte era que no pensaba quedar con Shad-confesó en voz baja, de manera que los ojos de Link volvieron a ella con un brillo de esperanza-. No quería que pensaras que estaba jugando con los dos. Es algo que nunca he querido hacer.

-Lo sé-murmuró Link, agarrando con suavidad la barbilla de Zelda-. Lo siento-Zelda sonrió y asintió una sola vez-. ¿Sigues queriendo ir conmigo al baile de inauguración?

La sonrisa de Zelda se amplió al máximo.

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría.

Link dibujó una sonrisa tan inocentemente alegre que llegó al corazón de Zelda. Él se inclinó hacia ella, pero Zelda le puso una mano en el pecho y le paró justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Link frunció el ceño y miró a Zelda, interrogante. Zelda se encogió de un hombro y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-Estamos en mi casa Link-le recordó Zelda al muchacho, que se separó un poco de ella al instante al darse cuenta de que tenía razón-. Y, además… Creo que vamos muy deprisa. Apenas sé nada de ti y tú de mí… Ni siquiera tenía idea de que trabajas por las tardes…

Link sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. Sabía que Zelda tenía razón, solo que no se esperaba aquella negativa.

-Sí…-admitió Link, un poco ido- Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Zelda suspiró y, tomándole por sorpresa, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le abrazó con suavidad. Link se quedó quieto momentáneamente, aunque a los dos segundos y medio ya le estaba devolviendo el abrazo a Zelda.

-Deja de disculparte tanto, ¿quieres?-dijo Zelda contra su pecho.

Link sonrió un poco, descansando la barbilla sobre la coronilla Zelda.

-Vale.

-Y oye-volvió a hablar Zelda, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarle bien-, no creas que te vas a librar de un interrogatorio. Quiero saber por qué trabajas en lugar de estudiar.

Link trató de parecer calmado y amplió la sonrisa.

-Sí que estudio, Zelda.

-Puede, pero se supone que es lo único que debes hacer con diecisiete años.

-Casi dieciocho-puntualizó Link, intentando despistar a Zelda para que no siguiera con el tema del trabajo combinado con los estudios.

-Como sea-dijo Zelda, quitándole importancia a ese detalle y separándose un poco de él; miró de reojo a la casa y vio a Impa mirar a través de una ventana hacia el jardín. Suspiró y cerró los ojos-. Será mejor que vuelva adentro.

Link entrecerró los ojos y miró con suspicacia a Zelda.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí… Es solo que ahora me espera un interrogatorio en casa-captó la mirada preocupada de Link e hizo un movimiento con la mano-. No te preocupes. Agradece que no sea mi madre quien nos haya visto.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

-¿Tan mal le caería?

La mirada de Zelda se ensombreció. La princesa desvió los ojos hacia la casa y se volvió rígida como un palo entre las manos de Link. El muchacho la asió por ambos lados del cuello y trató que Zelda le mirase de nuevo.

-Eh-susurró a pocos centímetros del rostro de Zelda-. ¿Estás bien? Si he dicho algo que…

-No, no-se apresuró a cortarle Zelda-. No es eso. No te preocupes…-se mordió el labio inferior y se deshizo de las manos de Link, que parecían no querer soltarla tan pronto- Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, ¿de acuerdo?

Link dudó un momento entre pincharla para que soltara lo que tenía en la cabeza o dejarla tranquila y esperar a que ella misma se lo contara por voluntad propia. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, optó por la segunda opción y dejó que anduviera de vuelta hacia la puerta de la casa. Se quedó mirándola hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta y ella se giró una última vez hacia él antes de entrar en el interior de la casa.

Mientras volvía a su propio hogar, Link no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Shad. Le había amenazado claramente delante de Zelda, lo cual era un punto a su favor, ya que ella no se fiaría tan fácilmente de ese personaje. Por otro lado, Shad había cogido a Zelda con demasiada fuerza y ella se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas pretensiones; otro punto a favor. Sin embargo, eso le dejaba con la certeza de que Shad estaría ya planeando algo para fastidiarle su amistad (o lo que surgiera) con Zelda y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Tendría que estar alerta a todo e intentar ir un paso por delante, por lo que, nada más llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta de la entrada tras él, se sacó el pequeño móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y buscó en la lista de contactos el número de Pit. Al segundo timbrazo, escuchó la voz de su amigo a través del auricular.

-¿Pit? Necesito que me hagas un favor.


	24. Chapter 24

Al día siguiente, cuando sonó el despertador y Zelda abrió los ojos, se encontró con que en su móvil había una pequeña lucecita verde parpadeando. Extrañada, se levantó de la cama y cogió el móvil del escritorio, quitándolo de la carga. Desbloqueó el móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Link.

 _¡Buenos días! Iré a tu casa a por ti dentro de media hora._

 _No tardes._

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo. Vio la hora a la que se lo había mandado y suspiró de alivio al ver que había sido hacía apenas cinco minutos. Todavía tenía veinticinco para adecentarse y desayunar. Tecleó una respuesta rápida y voló hacia el armario para elegir el conjunto de ese día. Se decantó por unos sencillos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa verde cacería. Una vez vestida, se arregló el pelo y se echó un poco de rímel sobre las pestañas. Cogió la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Ya en la cocina la esperaba Impa y su desayuno favorito.

Zelda evitó a toda costa una conversación con Impa. Sabía que el día anterior la había visto con Link en cierta actitud y, aunque no le había dicho nada cuando entró en casa, sentía que Impa tenía algo que comentarle al respecto. Por eso, cuando escuchó cómo aquella mujer de piel morena se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, se vio incapaz de tragar el trozo de tostada que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Zelda?-preguntó Impa sin segundas intenciones.

Zelda se encogió de hombros, sin desviar la mirada de la madera de la mesa.

-Ya veo…-dijo Impa- Tu madre llamó ayer por la tarde, cuando estabas fuera con tus amigos.

Zelda se enderezó al instante en la silla y tragó con esfuerzo el trozo de tostada. Miró a Impa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso?

-Bueno, solo has hablado con ella una vez desde que llegaste aquí-comentó Impa, dando en el clavo-. Es normal que quiera saber de ti.

Zelda aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno. Le quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de que Link llamara a su puerta. Lo cierto era que había alargado en el tiempo el llamar a su madre. Sabía muy bien que su padre no se pondría en contacto con ella, a no ser que le pidiera expresamente que volviera al castillo de la ciudadela. Por otro lado, su madre sí le había prometido llamarla y estar en contacto con ella. Al principio, a Zelda le pareció una buena idea, ya que no le entusiasmaba el hecho de dejar su vida atrás y mudarse a un pueblucho de la frontera. Sin embargo, tras pasar su primera semana en Ordon, Zelda sentía que su madre la interrogaría sobre todos los detalles de su vida allí y no estaba muy segura de cómo evitar el tema Link. Además estaba el hecho de que Impa ya le había visto, que Talon ya le conocía y que, sin quererlo, eran la comidilla del pueblo desde que se habían dejado ver juntos en la puerta del instituto. No estaba muy segura de si aquello trascendería lo suficiente y llegaría a oídos de su padre, pero esperaba que no fuera así.

En ese momento, la voz de Impa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le hizo beber con ansia el zumo de naranja.

-Creo que deberías llamarla esta tarde, cuando vuelvas de clase-propuso Impa con dulzura-. Así no se preocupará.

Zelda se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y vio en su mirada una mezcla de comprensión y pena. Aquello le molestó. ¿Por qué debía Impa sentir pena por ella?

-Sí, vale-aceptó Zelda en un susurro-. Luego la llamaré.

Impa sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo antes de levantarse de la silla y volver a sus tareas. Zelda rodó los ojos de nuevo hacia el desayuno, pero no se vio capaz de seguir comiendo, por lo que dejó lo que quedaba de la tostada en el plato y se levantó de la mesa. Llevó la bandeja hacia la isleta de la cocina y la dejó allí. Justo cuando cogía su mochila, Impa volvió a llamar su atención.

-Por cierto, Zelda-la aludida se giró y la miró, interrogante-. Ayer le dije a tu madre que estabas estudiando y que no podías hablar con ella. Espero que, sea lo que sea lo que tengas con ese chico, el rubio… En fin, espero que sepas lo que haces-Zelda frunció el ceño y sintió cómo su ánimo se venía abajo-. Yo no soy quién para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, solo quiero que no sufras cuando este curso acabe. Porque cuando lo haga, tú tendrás que volver a Hyrule y él se quedará aquí. Y no quiero que te rompan el corazón, ¿entiendes?

Zelda no respondió, sino que, pasados unos segundos, giró sobre sus pies y salió de la casa, cabizbaja. Vio que Talon la esperaba junto a la puerta y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que avisarle cuando Link fuese a recogerla. Talon la saludó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-Buenos días, señorita Zelda.

Aquello hizo sonreír a la princesa.

-Buenos días, Talon. Ya te he dicho que lo de señorita…

-Lo siento, señorita, pero me resulta imposible no dirigirme hacia usted de esa manera. Si le soy totalmente sincero, me cuesta mucho no llamarla como le corresponde.

Zelda sonrió un poco más, conmovida.

-Vale, si insistes, Talon… Por cierto, esta mañana Link me ha dicho que vendría a recogerme, así que no hace falta que nos lleves. Lo siento… Me aseguraré de informarte cada noche antes de irme a dormir.

-No es ninguna molestia, señorita. Me gusta madrugar.

Talon le guiñó un ojo y Zelda rio por lo bajo. En ese momento, Zelda atisbó a Link cerca de su casa y se dispuso a ir hacia él.

-Señorita Zelda-dijo entonces Talon, deteniéndola antes de que se encontrara con Link que ya había llegado a la altura de la casa y miraba a la chica y al hombre con extrañeza; Zelda se acercó a Talon e inclinó la cabeza para que el chófer pudiese hablarle en confidencialidad-. Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que ese joven es digno de su atención, señorita. Sin embargo, avíseme si en cualquier momento se propasa con usted o le hace daño de algún tipo.

Zelda se quedó paralizada, pero acto seguido se inclinó hacia Talon y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Talon-le susurró Zelda al oído.

Talon sonrió, sorprendido.

-No hay de qué, señorita.

Finalmente, Zelda se separó de él y, tras regalarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se volvió y anduvo hacia Link, que la recibió con una media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-Qué bien te llevas con el personal, ¿no?-comentó Link, sacándole una risita a Zelda.

-Se portan muy bien conmigo-respondió Zelda con sencillez, dejando que Link le pasara un brazo por los hombros y le quitara la mochila de la espalda.

El muchacho se echó la mochila de Zelda sobre el hombro izquierdo y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el instituto. En cuanto se hubieron alejado un poco de la casa, Link se atrevió a hablar.

-Siento que Talon se haya levantado tan temprano para nada. Te he avisado con muy poco tiempo.

-Está bien. Me ha dicho que no le importa madrugar.

-Pues debe ser el único en su especie-bromeó Link.

Zelda sonrió y le miró de soslayo, sorprendiendo sus ojos azules fijos en ella.

-¿Te dijeron algo cuando entraste en casa?-preguntó el chico, un poco preocupado; sabía que en casa de Zelda las cosas no funcionaban de igual forma que en las demás, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella era una niña rica y él solo un chico de pueblo.

-No-respondió Zelda, tranquila-. A Impa le caes bien, así que no me ha dicho nada-lo cual era mitad verdad mitad mentira.

Link levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿No se enfadan por que estés ahora mismo conmigo?

Zelda se giró hacia él, confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno-suspiró Link, volviendo la vista al frente-, tú tienes muchísimo dinero y yo no. Somos de mundos diferentes y, sin embargo, no se quejan por que nos veamos. Lo siento, pero me resulta raro. Esperaba algo más como "¡no puedes verle nunca más!" y cosas así.

Zelda rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Link atrapó la mano justo a tiempo y se llevó los nudillos a los labios, depositando un suave beso que dejó a Zelda completamente desarmada. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo quieres que piensen mal de ti si haces eso?-musitó Zelda, electrificada.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de soltarle la mano y dejar que cayera sin ganas junto a su costado.

-Por cierto-añadió Zelda, cambiando bruscamente de tema-, ya puedes ir contándome qué es eso de que trabajas y estudias al mismo tiempo. No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que dijo ayer Shad.

Zelda vio que Link mantenía la vista al frente con firmeza, sin avergonzarse ni un poco. Sin embargo, notó que el chico tensaba los hombros y enderezaba la espalda, lo cual hacía que los músculos resaltaran por debajo de la camiseta blanca de manga corta. Zelda se mojó instintivamente los labios al verle, casi sin darse cuenta. Link se percató del gesto y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero no hizo caso y se centró en la pregunta de ella.

-Sí, trabajo y estudio-admitió Link, mirándola un momento por el rabillo del ojo-. Shad no te mintió en ese aspecto.

-¿Por qué trabajas? ¿Tus padres no tienen suficiente para ti?-preguntó Zelda en un susurro, con suavidad, como si temiera que Link se enfadara por atreverse a meterse tanto en su vida.

-No estoy seguro de que siga teniendo padres-repuso Link en voz baja; Zelda ahogó una exclamación y se puso ante él para impedirle que siguiera andando. Link fijó sus ojos azules en ella y la observó desde su altura-. Se fueron. Hace poco más de un año que no sé nada de ellos.

-¿No les has buscado?

-¿Con qué? El dinero que gano en la tasca de Telma me sirve para comer y poco más. Si no trabajo, no como.

Zelda frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se le creaba un nudo en el pecho y le impedía respirar. Fue entonces cuando miró a Link de una forma completamente distinta. No le vio solamente como un chico de instituto, sino como algo más. Era más maduro que los demás. Ahora comprendía aquello de que él había elegido un camino distinto al de Shad. Él tenía que luchar para sobrevivir y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Pero, entonces…

-¿Y el instituto?-musitó con un hilo de voz- ¿Cómo haces para…?

-El director me ayuda con eso. Conoce mi situación. Me permite estudiar usando los libros de la biblioteca. Ya he ayudado allí antes, así que me conocen bien.

Zelda jadeó, abrumada.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿El qué no entiendes?-preguntó Link, confuso.

-No entiendo cómo es posible que te juntaras con Shad. No me cuadra-Zelda volvió a mirarle, con tanta intensidad que sorprendió a Link y le dejó momentáneamente en fuera de juego-. Tú no eres mala persona. ¿Cómo podías soportarle?

Link suspiró y rodó los ojos hacia el cielo.

-Era mi amigo, Zelda-volvió a mirarla, con tristeza-. Solo que cada uno eligió cómo quería acabar el instituto. Y, en cierto modo, sé que Shad me guarda rencor por eso. Él no tiene que preocuparse por comer o vestirse, sus padres se encargan de dárselo casi todo. Yo, sí.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Zelda le cogió las dos manos y se las llevó al pecho.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Link, abriendo los ojos al máximo- ¿Qué estás hablando? No, no, no. Déjate de tonterías, Zelda.

-¡No son tonterías!-repuso Zelda con lágrimas en los ojos- Pienso ayudarte, te guste o no.

-No voy a dejar de trabajar.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero yo te voy a ayudar. Todos los meses te pasaré dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Podrás respirar más tranquilo.

-Zelda…

-¡Ni Zelda ni leches! ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿De acuerdo?-insistió Zelda, ignorando por completo las negativas de Link.

Link la observó. Vio su determinación en su mirada y supo que no era capaz de decir que no a esos ojos. Zelda se había hecho con su autocontrol, sus pensamientos y su corazón. Y, ahora, con su vida. Y una parte de él le decía que cuando ella se fuera de Ordon, no sabría qué hacer con su vida.

Zelda supo que Link estaba sopesando su orden, que no propuesta. Estaba segura de que el chico no quería que nadie le ayudase, ya lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones. Pero algo le decía que le ayudara, no le gustaba que él estuviera pasándolo mal por culpa de unos padres que le habían abandonado. Vio cómo sus hombros se relajaban y cómo cerraba los ojos, rendido. Se deleitó con su rostro relajado y, sin poder evitarlo, se puso de puntillas y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

Link abrió los ojos al instante, sorprendido, pero apenas tardó un segundo en responder al beso. Dejó que la mochila de Zelda cayera al suelo y la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos, pegándole más a él. Zelda gimió al sentir sus dedos clavarse en su piel a través de la tela y echó los brazos hacia su cuello. De pronto, lo que había sido un gesto dulce y temeroso, se había convertido en una llamarada de puro fuego. Link le pasó la lengua por los labios y mordió con suavidad el inferior. Jadeó al sentir los dedos de Zelda tirándole de los mechones de pelo rubio y cómo le temblaban las piernas. Sin pensárselo, anduvo hacia atrás y, tras girar sobre sus pies, pegó a Zelda contra un muro. Ella sintió la piedra de la pared chocar contra su espalda y supo que estaba perdida. Se había perdido en aquel beso, en el deseo creciente que amenazaba con explotar en su bajo vientre. Su pecho se ensanchó al sentir los dedos de Link recorrerle la espalda con lentitud, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Con esfuerzo y sin dudarlo, se separó de él y le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

-Vamos al prado-musitó con la boca de Link a escasos milímetros de la de ella.

Él la miró con un brillo acerado en los ojos.

-¿Qué?-jadeó Link, creyendo que no había escuchado bien- ¿Y el instituto?

-No quiero ir…-admitió Zelda sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Link- Quiero quedarme contigo.

Link cerró los ojos y exhaló aire por la boca con fuerza. Su control se estaba esfumando por momentos, más aún cuando Zelda le pedía aquello. Si volvía a hacerlo, no dudaría en complacerla. Esa conexión, esa electricidad que sentían se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que ella había mantenido las distancias el día anterior porque no quería que el personal de su casa husmeara y se chivara a sus padres, y él había aceptado porque no había querido perder el control allí como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

-Link-gimió Zelda en su oído, enviando una descarga directa a su entrepierna, que ya empezaba a hacer acto de presencia-, llévame al prado.

Él la miró, nervioso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Por favor, Link…

No hizo falta nada más. Con esfuerzo, Link se separó de ella y recogió la mochila del suelo. Acto seguido, tomó a Zelda la mano y la guio por pequeños callejones hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Ambos miraron por encima de sus hombros durante todo el camino y solo cuando se hubieron alejado varios metros del pueblo, se atrevieron a respirar tranquilos. Caminaron a paso rápido en silencio, con esa tensión que había crecido entre ellos flotando en el ambiente. A Zelda el camino hacia el establo para coger a Epona se le hizo sumamente corto.

Nada más llegar al establo, Link subió a Zelda y se aupó tras ella sobre el lomo de Epona. Solo hizo falta que silbara para que el animal echase a correr fuera de la finca y se internara en el bosque.


	25. Chapter 25

ATENCIÓN: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO.

Zelda podía sentir los brazos de Link pegados a su cuerpo, protegiéndola y asegurándola sobre el lomo de Epona, que cabalgaba veloz según las órdenes de Link. Cuanto más se acercaban al prado secreto, más nerviosa se ponía. No había pensado que él le hiciese caso y, mientras que una parte de ella ardía en deseos de estar completamente a solas en el bosque, otra parte, la responsable, le decía que aquello era una absoluta locura y que debía poner rumbo de vuelta a Ordon de inmediato. Sin embargo, Zelda estaba harta de hacerle caso a esa parte de ella. Estaba cansada de no hacer lo que sentía y lo que quería y en esos momentos lo único que quería era que Link la estrechara entre sus brazos y se fundiera con ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Vio que Link tenía los ojos azules, brillantes, entrecerrados por el viento y fijos en el camino. Se fijó en la forma de su mandíbula, de líneas finas y suaves, ovalada, enmarcando un boca de labios carnosos, nariz pequeña y respingona y unos ojos azules protegidos por unas finas pestañas rubias, algo más oscuras que el cabello que ondeaba al viento y le cubría parcialmente el rostro por los lados. Suspiró. El sol, que se filtraba entre los árboles, le arrancaba destellos cobrizos y le daba un aspecto salvaje, pero no menos hermoso.

Link se percató de los ojos de Zelda sobre él y le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más sobre Epona sin atrapar de nuevo su boca. Por suerte, apenas quedaban unos metros. Agachó el rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de ella y, mirándola a los ojos, le susurró al oído.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-musitó Zelda con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Completamente.

Link cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de besarla. Justo en ese instante, Epona llegó al prado y, como si hubiera leído la mente de su jinete, se paró junto al pequeño lago con suavidad. Con esfuerzo, Zelda dejó de mirar a Link y se centró en el bosque. Sus recuerdos no habían descrito ni por asomo lo bonito que era aquel sitio. Link abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Sin decir nada más, se bajó de Epona y ayudó a Zelda a desmontar, dejando que ella colocara las manos sobre sus hombros y se apoyara en él para bajar. Ambos se miraron, el uno en brazos del otro. El corazón de Zelda latía a mil por hora y a ella le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Link se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a temblar y la abrazó con dulzura.

-Si no estás segura…

-No-le interrumpió Zelda, adivinando lo que iba a decirle-. Estoy bien. Es solo que los paseos con Epona me dejan las piernas de gelatina.

Link rio por lo bajo y se separó de ella. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el lago. Zelda se dejó llevar hasta la orilla y sonrió al ver el pequeño arcoíris que se formaba al dar de lleno el sol contra el agua de la cascada. Link la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Vamos.

Zelda frunció el ceño y le devolvió la sonrisa, confusa.

-¿Qué?

Link le soltó la mano y comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de los cordones de los zapatos. Zelda le observó, anonadada y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ah, no, ni de coña…-se negó en rotundo en cuanto vio que Link se ponía de nuevo en pie y le tendía una mano.

-Venga, está caliente-la animó Link, divertido.

-Me niego-reiteró Zelda-. No, no y no.

Link se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Zelda abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Link dejaba a un lado la camiseta y se disponía a quitarse los pantalones.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?-inquirió Zelda, sintiendo que le iba a dar una combustión al ver el torso de Link desnudo, moreno y perfectamente moldeado, ni muy marcado ni muy dejado.

Link desvió la mirada de su cinturón marrón a Zelda y disfrutó de lo lindo al ver su sonrojo. Estaba como una moto después de los besos en el muro, pero sabía que Zelda se había echado un poco para atrás y le avergonzaba haberle pedido que hicieran pellas. Así que había decidido aprovechar el paseo para darse un baño en el lago, para que al menos se divirtiera un poco con él y se olvidara de las gilipolleces de Shad.

-Me estoy quitando la ropa-explicó Link como si Zelda fuera corta de entendederas-. Como tú comprenderás, no voy a mojar la única ropa que tengo aquí ahora mismo. Si hubiese sabido que querías escaquearte de las clases, me habría traído una muda.

Zelda estaba, literalmente, helada y plantada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse y de decir nada, con los ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Link y con el cerebro trabajándole a toda pastilla para que no le diera un soponcio.

-Pe… Pero…-tartamudeó, pasmada- ¡No puedes quedarte desnudo delante de mí!

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Link, riéndose a carcajada limpia por dentro- Además, no voy a desnudarme del todo. Solo me quedaré en ropa interior, no tiene nada de malo.

-¡¿Nada de malo?! ¿Te estás oyendo?

No pudo evitarlo. Link empezó a reírse a boca batiente.

-Pues báñate conmigo y así no tendrás que verme sin nada.

-¡Ni de coña!-repitió Zelda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en aquella situación.

-Tú misma-Link volvió a encogerse de hombros y terminó de desabrocharse el cinturón.

Se desabrochó también el botón superior del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera. Tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia abajo y movió las piernas para quitarse la prenda del todo. Zelda se puso del color de los tomates maduros y desvió la mirada al momento. Link se mordió la lengua y se quitó los calcetines.

-¿Seguro que no quieres meterte conmigo?-dijo una vez más Link, viendo cómo Zelda le miraba a hurtadillas cuando creía que no se daba cuenta.

-¡No!

-Vale, vale… ¡Allá voy!

Link se metió en el lago y comenzó a nadar hacia la zona más profunda, aquella que quedaba muy cerca de la cascada. Zelda se aseguró de que no se le veía nada y solo entonces se atrevió a mirar. Maldijo el momento en que puso los ojos sobre Link, que salía en ese instante hacia fuera, completamente mojado. El agua le resbalaba por el cuerpo y el pelo rubio se le pegaba al cuello. Los ojos le relucían de una forma extraña debido al brillo del agua y el bóxer se le pegaba aún más a la cintura y a su entrepierna. Los ojos de Zelda no pudieron evitar hacer el recorrido desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello y su torso, hasta aquella zona. Al instante, la princesa abrió la boca y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

Link había salido del agua y ni siquiera se había acordado de que tenía su erección en todo su esplendor, marcando el lugar donde correspondía en la ropa interior.

-Zelda…-dijo Link con voz ronca, captando su atención y consiguiendo que los ojos de ella volaran de nuevo hacia su rostro.

Link estuvo tentado de hacer alguna broma, pero la tensión que había antes de montar a Epona volvió a aparecer entre ellos y cambió el ambiente por completo. Link tragó saliva y le tendió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

-Zelda…-repitió Link en un susurro.

Zelda no respondió, estaba sin habla. Sin embargo, sin saber cómo, sus pies se movieron hasta colocarla a pocos centímetros de Link. Sin darse cuenta, levantó la mano derecha y posó su mano sobre la de él, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Algo estaba ocurriendo, los dos eran conscientes de eso. Ese gesto les pareció tan familiar que a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío que terminó en sus manos unidas. Zelda levantó entonces la vista y vio que él la miraba con intensidad, con la boca entreabierta y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez.

Fue entonces cuando Link comenzó a andar poco a poco hacia atrás, metiendo de nuevo los pies en el agua y arrastrando a Zelda consigo. La princesa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines con un rápido movimiento de los pies antes de que el agua comenzara a llegarle por los tobillos, empapando el bajo de sus vaqueros. Hipnotizada por la mirada de Link, que había cogido su mano con firmeza y suavidad, siguió andando hacia adelante, importándole más bien poco que se le estuviera mojando la única ropa que llevaba encima.

Link no pensaba. Solo era capaz de asimilar la imagen de Zelda entrando poco a poco en el agua a paso lento pero seguro. Solo cuando el agua empezó a llegarle por el pecho, sintió que le faltaba el aire. La blusa verde cacería se le pegaba a la piel y marcaba perfectamente sus curvas. Sin embargo, Zelda no era consciente de ello y continuó andando hasta que dejó de dar pie en el suelo del lago y tuvo que empezar a moverse para mantenerse a flote. Link, que era más alto que ella, pudo aguantar un poco más y se quedó en el límite.

Como en un sueño, atrajo a Zelda hasta su cuerpo, le soltó la mano y la posó junto con la otra sobre sus caderas. Ella se dejó hacer y colocó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Link, maravillándose con el tacto de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Tan tersa… Tan varonil… Tan llena de secretos… Se mojó los labios por inercia y eso atrajo los ojos de Link sobre su boca. Zelda jadeó. Los dedos de Link comenzaron a acariciarla bajo el agua, evitando la fina tela de la blusa verde. Apenas era consciente de que el agua sí que estaba caliente, tal y como él le había dicho. Solo se veía capaz de sentir a Link pegado a ella y la necesidad de tenerle por entero sobre su piel, por lo que, ante la mirada sorprendida de él, comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros bajo el agua. Una vez quitados, se los dio a Link y él, con un fuerte tirón, los lanzó fuera del agua, muy cerca de donde estaba su ropa. Le siguió la blusa casi al momento y, en cuanto Link se hubo desecho de ella, pegó su frente a la Zelda y respiró su aroma mezclado con el del agua dulce del lago.

-Link…-murmuró Zelda, temerosa de romper el momento y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él la miró al instante, interrogante.

-Bésame.

No hizo falta más. Link cubrió la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y se hizo con su labio inferior. Lo besó, lo chupó, le pasó la lengua por encima y, finalmente, lo mordió, arrancándole un gemido instantáneo a Zelda. Link la asió con más fuerza y subió una mano hasta su nuca para agarrarla con mayor firmeza. Zelda abrió la boca y se pegó a Link todo lo que pudo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de él y sorprendiéndole en el acto. Link jadeó y respondió sin dudarlo. Zelda enrolló las piernas en torno a la cintura de Link y se atrevió a tocarle tal y como había deseado desde que él se quitara la camiseta en la orilla. Bajó sus manos por el cuello y le acarició los hombros. Sus dedos recorrieron sus pectorales mientras él profundizaba el beso y pegaba sus caderas a Zelda. Ella ahogó un gritito al sentir la erección de Link golpeándole en el punto exacto donde comenzaba su placer.

-Link…-jadeó, agarrándose a sus brazos con ambas manos y clavándole los dedos.

Él posó sus ojos turbios sobre ella y la miró.

-Si quieres que pare, dímelo-dijo Link, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

-No, no quiero que pares-Zelda cerró los ojos y posó su frente sobre la de él-. Es solo que… Yo nunca…

-Yo tampoco-admitió Link para sorpresa de Zelda.

Ella abrió los ojos al momento y le observó, asombrada.

-¿En serio?

Link asintió, serio y para nada avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es posible…?

-Te estaba esperando-repuso Link, haciendo que a Zelda se le hinchara el corazón de felicidad-. ¿Y tú?

Zelda sonrió sin remedio.

-Te estaba esperando-le imitó sobre sus labios.

Link sonrió y volvió a hacerse con su boca, anhelante.

-¿Quieres…?-comenzó Link, dubitativo, cuando se separó de Zelda para coger aire- Tú…

-Sí-confesó Zelda, sonrojándose un poco.

Link sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse y pensar con claridad.

-Pero, yo no tengo nada aquí…

Zelda rio por lo bajo y le abrazó.

-No hace falta. Yo tomo una cosa que se llama _pastilla anticonceptiva_.

Link se echó un poco hacia atrás y la miró, sospechoso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Me duele mucho cuando me viene la regla, ¿vale?-explicó Zelda, sonrojándose aún más- No solo sirven para no dejarme embarazada.

Link estalló en una sonora carcajada y la besó con suavidad. Zelda se separó poco después de él, seria.

-Entonces…

Link esbozó una media sonrisa y la besó en la frente.

-Haré lo que me pidas, Zelda-murmuró con la voz cargada de emoción-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, siempre hago lo que quieras.

Zelda sonrió a su vez y agachó la cabeza. Link no pudo evitarlo y le puso una mano en la barbilla y tiró de ella, obligándole a mirarle.

-¿Vamos afuera?-propuso con suavidad, aunque por dentro estaba de todo menos calmado.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, hinchado por los besos de Link, y asintió con la cabeza.


	26. Chapter 26

Link ayudó a Zelda a salir del agua. En cuanto ambos estuvieron completamente fuera del lago, Zelda empezó a tiritar. Corría una leve brisa de la que antes no había sido consciente y ahora que tenía la piel mojada, la sentía con mayor intensidad. Link aguantó una risita y le pasó su ropa seca. Zelda miró primero la ropa y luego a él, confusa y extrañada.

-¿Por qué me la das?-preguntó Zelda sin coger siquiera la camiseta.

Él se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el rostro, acunándolo.

-No quiero que en tu primera vez tengas tanto frío. Mírate-señaló con los ojos su cuerpo encogido-, estás helada. Preciosa, pero helada.

Zelda se sonrojó al instante y desvió la mirada, evitando en todo momento que sus ojos volvieran a la entrepierna de Link.

-Pero… Yo creía…

Link no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejó la ropa de nuevo en el suelo y estrechó a Zelda entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su pelo rubio mojado. Aspiró su aroma, mezclado con el dulzor del agua y cerró los ojos. Se moría de ganas de sentirla del todo, pero la parte de él que no estaba dominada por el instinto se negaba en rotundo a dejar que Zelda se congelara allí y sin ropa para cambiarse. Él aguantaba bien aquella temperatura, así que esperaría a que la ropa de ella se secase para poder volver a casa. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella excursión improvisada había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ahora, cuando volviera al prado solo, recordaría la experiencia con Zelda en el agua, ya no tendría recuerdos de él solo bañándose en el lago.

-Créeme, Zelda-habló Link tras unos segundos en silencio y mirándola de nuevo a los ojos-, me muero por hacerlo contigo. Siento ser tan directo…

-No, está bien…-repuso Zelda, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro.

Link respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-Pero no voy a dejar que te congeles aquí-prosiguió Link- y tampoco voy a dejar que estés incómoda en el suelo. No soy así. Así que-se agachó y cogió su camiseta del césped-, póntela, por favor.

Zelda abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba abrumada. Sabía que Link no era como los demás y aquello solo confirmaba lo que había pensado de él. Le miró con cierto agradecimiento. A fin de cuentas, él tenía razón y no quería que su primera vez con él fuese de aquella forma. Sonrió con timidez y cogió la camiseta que le tendía Link. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó un poco para que Zelda pudiera taparse con su ropa. Mientras, ella se pasó la prenda por la cabeza y los brazos por los huecos y dejó que la tela cayera alrededor de su cuerpo casi seco. Zelda se miró por encima y sonrió un poco más.

-Me queda un poco grande, ¿no?

Link rio y asintió.

-Pero me gusta-repuso él, sacándole los colores a Zelda por enésima vez en aquel día.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a Link y le abrazó.

-Muchísimas gracias-musitó, abrumada por la intensidad de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: felicidad, calma y protección; porque, si algo tenía claro Zelda, era que no había lugar más seguro en el mundo que estar entre los brazos de aquel chico de Ordon.

Link no pudo más que besarla en la cabeza y sentirla sobre él. Verla con su camiseta puesta había avivado ese fuego que sentía, pero después de ver cómo ella se relajaba en su presencia y volvía ese brillo tan especial a sus ojos, no fue capaz de volver al mismo juego. Además, se había prometido a sí mismo que si su primera vez era con Zelda, quería que fuera lo más especial que viviera en su vida. No sabía cómo se había colado tan rápido dentro de su cabeza y su corazón, pero estaba claro que no se sentía con fuerzas de echarla de su vida. No se imaginaba los días sin su sonrisa, sin sus gestos, sin sus manías de poner por fechas los apuntes en clase, sin sus ojos azules y, ahora, sin su boca.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella, aunque Zelda lo oyó.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-repuso en voz baja.

Link le acarició el pelo distraídamente y ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquella pregunta, que se había quedado flotando en el aire. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras Epona pastaba tranquilamente, hasta que un sonido gutural les hizo abrir al máximo los ojos y mirarse, extrañados. El sonido volvió a repetirse y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde provenía. Link sonrió y Zelda se convirtió en una amapola andante.

-Lo siento-musitó mientras Link hacía un esfuerzo hercúleo por no echarse a reír-. Es que esta mañana apenas he desayunado y…

-Vale, vale, no te preocupes-la interrumpió Link, viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando la pobre chica-. Nos hemos venido sin nada, pero conozco a alguien que vive por aquí-se separó de Zelda y se agachó para recoger el resto de la ropa-. Es amigo mío. Cuando se me ha hecho demasiado tarde en el bosque, deja que me quede a dormir en su casa.

Zelda le observó moverse con la boca entreabierta y los ojos viajando de un punto del cuerpo de Link a otro. El muchacho se volvió y la descubrió mirándole, embelesada.

-Tu ropa no está del todo seca, así que tendrás que apañarte con mi camiseta-comentó, mordiéndose la lengua por millonésima vez para no hacer alguna broma.

Zelda parpadeó un par de veces y asintió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Link se puso sus pantalones y cargó la ropa húmeda de Zelda en el hueco que había entre la cabeza de la silla de montar y el cuello de Epona. La yegua protestó al sentir el frío de las prendas, pero pronto se acostumbró. Zelda tiró un poco de la camiseta hacia abajo y se miró por encima del hombro.

-No se te ve nada-le aseguró Link, sorprendiéndola-. Si se te viera, no te llevaría a casa de mi amigo.

-Ah, vale…

Link sonrió y le tendió la mano. Zelda le echó una ojeada a su pecho desnudo y frunció el ceño.

-¿No tendrás frío? Como hace aire y eso…

-Estoy bien. Vamos.

Zelda hizo mohín con la boca, pero aceptó. Subió a la yegua y dejó que Link se acomodase tras ella. Casi al instante, Epona echó a andar y se internó un poco más en el bosque, siguiendo un camino que, en cierto punto, se bifurcó. Link tiró de las riendas para ir por la senda de la izquierda y dejaron atrás el camino de la derecha, que se internaba en un túnel oscuro plagado de vegetación. Zelda se giró un poco sobre la silla y miró a Link.

-¿Qué hay en aquella parte? La de la derecha.

-El Templo del Bosque de Farone-explicó Link, mirándola de soslayo mientras guiaba a la yegua por el sendero-. Pero es peligroso ir allí. Hay que atravesar una zona del bosque que está infestada de skulltulas, no te recomiendo ir sola.

-¿Skulltulas?-repitió Zelda, confusa- No sé qué es eso.

-Son arañas gigantes, unas más peligrosas que otras. Las doradas son las peores.

Zelda se estremeció y Link le pasó una mano instintivamente por uno de los brazos para darle calor.

-No hay cosas de esas en la ciudadela.

-No me extraña-admitió Link, tirando de las riendas de Epona para empezara a bajar el ritmo del trote-. Estamos llegando. ¿Ves eso?-Link señaló con un dedo una pequeña casita con el techo de paja y madera, situada a pocos metros de una puerta de doble hoja de madera hecha de listas y tiras de más madera- Esa es la casa de Palomo.

Zelda sonrió.

-No me digas que se llama así…

Link le devolvió el gesto.

-Te lo digo muy en serio. Está claro que los padres no le querían demasiado.

Zelda rio con ganas y miró hacia adelante. Frente a la puerta de la casa, había una roca enorme que servía de asiento a un muchacho con el pelo a lo afro y ropa de estilo hippie. Una pequeña hoguera crepitaba frente a él, sobre la que se cernía una olla negra de peltre. Zelda no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo parecía sacado de una historia medieval. Estaba claro que no era muy amigo del siglo XXI y de sus facilidades.

Epona se detuvo a escasos metros de Palomo, que miró hacia allí y sonrió al instante en que reconoció a Link.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí!-Palomo se levantó de la roca y anduvo hacia ellos mientras Link ayudaba a bajar a Zelda de Epona sin que se le viera nada- Creía que te había comido alguno de los bichos que pululan por el bosque. Ya sabes lo que dicen: si las skulltulas te prueban una vez, volverán a por más.

Link negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a él. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso, hasta que los ojos de Palomo se dieron cuenta de que Link no venía solo aquella vez.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si traes compañía. ¿Qué se celebra, Link? ¿A qué viene tanta visita?-Link fue a responder, pero su amigo pasó por delante de él y le ignoró completamente; se inclinó frente a Zelda y le cogió una mano- Encantado, señorita-le besó los nudillos y la miró a los ojos-. No sé qué hace una chica como tú con un piltrafa como este.

-No te pases, ¿eh, Palomo?-intervino Link antes de que Zelda dijera nada- Tampoco soy tan mal partido.

-Ya, claro, eso lo diría cualquiera que tuviera delante a semejante belleza.

Zelda se sonrojó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo Zelda-se presentó, viendo que Palomo seguía esperando su nombre.

-¿De qué conoces a Link? No pareces una chica que se ande por las ramas…

-Del instituto. Voy a clase con él.

Palomo alzó un dedo al cielo y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ah, el instituto. Donde deberíais estar ahora mismo, ¿no?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía tímida ante aquella persona, aunque Link parecía tener mucha confianza con él. Al fin y al cabo, le había llamado amigo, algo de lo que carecía el muchacho en el instituto. Link se apresuró a volver a su lado y a rodearla con un brazo.

-Necesitaba despejarse y la he llevado al lago, Palomo-dijo casi al momento en que sintió el cuerpo de Zelda pegarse al suyo-. Y su ropa se ha mojado, así que no quiero ni un solo comentario.

Palomo levantó las manos con las palmas hacia afuera en actitud de rendición.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya sabes que yo odio ese mundo y lo que pienso de él. Bueno-dio una palmada y los miró a ambos-. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Lo cierto es que tenemos hambre-admitió Link sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-. Y no podemos volver todavía, así que he pensado que tal vez nos podrías deleitar con tu famoso guiso. Y le he hablado de ti a Zelda, estaba ansiosa por conocerte.

Zelda rodó los ojos al instante hacia Link, interrogante, pero un gesto suyo le hizo callar y seguirle el juego. Palomo se inclinó hacia ellos con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Por supuesto que podéis quedaros a comer aquí! Es más, ahora mismo estaba a punto de empezar a calentar la carne. Pasad un momento adentro y enseguida estaré con vosotros.

Zelda y Link se miraron. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Zelda asintió, sonriente. Él le sonrió de vuelta y le besó brevemente la frente, provocándole un cosquilleo a la princesa. Definitivamente, aquella había sido la mejor idea de todas.


	27. Chapter 27

Zelda y Link entraron en casa de Palomo tras él. El anfitrión estaba encantado con la visita e iba de un lado para otro sacando los bártulos y los ingredientes necesarios para su famoso guiso. Sin embargo, a Palomo no se le pasó por alto cómo se encogía Zelda y, tras mucho insistir, consiguió que ella le siguiera hasta una habitación. Zelda le siguió hasta una estancia de paredes de color beige y muebles de madera. Era pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Una vez allí, Palomo comenzó a sacar varias prendas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

-¡Ajá! Aquí está…-se giró hacia Zelda con unos pantalones marrones en una mano y camisa ancha de estilo medieval en la otra- Esta era la ropa de caza de mi madre. Murió hace algún tiempo, pero recuerdo que era igual que tú. Te vendrá bien mientras se seca la tuya ahí fuera.

Palomo le tendió las prendas con una sonrisa. Zelda se había quedado completamente quieta, sorprendida.

-No hace falta que…-empezó a decir la princesa.

-Ni se te ocurra rechazarlas-le riñó Palomo, dejándolas sobre sus manos antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más-. Están aquí muertas de pena y de asco. Quiero que te lo pongas y que te lo quedes.

Zelda le miró con pena y apretó los pantalones y la camisa contra su pecho.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedo usarlas?

Palomo asintió con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro y le señaló un rincón de la habitación.

-Ahí están sus botas. Quédatelas también.

Zelda abrió los ojos y la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de Palomo le hizo morderse la lengua. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza débilmente. Palomo dio una palmada y anduvo hacia la salida.

-Perfecto. Cámbiate, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que a mi amigo Link le debe de estar dando un ataque viéndote de esa guisa-señaló con los ojos y las cejas el pobre atuendo de Zelda y ella se sonrojó-. Te esperamos abajo.

-Vale…

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación de su madre, dejando a Zelda entre sorprendida y abrumada. La muchacha se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y se dejó caer al suelo. Ahora que estaba alejada unos metros de Link se veía capaz de pensar en las cosas con cierta perspectiva. Había estado a punto de hacerlo en el prado con Link. No es que ahora se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero sí reconocía que se había dejado llevar demasiado por la pasión y el fuego del momento y se avergonzaba en cierto modo de cómo se había mostrado tan rápidamente a Link, quien ni siquiera era su novio ni nada parecido. Aunque, después de aquel día de escapada, la palabra novio se le quedaba demasiado corta; le sonaba demasiado infantil.

Zelda observó los pantalones y la camisa blanca en sus manos y, luego, la camiseta de Link sobre ella. Sí, era verdad que dejaba enseñar demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Una vez más, veía la influencia que tenía Link sobre ella y cómo ella se dejaba guiar por sus instintos cuando estaban juntos. Lo peor era que no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

Un golpe en la cocina sacó a Zelda de sus pensamientos y le hizo ponerse en marcha. Se sacó la camiseta de Link por la cabeza y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Luego, se puso en pie y sacudió los pantalones para ver la hechura. Calculó que le quedarían un poco anchos en las pantorrillas, pero ya haría algo al respecto. Se los puso sin pensar de nuevo en que aquello era, como poco, extraño y luego pasó a ponerse la camisa. La metió por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones y se arremangó las mangas un poco hacia arriba. Se calzó las botas sin haberse puesto antes unos calcetines y se miró en el espejo de pie que había a un lado de la habitación. Frunció la boca y echó mano de una gomilla que llevaba en una muñeca. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y solo entonces quedó satisfecha con su nuevo aspecto. Parecía, efectivamente, una cazadora. Aunque la camisa de lino transparentaba un poco, le gustaba el efecto que tenía sobre su piel, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en salir de la habitación con la camiseta de Link en una mano y encontrarse con los chicos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que los dos no estaban allí, pero escuchó sus voces fuera de la casa. Salió de ella y vio cómo Palomo se concentraba en hacer su guiso y hablar a la vez, al tiempo que Link se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y blandía un hacha para cortar madera para la hoguera. Zelda sonrió, echando a un lado el ardor que empezaba a sentir de nuevo al ver a Link sudando y concentrado en su tarea. Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, él levantó la vista de los troncos y le sonrió de tal manera que Zelda notó el calor recorriéndole el cuerpo y afianzándose en sus mejillas y en el vientre.

Él le hizo un gesto con una mano para que se acercara y Zelda obedeció sin darse cuenta. Zelda rodó los ojos alternativamente entre el suelo y el rostro sonriente de Link.

-Esto era de la madre de Palomo. Me lo ha dado y… Toma-le tendió la camiseta, agachando la cabeza-. Muchas gracias por dejármela.

Link se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Mientras Zelda se cambiaba, no había podido dejar de pensar en el rato que habían pasado juntos en el lago ni en cómo estaba Zelda con su camiseta puesta solamente sobre la ropa interior. Se había reprendido a sí mismo por pensar en ella de aquella manera, pero le había sido imposible evitarlo. Aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos y, por el amor de las diosas, era un hombre con ojos. Cualquiera que le viera de aquella forma sentiría lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él. Y, al verla aparecer con aquel conjunto, algo saltó dentro de su pecho y le golpeó con fuerza. La deseaba, sí, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si el hecho de que le gustase era suficiente para querer tenerla todo el tiempo para sí mismo. Odiaba admitir que era débil en cuanto a Zelda se refería y aquella visión, con aquellos pantalones marrones de caza, aquella blusa holgada y su pelo ya seco recogido hacia atrás, afianzaba sus sentimientos y su locura. Estaba completamente seguro de que, en aquellos momentos, sería capaz de matar por ella, se hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Link se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto rápido y cogió la camiseta que Zelda le tendía, asegurándose de rozar su piel con la yema de los dedos. El escalofrío que les recorrió a ambos nada más tocarse de nuevo fue instantáneo.

-No hay de qué-musitó Link en respuesta al agradecimiento de Zelda.

Ella se atrevió a mirarle y sonrió con timidez.

-Te queda bien esa ropa-comentó Link mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la camiseta sucia-. Estás diferente a como suelo verte.

Zelda ladeó la cabeza y le miró con una mezcla de suspicacia y diversión.

-¿Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?-«esto ya es coqueteo puro y duro, princesita», dijo la vocecita dentro de ella.

Link torció la sonrisa y se inclinó sobre el tronco. Alzó el hacha y la descargó sobre la madera, cortándola limpiamente por el mismísimo centro. Zelda intentó no dejar ver su admiración. Link levantó la mirada y la observó a través de sus pestañas.

-Has dado justo en el centro-comentó Zelda como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo mismo digo-repuso Link.

Las mejillas de Zelda se tornaron más y más rojas por momentos. Link rio por lo bajo y puso un nuevo tronco para cortarlo. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, observando cómo el cuerpo de Link se tensaba antes de descargar el hacha sobre el tronco.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?-preguntó Zelda, intentando suavizar la tensión que había entre ellos.

-El padre de Palomo era buen profesor-respondió Link sin dejar de cortar madera-. Me enseñó cuando tenía trece años y fui capaz de empuñar mi espada.

-¿Manejas la espada?-Zelda se cruzó de brazos, sorprendida; Link asintió con la cabeza y cortó de nuevo la madera- ¿Fue por eso por lo que te llevaste la mano a la izquierda ayer en el descanso? Cuando escuchamos el ruido…

-Sí. Practico esgrima desde que tengo uso de razón-explicó Link, mirándola de soslayo-. Mi padre me construyó una espada de madera, aunque era bastante ligera. A los doce años me dejó empuñar una de metal. Y hasta los quince no conseguí mi espada actual.

-Vaya…-exclamó Zelda, sorprendida- ¿Dónde practicas?

-En la Academia de Caballeros de Ordon-Link se enderezó y dejó el hacha reposando contra la base sobre la que ponía los troncos para cortarlos-. Realmente no se usa mucho y por eso voy yo allí. Hay poca gente interesada hoy en día en ese arte, así que la mayoría de las veces que voy, estoy solo.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienes a nadie para que te enseñe?

-Sí-repuso Link con una media sonrisa-. El director de la Academia se reúne conmigo cada dos semanas para una nueva técnica, aunque ya las domino casi todas.

-Ja, fanfarrón…

-No, es cierto-insistió Link, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con la mano-. Él mismo me lo ha dicho, puedes preguntarle si quieres.

-¿Y de qué vive el director si no tiene mucha clientela? No creo que mantener el negocio y su casa le salga rentable…

Link torció un poco el gesto y guardó silencio antes de responder.

-Que yo sepa, el rey de Hyrule le paga una subvención para mantenerla abierta. Lo mismo pasa con la academia de Kakariko. Son, por así decirlo, reliquias del pasado. Forman parte de la Historia de Hyrule, no puede deshacerse de ellas. Están protegidas por las diosas.

Zelda se llevó un dedo a los labios, extrañada. Su padre nunca le había comentado nada al respecto. Cuando se reunía con él una vez por semana, su padre le explicaba cómo funcionaba el reino y cómo debía manejarlo. Le enseñaba todo lo que debía saber como princesa heredera del trono de Hyrule. Sin embargo, nunca le había oído hablar acerca de las Academias de Caballeros ni de su importancia. Se apuntó mentalmente preguntarle al respecto a su madre cuando la llamara aquella tarde.

-¿Eso es una leyenda o una verdad?-murmuró Zelda, sombría.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de las diosas?-Zelda asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos azules fijos en los de Link- Bueno, eso también depende de en lo que creas, ¿no? Si no crees en las diosas, ¿por qué habrías de creer que los caballeros de Hyrule estamos protegidos por ellas?

Zelda no respondió.

-¿Eres caballero de Hyrule? ¿Quién te ha nombrado?

-Nadie, todavía-contestó Link, no sin cierto pesar-. Espero conseguir el título algún día y que me sirva para irme de aquí.

-¿Qué podrías hacer con el título de caballero?

Link se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada un momento hacia Palomo, que le daba los últimos toques a su guiso mientras, con un cucharón, removía todo dentro de la olla de peltre.

-Siempre he querido ser caballero-dijo Link con aire soñador-. Puedes entrar a formar parte del ejército de Hyrule o de la Guardia Real-miró a Zelda con intensidad-. Ya me has dicho que la ciudadela no es como la pintan, que es muy distinta de lo que creemos aquí, pero no conozco nada más que esto, el bosque de Farone y Kakariko. Y sé que mi futuro está en la ciudadela. Allí puedo conseguir algo mejor que una vida aquí, encerrado.

»Puede que mi título solo me sirva para que se burlen de mí. Seguiré estudiando cuando acabe el instituto, pero lo que realmente quiero es ocupar un puesto en la Guardia Real. No me interesa su riqueza, solo lo que hacen.

-Un puesto con honor…-musitó Zelda, más para sí misma que para él.

Sin embargo, Link la escuchó y asintió, pero sintió que Zelda se alejaba cada vez más de él. Algo había dicho que había sumido a Zelda en un profundo estado de ensimismamiento, perdida en sus ideas y en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de una mano. Zelda miró su agarre, parpadeando, antes de volcar sus ojos en los azules de Link.

-No es honor lo que busco ahora-murmuró él, acercándose más a ella-. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Zelda sintió que su pecho se comprimía.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-Lo sé perfectamente, Zelda.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo es aquello… El palacio, la nobleza… Todos ellos. La mayoría solo piensa en sí misma.

-Tú perteneces a ese mundo y puedo asegurar que no eres así.

Zelda suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Una entre un millón. Créeme-apretó la mano de Link entre sus dedos-, tú vales muchísimo más que para estar allí.

Link frunció el ceño, aproximándose más a ella sin darse cuenta.

-Eso no lo sabes-murmuró con un jadeo.

-Link-Zelda respiró hondo; tarde o temprano se enteraría, sobre todo si, finalmente, él iba a la ciudadela-, hay algo que…

-¡La comida está lista, parejta!-intervino al voz de Palomo, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

Link miró por encima de Zelda y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Palomo, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a repartir la comida. Link volvió a observar a Zelda.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Pero ella no dijo nada. Solo se quedó estudiándole con la mirada hasta que, finalmente, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pesarosa. No era el momento. Debía decírselo, pero no ahora.

-Ya te lo contaré.

-¿Vas a seguir ocultándome cosas?-bromeó Link, recordando que en otra ocasión también le había dicho eso mismo.

Zelda sacó una sonrisa que no sentía y asintió.

-Así se mantiene el interés, ¿no lo sabías?

-A mí no me hace falta eso para seguir interesado en ti-repuso Link con voz ronca.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior antes de que Link se inclinara sobre ella y la besara suavemente en los labios. Un quejido se le escapó cuando él se separó demasiado pronto.

-Vamos, anda-sonrió Link, borrando todo rastro de preocupación que hubiese tenido antes-. Palomo nos matará si se enfría la comida.

-Vale…-respondió Zelda, aunque su mente aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Tarde o temprano, Link descubriría quién era y el miedo de que la rechazara por serlo se instaló en ella y atenazó su corazón. Tenía que decírselo y rezar a las diosas, por primera vez, para que él siguiera estando a su lado como hasta ahora.


	28. Chapter 28

Zelda y Link dejaron la casa de Palomo dos horas y media después, cuando la ropa de ella se hubo secado lo suficiente como para poder volver a ponérsela y que nadie en su casa sospechase de su escapada. Ambos iban a lomos de Epona en silencio, disfrutando del calor de los últimos días del verano de Dyn. Zelda había apoyado la espalda contra el pecho de Link y había cerrado los ojos en un gesto de absoluta calma y serenidad. Link cogía las riendas con una sola mano mientras que con el otro brazo agarraba la cintura de Zelda, sujetándola con firmeza y suavidad. Dio un rodeo para evitar el prado y así tardar menos y, en pocos minutos, llegaron al camino que daba al establo de Epona.

-Zelda-susurró Link junto a su oído-, ya hemos llegado.

Ella abrió los ojos con pereza y miró en dirección a Link.

-No quiero volver todavía-protestó con voz somnolienta, haciendo reír al jinete que la sujetaba.

-Yo tampoco-admitió Link, besándola en la frente-. Pero estoy seguro de que si no te dejo en casa en media hora, estaremos en busca y captura. Y no me apetece manchar mi historial-bromeó, haciendo sonreír a Zelda.

-Muy cierto, caballero de Hyrule. Sería todo un desastre.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

Zelda le sacó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. Al poco, llegaron al establo y Link guio a Epona hasta su sitio. Bajó de ella y ayudó a Zelda a bajar, aunque parecía que ya le iba cogiendo el truco a desmontar de la yegua. Link aseguró a Epona con rapidez y, en menos de cinco minutos, sacaba a Zelda del establo y caminaba junto a ella en dirección al pueblo. Zelda sintió cómo los dedos de Link se cerraban en torno a su mano izquierda y no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez. Aquel día había sido de lo más intenso y todavía no había terminado del todo. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido con él y eso le daba una sensación de plenitud en el pecho. Había _elegido_ bien.

Link se dio cuenta de que Zelda se había abstraído de la realidad mientras caminaba a su lado. Elevó sus azules al cielo y respiró hondo por la nariz. Notaba todavía esa tensión entre ellos, pero ahora el ambiente se había tornado relajado. Zelda había confiado plenamente en él, se había mostrado ante sus ojos tal y como era, había estado incluso dispuesta a entregarse a él. No se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento, pero había deseado fervientemente que aquel momento llegara. Por desgracia, no era el lugar apropiado y no quería que Zelda se llevase un mal recuerdo de su primer encuentro sexual juntos. Quería ser todo lo que ella esperaba de él, quería darle todo lo que se merecía. Había visto en Zelda un espíritu brillante que ansiaba la libertad de expresión y de decisión y, por primera vez desde que la conociera, ella había hecho lo que su corazón le había dictado que hiciera. Se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, había dejado que él la recogiera en pleno salto hacia una nueva experiencia. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y de felicidad. Zelda era como él, un adolescente con alma de adulto. Y le encantaba que eso fuera así, porque significaba que tenían más en común de lo que creía la gente.

Sin embargo, Link no pudo evitar que un pensamiento no tan alegre se le pasara por la cabeza. Mientras hablaban en casa de Palomo, Zelda había vuelto a recluirse en sí misma y a ser la chica misteriosa que había conocido. Ella había querido decirle algo, pero cuando su amigo les interrumpió, se replegó y no le contó lo que tenía que contarle. Aunque estaba contento por los progresos de aquel día, no podía negar que todavía había cosas que desconocía de Zelda y que le resultaban inquietantemente atrayentes; como, por ejemplo, por qué no le hablaba de sus padres como él había hecho, o por qué siempre sentía que tenía que hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, o por qué parecía tener un porte totalmente diferente al de las demás chicas de Ordon. Sí, se había fijado en que siempre caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, aunque por dentro se sintiera de todo menos bien. Se había fijado en cómo no desviaba la mirada a no ser que realmente no supiera por dónde salir de los problemas. Se había fijado en su forma de responder a las preguntas de los profesores, incluso su manera de escribir le resultaba diferente. Estaba claro que Zelda ocultaba un gran secreto y él quería descubrirlo, pero no la forzaría a contárselo. Al menos, por ahora.

Link miró a Zelda de soslayo justo en el mismo momento en que ella rodaba los ojos para verle. Le sonrió y levantó sus manos unidas para besarle los nudillos. Zelda puso los ojos en banco, pero sonrió ampliamente. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba que le hiciera eso.

-Oye-habló entonces Link, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos al tiempo que cruzaban la entrada a Ordon y se internaban por una de las calles que daba a la calle pija-, ¿te recojo mañana para ir al instituto?

-Sí, por favor-respondió Zelda, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Vale.

-¿Vas a trabajar ahora?-preguntó Zelda, curiosa.

Link asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto te deje en casa, iré a la tasca de Telma.

Zelda frunció levemente el ceño.

-No pienso echarme atrás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-murmuró ella, atrayendo por completo la atención de Link, que la miró, interrogante- Te dije que te pasaría una ayuda y lo haré.

-Sabes que no pienso aceptar ese dinero-repuso Link, serio.

-Y tú sabes que no pienso rendirme-refutó Zelda; Link alzó una ceja, suspicaz-. Lo sabes.

-Ya veremos…

No intercambiaron una sola palabra más hasta que llegaron a la calle pija. El humor de Zelda se fue ensombreciendo conforme se acercaban a su casa. Link se dio cuenta del cambio y le apretó un poco la mano, reconfortándola. Al llegar a la altura de la entrada de la casa, Zelda suspiró y cogió su mochila del hombro de Link. Allí había guardado la ropa que Palomo le había regalado. Tendría que ver cómo se las apañaba para lavarla sin que Impa se diera cuenta, pero ya pensaría en ello más tranquila. Bueno, eso y ver qué le diría a Midna, quien de seguro le habría llenado el móvil de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. No había mirado el teléfono en ningún momento y no le apetecía demasiado hacerlo.

Alzó la mirada hacia Link y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy-murmuró, cohibida por la intensidad de lo que sentía en esos momentos-. Y muchas gracias por cuidarme. Otro se habría aprovechado de mí…

Link no sonrió. No le gustaba lo que había dicho. Levantó una mano y acarició con los dedos la mejilla de Zelda, quien cerró los ojos momentáneamente para disfrutar del contacto.

-Zelda-la llamó Link; ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

Link se mordió el labio inferior y, de improviso, soltó la mano que aún le agarraba y la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro entre los mechones rubios de su pelo.

-Quédate conmigo, Zelda-pidió Link con voz ronca.

Ella abrió al máximo los ojos y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones por la boca.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-repitió Link, con el corazón en un puño-. No sé qué me has hecho ni me importa. Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Zelda contestó sin apenas darse cuenta.

-Sí…

Link soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aliviado.

-Sí-repitió Zelda, hipnotizada por el momento y por cómo su pecho se movía al compás del de Link.

Él se movió y buscó su boca casi con desesperación. Zelda salió a su encuentro y unió sus labios a los de Link. Él le cogió el rostro con las dos manos y le acarició el rostro mientras se fundía con ella. A Zelda aquel beso le supo a gloria bendita. Ella había dado por sentado que estaba con Link, pero que se lo pidiera de aquella forma había derribado la última defensa de su corazón. Él se había adueñado en apenas diez días de su alma, su cabeza y casi de su cuerpo. Y, en lugar de sentir miedo por aquello, lo único que podía sentir era alivio y seguridad. Con Link, ella estaba a salvo.

Link se separó de Zelda con esfuerzo y la observó con sus ojos azules, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. Jamás había sentido aquello por nadie. Tenía las palabras que describían aquella sensación en la punta de la lengua, pero no se atrevía a decirlas. No todavía. Juntó su frente con la de ella y suspiró.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-susurró sin aliento.

Zelda asintió débilmente. Él la miró por encima de su flequillo y sus pestañas y medio sonrió.

-Descansa, Zelda.

Ella tragó saliva, abrumada por cómo veía a Link, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Link.

Depositó un último beso sobre sus labios y se apartó con suavidad de él. Si no se separaba de su cuerpo, no respondía de sus actos. Anduvo hacia su casa y, antes de entrar, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Él seguía allí, esperando a que ella entrara. Se despidió con una mano y él le guiñó un ojo. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y entró sin ganas en su casa.

La princesa se encontró con que no había nadie allí y suspiró, aliviada. No estaba segura de poder ocultarle el cúmulo de emociones a Impa. Subió a su habitación y, una vez allí, dejó la mochila en el suelo, sacó el móvil y se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro. Posó sus ojos azules en el techo y relajó la espalda sobre el colchón. Volvería a vivir aquel día mil veces si con ello siempre se sentía al final como si hubiese corrido una maratón y hubiese quedado primera. Levantó la mano con el móvil y se atrevió a mirar el aparato.

Ya tenía un mensaje de Link.

Sonrió y fue el primero que abrió.

 _¿Es normal que ya te eche de menos?_

 _Ha sido un día increíble._

 _Gracias, princesa._

Zelda gimió de felicidad. No le gustaba que la llamaran princesa, pero por alguna razón, en boca (o manos, en este caso) de Link sonaba incluso melodioso, bonito…, con cariño. Tecleó una respuesta rápida y sonrió al ver que se conectaba de inmediato.

 _Quiero repetir este día…, pero sin ropa mojada, por favor._

 _Gracias a ti, "Héroe del Tiempo"._

Al poco, le llegó una respuesta de Link.

 _Se nota que has estado investigando para Historia._

 _¿Ahora tú eres la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia?_

 _Eso de Héroe suena bien ;) ._

Zelda bufó, divertida.

 _Fanfarrón_.

Link no tardó en responder.

 _Puede, pero te gusta que sea así_.

Zelda alzó una ceja.

 _Menos lobos, caperucita._

 _Te dejo, tengo que llamar a Midna para que me_

 _cuente todo lo que han hecho hoy._

 _Por tu culpa, me he perdido un día de clase._

 _No estoy segura de seguir queriendo juntarme contigo._

Rio por lo bajo al ver que Link escribía casi al instante.

 _¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que me suplicó que te raptase._

 _Me parece que sufres de síndrome de Estocolmo._

 _Yo sí quiero seguir juntándome contigo._

 _Eres como un día de primavera, eliminas todo lo malo de mí._

Zelda notó cierto tono triste en su última frase y contestó.

 _Tú no tienes nada de malo. ¿Por qué dices eso?_

Poco después…

 _Por nada. No te preocupes. Son tonterías mías._

 _Te dejo, tengo que ponerme a trabajar_

 _para que mi NOVIA no me dé dinero a final de mes._

La sonrisa de Zelda fue de oreja a oreja al leer la palabrita.

 _Me parece que mi NOVIO es demasiado autosuficiente._

 _Deberías dejar que alguien cuide de ti._

Link respondió al instante.

 _Tú ya lo haces._

 _Hablamos luego._

 _Te quiero._

Zelda se quedó helada. _Te quiero_ , le había dicho. Se lo había dicho. Lo había dicho. No podía creerlo. Se lo había dicho…

-¿¡ZELDA!?

El grito de Impa resonó en todas las paredes de la casa e hizo que la princesa pegara un bote en su cama.

-¿Impa?-dijo Zelda, entre extrañada y asustada.

Escuchó unos pasos subiendo apresurados por la escalera y, dos segundos después, apareció una Impa que poco tenía que ver con la que ella había conocido. Tenía en el rostro una expresión que irradiaba enfado y miedo. Zelda frunció el ceño, interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa, Impa?

-¿Que qué pasa?-repitió Impa a su vez- ¡NO ESTABAS EN LA PUERTA DEL INSTITUTO A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA! ¡NADIE TE HA VISTO HOY POR ALLÍ! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, ZELDA!?

Ella tragó saliva. Si había creído que nadie se daría cuenta de su pequeña desaparición, había estado muy equivocada.


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Y bien?-insistió Impa al ver que Zelda no respondía- ¿No piensas decir nada?

Zelda cerró los ojos y trató de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de volver a mirar a Impa y abrir la boca.

-No debería haber faltado a clase sin avisarte, Impa. Lo siento-admitió Zelda con voz pausada-. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-Impa se llevó una mano a la boca al instante-. Estoy bien, en ningún momento he corrido peligro. Link ha sabido cuidar de mí todo el tiempo.

Impa alzó las manos al cielo y fijó sus ojos en el techo, exhasperada

-Link… Ya… Como siempre.

Zelda no dijo nada más. Impa se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, pero Zelda podía notar cómo los hombros de la mujer seguían demasiado tensos. Era la primera vez en muchos años que regañaban a Zelda. Sin embargo, no estaba reaccionando como ella misma habría esperado hace unas semanas. En lugar de coger una pataleta o de asentir como una sumisa, se estaba defendiendo. Y no solo por ella. Necesitaba mostrarle a Impa que Link era digno de ella, a pesar de que tarde o temprano tuvieran que separarse. No renunciaría al único chico que se había fijado en ella por ser como era y no por quién era.

-Zelda-Impa cogió las dos manos de la princesa y las estrechó con cariño-, debes entender que para Talon y para mí ha sido un día muy duro. El director del instituto nos llamó en cuanto tuvo constancia de tu ausencia. Ese hombre sabe bien quién eres, a pesar de su discreción. Contamos con él para protegerte.

-Me vigiláis-puntualizó Zelda, algo molesta.

-Te protegemos, Zelda-repitió Impa con paciencia-. Muy pocos saben quién eres y el director del centro es una de esas personas. Y ese muchacho… No dudo de sus buenas intenciones, pero me parece que te estás apegando demasiado a él.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste esta mañana, Impa, no hace falta que lo repitas-espetó Zelda, desasiéndose del agarre de la mujer morena-. Ya sé lo que pasará cuando me gradúe. Ya sé que tendré que dejarle aquí.

Impa suspiró de nuevo.

-Zelda, compréndelo. Sois muy diferentes.

-No tienes idea de nada-contestó Zelda, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a hervirle mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación-. Él es el único que no me quiere por ser quien soy o por lo que tengo. ¿Te haces idea lo que significa eso para mí? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir así? Yo no pedí ser princesa.

-Es tu derecho de nacimiento, Zelda…

-¿Y qué? ¿Y si decidiera que no quiero ocupar el trono? ¿Y si decidiera que quiero vivir en Ordon con Link?

Impa se puso en pie de inmediato.

-No puedes hacer eso, Zelda, por mucho que te pese-refutó Impa con voz dura-. Estás hablando como una colegiala encaprichada de un cualquiera, ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar realmente enamorada de alguien.

-¿Y tú sí?-inquirió Zelda, posicionándose frente a Impa- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que siento por él? Nadie, ¿me oyes?, ¡nadie! puede decidir por mí. ¡Sé muy bien lo que siento! ¡Sé muy bien lo que él es capaz de hacer por mí! ¡Ya me lo ha demostrado!

-¿Llevándote a dar un paseo por el campo? ¿Invitándote a un refresco porque no tiene para nada más?

Zelda sintió que estaba a punto de estallar y gruñó con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!

-¡Eres una princesa, por el amor de las diosas!-se exasperó Impa, perdiendo los papeles- ¡No puedes estar con un simple plebeyo! Cuando tu padre se entere de todo esto…

-¿Qué?-la interrumpió Zelda, desafiante- Cuando se entere de que prefiero a un simple plebeyo que todas las riquezas de Hyrule, ¿qué? ¿Me desheredará? Adelante. ¿Me odiará? Perfecto, no es muy diferente de cómo me trata ahora. Prefiero estar con una persona que no necesita a nadie para vestirse que vivir en un castillo rodeada de sirvientes.

-Sabes que esa relación no funcionará-le aseguró Impa, enfadada-. Y cuando veas que tengo razón y te veas sin nadie en la calle, entonces volverás al castillo para suplicar a tu padre que te devuelva tu lugar en el trono.

Zelda apretó los dientes. No podía dejar de admitir que Impa tenía algo de razón: por muy bien que estuvieran ahora, nada le garantizaba que la relación funcionase para siempre.

-No me importa-mintió Zelda, asustada por lo que sentía en su corazón, pero animada al mismo tiempo por la fuerza de su convicción-. Chívate a mi padre si quieres. Pero eso no me separará de Link. Nada podrá separarme de él. Mi corazón siempre será suyo y en tu conciencia quedará el haberme quitado lo único que me ha hecho feliz en toda mi vida.

Impa no supo qué decir ante aquella declaración. Se fijó en que los ojos azules de Zelda brillaban con mayor intensidad que de costumbre. Se había mantenido firme ante ella, no se había amilanado a pesar del miedo que pudiese tener. Desde que la viera cuando era pequeña hasta ese preciso momento, nunca había visto en aquella chiquilla el poder de una auténtica reina. Se había mantenido en la sombra, cuidándola en todo momento sin que ella lo supiese. Se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarla en Ordon y el Rey le había concedido ese deseo por su fidelidad y su buen hacer. Y durante todo aquel tiempo, Zelda siempre había sido para ella una niña indefensa, incapaz de valerse y de defenderse por sí misma. Ahora que ella había conocido a alguien que podía protegerla en su lugar, Impa sentía que su momento estaba acabando y le dolía pensar que realmente así fuera. No solo temía por el corazón de la princesa, sino también por el suyo propio. Había aprendido a querer a Zelda como a la hija que nunca pudo llegar a tener.

Impa relajó la postura y suavizó el gesto en su rostro. Se aproximó a Zelda y tomó su cara entre sus manos, sorprendiéndola. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y suspiró. Sin decir nada, giró sobre sus pies y salió en silencio de la habitación de Zelda. La princesa se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Sin embargo, sí estaba segura de una cosa: Impa había conseguido avivar la pequeña duda que había sembrado esa misma mañana en su corazón y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo apaciguarla.

Link llegó a la tasca de Telma justo a las cinco en punto. La dueña le recibió con una sonrisa y le lanzó el mandil que tenía que ponerse para servir a los clientes tras la barra. Mientras despachaba a dos hombres que no dejaban de charlar sobre la próxima fiesta de Nayru, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a aquel día. Se le había instalado en el rostro una sonrisa que no se quitaba ni aunque los clientes se pusieran pesados. Había sido un día magnifico, por fin había conseguido que Zelda estuviera con él y aquello era todo cuanto había querido desde hacía varios días.

Telma se acercó a él un rato después de haber empezado su jornada laboral y le paseó los dedos de la mano derecha por la nuca.

-Te veo muy contento para ser martes, Link…

Él negó con la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

-Esas son imaginaciones tuyas, Telma. Deberías dejar de beber anís después de comer-propuso Link, mirándola de soslayo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Buen consejo-admitió Telma, tomando asiento junto a la caja registradora-, aunque me parece que esta vez no me he pasado de chupitos.

-Puede ser-concedió Link, limpiando un vaso y poniéndolo en su sitio.

-Así que lo admites-dijo Telma, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que hacía como que le disparaba con el dedo índice-. Cuéntamelo todo.

Link se encogió de un hombro y se acercó a ella.

-Estoy enamorado, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¿De la chica nueva?

-Correcto.

-¿Y qué dice ella al respecto?

Link se mordió la lengua para no empezar a gritar de emoción.

-Está de acuerdo con eso. Le he pedido que salga conmigo.

Telma abrió los ojos al máximo y ahogó un grito.

-No fastidies… ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Link se señaló la cara con un dedo.

-¿Crees que estaría así si me hubiese dicho que no?

-¡Oh, madre mía!-Telma saltó de su banquito y abrazó a Link con fuerza- Benditas sean las diosas, me alegro mucho por ti. Ya era hora de que estuvieras con alguien que te mereciera.

Link se echó a reír.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me merece?-inquirió, curioso.

-Porque esa cara de atontao no se le queda a mucha gente.

-Vaya, ¿debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?-bromeó Link, ganándose un golpe con un trapo que le despeinó más todavía.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasará cuando ella tenga que marcharse?

Fue entonces cuando a Link se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Frunció el ceño y miró a Telma con cautela.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno-suspiró Telma no sin cierto dramatismo-, ella es una niña rica de la ciudad. La metieron en Ordon por algún motivo, pero estoy segura de que sus padres la llevarán de vuelta a casa cuando acabe el instituto. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-Me iré con ella-respondió Link con simpleza, intentando ignorar su respiración agitada; no había pensado en ello.

-Qué sencillo lo ves todo…-criticó Telma, atendiendo a un cliente.

-¿Qué problema hay? Sabes que no quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez sus padres no quieran que esté con una persona de medios limitados?

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan culta, Telma?-bromeó Link para quitarle hierro al asunto- Yo quiero estar con ella, no con sus padres. Cuando llegue el momento, lo hablaremos. Pero hasta ese instante, no pienso preocuparme por nada. Solo somos ella y yo, punto.

Telma torció el gesto, dudosa.

-No sé mucho de las altas esferas, Link, pero no creo que moverse allí sea tan sencillo como aquí-se giró hacia el muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros con firmeza-. Algo me dice que vas a tener que luchar mucho para conseguir quedarte junto a ella.

-Haré lo que haga falta-sentenció Link sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Telma esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Admiro tu determinación, Link. Espero que se mantenga a flote todo este tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, Telma pasó junto a Link y salió de la barra para atender a los demás clientes. Link giró sobre sus pies y la siguió con la mirada. Telma siempre se había preocupado mucho por él, lo había demostrado al darle trabajo en la tasca nada más saber de la desaparición de sus padres. Sin embargo, no era su madre. Y, a pesar de eso, había conseguido que su cabeza tuviera un quebradero más aquella noche. Ahora que pensaba que por fin podría dormir tranquilo después de una semana y media despertándose varias veces en la noche…

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ya pensaría en ello. Telma tenía razón, debía hablar del tema con Zelda. Pero estaba en tal estado de euforia que se negaba a romper la felicidad de ambos. Ya lo hablaría con ella cuando fuera el momento. Mientras tanto, debía pensar qué se pondría ese sábado para el baile de inauguración. Se le ocurrió que tal vez Midna sabría lo que Zelda se iría a poner, por lo que sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y escribió un mensaje rápido a Midna.

 _Necesito tu ayuda, Midna._

 _Es URGENTE._

La respuesta de Midna no se hizo de rogar, consiguiendo que riera de nuevo.

 _¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí? Maldito convenido…_

 _Está bien, te ayudaré._

 _Pero porque soy buena gente y porque sé que Zelda me matará si no lo hago._

 _Hasta mañana, rubiales._


	30. Chapter 30

Link recogió a Zelda en su casa a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, la joven princesa apenas fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido a Link. En cuanto hubieron perdido de vista la casa de Zelda, Link agarró su mano izquierda con seguridad y tiró de ella para que dejase de andar. Zelda le miró, interrogante, pero al ver la expresión que cruzaba el rostro de Link, supo casi enseguida lo que él iba a decir.

-Siento no ser muy buena compañía hoy-se disculpó Zelda, mirando al suelo-. No dormí bien anoche.

Link no respondió al momento. Esperó a que ella alzase de nuevo la mirada y solo entonces se acercó un poco a ella y acunó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

-No me mientas, por favor-pidió Link con voz pausada; Zelda abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo un gritito de sorpresa-. Anoche hablé con Midna. Me dijo que estabas como ausente.

Zelda cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros, recordando la breve pero intensa conversación que había tenido con Midna la tarde anterior. En lugar de telefonear a su madre, tal y como Impa le había pedido, había optado por marcar el número de su única amiga en Ordon después de leer los mensajes acusatorios que le había dejado. Consiguió calmar a su amiga el tiempo suficiente para explicarle lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos, mientras que Midna no paró de insistir hasta arrancarle una promesa a Zelda de que entraría en detalles al día siguiente. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, las palabras de Impa volvieron a atravesar su cabeza y se instalaron allí incluso durante la hora de la cena, en la que nadie dijo nada.

Después de aquello, Zelda se había ido a su habitación y se había metido en la cama más triste de lo que a ella le habría gustado estar ese día.

-Zelda-la voz de Link la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tus padres están bien?

La princesa frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Mis padres?

-Sé que no vives con ellos en tu casa-se explicó Link en pocas palabras-. Nadie me lo ha dicho, lo he deducido yo mismo.

-Ah…-Zelda no supo qué responder a aquello; era cierto que no había informado a nadie, salvo a Midna, de que sus padres se habían quedado en la ciudadela.

-¿Están bien?-repitió Link, en voz más baja.

-Sí, sí…-le aseguró Zelda, un poco ida- Tendría que haber llamado anoche a mi madre para hablar con ella, pero se me pasó. Cuando hable con ella hoy, me echará una bronca del quince.

Zelda intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca un tanto rara. Link le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un suave y casto beso en los labios.

-Espero que confíes en mí para contarme lo que sea-dijo Link mirándola a los ojos con cariño y preocupación-. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Zelda sintió que el corazón se le derretía y, olvidando lo sucedido el día anterior desde que atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su casa, levantó los dos brazos y se colgó del cuello de Link para buscar su boca. El muchacho pareció un poco sorprendido al principio, pero le devolvió de buena gana el beso.

-Muchísimas gracias-murmuró Zelda cuando se hubo separado, más por falta de aire que porque quisiera separarse de él.

Link sonrió un poco y depositó un beso en su frente.

-No hay de qué-señaló el camino con los ojos y alzó una ceja-. ¿Vamos o nos escapamos de nuevo?

Zelda rio un poco por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-No habrá una segunda vez, jovencito.

-Lástima…-dejó escapar Link a posta, ganándose un pequeño guantazo por parte de Zelda- ¡Ay! Violenta…

-No me provoques…-bromeó Zelda, siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el instituto cogidos de la mano, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas y asombradas que se posaban en ellos a medida que se acercaban al centro escolar. Midna les recibió con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Los tres anduvieron hacia la planta superior en dirección a las taquillas. Apenas habían subido a la primera planta cuando una voz masculina llamó la atención de Link. Él se volvió con ceño fruncido, buscando el origen de la voz, hasta que vio que su amigo Pit le saludaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Zelda, curiosa.

Link le dirigió una breve mirada de entendimiento a Pit, pidiéndole con ella que esperase un momento. Se volvió hacia Zelda y le tendió la mochila.

-Enseguida subo, ¿vale?-y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios antes de alejarse a toda prisa para encontrarse con su amigo.

Zelda y Midna se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Midna se encogió de hombros y tiró de Zelda para subir las escaleras, quien seguía con los ojos fijos en la figura de Link, de pie junto a su amigo Pit. Link parecía muy interesado en lo que Pit le estaba contando, pero Zelda no pudo averiguar mucho más.

Subió las escaleras junto a Midna y llegó a la tercera planta. Abrió su taquilla y cogió los materiales que correspondían a la clase de Música.

-¿Qué crees que estarán hablando?-inquirió Zelda, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, pensativa.

-Y yo qué sé…-respondió Midna, quitándole peso al asunto- Cosas de tíos, supongo. Los adolescentes hoy en día están todos más salidos que el marco de una puerta.

-Link no es así-repuso Zelda, incapaz de resistir el impulso de defender a su novio.

Midna alzó una ceja y bufó.

-Cariño, todos, repito, TODOS los tíos son así. Mira-dejó sus materiales en el suelo y levantó una mano cerrada en un puño-. Primero-enseñó el dedo índice-, cuando son bebés lloriquean por todo. Segundo-levantó el dedo corazón-, cuando cumplen los seis años, la mayoría empieza a pedir coches que ruedan por el suelo y joden a los vecinos en sus horas de siesta.

»Tercero-alzó el dedo anular-, cuando pasan de los diez u once años, se les empieza a avivar la pollita y se empiezan a echar loción para después del afeitado para que los demás crean que son ya todos unos hombres, cuando de no pasan de nenazas.

»Cuarto-levantó el dedo meñique-, a esta edad, entre los quince y los veinte años, lo único en lo que piensan los tíos en ver dónde la meten primero y el que diga que no la ha metido antes de los veinte, es que es un…

-¡Vale, vale, vale, vale! ¡Lo he captado! Lo he captado-le aseguró Zelda, interrumpiéndola antes de que siguiera despotricando contra el sexo contrario, cosa que, según veía Zelda, era el hobby favorito de Midna.

-Así que-continuó Midna, retomando su discurso donde lo había dejado-, me da igual lo que me digas de Link. Es un tío y tiene sus necesidades y sus caprichos. Puede que sea más o menos caballeroso, pero al final siempre la mitad de su cerebro lo tiene entre las piernas. Te guste o no.

Zelda parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

-Eres una feminista de muy cuidado, Midna-sonrió la princesa, divertida.

-Cuando a una le tocan mucho el chocho, es lo que hay.

-¡Ala! ¿Te has quedado a gusto, Midna?

-No, podría haber dicho que me han tocado mucho el…

-¡VALE!-volvió a interrumpirla Zelda, riéndose- ¿Podemos irnos a clase, por favor? Bastante tuve con faltar ayer como para llegar hoy tarde a primera hora.

Midna estuvo a punto de soltar otra perla, pero se lo pensó mejor y se la guardó para cuando tuviera una ocasión mejor. Link no había subido a las taquillas aún y hacía apenas un minuto que había sonado la alarma para el comienzo de las clases. Decidida a interrogar a su novio más tarde, bajó las escaleras hacia la segunda planta junto a Midna y ambas se metieron en la clase de Música.

La hora y media de Música se pasó volando y Zelda seguía sin tener noticias de Link. Se suponía que tendría que haber ido a esa misma clase, pero no se había presentado con su compañía habitual para esa asignatura: una ocarina de arcilla y barro muy antigua de color azul, con los bordes de los agujeros y de la boquilla desgastados por el uso, aunque Link siempre se empeñaba en dejarla lo mejor posible cuando la restauraba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Link al no verle en las taquillas, apareció por las escaleras casi sin resuello. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zelda y se iluminaron al instante. Zelda se mordió el carrillo derecho y esperó pacientemente a que Link recuperara el aliento y anduviera hacia ella.

Midna, al verle, no se quedó callada.

-¡Por fin! ¡El hijo pródigo ha regresado!

Link le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Midna no le echó cuenta.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-insistió la pelirroja; Zelda no pudo evitar agradecerle por dentro la pregunta.

-Lo siento-habló por fin Link, mirando más a Zelda que a Midna-. Pit me cogió por banda y luego tuve que ir a hablar con el director para rellenar una solicitud.

Aquello captó la atención de Zelda por completo, que se olvidó de la desaparición de una hora y media de Link.

-¿Una solicitud? ¿Para qué?

-Para poder entrar en la Academia de la Caballeros de la ciudadela.

-¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!?-estalló Zelda al momento sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitando.

Los ojos y oídos de todos los demás alumnos que había por allí se volvieron hacia ellos, asustados y curiosos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-preguntó Zelda en voz más baja.

Link se enderezó y la miró con cierta diversión.

-No sé por qué te sorprende. Sabes que quiero mudarme a la ciudadela y trabajar en el castillo.

-¿No piensas aspirar a nada más?

-¿Proteger la vida de la familia real te parece poco? Entiendo que tú les conozcas y sepas más de su mundo que yo, pero…

-No es por eso, Link-suspiró Zelda, tratando de asimilar la noticia-. Es que sé que tú vales para mucho más que para estar encerrado en una cárcel de piedra y madera.

-Prueba a estar metida en una cárcel de paja, madera y cal-la retó Link, un tanto molesto-. Creía que te alegrarías por mí. El director tiene buenos contactos en la ciudadela, podría conseguirme un hueco en la Academia. Podría irme sabiendo que tú estás allí y que podré estar contigo.

-Link…

El muchacho frunció el ceño y la miró con la decepción pintada en la cara. Zelda se sintió mal al instante por haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero aquello solo ponía aún más en peligro su relación. Si conseguía ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza a Link, le mantendría alejado de todo lo que suponía pertenecer a la realeza y pasar por el filtro andante que era su padre. Le dolería horrores separarse de él, pero Zelda estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para el futuro de Link.

Zelda suspiró, cansada de repente.

-Lo siento-murmuró, acercándose a él; Midna se retiró a un lado y les dejó cierta intimidad-. Sé que estás deseando ir allí, pero la ciudadela no es como la pintan. Es preciosa, sí, la gente que vive allí es muy amable, pero los que vivimos dentro de esos muros estamos condicionados por la clase de la que somos parte. Un pequeño grupo de viejos, y no tan viejos, se jactan de su poder. Es un mundo peligroso, Link.

-Tú perteneces a ese mundo y yo no. ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

-¡No! Lo que te quiero decir es que yo odio vivir entre esa clase de gente y que no quiero que tú acabes protegiendo a personas que no se lo merecen.

-Hablas muy duro de tus padres para quererles tanto.

Zelda cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, rendida.

-Mi padre no es el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, Link-Zelda abrió los ojos y los clavó en él, sorprendiéndole con la renovada fuerza que veía en ellos-. Haz lo que quieras. Yo apuesto más fuerte por ti. Tenlo presente.

Sin añadir nada más, rodeó a Link y se dirigió hacia el aula que le correspondía a la clase de Historia. Sabía que Link también debía entrar a esa clase, pero sentía que debía darle un poco de espacio para que sopesase sus palabras.

Efectivamente, apenas se hubo acomodado en su sitio y Midna se hubo sentado en su silla, Link apareció en la puerta del aula. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, dolida porque en su primer día como novios ya se habían peleado una vez. El profesor de Historia no les dio tiempo a Link y a Zelda de intercambiar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, tras la primera hora de clase, les dejó tiempo para que trabajaran en el estudio que tenían que hacer en parejas. Zelda y Link intercambiaron una mirada y juntaron sus mesas en silencio, sintiendo la tensión sobre sus hombros.

Zelda sacó unos apuntes de su carpeta y se los puso a Link por delante.

-Esto es lo que he encontrado hasta ahora de la leyenda de la diosa Hylia-informó Zelda con voz queda-. No está relacionado directamente con el Héroe del Tiempo, pero creo que puede servir para presentar a los dos personajes de la historia…

-Zelda-la interrumpió Link, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas; el azul cristalino de los ojos de él se encontró con el potente azul eléctrico de los ojos de Zelda. En ese instante, una ráfaga de aire abrió de par en par las ventanas del aula, sobresaltando a los alumnos más cercanos a …

-Yo también-dijo ella a su vez, adivinando lo que Link quería decirle-. Debería…

-Y yo.

Zelda sonrió un poco. Link le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó con cariño los dedos de una mano.

-Por cierto, antes no te lo he dicho-dijo Link antes de volver los ojos a los apuntes de Zelda y examinarlos por encima-. Le pedí a Pit que me informara si veía algo extraño en Shad e Ilia-Zelda frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia él, esperando que nadie se enterara de la conversación-. Al parecer, ayer estuvieron todo el día juntos. No se separaron para nada. Y hoy Pit les ha visto llegar al instituto juntos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que tengas los ojos bien abiertos, Zelda. No me fío de esos dos. Desde antes de que Shad intentara acostarse con Ilia no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Algo me huele muy mal…

Zelda, que no tenía ganas de más rencillas, asintió, aunque no podía negar que le resultaba extraño incluso a ella.

-Vale. No te preocupes. Le pediré a Talon que me lleve a casa, si así te quedas más tranquilo.

-Te lo agradecería-confesó Link-. Voy a echar una hora más todos los días en la tasca de Telma y no puedo acompañarte.

Zelda contuvo un suspiro exasperado.

-Ya te dije que yo te ayudaría con el dinero, Link…

-Y yo ya te contesté que no iba a aceptarlo ni de coña-repuso Link-. No. Echo una hora más todos los días y ya está. Además-Link esbozó una media sonrisa que le paralizó el corazón a Zelda-, tengo que comprarme un traje para el baile del sábado.

Zelda aguantó la risa.

-¿Qué? Tengo que estar aceptable para ti.

-Link-sonrió Zelda, mirándole a los ojos, hipnotizada-. Tú siempre estás más que aceptable para mí.

-Ya decía yo que bañarnos en el lago iba a tener consecuencias…-bromeó Link.

Zelda estalló en carcajadas, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte del profesor. Lo cierto era que ella no tenía ni idea de qué ponerse. Tenía que consultarlo con Midna y con Impa…, si es que la segunda aún quería ayudarla a estar guapa para Link.


	31. Chapter 31

-No sé cómo has podido entrar en ese trozo de tela.

-El vestido tiene botones, Midna.

-Sí, ya, y tú has tenido que hacerte una liposucción para entrar ahí.

-Exagerada…

-De exagerada nada, guapa. Que seas una princesa no significa que tengas que ir embutida en ese vestido.

-Shhh, Midna, por favor…

-¿Qué? El único que nos está escuchando es Talon. ¿Verdad que sí, Talon?

El chófer observó a las dos jóvenes en el asiento trasero del coche sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, señorita Midna.

-A mí con remilgos, no, ¿eh?-dijo Midna de inmediato al escuchar cómo se dirigía el hombre hacia ella- Que esta no te contestará-señaló a Zelda con el dedo pulgar izquierdo-, pero menda no se calla ni debajo de agua. A ver si nos vamos a llevar mal…

-En absoluto, se… Midna.

-Eso está mejor.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en el pequeño hueco de la puerta que había junto a la ventana. El sábado de la fiesta había llegado más rápido de lo que ella había pensado. Desde la discusión con Link el miércoles no había vuelto a mencionar lo poco que le gustaba que su novio no intentara mejorar su futuro profesional. Había dejado estar el tema y desde entonces no habían vuelto a discutir. Sin embargo, más de una vez estuvo a punto de mandar a Link a tomar viento fresco, como decía Midna. Su novio se había empeñado en que, si él no podía, Pit debía acompañarla de una clase a otra. Estaba convencido de que Shad e Ilia tramaban algo y no se le quitaba esa mosca detrás de la oreja. A pesar de todo, debía reconocer que le resultaba extraño que esos dos estuvieran siempre juntos: en el comedor, en clase, en los pasillos, en la puerta del instituto, en el gimnasio… Incluso les había visto escabullirse dentro del pequeño bosquecillo que había tras el instituto, pero que formaba parte del centro escolar.

Así pues, mientras que a Zelda la ponía de los nervios tener guardaespaldas en el instituto (como si no se hubiese cansado de tenerlos en la ciudadela y el castillo), a Midna aquello le resultaba de lo más divertido. En aquellos días, Zelda descubrió que su amiga sentía cierta debilidad por el moreno que las acompañaba. Pit, por su parte, era muy simpático y caballeroso y no se daba cuenta de nada.

Zelda suspiró al tiempo que el coche se detenía frente por frente a la entrada del instituto. Midna le tiró de la manga de la falda del vestido para captar su atención.

-¿Nos vamos o piensas fusionarte con la tapicería de este museo automovilístico que tienes por coche?

Zelda se echó a reír y asintió.

-Vamos.

-Señorita Zelda-intervino en ese momento Talon, antes de que la princesa terminase de salir del vehículo-. Sea la hora que sea, por favor, llámeme para venir a recogerla.

Zelda frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-No voy a volver sola. Midna viene conmigo.

-Os recogeré a ambas, señorita-insistió Talon con aire ansioso.

En ese momento, Zelda se dio cuenta de que le disgustaba molestarla y comprendió que Talon no actuaba ni le decía aquello por sí mismo. Frunció la boca, fastidiada.

-Te lo ha ordenado mi madre, ¿no?-adivinó Zelda.

Talon negó con la cabeza, sombrío.

-No, señorita. Su padre.

Zelda contuvo el aliento. Su padre no había impuesto ninguna norma en su viaje a Ordon. Había sido su madre quien se había ocupado de todo y su padre no había protestado en ningún momento. ¿A qué venía ordenar aquello a esas alturas, casi dos semanas después de su marcha del castillo?

-Está bien, Talon-concedió Zelda, sin querer provocarle problemas al pobre chófer, que pareció aliviado al ver que no tendría que lidiar con las órdenes de su rey y de su princesa al mismo tiempo-. Te avisaré con tiempo para que vengas a recogernos.

Talon inclinó la cabeza, agradecido.

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita.

Zelda le regaló una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva y salió del coche. Talon se fue al instante, dejando a las dos chicas en la puerta del instituto. Zelda fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la hermosa decoración de la entrada. A lo largo del recinto se habían colocado varias series de bombillas recubiertas con farolillos de papel en forma de hojas de otoño y flores silvestres. Habían establecido un camino que todos los estudiantes debían seguir hasta el interior del comedor, donde habían dispuesto varias mesas y una pista de baile. El camino estaba decorado con pequeños faroles de hierro forjado dispuesto en el suelo y protegidos por pequeñas florecillas blancas y violetas. Aquello era un espectáculo increíble, pues con las últimas luces del día le daba al lugar un ambiente cálido y casi mágico. Zelda estuvo a punto de asegurar que veía diminutas luciérnagas pululando por allí.

-Santa Hylia…-musitó Zelda, anonadada, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos- ¿Cómo han conseguido esto?

-El equipo de coordinación ha estado bastante ocupado-admitió Midna, observándolo todo, un tanto impresionada-. Este año se han lucido.

Zelda sonrió ampliamente.

-Es… mágico.

-Como tú-dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Zelda se giró en redondo y se encontró a Link, vestido pulcramente con un elegante traje de chaqueta negro, zapatos oscuros y una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata de color verde bosque. Zelda sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. Al parecer, se había recortado un poco el pelo y ahora el flequillo le caía sin peso sobre el rostro, enmarcándole los ojos azules, que ahora parecían lagunas oscuras.

Link sonrió al ver la expresión de Zelda. Aquella era exactamente la reacción que había esperado de ella. Se había esforzado, junto a Midna y Pit, en encontrar un traje que se ajustara a su escaso presupuesto y a su cuerpo. Después de mucho rogarle a la costurera del pueblo, había conseguido tener un traje justo a tiempo para el baile. Aunque, en aquellos momentos, en lo último en lo que se le ocurría pensar era en el esfuerzo que le había supuesto estar a la altura de Zelda. Recorrió con los ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, maravillándose con el vestido que había escogido.

-Estás preciosa-murmuró Link, ensimismado.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba a la velocidad de la luz. Se miró las manos, enfundadas en unos guantes blancos, a la altura de la cintura, de la que colgaba un cinturón dorado, sobre el que finalizaba la parte superior del vestido, de color púrpura.

-Gracias-musitó Zelda, con un hilo de voz.

Se atrevió a elevar la cabeza de nuevo y se encontró con que Link había avanzado hasta ella. Midna no decía nada, observando la escena con fingido interés, aunque en el fondo estaba atenta a todo. Zelda contuvo el aliento al ver que Link se ponía la mano derecha sobre el corazón e, inclinando la cabeza, se arrodillaba ante ella, sumiso.

-Link… ¿Qué haces?-dijo Zelda con voz queda.

Él levantó los ojos y la miró, embelesado.

-Me inclino ante una princesa.

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

¿Qué?


	32. Chapter 32

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte, Link?-intervino Midna al ver que Zelda era incapaz de decir nada.

Link miró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa.

-¿También quieres que te llame princesa, Midna?-bromeó el muchacho sin levantarse del suelo.

Midna sintió que enrojecía por momentos y no precisamente por vergüenza. Se acercó a Link y tiró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos para obligarle a ponerse en pie.

-¿No te das cuenta?-le reprochó Midna en voz baja, señalando a Zelda con los ojos- Si ya de por sí sois la comidilla del instituto, ahora más todavía. La has puesto en evidencia.

Link borró la sonrisa y observó la expresión pasmada de Zelda.

-Creía que eso le gustaría-murmuró, contrariado, al tiempo que se acercaba a su novia-. Lo siento, Zelda-le puso las manos sobre los brazos y le apretó suavemente-, no pensaba que…

-¿Eh?-consiguió reaccionar Zelda; miró a Midna, quien le hizo un gesto para que se calmara, y luego hizo lo propio con Link, que estudiaba su rostro como si estuviera analizando una runa en la clase de Cultura Antigua- No, no te preocupes. Es solo que… Bueno… No tengo buenos recuerdos de cuando me llamaban de esa forma, así que…

-Entiendo-la interrumpió Link, sonriendo un poco para tranquilizarla-. ¿Quieres que entremos?

Zelda se obligó a olvidar el numerito que había montado solo porque Link la había llamado con la palabra que empezaba por _p_ y esbozó una sonrisa, agradecida.

-Sí, claro. Lo estoy deseando.

-Por fin-bufó Midna, encabezando la marcha-. A este paso ya se habrá acabado todo el sirope.

Zelda rio por lo bajo y dejó que Link la cogiera de la mano y la guiara tras Midna en dirección al comedor. Si el exterior parecía un paisaje típico de un cuento de hadas, el interior no se había quedado corto. El Consejo de Estudiantes había preparado el comedor de tal manera que no pareciese un edificio donde, a diario, se servía comida y se limpiaba con lejía. La mayoría de las mesas habían desaparecido, dejando un amplio espacio para la pista de baile. En la pared frente a la entrada, habían colocado una pequeña tarima donde se encontraba un DJ y, justo sobre su cabeza, colgaba una enorme pancarta que rezaba "BIENVENIDOS". La decoración iba acorde con el exterior. En todas las mesas había tres velas enormes de color crema que olían a vainilla. Los centros de mesa se componían de pequeños jarrones con algunas flores silvestres, de los que surgía una cadena recubierta de bolitas de vidrio transparente que reflejaban las luces del comedor. Esas cadenas se unían en el punto central de la pista de baile, del cual colgaba una preciosa lámpara de araña de oro rosado. Todo ello, unido a la decoración de fantasía de la barra del comedor donde se solían servir las comidas, le daba a la estancia un ambiente mágico, etéreo.

Zelda no sabía a dónde mirar primero. Link también estaba sorprendido, pero no podía dejar de observar a Zelda. Parecía estar hecha a la medida de aquel sitio. Habían transformado el comedor en un verdadero salón de baile digno de la realeza. Zelda se percató de que se habían quedado solos en la entrada. Midna había desaparecido; mejor dicho, se había ido flechada a la barra donde se exponía la comida y la bebida y ya se había hecho con un vaso de sirope y un plato de plástico donde empezaba a volcar un poco de todo lo que había. No pudo evitar reír con ganas. Midna adoraba comer.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Link, curioso.

Zelda señaló con un dedo en dirección a la barra. Link siguió la dirección de su mano y se encontró con el percal de Midna.

-Para no perder la costumbre…-negó Link con la cabeza, divertido- Todos los años hace lo mismo. Siempre que hay una fiesta con comida, allá que va Midna.

-Pensaba que Midna odiaba las fiestas.

-Y así es. Solo viene por la comida.

Zelda rio. Link se puso frente a ella y le tomó el rostro por la barbilla. Zelda dejó de reír y se perdió en la intensa mirada de Link. De repente, el ambiente entre ellos dos había cambiado. De nuevo sentían esa electricidad que les recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que la distancia personal entre ellos se acortaba de forma peligrosa. Zelda se mojó el labio inferior con la lengua y vio cómo las pupilas de Link se agrandaban al máximo. Él se cernió un poco sobre ella y le rozó los labios con la boca.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-le susurró, intentando contenerse y ser un caballero, aunque aquello era lo último de lo que tenía ganas.

-Ajá…-musitó Zelda, extasiada, sintiendo cómo su entrepierna empezaba a mojarse seriamente, atraída y excitada por el tono ronco de la voz de Link.

Él la observó un instante antes de besarla con sensualidad y separarse de ella antes de que hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Zelda salió poco a poco del trance mientras le miraba, entre fastidiada y anonadada.

-Espérame aquí-le pidió Link.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo Link andaba hacia la mesa y se acercaba a Midna. Vio cómo bromeaba con ella y eso le hizo sonreír un poco. A cada segundo que pasaba con él, más sentía Zelda que se estaba enamorando de él. Y no solo por la atracción innegable que surgía entre ellos con cada mínimo contacto, sino por cómo la trataba, cómo le sonreía y cómo cuidaba de ella…, incluso de sí mismo.

En ese instante, sintió un escalofrío a su espalda y se puso inmediatamente en guardia. No quiso girarse, pero aquella voz la obligó a ello.

-Buenas noches, Zelda-la saludó Shad, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Estás impresionante.

-Ya me lo han dicho-espetó Zelda con frialdad.

Shad se hizo el dolido.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Hace una semana estábamos bien.

-Tú te has encargado de que no quiera saber nada de ti.

-Soy un tío y soy adolescente-continuó, acercándose más a Zelda-. Los adolescentes cometemos errores estúpidos-cogió un mechón de pelo de Zelda y se lo llevó a la nariz-. ¿No podrías perdonarme?

Zelda dio un tirón para soltarse de Shad.

-Eres asqueroso-escupió Zelda-. No sé qué te hecho ni qué te ha hecho Link, pero te sugiero que dejes de intentar hacernos la vida imposible si quieres soñar por un instante que te perdone.

-Joder, Zelda, ni que hubiese matado a nadie.

-No-coincidió Zelda-, pero sí que has desperdiciado mi confianza. Sobre todo al verte charlando con Ilia.

Shad se encogió de hombros y la rodeó, de tal manera que Zelda tuvo que darle la espalda a la barra del comedor.

-Es una amiga. Solo la estaba consolando.

-Imagino cómo…

-Escúchame, Zelda-cogió a la princesa por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. La única chica que me interesa en este instituto eres tú. ¿De qué me serviría acostarme con Ilia?

-Estás desesperado. Y los desesperados hacen cosas desesperadas. Solo por llamar la atención.

-Pero tú no funcionas así. Repito, ¿de qué me serviría? Solo quiero estar contigo, no con ella.

-Pues espera sentado, porque de pie te vas a cansar-sonrió Zelda con maldad, orgullosa de su contestación.

Shad alzó una ceja.

-¿Segura? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tiene Link que no tenga yo? A ver… Ilumíname.

Zelda bufó y apartó las manos de Shad de sus hombros.

-En primer lugar, no le va lamiendo el culo a nadie por conveniencia.

-Te estás volviendo muy mal hablada, Zelda. Midna es mala influencia para ti…

-En segundo lugar-prosiguió Zelda, ignorando la pulla que le había lanzado Shad-, piensa antes en mí que en sí mismo. En tercer lugar, no me miente, no me engaña ni ha tratado de ganarse mi corazón a costa de falsas palabras. Y en cuarto lugar, es mucho más hombre de lo que tú podrías soñar ser con tu edad.

Shad sonrió, mirando por encima del hombro de Zelda.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso no es verdad.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Shad, pero no…

Entonces, Shad la cogió de nuevo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta con firmeza. Los ojos de Zelda se fijaron en el único punto que podría llamar su atención allí. Link no se había movido de la barra del comedor, pero ahora no estaba con Midna. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba hablando con ella. Lo único que podía ver Zelda era los labios de Link sobre los de Ilia, los brazos de ello rodeándole el cuello y las manos de él sobre su cintura.

Todo pasó en apenas unos segundos. Link apartó a Ilia al tiempo que, por el rabillo del ojo, atisbó el rostro desencajado de Zelda, sus ojos azules vidriosos y su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Zelda…-musitó Link, sabiendo que ella podía entenderle desde la distancia- No es…

Pero la princesa ya no le miraba. Se había soltado del agarre de Shad y había huido hacia la salida, con el corazón y las esperanzas rotos. Link había besado a Ilia. Link la había engañado.


	33. Chapter 33

-¡Zelda! ¡Zelda, espera!

Ilia atrapó con una de sus manos repletas de uñas de porcelana la ropa de Link y tiró hacia ella, impidiéndole que corriera tras la princesa.

-¿Adónde vas, Link? Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando…

Link se giró hacia ella y la atravesó con una mirada llena de asco y odio.

-Suéltame ahora mismo, Ilia-ordenó en voz baja.

Ilia le escuchó a pesar del volumen de la música y le hizo caso sin perder la sonrisa triunfal que se había instalado en su rostro. Se atusó el pelo y paseó las manos por el pecho de Link al tiempo que hablaba.

-No tienes por qué enfadarte, Link. Ambos sabíamos que esa relación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Te he hecho un favor. Deberías agradecérmelo.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión ni que te metas donde no te llaman-espetó Link, furioso y deseando encontrar a Zelda-. Está claro que estás loca si piensas que vas a conseguir separarme de ella.

Ilia se encogió de hombros y se separó un poco de Link.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho. Pero, ¡adelante! Ve a buscar a tu princesa perdida-se burló Ilia, divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento que veía en los ojos de Link.

Link le dirigió una última mirada que destilaba veneno y empezó a caminar entre la gente hacia la puerta del comedor. Sin embargo, fue capaz de oír las últimas palabras de Ilia, seguidas de una pequeña risa victoriosa.

-Volverás a ser mío, Link. Tenlo presente.

El muchacho ignoró el impulso de ponerla en ridículo delante de todo el instituto y salió al exterior. Nada más salir, le recibió una bocanada de aire fresco con olor a hierba mojada. Miró hacia arriba y vio que estaban cayendo algunas gotas sobre Ordon. Achinó los ojos y trató de atisbar una melena rubia y un vestido blanco. Al no ver ninguna señal de Zelda cerca, comenzó a correr por todo el recinto, buscándola con desesperación. No podía dejar que se fuera a casa con una idea equivocada. Zelda tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que él no era capaz de hacerla algo así a nadie, y menos a ella.

Maldijo el momento en que dejó sola a Zelda junto a la pista de baile. Maldijo el momento en que bajó la guardia nada más llegar al instituto aquella noche. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Shad e Ilia no habían hecho ningún movimiento en toda la semana, salvo el de hablar juntos cada dos por tres. Pit les había estado vigilando y aquello había sido lo único reseñable en aquella semana. Debería haberse imaginado que utilizarían el baile de inauguración para poner en marcha su plan. Solo esperaba que Zelda se tranquilizase y le dejara explicarse. Había conseguido que ella confiara en él y no quería perder esa confianza por nada del mundo.

Después de una hora dando vueltas por el recinto del instituto, se dejó caer junto a la pared del edificio donde daban clase y cerró los ojos. La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar y lo único en lo que Link podía pensar era en que Zelda estaba sola, confundida, dolida y, seguramente, empapada. Dudaba incluso de que siguiera en el instituto…

Link abrió los ojos y pegó un salto para ponerse en pie.

-Su casa…-musitó, sintiéndose nuevamente esperanzado.

Con aquella nueva idea, desanduvo los pasos y regresó al salón de baile. La gente se le quedó mirando al verle completamente mojado, pero eso le importaba más bien poco. Buscó con la mirada una cabellera pelirroja y, en cuanto la vio brillando en medio de la pista de baile, se dirigió hacia ella. Midna era la única chica del instituto (en realidad, la única persona en el instituto) que se teñía el pelo de un color tan llamativo. Al llegar a su altura, la cogió de un brazo y llamó su atención. Midna empezó a maldecir, pero al ver quién era, su gesto cambió y frunció el ceño.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo-le pidió Link por encima del ruido de la música.

-Más te vale que sea importante-aceptó Midna, caminando tras Link hacia una zona en la que había poca gente-. Has interrumpido mi ritual de apareamiento adolescente.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados de oídos y orejas curiosos, Link encaró a Midna. La pequeña pelirroja pudo ver que el rostro de Link demostraba desesperación, una agonía tan grande que le asustó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Midna al instante- ¿Dónde está Zelda?

-No lo sé-admitió Link con la voz rota-. Ilia y Shad me han tendido una trampa. Zelda me ha visto besando a Ilia.

Los ojos de Midna se abrieron al máximo.

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-se defendió Link al instante- ¡Ilia se ha montado encima de mí y me ha besado antes de que pudiera evitarlo! Zelda me ha pillado justo cuando intentaba quitármela de encima. Midna, necesito que la encuentres.

Midna se inclinó hacia él y le miró a través de las pestañas oscuras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Zelda ha desaparecido?-inquirió Midna con lentitud, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Link no respondió y aquello fue una contestación más que suficiente para Midna- ¿Dónde está Shad?

-Debe de estar con ella, no le he visto mientras la buscaba.

Midna asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-He pensado que tal vez se haya ido a casa…-prosiguió Link, nervioso.

-No-dijo Midna al instante-. Zelda no se iría a casa sin mí, por muy dolida que esté. No… Si Shad está con ella, creo que puedo encontrarla.

El corazón de Link dio un vuelco en su pecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? Tengo que…

-Eh, eh, eh, para el carro, machote-le interrumpió de inmediato Midna, alzando una mano-. Tú no puedes entrar ahí. La última vez que lo hiciste las cosas no estaban como están ahora.

Link frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde están, Midna?

Ella resopló con cansancio.

-Shad es muy predecible…-pero Link no la entendió- Oh, por las diosas… Se la ha llevado a su casa, Link.

Shad le tendió una infusión caliente y le echó una manta por encima a Zelda. La muchacha se acurrucó bajo la tela y dejó que el líquido le calentara las manos a través de la porcelana.

-Siento no poder hacer nada más-se disculpó Shad, sorprendiendo a Zelda.

La princesa le miró a los ojos y se sintió horriblemente mal. Le había juzgado erróneamente, le había tratado muy mal. Cuando Shad le dijo que conseguir estar con ella era una competición le había entendido mal, estaba segura. Shad le había demostrado delante de sus narices que ni todos los buenos son tan buenos, ni todos los malos son tan malos. Recordaba las palabras de Link diciéndole que se mantuviera alejada de Shad, que estaba planeando algo con Ilia. Aunque aquella idea hubiese sido algo repugnante, lo cierto era que había resultado eficaz. Zelda se había dado cuenta de lo que equivocada que había estado respecto a todos y a todo desde que llegó a Ordon, salvo en lo referente a Midna.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-musitó Zelda, dándole un tímido sorbo a la infusión.

-No, estás helada-repuso Shad, retorciéndose las manos para aguantar las ganas de tocarla.

-No importa. Esto me está viniendo de maravilla-alzó la mano que sostenía la infusión y trato de sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca extraña.

Shad se acercó a ella, aunque no se sentó a su lado en el sofá del salón.

-¿Tus padres no están en casa?-preguntó Zelda al no escuchar ningún ruido.

-Todos los fines de semana se van de camping. Así que, de viernes a domingo, vivo solo-explicó Shad, acomodándose sobre el reposabrazos del sofá al tiempo que se abría la chaqueta negra que llevaba sobre una camisa azul.

-Desde sentirte muy solo…-observó Zelda, mirándole.

-Ahora, no.

Zelda desvió la mirada y le dio otro sorbo a la infusión, incómoda. Sentía a Shad muy cerca de ella. Sin embargo, y para su enésima sorpresa de aquella noche, el chico se estaba mostrando amable y cordial. Se había ocupado de ella en el peor momento y no se estaba aprovechando de la situación. No obstante, algo le decía que aquella extraña amabilidad tenía una segunda cara. Sabía que había malinterpretado a Shad, pero aun así continuaba pensando que aquel chico podía ser lo mejor y lo peor del mundo.

Zelda se terminó la infusión en silencio y agradeció en su fuero interno que Shad no la atosigara. En cuanto vio que se la había acabado, el muchacho le cogió la taza de entre las manos, rozándole levemente los dedos. Automáticamente, Zelda retiró las manos y, sin quererlo, dejó caer la taza, que se hizo añicos al llegar al suelo. Zelda se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo.

-Oh, diosas… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger los pedacitos de porcelana.

Shad se puso junto a ella y la imitó.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Soy una torpe…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Tal vez seas un poco pija y algo reprimida, pero no eres torpe-bromeó Shad.

Zelda dirigió sus ojos hacia él, desamparada. Dejó de recoger los pedazos de la taza y dejó reposar la espalda sobre los pies del sofá, sentándose por completo en el suelo. Shad la observó y echó a un lado los trozos de taza que faltaban por recoger. Se sentó frente a ella y movió una mano hacia adelante con cuidado para hacerle saber que solo quería coger una de las suyas.

Zelda asintió levemente y se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas al no notar la descarga eléctrica que Link le hacía sentir con su contacto.

-Lo siento si no te ha hecho gracia mi broma-dijo Shad, dubitativo-. No se me da bien consolar a la gente, al menos no de esta forma-le guiñó un ojo intentando hacerla sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se sonrojara y le mirara con enfado-. Perdón. Quiero decir… que no se me dan bien las palabras.

-Ya…-suspiró Zelda- No hace falta que digas nada, Shad. Sé muy bien lo que piensas de mí.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pienso de ti, entonces?

Zelda bufó.

-Pues lo que piensa todo el mundo cuando me ve. Soy una niña rica, mimada y consentida. Exigente con el mundo que no puede darle lo que desea. Una niña empollona, acostumbrada a obtener todo cuanto quiere y a creer saberlo todo acerca de todo y todos. Piensas que me merezco lo que ha pasado esta noche por lo mal que me he portado contigo. Piensas que me merezco lo que siento ahora mismo, este dolor que me está desagarrando y que me hace sangrar por dentro. Piensas que soy una ilusa por confiar en el primer pringado que se ha ganado mi confianza con malas artes…

-Ser confiada no es algo necesariamente malo.

-Pero en este caso, sí-Zelda miró al techo y suspiró con lentitud-. Me he pasado la vida evitando precisamente lo que me ha ocurrido esta noche: un engaño, una mentira… Mi padre no sentiría ninguna compasión de mí si me viera ahora mismo.

-¡Anda ya!-exclamó Shad, alucinado- Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices?

-No son tonterías, es la verdad-Zelda le miró a los ojos y Shad supo que no mentía-. Impa ya me lo había advertido. Tú me lo advertiste. Hasta una parte de mí sabía que, algún día, esto se acabaría. Lo que no esperaba era que fuese tan pronto y de esta forma…

Zelda agachó la cabeza y dejó que nuevas lágrimas cayeran desde sus ojos. Shad la observó mientras se desahogaba por enésima vez. En cuanto se hubo tranquilizado de nuevo, Shad se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante y a tomarle la barbilla con una mano. A Zelda aquel gesto se le antojó dolorosamente familiar, pero la carga que tenían las manos de Link no la tenían las de Shad. Era un gesto, aparentemente, cariñoso. Pero el agarre era distinto, el tacto era diferente. No lo sentía de la misma forma y fue por eso por lo que sintió el impulso de apartar la cara de su mano. Sin embargo, lo dedos de Shad se aferraban con firmeza a su cara.

-Me has dicho lo que creías que pensaba de ti. Ahora te voy a decir lo que realmente pienso y luego podrás decidir si quieres creerme o no. ¿De acuerdo?

Zelda no dijo nada, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Shad suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-No te guardo rencor por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Tu reacción fue normal y acertada. Pero ya te dije que podía cambiar y puedo demostrarte que ya lo he hecho.

»No me parece que seas una niña rica, empollona y caprichosa. Puede que saques muy buenas notas, que tengas dinero y que suelas tener al alcance lo que quieras, pero no te juzgo por ello. Sé que, realmente, odias toda esa atención y prefieres ser una chica más del pueblo. Pero, si te soy sincero, preferiría mil veces que fueras así siempre a que te convirtieras en una más.

-Shad…

-Me gustas, Zelda-declaró Shad con seguridad-. Me gustas desde el momento en que te ayudé a levantarte el primer día. En serio. Yo siempre he sido un chico al que le ha gustado estar con una y con otra, pero desde que llegaste tú… En fin… No sé cómo, pero has conseguido que esa forma de hacer las cosas me dé asco. Me avergüenzo del daño que te he hecho y del que le he hecho a las demás. Y sé que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que consigas olvidarte de Link, pero quiero que sepas-se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició la cara con suavidad con la mano que tenía libre- que voy a estar aquí, esperándote. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Zelda. No tendrías que preocuparte de dejarme dinero para llegar a fin de mes.

Zelda abrió la boca, anonadada. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-No tendrías que preocuparte por Ilia ni las demás chicas del instituto. Yo te protegería, nadie se mete conmigo allí. Estarías segura conmigo. Podría llevarte al lago Hylia todas las veces que quisieras, aunque estoy seguro de que ya has estado allí…

-No, no he estado-respondió Zelda, en trance-. Pero, Shad, no es necesario que me digas todo eso. Yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, necesitas tiempo. No voy a presionarte. Aunque…-Shad dudó un momento, pero continuó casi enseguida- Me gustaría que, la semana que viene, me acompañaras a la fiesta de Nayru. Como amigos, claro está.

Zelda no supo qué responder. Hacía cinco minutos no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Link y ahora tenía que pensar qué responderle a Shad a todas las proposiciones que le había mostrado, todas ellas haciendo referencia a una sola: quedarse con él y ser su novia.

Los ojos esperanzados de Shad estaban fijos en ella y Zelda solo pudo hacer una cosa. Después de su mal comportamiento, únicamente había una cosa que podía darle a cambio de sus prejuicios.

-Sí… Claro… Iré contigo a la fiesta de Nayru.


	34. Chapter 34

Zelda regresó al instituto arropada por la chaqueta de Shad. Había rehusado en todo momento que le pasara un brazo por encima, pero no había podido rechazar la prenda cuando él se la había ofrecido. Conforme se iban acercando, Zelda se sentía cada vez peor. Notaba el estómago encogido, como si tuviera náuseas y unas ganas irremediables de vomitar. Era irracional, pues aunque Link fuese su novio, no hacía mucho que le conocía. Se sentía mil veces peor a cuando supo que su abuelo había muerto, hacía ya dos años atrás.

Shad la observaba desde la distancia sin percatarse del remolino de emociones contradictorias que sentía Zelda. Ella estaba dolida y enfadada. Link la había humillado delante de todo el instituto y, a pesar de eso, todavía había una fuerza en su interior que tiraba de ella y la empujaba a encontrarse con él a toda costa, como si fuese oxígeno en medio del océano. Era todo demasiado confuso y le hacía pensar que, quizás, se había precipitado al aceptar ser la pareja de Shad en el baile de Nayru de la semana siguiente. No estaba al cien por cien segura, pero sabía que algo pasaría en el baile. A fin de cuentas, había ido a dos fiestas en dos semanas diferentes y en cada una de ellas se había revelado algo completamente inesperado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía esperar de la fiesta de la semana siguiente?

Zelda sacudió la cabeza al ver en la puerta del instituto dos figuras conocidas, una de ellas demasiado pequeña para ser normal. Supo exactamente de quiénes se trataban. Sin embargo, al llegar a la altura de Link y Midna, ignoró al muchacho y se dirigió a su amiga, siempre con Shad un paso tras ella.

-Siento haber desaparecido, Midna. ¿Nos vamos?-murmuró Zelda, apartando el deseo de ver el rostro de Link.

A Midna no le dio tiempo de responder cuando Link cogió una mano de Zelda y tiró de ella para ponerla frente a él. A Zelda no le quedó otro remedio que mirarle a la cara y casi se le paraliza el corazón al encontrarse con su rostro hundido, los ojos vidriosos y llenos de angustia. No obstante, se dijo a sí misma que aquello debía ser otra burla más, por lo que, con un pequeño tirón, se deshizo del agarre de Link. De lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, era de que el muchacho no la había cogido con fuerza, simplemente había puesto su mano sobre ella y había sido la princesa quien se había girado hacia él con violencia.

-Zelda-rogó Link con voz ronca-, por favor, escúchame.

La princesa le miró a los ojos con la furia y el dolor pintados en la cara.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar? Te has aprovechado de mí, Link. Te has ganado mi confianza para, luego, hacerla añicos. ¡Confiaba en ti, por el amor de las diosas!-Zelda levantó las dos manos al cielo, como si estuviera rezando- Creía que eras diferente, que te merecías una oportunidad. Le he hecho daño a Shad por creerme tus tonterías y tus mentiras. Me has humillado delante de todos…-a aquellas alturas, Zelda ya no podía contener los sollozos intermitentes, lo único que se escuchaba allí además de la respiración de las tres personas que presenciaban lo que ocurría- Jamás me he sentido igual que como tú me has hecho sentir esta noche, Link.

-Zelda… Te juro que yo no he buscado esto. Ilia… Shad…

-¡NO ME HABES DE ILIA!-estalló Zelda, dando un paso hacia adelante y apuntando con el dedo índice a Link- ¡Ni menciones siquiera a Shad y sus planes malignos! ¡No quiero saber nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡NADA! Me has fallado, Link. No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez…

Link sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y que empezaba a perder el equilibrio. El corazón le explotó de dolor y el aire se le quebró en los pulmones. Mientras observaba cómo Shad se llevaba a Zelda, tapada con su chaqueta, y a Midna hacia la esquina donde Talon las recogería en unos minutos, una única pregunta pugnaba por encontrar respuesta: solo 14 días habían hecho falta para que se diera cuenta de un hecho innegable, que no era otro sino el de que no habría nadie como Zelda en su corazón y en su vida; y, sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible que aquella pequeña historia ocupara miles y miles de pensamientos en su cabeza? En definitiva, ¿qué hechizo había usado Zelda para enamorarle con una sola sonrisa, con un solo ademán, con una sola mirada? ¿Qué clase de magia era aquella?

Había escuchado hablar de los flechazos, pero él no había creído en eso…, hasta ahora. Había escuchado hablar del destino, pero tampoco había prestado atención a eso. Hasta ahora. Si se ceñía a esas dos únicas posibilidades, ¿significaba que su amor por Zelda estaba planificado? Y, por ende, ¿ella debía corresponderle también?

A pesar de encontrarse solo en la puerta del instituto mientras sus compañeros se divertían en el interior del comedor, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. No sabía qué hacer para comprender cómo habían llegado a eso. Cómo había pasado lo de aquella noche y cómo todo se había ido al garete. Y, más aún, cómo se había enamorado tan fácilmente de Zelda. Aunque, bueno, era lógico. No era el único atraído por el extraño poder que emanaba Zelda, Shad también estaba obsesionado con ella.

Los pensamientos se hicieron pequeñitos un momento al ver el coche de Talon llegar a la esquina y parar frente a ellos. Shad se despidió de Zelda con un beso en la mano y ella, junto a Midna, se metió en el coche. Shad cogió la chaqueta que Zelda le tendía y cerró la puerta trasera del coche. No obstante, justo cuando Shad estaba a punto de cerrarla, Link atisbó un destello dorado en el espejo retrovisor central del coche, pero fue tan leve que creyó haberlo imaginado. Para cuando iba a cerciorarse de ello, Shad ya había cerrado la puerta y el coche ya había comenzado su regreso a la calle pija.

 _Existen miles de historias referentes a la diosa Hylia, pero solo una es cierta: ella realmente se enamoró del joven Héroe del Tiempo y le prometió, en su lecho de muerte, que volverían a encontrarse una y otra vez hasta el fin de los días. El Héroe, con su inquebrantable valor, salvó el reino de Hylia y murió con honor hasta que, llegado el día, pudiera volver a la vida con su mismo espíritu y pudiera encontrarse, esta vez sí, con la diosa que le dio su destino y la mayor de las glorias._

 _Hay quien dice que la diosa Hylia no ha vuelto a reencarnarse, que el Héroe del Tiempo fue solo una excusa o que el ciclo se ha roto. Sin embargo, existen pruebas de que, incluso en el siglo XXI, esta extraña tradición de los amantes se ha mantenido a través del paso de las estaciones. Se sabe a ciencia cierta que la diosa Hylia escoge reencarnarse en una persona de sangre noble o real, pues su naturaleza divina no le permite estar en un cuerpo con menor estatus que ese. Por otro lado, el Héroe del Tiempo suele ser una persona sin demasiados recursos, alguien que tiene o ha tenido que luchar toda su vida, de manera que su corazón indomable y su valentía se mantengan, perpetuas, para que la diosa Hylia las reconozca al instante._

 _A pesar de todo lo que sabemos, desde hace varios siglos no se sabe quiénes son las reencarnaciones y es por ello por lo que la gente ha dejado de creer en la diosa y en su amado. No obstante, la Memoria y la Historia los guardan como dos de los personajes más célebres y conocidos de todo Hyrule. Es su tragedia, su drama, la que contiene los mayores secretos que nuestro país puede ocultar. ¿Quién será hoy en día la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia y del Héroe del Tiempo? Solo nos queda esperar y rezar por ser partícipes de la gran noticia de su reencuentro._

Zelda cerró el portátil nada más leer aquello y se frotó los ojos cansados. Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que había algo que no marchaba bien y que, por mucho que le fastidiase, estaba relacionado con Link. Tras mucho pensar, había cogido su ordenador y había tecleado en el buscador algo relacionado con las leyendas de Hyrule y de la diosa Hylia. A fin de cuentas, ese era su trabajo de Historia. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: su instinto y su investigación.

Había abierto varias páginas, pero todas decían siempre lo mismo. Había rebuscado y había cambiado las palabras en el navegador, pero todo seguía igual. Hasta que, al llegar a la tercera página de su última búsqueda ("Hylia y Héroe del Tiempo"), encontró una con buena pinta. Había comenzado a leer, pero a medida que avanzaba, había ido sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le dolía y que le hacía temer un infarto. Sin embargo, se había obligado a leer hasta el final. Y ahora, una vez acabado el texto, lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de respirar aire fresco, de sentir el aire sobre ella.

Impa ya le había dicho que no era bueno quedarse encerrada después de haber discutido con alguien y Zelda había tenido que poner una mueca cuando Impa no la había visto. La princesa apenas le había contado lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Una parte de ella le decía que debía proteger a Link, aunque la hubiese humillado y se hubiese aprovechado de ella.

Zelda suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Miró el móvil por millonésima vez, pero no tenía ni una sola llamada de Link. Por una parte, le parecía bien que no la agobiase. Pero, por otro lado, le habría gustado que, por lo menos, se dignase a tratar de arreglas las cosas con ella.

Chasqueó la lengua, disgustada.

-Qué equivocada estaba…-musitó para sí misma, tirando el móvil sobre la cama y estirándose en la silla del escritorio.

Y, por mucho que le daba vueltas a todo, la sensación de que había algo que se le estaba escapando le escamaba cada vez más. Leer la pequeña crónica sobre la diosa Hylia y el Héroe del Tiempo solo le había dejado con ganas de más. «Igual que Link en el lago aquel día, ¿eh?», la pinchó su vocecita interior. Zelda la mandó a tomar viento fresco mentalmente. «Desagradable… Tal vez deberías dejar que el muchacho se explique. ¿Y si ha sido todo un malentendido?». Esta vez, Zelda no la mandó a tomar viento fresco, sino al bosque de Farone para ser carne de skulltula. «No puedes evitarlo. Aceptaste ir con Shad a la fiesta por despecho, no porque quisieras. Y ahora te está reconcomiendo la conciencia. Lo sabes».

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, deseando no tener vocecitas en la cabeza.

«Formo parte de ti, a ver cuándo te enteras. Si me quisieras escuchar, hace ya mucho que sabrías cómo hacer las cosas», insistió sus vocecita interior.

Zelda frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos al máximo.

-«Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Bastante tengo ya con mi vida como para que ahora me vuelva loca por escuchar cosas en mi cabeza», pensó Zelda con la esperanza de que aquella extraña presencia se fuera de una vez.

«No puedo hacer lo que me pides, porque en el fondo no quieres que lo haga. Si lo hiciera, tú no existirías como tal. Y tampoco, yo. Somos una, Zelda. Lo hemos sido durante generaciones, lo que pasa es que tú no te has dado cuenta».

Zelda abrió los ojos y miró al techo. No sabía bien a qué mirar, dado que estaba hablando con una supuesta voz dentro de ella.

-«¿A qué te refieres?»

«Pregúntale a tu abuela, Zelda».

La princesa hizo una mueca.

-«Mi abuela está muerta. Y mi abuelo también, así que no…»

«Ella sigue viva. En ti, en mí. En tu madre. En su diario. Lee su diario. Comprenderás más cosas de mí y sabrás quién eres realmente y cuál es tu verdadero destino».

Zelda se incorporó sobre la silla y apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos.

-«¿Qué destino ni qué leches? Solo quiero saber qué hacer con mi ex novio que me ha puesto los cuernos y con el supuesto amigo, que no sé si es amigo o qué cosa… ¡Y con mi vida! ¡Quiero saber qué hacer con mi vida!»

«El diario. Lee el diario.», fue lo único que respondió la voz.


	35. Chapter 35

Oscurecía cuando Link abrió la ventana de la buhardilla de su casa y salió al tejado. Miró hacia el cielo y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de soportar la oscura sensación que le atenazaba el pecho. Desde el viernes por la noche no sabía nada de Zelda. Había llamado tantas veces a Midna para asegurarse de que habían llegado a salvo a casa, que la pelirroja había optado por apagar el teléfono incluso durante todo el fin de semana. Se había sentido tentado de ir a casa de Zelda y aclarar todo el embrollo, pero su mejor amigo, Pit, le había dicho que aquello no sería lo más inteligente en esos momentos.

Suspiró al recordar a Pit. Desde que Zelda había entrado en su vida, Pit se había vuelto una constante para él. Se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico había estado siempre a su lado, apoyándole y ayudándole cuando lo necesitaba. No estaba muy seguro de cómo podía compensarle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. A fin de cuentas, cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba que él habría hecho lo mismo por su amigo.

La mente de Link era un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos. Le agradaba saber que tenía con quien contar (Midna y Pit); pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía como si el aire le faltase. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Zelda. Tal vez con cualquier otra chica habría sido distinto, en el sentido de que lo superaría. Sin embargo, con Zelda las cosas nunca funcionaban como lo habrían hecho de haber estado con otra persona. Con ella, todo se salía fuera de lo común. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, entonces? No podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, con ella pensando que la había engañado con su ex. Tenía que arreglar aquel asunto, fuese como fuese.

Link chasqueó la lengua y se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana, con los pies colgando hacia afuera. Hacía fresco. El ambiente estaba húmedo por la lluvia de los dos últimos días, aunque el cielo se había quedado despejado y las estrellas brillaban en él, desafiantes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-murmuró para sí mismo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Bueno, podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, para empezar-dijo una voz a su derecha, sobresaltándole.

Link se agarró de inmediato a la ventana y puso un pie dentro, mirando hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz. Se encontró con el rostro amigable y de piel morena de su vecino, el sacerdote del pueblo vecino. En cuanto se le hubo pasado el susto inicial, Link relajó los músculos y dejó caer la espalda sobre la jamba de la ventana. Sonrió un poco.

-Buenas noches, Leonardo.

El sacerdote asintió varias veces, observando su alrededor.

-Sí. Lo son. Parece que el tiempo se ha calmado un poco. O eso-volvió a mirar a Link- o que las diosas han encontrado la tranquilidad en algo. ¿Quién sabe? Son espíritus indomables y poderosos, mucho más complejos de lo que podemos llegar a soñar.

Link no supo qué responder a aquello. Conocía a Leonardo desde que el hombre se había mudado a Ordon, buscando la paz que no encontraba en Kakariko. Aunque el pueblo vecino estaba a un par de horas de camino, Leonardo hacía y deshacía el viaje todos los días sin ningún problema. Había veces que se quedaba a dormir en el templo del pueblo, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacía en su casa de Ordon. El gesto amable del sacerdote le resultaba tan familiar que hasta podría haber entrado en su casa sin llamar y él no haberse dado cuenta.

-Veo en tus ojos una enorme inquietud, Link-adivinó Leonardo, asomándose un poco más para verle mejor-. Pero no por ello deberías poner en peligro tu vida.

Link frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Ponerme en peligro?-echó un vistazo hacia abajo- ¿Lo dice porque estoy aquí sentado? No se preocupe, lo he hecho tantas veces que he perdido el miedo a las alturas.

-Eso ya lo veo, Link. ¿Y qué hay de los demás, de los que te rodean? ¿Han perdido el miedo a perderte? Los accidentes ocurren, joven. Y aunque no tengas noticias de tus padres, sí tienes personas que se preocupan por ti. ¿O me equivoco?

Link se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

-Supongo-admitió el muchacho tras unos segundos en silencio.

-Aun así, no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?-volvió a adivinar Leonardo, arrancándole una sonrisa triste a Link- Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. Tal vez la opinión de un desconocido te resulte de mayor ayuda.

Link se giró hacia él.

-Usted no es ningún desconocido. Sabe perfectamente quién soy y yo sé quién es usted.

-Entonces, no tendrás ningún reparo en decirme qué te pasa-Link sonrió un poco más-. Nunca te he visto tan deprimido, joven. Y eso que tu vida nunca ha sido fácil.

Link se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo con los dedos.

-¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?-preguntó Link, sin pensar en a quién estaba haciéndole la pregunta.

-Lo cierto es que sí, Link-admitió el sacerdote, sorprendiendo al muchacho-. Y sé lo que duele perder a esa persona. Hay que ser muy valiente para hacerle frente a ese dolor. Sin embargo, no creo que sea ese tipo de dolor al que te estás enfrentando. ¿No?

Link se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia sus pies.

-¿Le has fallado?-quiso saber el sacerdote en voz baja, dando en el blanco.

Link asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Pero nunca has querido hacerlo, ¿no es así?-prosiguió Leonardo.

El joven negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua. El desasosiego aumentaba por momentos.

-Uhm… Difícil asunto el tuyo-coincidió el sacerdote-. Pero no debes desanimarte-añadió Leonardo al ver el gesto deprimido de Link-. Siempre has sido un joven valiente, terco e inteligente. ¿Vas a dejarte ganar por esto? ¿Vas a dejar que sea otro quien se lleve toda la gloria?

Link alzó la mirada al instante, sorprendido e interrogante. Leonardo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Yo también fui joven y tuve que pelear por conseguir a mi amor-respondió el sacerdote sencillamente a la muda pregunta de Link-. Sé bien que hay otro que se está aprovechando de la situación. Sé que sabes que ha sido ese elemento quien ha provocado todo esto. Este es el primer obstáculo en tu vida amorosa. ¿Vas a dejar que sea esto lo que te hunda? Hay cosas mucho peores, hijo mío. Y estoy seguro de que muchas de ellas provendrán de la muchacha a la que quieres. Pero, si realmente estás enamorado de ella, debería pelear por conseguir de nuevo su confianza. Demuéstrale que se ha equivocado contigo.

Link observó al sacerdote y se fijó en que, alrededor de sus ojos, se mostraban unas pequeñas arruguitas que evidenciaban la edad real del hombre. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus irises marrones estaban ocultos tras unas gruesas pestañas que hacían juego con su pelo, recogido en gruesas rastas de pelo grueso, negro.

Link tragó saliva y asintió un poco con la cabeza, coincidiendo con las palabras de Leonardo. Con una simple conversación, su vecino había conseguido que se sintiera nuevamente motivado. Iba a conseguir estar con Zelda, costara lo que costase. Y, esa vez, no habría Shad, Ilia, futuro o destino que le separase de ella. Tenía diecisiete años, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan seguro de algo. Estaba enamorado de ella y, por ende, se quedaría junto a ella.

El lunes por la mañana, Zelda se despertó sin ninguna gana de ir al instituto. Comenzaba la tercera semana en Ordon, una de las más difíciles que había tenido que afrontar nunca. Ese día, vería a Link tras la fiesta inaugural del curso. Volvería a encontrarse con Ilia y con Shad. Tendría que trabajar con Link de nuevo en Historia de Hyrule. Y todo aquello tendría que afrontarlo tras haber dormido tremendamente mal esa noche.

Se había pasado la mitad de la madrugada dando vueltas y la otra mitad soñando con libros antiguos que se habrían por la mitad y le mostraban un triángulo formado por tres gemas diferentes. Mientras Zelda se ponía en pie y subía la persiana de su ventana, la imagen espectral de una especie de enorme pájaro azul rodeó su mente y se instaló en ella. La princesa cada vez se sentía más agobiada. Desde que había discutido con su "yo interior" el día anterior, no había dejado de sufrir episodios de visiones. Imágenes que se sucedían ante sus ojos abiertos y le mostraban retazos de una historia que no comprendía, aunque la sentía muy cercana.

Zelda se puso lo primero que pilló del armario y bajó las escaleras para tomar el desayuno. La recibió una alegre Impa, quien borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver las enormes ojeras que envolvían el azul cielo de los ojos de Zelda. Dejó los artilugios de cocina a un lado y se acercó de inmediato a la princesa.

-Muy bien. ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios te pasa?-inquirió Impa, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Desde que volviste de la fiesta has estado muy rara, como ausente. Te olvidaste de llamar a tu madre la semana pasada y he tenido que comerme yo todo el marrón. Así que te agradecería que, además de dedicarle tiempo a tus amores adolescentes, respondieras a las exigencias de tu madre…, si es que no quieres volver a la cuiudadela todavía.

Zelda se encogió sobre sí misma sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa. Estaba agotada, nerviosa y agobiada. Lo último que necesitaba era que Impa le echase un buen sermón sin haber desayunado siquiera.

-Estoy bien, Impa-respondió la princesa con un murmullo.

-No, tú no estás bien. Llevas evitando esta conversación desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta-Impa señaló con un dedo en dirección a la entrada de la casa-. Si ha pasado algo con ese chico…, Link se llamaba, ¿no?.. Si ha pasado algo con él, te advierto que…

-¡No ha pasado nada!-contestó Zelda de inmediato al escuchar su nombre y una amenaza- ¡Él no ha hecho nada, Impa, así que deja de buscarle tres pies al gato! Y, en caso de que haya pasado algo, seré yo quien decida cómo actuar y qué hacer. ¿Está claro?

Impa se quedó helada, observando a Zelda como si fuese una persona desconocida. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué había hecho con Zelda? La princesa nunca le había hablado así. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

Sin decir nada más, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina, donde terminó de preparar el desayuno de Zelda. Mientras, la princesa dejó que sus músculos se relajaran en la silla momentáneamente, sin poder creer cómo le había hablado a Impa.

No sabía cómo había podido pasar aquello. Lo que sí sabía, era que había una sola cosa que conseguía alterarla hasta el extremo y era Link. No saber nada de él, no saber por qué había hecho lo que había hecho el viernes por la noche, no saber qué había visto en ella para que la engañase… No saber nada, a fin de cuentas, algo que se venía repitiendo en su vida con bastate frecuencia en los últimos siete años, desde que su padre sentenció que ya tenía uso de razón para saber algunas cosas, aunque no todas. ¿Acaso con Link iba a ser igual? ¿Iba a tener que soportar estar con él sin saberlo todo? Merecía, al menos, una explicación. ¿No? Merecía saber por qué había vuelto a escoger a Ilia después de haber estado a punto de entregársele en el lago aquel día.

Zelda se levantó de la mesa sin haber desayunado apenas y fue a ponerse los zapatos. Se cargó la mochila sobre los hombros y salió de la casa sin despedirse de Impa. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero en aquellos momentos no se sentía capaz de cumplir con las normas y protocolos que le habían enseñado desde pequeña. Apenas saludó a Talon y se metió dentro del coche. El chófer no se inmiscuyó en sus asuntos y arrancó el vehículo sin preguntar nada al respecto de su estado de humor, cosa que Zelda agradeció en lo más profundo.

No fue consciente del pequeño trayecto hasta el instituto pues, una vez allí, estuvo tentada de ordenarle a Talon que regresara a casa con ella dentro. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y abrió la puerta del coche negro. La recibió una cabellera pelirroja, la única presencia en aquel miserable pueblo que se había vuelto, junto con la de Talon, tranquilizante.

-No has dormido muy bien, ¿eh?-observó Midna sin sorna.

Zelda no respondió nada. ¿Para qué? Era obvio, ¿no?

-Bueno-continuó Midna, ignorando el silencio aplastante que había obtenido por respuesta-. Vamos adentro, anda.

Midna la asió por un brazo y tiró de ella, empujándola hacia el interior del recinto. Caminaron una al lado de la otra en silencio, en dirección al edificio de clases. Una vez allí, Midna convenció a duras penas a Zelda para que subiera los escalones hasta la última planta. Llegaron al descansillo y se dirigieron hacia las taquillas. A medida que avanzaba, Zelda se sentía cada vez peor. Midna no dejaba de estudiar el rostro de su amiga, cada vez más pálido. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

-Zelda…-la llamó en voz baja, atrayendo su atracción- Respira, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien. No es el fin del mundo, ¿vale? Tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Zelda asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. De repente, Zelda sintió que el suelo se movía, que las paredes aparecían dobles ante sus ojos y que las taquillas ante ella estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Zelda!-exclamó Midna al ver cómo su amiga se desplomaba frente a ella.

Consiguió cogerla antes de que llegara al mueble de las taquillas y se estampara contra él. De inmediato, como si le hubiesen llamado, apareció un chico rubio de ojos azules que la miró con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

-No-negó Midna cuando Link intento cogerla en brazos-. Si se entera de que te he dejado hacerlo, me mata…

-No es momento para pensar en eso, Midna-la reprendió Link, poniendo un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro bajo su espalda-. La llevaré a la enfermería.

-Debería volver a casa…-repuso Midna, dubitativa.

-Odiaría perderse un día de clase sin más-intervino otra voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El público que veía la escena y sus protagonistas se giraron en redondo y vieron aparecer a Shad con el semblante serio y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El ambiente entre el recién llegado y Link se tensó al instante.

-Trae-dijo Shad, levantando los brazos frente a Link, que ya sostenía a Zelda sin problema-, yo la llevaré.

-Ni lo sueñes, pedazo de…-comenzó a despotricar Link, pero Midna se metió en medio a tiempo, sabiendo lo que se podía formar.

-¡Dejad de pelear!-ordenó la pequeña pelirroja al instante- Tú, lleva a Zelda a la enfermería-dijo, dirigiéndose a Link-. Y tú-se giró hacia Shad-, si quieres ayudarla, lleva sus cosas a la enfermería. Cuando se recupere querrá volver a clase. Así que, pónselo fácil, ¿quieres? Por lo menos, eso.

Link y Shad se miraron, desafiantes. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, ambos asintieron. Link rodeó a Midna y a Shad y caminó a paso rápido hacia la enfermería, disfrutando de cada segundo que tenía a Zelda junto a su pecho. Por su parte, Shad se apresuró a recoger la mochila cargada de Zelda del suelo y salió tras Link, sin antes mirar a Midna con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardientes.


	36. Chapter 36

Zelda abrió los ojos poco a poco y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara para ocultar parcialmente la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por la ventana que tenía a su derecha. Se removió, incómoda y, cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz, observó el sitio en el que estaba. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba tumbada sobre una camilla, con una sábana blanca por encima, y rodeada de una pequeña mesita blanca con ruedas y una cortina celeste. Tras la cortina podía vislumbrar una mesa alta y una vitrina, junto a las cuales había dos personas hablando, una más alta que la otra. Charlaban en voz demasiado baja, por lo que Zelda no podía oírlo.

Se enderezó un poco en la cama para ponerse bien la ropa, pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. El movimiento alertó a las dos personas que estaban con ella en la enfermería. Una de ellas, la más alta, se adelantó a la otra y abrió la cortina con fuerza. Zelda sintió el suelo se alejaba más y más al ver a Link frente a ella.

-Eh, no hagas eso-la riñó Link con voz suave mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela-. Deberías quedarte tumbada-la ayudó a posicionarse con cuidado-. ¿Ves? Así no te mareas.

Zelda sintió el impulso de retirarse del contacto de Link, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo realidad. Sin embargo, el muchacho sí sintió el rechazo de ella y se apresuró a taparla con la sábana. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia la persona que había entrado a su zona de la enfermería. Era una mujer bajita y regordeta, con los ojos oscuros y pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto.

-Veo que ya te has despertado-dijo la enfermera acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso con una mano-. Pareces alterada. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

Zelda se ruborizó al instante.

-Yo… Pues…

-Tenemos una exposición la semana que viene-intervino Link, sacando a Zelda del apuro al ver que ella no era capaz de decir nada.

La enfermera frunció el ceño.

-¿La semana que viene?-se giró hacia Zelda- ¿Y ya estás nerviosa?-Zelda se encogió de hombros- Lo tuyo es grave, ¿eh? Si estás ahora así, cuando entres en la universidad no sé qué va a ser de ti… En fin-se sacó un pequeño cuaderno de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca y escribió algo rápido en él; arrancó la hoja y se la dio a Zelda-. Cuando te sientas capaz de levantarte, vete a casa. Hoy necesitas descansar. Parece que no has dormido en toda la noche, jovencita. Y tómate esto antes de dormir.

Zelda miró el papel y vio el nombre de un medicamento escrito en él. Dudó; no confiaba mucho en las medicinas que ayudaban a dormir, pero no dijo nada.

-Y tú-prosiguió hablando la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Link-, haz el favor de quedarte con ella hasta que pueda irse. Escribiré un informe sobre tus faltas a clase.

-Muchas gracias, Fanadi-respondió Link con simpleza, algo nervioso-. Pero no creo que yo deba…

-¡Tonterías!-le interrumpió Fanadi- Yo tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo dedicarme por entero a esta jovencita. Te quedas aquí y así me ayudas. ¿De acuerdo?

Link suspiró, evitando mirar a Zelda para no incomodarla aún más.

-Sí, vale…-aceptó el muchacho sin tener otra opción.

La enfermera pareció conforme con su respuesta y se marchó por donde había entrado. Pocos segundos después, Zelda y Link escucharon cómo se cerraba a espaldas de Fanadi la puerta de la enfermería. Se habían quedado solos.

Link se volvió hacia Zelda, vacilante, y le tendió una mano. Zelda le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo ver la receta?-preguntó Link con tranquilidad, obviando el tono seco de la voz de Zelda.

-Oh. Claro…

Zelda le tendió el papel y sus dedos rozaron la mano de Link cuando él lo cogió.

-Perdón-musitó Link, rodando sus ojos hacia la receta-. Fanadi es buena enfermera. No tienes que preocuparte por esto.

Zelda no respondió. Miró hacia la ventana y dejó la vista puesta en los árboles del exterior. El otoño estaba a punto de llegar y las primeras hojas de los árboles caducos comenzaban a perder el verde intenso del verano y lo cambiaban por tonos dorados y bronces. Zelda sintió que esas hojas reflejaban a la perfección cómo se sentía ella.

Aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado, se había dicho a sí misma que no hablaría con Link más allá de los estrictamente necesario para la clase de Historia. Por desgracia para ella, se había desmayado en medio del pasillo y, curiosamente, había sido Link quien la había llevado a la enfermería. Era demasiada coincidencia y no sabía bien qué pensar respecto a ello.

Por su parte, Link no podía apartar los ojos de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, jamás se habría imaginado que estaría cuidando de Zelda después de que se hubiera desmayado. Y, menos aún, que hubiese sido él quien la hubiese recogido. Había sido suerte, casualidad o el destino, pero algo le había llevado a pasar por la taquilla de Zelda para verla. Justo en ese momento, Zelda había doblado las rodillas y había perdido la visión. Y, lo peor, era que Shad estaba presente. No se había agachado a cogerla siquiera salvo cuando él se había acerado. Le había visto observar la escena desde lejos y había sentido cómo se acercaba a ellos cuando él ya tenía a Zelda en sus brazos.

Apretó los puños casi sin darse cuenta. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Shad? Si realmente sintiera algo especial por Zelda habría sido él quien la habría recogido antes de caer al suelo, en lugar de esperar a que otro lo hiciera para luego llevarse el mérito cuando ella despertara. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Zelda había estado a punto de dar con la cabeza contra las taquillas, por el amor de las diosas. Link cada vez tenía más claro que Shad solo estaba jugando a algo muy sucio. Se estaba vengando de él y estaba usando a Zelda para ello. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta? La respuesta era muy sencilla: le había visto besándose con Ilia en la fiesta. Ya no confiaba en él. Todo lo que le dijera sobre Shad serían absurdeces que Zelda no tendría en cuenta.

Sin embargo, se dijo, tenía que intentarlo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente con Zelda. Ni hablar.

-Zelda-la llamó con renovada confianza.

Ella se giró instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, pero al ver quién la llamaba deseó hacerse la sorda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te has desmayado? ¿No has desayunado esta mañana?

-No demasiado-admitió Zelda con sequedad-. Y no es algo que te incumba.

-Lo cierto es que sí me importa-repuso Link, sentándose junto a ella en un pequeño banquito con ruedas-. Has estado a punto de acabar mucho peor que en una camilla de la enfermería. ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

Zelda le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni te lo voy a decir ni te importa. Déjame tranquila.

Link frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Si tenía que ponerse borde, eso es lo que haría.

-¿Así consigues todo lo que quieres en tu casa? ¿Exigiendo y ordenando?

Zelda abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No tienes idea de nada-espetó Zelda, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

-¿Ah, no? Crees que lo sabes todo pero no es así. Te fías de lo que un imbécil que se ha reído de ti te cuenta, pero no de alguien que siempre ha cuidado de ti.

-¿Te refieres a Shad? Me equivoqué con él. Estaba claro que había hecho un juicio erróneo sobre él y sobre ti. Había intercambiado las personalidades, pero es mejor darse cuenta tarde que nunca.

-¿Tan segura estás de lo que dices? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Shad no te tendería la mano si estuvieras en problemas.

Zelda ahogó una risa sarcástica.

-Y ahora me dirás que fuiste tú quien me recogió del suelo.

-No llegué a recogerte del suelo porque te cogí antes de que llegaras-la declaración de Link fue como una bofetada sin mano que dejó aturdida a Zelda-. Y el gilipollas de Shad estaba mirando, cruzado de brazos, hasta que intervine yo. ¿Ese es el imbécil en quién confías?

Zelda hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Estás mintiendo…

-Pregúntale a Midna, entonces-le animó Link, dolido-. Parece que de ella sí te fías.

Zelda no respondió. No quería creer las palabras de Link, estaba harta de que jugaran con su juicio. El único punto de apoyo real que tenía era Midna, pero teniendo en cuenta que le caía mejor Link que Shad, estaba segura de que se decantaría por defender al rubio antes que al moreno.

Link suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto que a Zelda le llegó al corazón. Un gesto habitual en él cuando se frustraba por algo. Por un instante, Zelda pensó que si tanto le alteraba a Link el asunto era porque llevaba razón en algo, aunque no tenía claro en qué. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, agotada. Le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Es verdad que tú me has traído aquí?-murmuró Zelda con timidez.

Link rodó los ojos hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió con sencillez-. Puedes preguntarle a Fanadi si quieres.

-¿A quién?-se extrañó Zelda, abriendo los ojos y mirándole directamente.

-La enfermera. Se llama Fanadi.

-Parece que conoces a todo el mundo…

Link se encogió de hombros, desganado.

-Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí-dijo como toda explicación.

Zelda asintió levemente con la cabeza. Dudó un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

-Gracias por traerme-musitó, avergonzada.

Link la observó un momento. ¿A qué venía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino?

-De nada.

-No puedo volver a confiar en ti, Link-prosiguió Zelda, sintiendo que si no lo decía ahora, no sería capaz de soltarlo nunca-. Me siento traicionada y humillada. Me has puesto en evidencia delante de todo el instituto, sabiendo que odio ser el centro de atención, que nunca antes había estado con nadie y que me cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en los demás. Necesito que lo entiendas.

-Te dije una vez que si me veías tan rastrero como para estar contigo y con Ilia al mismo tiempo. Me dijiste que no. ¿Por qué ha cambiado eso ahora? Te dije que Shad e Ilia estaban muy raros, que estaban tramando algo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que esto era lo que buscaban precisamente? Que tú y yo nos peleáramos y estuviéramos mal.

-Eso es demasiado retorcido, Link…-negó Zelda, odiando pensar que Shad estaba riéndose de nuevo de ella en su cara- No tenemos pruebas de ello.

-¿Y si las consiguiera?-inquirió Link, esperanzado.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y si te demostrara que todo es un sucio juego de ellos dos? ¿Volverías conmigo? ¿Volverías a confiar en mí?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Yo…

-Por favor-sorprendiendo a Zelda de todas las formas posibles, Link se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió la mano que tenía libre; de nuevo, la corriente eléctrica les atravesó de parte a parte-. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy quien crees que soy. Puedo asegurarte que jamás me he reído de ti ni he tenido intención de hacerte daño. ¿Por qué los demás lo ven y tú no?

-Tal vez, porque los demás no sienten lo que yo siento por ti-confesó Zelda en voz baja, hipnotizada por el momento y por la súplica de Link.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron al escucharla.

-Tú… Tú aún…

Zelda asintió levemente con la cabeza. Link sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia ella y estampó sus labios sobre los de Zelda. La chica no se movió ni un milímetro, anonadada. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella tiró hacia afuera y le hizo cerrar los ojos y responder al beso. Hacía días que no sentía la boca de Link sobre ella ni sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. En aquel momento, Zelda olvidó todo por lo que estaba enfadada y dolida con Link y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para recordárselo.

Link se sentó en el colchón de la camilla y se cernió sobre Zelda. Puso ambas manos alrededor de su cara y la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando su suave tacto y lo que le hacía sentir en esos instantes. Disfrutó del sabor de los labios de Zelda, dibujó cada centímetro con su lengua hasta que ella le dio permiso para entrar en su boca y explorarla a fondo. Jugó y saboreó a la chica a la que amaba sin ser consciente del lugar en el que estaban. Visto que ella no parecía tener ningún reparo, Link se atrevió a morderle con suavidad el labio inferior y se estremeció de placer al escuchar a Zelda proferir un pequeño gemido, fruto de la sorpresa y de la electricidad del mordisco.

No podía controlar lo que hacía. Dejó de besarle la boca para bajar por la mandíbula y llegar hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Zelda se dejó hacer, sin ser capaz de luchar contra lo que Link le estaba haciendo sentir. Dejó que él chupara, besara y mordisqueara en el hueco bajo su oreja. Dejó que vagara por su cuello y se atreviera a llegar a su escote mientras sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura y le dibujaban el torso por encima de la sábana blanca.

-Link…-suspiró Zelda al sentir la boca de él recorriendo su cuello por entero.

-Te quiero-murmuró Link junto a su oído mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su piel.

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle, absorta en Link y en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era increíble que en aquella enfermería… «Un momento», dijo una vocecita dentro de ella, alertándola. Zelda abrió los ojos por completo y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Para!-gritó Zelda, asustando a Link, que se enderezó y miró a su alrededor, con el flequillo alborotado sobre sus ojos y el pulso acelerado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

-No podemos…-Zelda desvió la mirada y se tocó inconscientemente los labios, hinchados por los besos y mordiscos de Link- Estamos en una enfermería, no podemos…

-Ah…-suspiró Link, tranquilizándose- Ya… Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. Me he dejado llevar…

-También yo-admitió Zelda, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad y sintiendo que su enfado con Link había disminuido considerablemente. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Hubo un silencio en que Zelda consiguió enderezarse sobre la cama y calmar los latidos de su corazón. Después de aquello, no podía pedirle a Link que la dejara tranquila de una vez por todas. De hecho, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo después de haber sentido de nuevo su boca sobre ella. Había dejado que Link fuera un poco más lejos, tocándola y besándola con más audacia. Por un momento, había revivido lo que ocurrió en el lago del bosque de Farone.

-Zelda-dijo Link, captando su atención-. ¿De verdad vas a ir con Shad a la fiesta de Nayru?

La princesa desvió la mirada y asintió un poco.

-Le prometí que iría con él. No puedo dejarle plantado ahora-explicó Zelda-. Si realmente quiere hacernos daño, ignorarle ahora sería peor. ¿No crees?

-¿Entonces, me crees?

-Te doy el beneficio de la duda-Link empezó a sonreír-. Pero eso no quita lo que me hiciste en la fiesta.

-Te compensaré por ello-le aseguró Link, tomándole de las manos y depositando un beso sobre ellas-. Fue Ilia la que se lanzó, no yo. Estaba intentando quitármela cuando tú nos viste…

-Sea como fuere-le interrumpió Zelda, nerviosa-, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza… Necesito tiempo para superar eso…

-Lo entiendo… No quieres volver conmigo todavía.

-¡Sí que quiero!-confesó Zelda, aunque se arrepintió de que haberlo soltado sin pensar- Pero no estoy lista todavía… No sé si realmente todo es una jugarreta de ellos dos o no. Quiero averiguar qué está pasando aquí antes de tomar ninguna decisión y elegir con quién me quedo.

Link frunció el ceño.

-Ni que fuéramos vestidos de fiesta…

Zelda rio un poco y negó.

-No, pero es la única forma de hablar que tengo para que tanto tú como Shad me entendáis.

-Genial…

-Así que, dado que tú te vas a esforzar para demostrarme que estoy equivocada-Zelda sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso en pie con cuidado-, yo haré lo mismo. Si realmente ha ocurrido lo que tú me has dicho, le arrancaré la confesión a Shad. Si para la fiesta de Nayru no he visto nada que me haga pensar que ha hecho algo malo… Bueno…

-Lo verás-le aseguró Link con una sonrisa mientras quedaba muy cerca de ella-. Te estaré esperando, Zelda. Pase lo que pase.


	37. Chapter 37

AMIG S! Se acerca el final de este fic y debo deciros que... HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE! =D Así que, prestad mucha atención porque lo mejor está por llegar...

Después de aquella conversación, Link decidió que era hora de que avisara a Talon para que fuese a recogerla al instituto. Zelda coincidió con él y, tras conseguir el permiso de la enfermera, ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal del recinto del instituto en silencio. Link ardía en deseos de cogerle la mano y andar de esa manera junto a ella, pero pensó que Zelda estaría de acuerdo, por lo que cerró ambas manos en puños y obligó a sus brazos a moverse lo más mínimo. Era tal la tensión que había en su cuerpo que Zelda se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, al tiempo que se apartaba un poco para darle espacio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Link al darse cuenta de que ella se alejaba un tanto de él.

Zelda negó con la cabeza en silencio y atravesó la puerta del edificio a paso rápido. Link frunció el ceño y aligeró las pisadas para colocarse frente a ella. Zelda ahogó un grito al encontrárselo frente por frente y dejó de andar de inmediato, aunque no le miró a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Vale. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-inquirió Link un tanto molesto- ¿Por qué te apartas de mí?

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Zelda-Link agarró con suavidad la barbilla de la princesa y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos-, ¿por qué?

-No quiero molestarte-respondió en un susurro, sintiendo que el color llegaba a sus mejillas-. Pareces incómodo, no quiero molestarte.

Link echó el cuello un poco hacia atrás y esbozó una media sonrisa sorprendida.

-¿Solo era eso?-Zelda asintió con la cabeza y Link suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pensabas que era?

-Eso no, te lo aseguro.

Zelda no supo qué más decir, por lo que se deshizo del agarre de Link con sutileza y siguió andando hacia la puerta. Aquel trayecto nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Y pensar que todavía tenía que llamar a Talon y esperar a que llegara… ¿Link se quedaría con ella todo el rato? Por un lado, esperaba que sí. Pero otro…

En ello estaba pensando cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada. Zelda sacó su móvil de la mochila que Link le había llevado y buscó el número de Talon sin fijarse mucho en lo que hacía. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se percataba de las dos figuras que caminaban a paso rápido hacia ellos, hasta que escuchó una voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento e hizo que Link girara sobre sus pies.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces fuera de la enfermería?-exclamó Midna cuando estaba a pocos pasos de Zelda, quien dio uno hacia atrás de la impresión- Y tú. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera con ella?

Zelda se había quedado muda, sobre todo al ver que Shad acompañaba a Zelda y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ella y a Link, que se había puesto por delante de ella a modo de protección.

-¿Quieres relajarte, Midna?-intervino Link, molesto- Está llamando a Talon para irse a casa. Tenemos el permiso de la enfermera-le enseñó el papel y lo sacudió ante los ojos de la pelirroja, ignorando por completo la presencia de Shad.

Midna pareció calmarse, pero se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado de que te ibas?-preguntó, dirigiéndose a Zelda.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Le he insistido para que no se entretuviera en eso-respondió Link en su lugar sin dejar de "proteger" a Zelda con su cuerpo-. Me dijo que te avisaría cuando estuviera en el coche.

Zelda frunció el ceño y miró a Link, interrogante. ¿Ella había dicho eso? Pero un gesto en los hombros de Link le hizo entender que estaba cubriéndola para que Midna no siguiera echándole la bronca de aquella forma tan absurda.

Midna no respondió, pero alzó una ceja, dudando.

-Y ahora-prosiguió Link, intentando mantener a raya el tono cabreado en su voz-, ¿te importaría dejar de gritarle? No tiene la cabeza para eso.

Shad rio por lo bajo.

-Tenía entendido que ella no te interesaba en absoluto-dijo mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse frente a Link, a tan solo unos centímetros de él-. De hecho, me sorprende que deje que estés aquí con ella.

-Eso es algo que tendrías que preguntarle a ella, no a mí-contestó Link sin perder la compostura-. Y está aquí mismo-se hizo un poco a un lado y movió la cabeza para señalar a Zelda, que presenciaba aquel duelo de miradas en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir-, así que no hagas como si no estuviera presente.

-Link…-musitó Zelda, poniéndole una mano en el brazo izquierdo a modo disuasorio; no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

-Te aseguro que lo haré-dijo Shad sin dejar de mirar a Link-. Ella no quiere saber nada de ti, ya le has hecho bastante daño. ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien de su estatus la trate como realmente se merece?

-¿Estás hablando de ti?-rio Link- Me parece que no eres nadie para decidir por ella. Con solo una palabra, Zelda puede hacerme desaparecer. Solo tiene que pedirlo. Mientras tanto, seguiré aquí por ella, te guste o no.

Midna abrió al máximo los ojos, impresionada por el valor que Link estaba demostrando, alucinada por cómo Shad intentaba quedar por encima de su antiguo amigo y paralizada igual que estaba Zelda, quien ni siquiera había sido capaz de darle al botón de llamada para hablar con Talon. En resumidas palabras, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a decir nada.

-Link…-volvió a murmurar Zelda, tanto como terapia para comprobar que no se le había esfumado la voz como para tratar de hacerle volver a la realidad.

Por suerte, aquella vez sí la escuchó y los dos pares de ojos azules masculinos que estaban allí se volvieron hacia ella como salidos de un trance. Link le dio la espalda a Shad y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Eh!-escuchó que Shad protestaba, pero Link pasó olímpicamente de él.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Link al instante-. ¿Has llamado a Talon? ¿Estás bien?

Zelda asintió débilmente.

-Solo quiero irme a casa-respondió Zelda, sintiendo que de nuevo se le venía el mundo encima.

-Vamos-con suavidad, Link le quitó el móvil de las manos a Zelda y marcó el número de Talon. Al instante, escuchó la amable voz del chófer al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Talon? Soy Link… No, Zelda está bien… Bueno, necesita que la lleves a casa, no se encuentra… Sí, exacto… Sí… De acuerdo, te esperamos aquí. Muchas gracias, Talon.

Zelda cogió su móvil y miró a Link.

-Llegará en cinco minutos-le informó Link.

-Gracias-murmuró Zelda, apoyándose en el muro que rodeaba el recinto del instituto.

Midna se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la frente, preocupada.

-Tienes fiebre-dijo la pelirroja, frunciendo aún más el ceño-. Deberías ir al médico.

-Tal vez estés resfriada…-intervino Shad, algo más relajado- Te mojaste el sábado, puede que sea por eso.

-¿Te mojaste?-inquirió Link, ansioso.

Zelda asintió un poco, pero no quiso dar más detalles. No estaba en condiciones de aguantar otro enfrentamiento entre él y Shad, y menos aún de mediar entre ellos. Lo cierto era que no se encontraba demasiado bien. Estaba mareada, tenía sed y mucho frío. Comenzó a tiritar. Cerró los ojos. El aire se le estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y dejó que el cuerpo se apoyase en el muro por completo para rodar hacia el suelo.

-¡Zelda!-gritó Midna, tratando de cogerla en brazos, pero la princesa pesaba demasiado para ella.

Shad y Link se apresuraron a cogerla, cada uno por un brazo. Ambos chicos se miraron y se estudiaron con la mirada. No era momento para pelear. Link notó el temblor de Zelda y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para apretarla contra él. Shad reaccionó tarde y no pudo hacer precisamente lo que su contrario estaba haciendo: calentarla con su propio cuerpo y su aliento. Link se abstrajo de todo al notar la cabeza de Zelda sobre su pecho, como hacía cada vez que montaban sobre Epona. El dolor en el corazón desapareció y, mientras le calentaba la coronilla y el rostro con el aliento, cerró los ojos. Disfrutó por completo de su contacto sin pensar en que había otras dos personas observándoles.

Sin embargo, el momento duró poco. Talon llegó a los dos minutos a la puerta del instituto. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Zelda, se echó las manos a la cabeza y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del asiento trasero para colocar allí a la princesa.

-Mi señora…-murmuró Talon para sorpresa de Shad y Link; Midna se mordió el labio inferior y rogó para sí misma que al chófer no se le escapara de nuevo aquellas palabras- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Talon, mirando a Link, Midna y Shad, alternativamente.

Midna le explicó en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido. Conforme iba avanzando la historia, Link añadía detalles y el gesto de Talon se ensombrecía cada vez más. En cuanto terminó, miró el cuerpo de Zelda, tendido a lo largo del asiento trasero del vehículo y negó con la cabeza.

-Se suponía que esto no debería estar pasando ahora…-murmuró el chófer para sí mismo, llamando la atención de los presentes, incluida la de Midna.

-¿Qué está pasando?-quiso saber Link, ladeando la cabeza.

Talon le miró con tristeza y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No soy yo quien debe daros esa información, señor Link. Solo puedo deciros-miró a los demás-, que la señorita Zelda se pondrá bien, pero necesitará el apoyo de todos sus amigos. Si ella quiere contaros más adelante todo, que lo haga. No es decisión mía. Pero, hasta entonces…, por favor. Ayudadla.

Midna miró a Zelda con pena y temor. Shad no dijo nada. Y Link sintió que algo en su interior pugnaba por salir y trataba de romper todas las barreras. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él y lo único que quería era recostarse junto a Zelda y cuidarla todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Sin embargo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Juro que no le pasará nada-murmuró Link sin dejar de mirar a Zelda con la preocupación pintada en su mirada azul.

Talon esbozó una sonrisa triste y, sin decir nada más, se metió de nuevo en el coche y salió escopeteado hacia la casa, dejando a Midna, Shad y Link con la sensación de que lo que tenía Zelda no era un simple resfriado. Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban más en lo cierto de lo que pensaban.

 _Y la diosa Hylia se alzó contra sus enemigos y protegió a su pueblo, sacrificando una vida mortal junto al único ser que podría entenderla nunca._


	38. Chapter 38

QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y EL EPÍLOGO QUE CONECTA CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. La verdad será revelada...

-Zelda. Zelda. Vamos, despierta. Alguien ha venido a verte.

Zelda abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y giró el rostro hacia el origen de la voz. Impa se había inclinado sobre ella y la miraba con cariño, al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

-Im… Impa…

Impa amplió la sonrisa y se alejó un poco de Zelda.

-Mira, ha venido un amigo tuyo a visitarte.

Zelda rodó los ojos y vio tras la figura de Impa una cabeza con el cabello oscuro y alborotado. Suspiró y deseó no haberse despertado. No estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de Shad y menos aún para que la viera en pijama y metida en la cama. Se removió, incómoda, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Te dejado algo de comer aquí por si tienes hambre-le indicó Impa señalando la mesita de noche a su lado-. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿vale?

-Sí…

Sin decir nada más, Impa salió de la habitación y dejó solos a Zelda y a Shad. Fue entonces cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de que estaban encendidas las luces de su cuarto y que, tras la cortina, apenas se vislumbraba ya la luz del sol. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las siete y media de la tarde.

-Has estado durmiendo todo el día-le informó Shad, captando su atención.

Zelda no respondió de inmediato, sino que se incorporó un poco en la cama y cogió el vaso de agua que descansaba junto a un plato de arroz blanco sobre la mesita de noche.

-Puedes sentarte, Shad-dijo Zelda tras beber un poco de agua para quitarse el amargor que tenía en la boca-. No voy a enfadarme por eso.

Shad sonrió un poco y cogió la silla de escritorio de Zelda. La acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Zelda se encogió de hombros, intentando despejarse después de la larga siesta.

-Más o menos… No entiendo qué me ha pasado. Me he resfriado otras veces y nunca me había puesto así-explicó la princesa, preocupada.

-Nos has asustado a todos-admitió Shad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Te ha visto el médico del pueblo?

-Ni idea. No recuerdo siquiera el momento en que llegué a casa.

-Ah, ya veo…

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj y el movimiento de los demás habitantes de la casa en la planta baja. Zelda se sumió en sus pensamientos ante la extraña mirada de Shad. Era cierto que no se acordaba de cuándo llegó a la casa, pero sí recordaba haber visto una figura que no conocía. Era una mujer, alta y delgada, de porte elegante y mirada feroz. Había sentido miedo y fascinación al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo había sentido que conocía a esa mujer, a pesar de que estaba segura de no haberla visto nunca.

¿Quién era, entonces? Esa mujer estuvo en su mente todo el rato hasta que Impa la despertó. No le había hablado, solo le había sonreído y le había tendido la mano. Aquel suceso solo le hacía pensar todavía más en la voz que le había hablado el día anterior. Resultaba demasiado extraño que, justamente el día siguiente de haber hablado con esa desconocida, se desmayara en el instituto y tuviera que volver a casa. Y, más aún, que viera en sus sueños la figura de una mujer que, como poco, tenía porte de reina.

Zelda estaba convencida de que todo aquello estaba interrelacionado. La voz, el desmayo, la sensación de que su cuerpo no era el suyo, la mujer en sus sueños… Y, para colmo, tenía que lidiar también con los problemas de la vida real. Durante el tiempo que había estado hablando con Link en la enfermería no había sentido otra cosa que alivio, felicidad y tranquilidad, lo cual contrastaba claramente con su enfado, ahora olvidado. En el momento en que se separó de él, el mareo y la inconsistencia había vuelto a ella. ¿Significaba eso que Link también formaba parte de una ecuación que estaba tambaleando su vida en el último día y medio?

Zelda se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cansada. Fue ese momento en el que Shad decidió que había que hablar de algo.

-Oye-dijo Shad-. Talon nos dijo que te estaba pasando algo. Dijo que se suponía que no tenía que ocurrir ahora y que solo tú podías contárnoslo.

Zelda le observó en silencio. ¿Qué quería que le respondiese, si ni ella misma sabía lo que le estaba pasando? Shad esperó y esperó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Carraspeó.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. Es solo que… Bueno, parecía como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad terminal o algo-intentó bromear, pero solo consiguió ensombrecer aún más la expresión de Zelda-. Es decir… Si tienes algún problema, yo…

-Vale-le interrumpió Zelda de improviso-. Te entiendo y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Shad se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Y si te pregunto por Link…

Zelda frunció el ceño, molesta de repente.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme exactamente, Shad? Deja de andarte por las ramas, por favor-dijo Zelda con voz cortante.

Shad se sorprendió al instante de la dureza impresa en el tono con el que Zelda se había dirigido a él. No parecía ella misma. Se atrevería a decir que incluso el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado y que, de forma absurda, su pelo se había oscurecido un tanto. Parecía más madura, más… feroz. A pesar de eso, Shad no pensaba darse por vencido, por lo que se armó de valor y siguió hablando.

-¿Qué te traes con Link? Creía que no querías saber nada de él. ¡Te traicionó, Zelda! Te puso los cuernos delante de tus propias narices. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, Shad. Y no me traigo nada con él. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Él cumplirá su parte y yo cumpliré la mía. Y no es algo que te incumba, por lo que no pienso darte ni un solo detalle. Así que, ahórrate las preguntas al respecto.

Shad abrió los ojos al máximo.

-La leche… ¿Qué te pasa, Zelda? Solo te he hecho una pregunta…

-¿Que qué me pasa?-repitió Zelda, sintiendo que sus emociones se descontrolaban y que era otra persona la que manejaba su cuerpo en su lugar- Me pasa que solo estás interesado en ganarle a Link en un estúpido juego que tú mismo te has inventado. ¿Quién me dice a mí que no planeaste con Ilia aquello? ¿Quién me dice a mí que no fue un montaje, que Ilia no se tiró encima de Link justo en el momento propicio para que tú me giraras y me hicieras ver aquello?

-¿Qué? Zelda, me parece que te estás equivocando…

-¿Ah, sí? Demuéstramelo-le retó Zelda absolutamente descontrolada-. Demuéstrame que realmente soy yo la que te interesa, no quedar por encima de Link.

Shad se había quedado sin palabras. Los ojos de Zelda brillaban con tanta fuerza que dañaba a la vista. Con el pelo revuelto por la larga siesta, los ojos brillantes y la piel reluciente por las bombillas de la habitación, no parecía la misma Zelda que llegaba por las mañanas al instituto con una sonrisa. En aquel instante, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, Shad sintió miedo de Zelda. Sobre todo porque no podía demostrarle que se equivocaba ni podía convencerla de lo contrario solo con sus palabras. Zelda había dado en el clavo y no se atrevía a admitirlo delante de sus narices.

Aquel silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Zelda. La princesa echó a un lado la sábana y la colcha y se puso en pie con firmeza, ignorando la punzada de dolor que le estaba martilleando la cabeza.

-Fuera de aquí, Shad-ordenó sin vacilar, señalando la puerta de su habitación.

-Zelda… No es lo que piensas. No lo hice para ganarle a Link…

-Así que admites que lo planeaste todo-resumió Zelda, cerniéndose sobre Shad.

-¡No! Quiero decir… Sí, algo hablé con Ilia, pero no fue para que creyeras que yo…

-Lárgate de mi casa-dijo Zelda con los dientes apretados y el enfado acrecentándose por momentos-. No respondo de mis actos. Lárgate. Vete. ¡FUERA!

Shad se levantó de un salto de la silla y rodeó a Zelda para llegar a la puerta. La princesa le siguió por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida. Por el camino, se encontró a Impa y a Talon, que hablaban en la cocina y que dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para intentar parar a la tormenta en que se había convertido la princesa de Hyrule.

-Zelda, por favor…-rogaba Shad mientras andaba hacia atrás, tropezándose con paredes y muebles- Tienes que escucharme… Yo solo…

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta mentiroso-escupió Zelda, impresionando por completo a todos los presentes-. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No quiero ni que te me acerques jamás en tu vida. Olvídate de mí en lo que resta de curso. Y quítate de la cabeza la absurda idea de que nosotros dos podamos tener algo especial.

-Zelda…

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS, JODER!

El grito de Zelda resonó en cada una de las paredes de la casa y retumbó en los tímpanos de Impa, Talon y Shad. El muchacho salió despavorido de la casa, tropezándose y cayéndose al suelo varias veces hasta que alcanzó la esquina de la calle pija. Cuando giró, lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era la agitada respiración de Zelda y los latidos apresurados de los tres corazones. Solo cuando sintió que no había nada más que hacer allí, Zelda giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación. Sin embargo, a mitad de escalera cayó sobre sus rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de Impa y Talon, quienes corrieron para auxiliarla. Para cuando llegaron a su altura, Zelda había vuelto a desmayarse.


	39. Chapter 39

PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. EL FINAL SE ACERCA...

«Zelda… Zelda… Zelda…».

-«¿Quién eres? ... ¿Qué quieres? …»

«Yo soy tú, Zelda. Aunque me conocen por otro nombre. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?».

-«No… ¿Quién eres?»

«Soy la razón por la que tú existes. Aunque no creas en mí, yo existo. Yo soy tú, Zelda. Siempre lo he sido, por generaciones…».

-«No lo entiendo…»

«Lo harás. ¿No has leído el diario de tu abuela?»

-«¿El diario?»

«Te dije que lo leyeras. ¿No lo tienes?»

-«No».

«¿Quién lo tiene?».

-«Mi abuelo… Mi madre… No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese diario?».

«TODO. Contiene tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Contiene información sobre quién eres en realidad, lo que hiciste y lo que estás destinada a hacer».

-«No lo entiendo…».

«Lo harás. Tendrás que entenderlo. Y cuando lo hagas, sabrás cuál es tu destino. Cuando encuentres el diario y lo leas, búscame en tu interior y, por fin, saldré a la luz. Búscame, Zelda. Recuerda: yo soy tú».

-«¡Espera! ¿No puedes decirme lo que hay dentro?».

«Encuentra el diario, Zelda. Si te lo digo yo, jamás me creerías y jamás saldría a la luz».

-«¿Por qué no te creería? ¿Tan malo es?».

«Ni siquiera confías en que esta conversación sea real».

-«¿Lo es? ¿O solo está pasando en mi cabeza?».

«Está pasando en tu cabeza, pero… ¿Por qué debería significar eso que no es real?»

-«Yo…»

«Encuentra el diario, Zelda. Encuéntralo…»

-«¡No te vayas! ¡Espera!»

«Encuéntralo».

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

-No… Cinco minutitos más…

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Pi, pi, pi, pi.

-Oh, por favor…

Zelda abrió los ojos con pereza y buscó el reloj a tientas. Cuando no lo encontró en su mesita de noche, maldijo y se levantó de la cama. Había olvidado que lo había puesto de nuevo en su escritorio para no quedarse dormida. A pesar de haberse llevado todo el día anterior en la cama, descansando, sentía el cuerpo pesado y no tenía ganas de quitarse el pijama e ir al instituto.

Apagó el despertador con un golpe suave y se desperezó. Aguzó el oído y escuchó el ajetreo de Impa en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. «¿Es que nunca duerme esa mujer?», dijo para sí misma. Se rio de su propia gracia y comenzó a vestirse. En cuanto estuvo lista, se echó la mochila a la espalda, cogió su móvil y lo encendió mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras con pies de plomo.

-¡Buenos días, Zelda!-la saludó Impa cuando la princesa entró en la cocina- ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Zelda le sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en su sitio habitual para desayunar, comer y cenar.

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Aunque tengo mucho sueño-se quejó Zelda mientras se restregaba un poco un ojo-. Es como si no hubiera parado de moverme en toda la noche.

-Y no lo has hecho-confirmó Impa mientras le servía unas tortitas y bacon-. ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? Parecía que ibas a echar la pared abajo. Nunca te he escuchado tanto como esta noche.

Zelda se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cortar las tortitas.

-Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo… Bueno, sí que me acuerdo de algo-miró a Impa-. He escuchado una voz que me decía que mirara el diario de mi abuela.

Impa soltó la sartén sobre la vitrocerámica con tal fuerza que el golpe resonó en toda la estancia, sobresaltando a Zelda.

-¡Impa! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a ella- ¿Te has hecho daño?-observó el estropicio; los restos de aceite esparcidos por los cuatro fogones de la vitrocerámica.

Impa la observó por el rabillo del ojo y trató de tranquilizar los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

-Estoy bien…-musitó, echando a un lado a Zelda con la mano para recogerlo todo- Siéntate a desayunar, por favor.

Zelda la miró con extrañeza y preocupación.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que estoy bien-repitió Impa con tensión en la voz-. Solo me ha fallado la muñeca. Come.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, pero añadió nada más. Hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo frente a su plato, pero la reacción de Impa ante su comentario le había quitado todo el apetito. Sin embargo, se obligó a comer para que la pobre mujer no se inquietara aún más. Se acabó todo el desayuno en silencio y dejó su plato y los cubiertos sucios en el fregadero para que Impa los pusiera en el lavavajillas.

Sin querer molestar más, Zelda se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse y salió de la casa con paso rápido. Solo cuando cerró la puerta de entrada tras ella se permitió respirar con un poco más de calma.

-Buenos días, señorita Zelda-la saludó Talon en cuanto se acercó al coche-. Espero que se encuentre mejor…

Zelda se esforzó en sonreír ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, Talon. No te he agradecido todavía el traerme a casa el lunes.

-En absoluto, señorita Zelda. Estoy a su disposición, pase lo que pase. Ya lo sabe.

-Eres demasiado amable conmigo, Talon-comentó Zelda, conmovida, metiéndose en el coche.

-Usted lo merece, señorita-repuso Talon al tiempo que ocupaba su sitio en el asiento del piloto-. ¿Preparada?

Zelda suspiró con fuerza.

-Allá vamos.

Talon arrancó el coche y salió a la carretera de la calle pija. Puso un poco la radio y dejó que la música sonara de fondo.

-Han pasado dos días desde que fue al instituto. ¿Está nerviosa por su regreso?-quiso saber Talon mientras giraba en una calle.

-Un poco-admitió Zelda, retorciéndose la chaqueta que se había puesto esa mañana; ya comenzaba a refrescar-. Sé que voy a ser la comidilla del instituto una semana más. Ya lo fui a mi llegada y voy a volver a serlo. Aunque se supone que debería estar acostumbrada, ¿no?

-No tiene por qué, señorita Zelda. Sin embargo, déjeme decirle una cosa. Si hablan de usted, es que están más pendientes de su vida que de las suyas propias. Usted es, por tanto, más interesante que ellos mismos. Qué aburrido, ¿no?

Zelda no puedo evitar reír.

-Buen punto-asintió la princesa, divertida y sorprendida por la forma de ver las cosas del chófer.

-Además-continuó hablando Talon mientras enfilaba la calle del instituto-, no va a estar a sola. Tiene a sus amigos. Apóyese en ellos. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Midna no la va a dejar de lado. Ni ella ni el señor Link, por supuesto.

Zelda desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

-Talon… ¿No te parece triste que solo tenga a dos amigos aquí?-se atrevió a rodar los ojos hacia el piloto, que ya había parado el coche a un lado de la calle- Es decir… En fin…

El chófer se la quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, le puso una mano sobre la rodilla a Zelda y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Déjeme ser franco con usted, señorita Zelda, aunque siempre lo soy en la medida de lo posible-la princesa sonrió un poco-. No me parece triste que solo tenga a dos amigos verdaderos aquí. Al contrario. Me parece fascinante su método de selección. Demuestra que no es tan superficial como muchos quieren creer. Usted rompe con todos los estereotipos de un personaje de la realeza, señorita. No es triste que tenga solo dos amigos. Es, sencillamente, perfecto. ¿Para qué necesita más? Decir que alguien es un amigo es decir mucho. Un verdadero amigo no da puñaladas por la espalda, como el señor Shad, si me permite el atrevimiento.

Zelda guardó silencio y sopesó las palabras del conductor. Ciertamente, Zelda nunca había tenido amigos de verdad hasta la llegada de Malon a su vida. Ella había sido la única persona en la que la princesa había confiado de verdad y de quien se había podido fiar hasta que tuvo que mudarse a Ordon. Al llegar al pueblo, se había encontrado con una auténtica rival y su grupito de amigas, un chico que había jugado con ella, Midna y Link. De todas las personas que conocía en Ordon, solo quería recordar el nombre de su amiga pelirroja y del rubio de ojos azules a quien tenía que pedir disculpas. Incluso se atrevía a meter en el mismo saco a Palomo, el chico que le regaló la ropa de su madre la semana anterior. Había atesorado aquel regalo y no había valorado lo suficiente a la persona que se lo hizo. Sí, definitivamente, Palomo entraba dentro del cupo de amigos en Ordon.

La princesa miró de nuevo a Talon y sonrió con timidez.

-Tienes razón-admitió Zelda, ganándose un apretón cariñoso por parte del chófer-. No debería preocuparme tanto por eso, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, solo en las malas se demuestra quién me quiere de verdad.

-Así es. Su amiga Midna se lo demostró ayer, cuando le trajo la bandeja de pasteles caseros de su abuela, aunque usted estaba dormida. Y el señor Link no ha parado de mensajearme desde que llegó usted a casa el lunes. Aunque, permítame decirle, que el señor Link tiene otros intereses, además de la amistad…-Talon le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a Zelda.

-Lo sé… Soy consciente de ello. Pero gracias por confirmármelo, Talon-suspiró, nerviosa de nuevo-. Será mejor que me vaya ya. Tengo que disculparme con Link y agradecerle el detalle a Midna.

Talon asintió con aprobación y se despidió de Zelda. La muchacha salió del coche y anduvo los escasos metros que la separaban de la puerta del instituto. Iba repasando mentalmente las cosas por las que tenía que pedirle perdón a Link mirando hacia el suelo cuando, de repente, chocó contra algo blando y duro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Zelda, dando un paso hacia atrás y acariciándose la frente- Lo siento, no miraba por dónde…

-¿Ibas?

Zelda levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con diversión, una ceja alzada y una sonrisa que decía «Estabas a punto de decir eso. Y lo sabes». Zelda rio por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya, me has pillado-admitió la princesa, nerviosa.

-¿En serio?-Link se hizo el sueco.

-Oh, venga ya-Zelda le dio un golpecito en el brazo-. Eres un maleducado. En lugar de reírte de mí, deberías ver si estoy bien-alzó un dedo y le tocó el costado-. Esto está demasiado duro. Pareces una pared, por las diosas…

Link se echó a reír.

-Sé que estás bien. Ya te he visto fuera de combate. Estás perfectamente-y acompañó el mensaje con una larga ojeada desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Zelda sintió que se sonrojaba. Había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver la amplia sonrisa de Link. «¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?».

-Creía que no volverías a clase todavía-comentó Link, llamando la atención de Zelda de nuevo.

-Me he levantado bien, así que no veía ningún motivo por el que tuviera que faltar a clase-Link bufó, ganándose otro golpe por parte de Zelda-. Además, quería hablar con Midna. Y contigo, claro.

Link se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran en el instituto. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa, pero Link le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la guio hacia el interior del recinto. Sin embargo, no se dirigieron inmediatamente al edificio donde daban las clases, sino que se escabulleron por un lateral y se internaron en el pequeño bosquecillo que había a espaldas de los tres edificios que conformaban el centro.

Link la llevó hasta el pequeño claro en el que había discutido con Ilia la última vez. Acorraló a Zelda contra un árbol y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el tronco. Zelda se encogió un poco, intimidada por la cercanía de Link. Sentía el calor emanando de su piel bajo la ropa. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el gesto serio de Link, atento a todo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó él en voz baja, consciente de que la atmósfera distendida entre ellos había cambiado, que el deseo que sentía por Zelda estaba renaciendo bajo los poros de su piel y que la boca se le había resecado de solo pensar que ella quizás, solo quizás, quisiera volver con él.

Había echado de menos su boca desde el lunes. Cualquier instante que pasaba sin besarla era un suplicio para él. Cuando la sentía bajo su lengua, era capaz de jurar que el aire en sus pulmones se renovaba y que se cargaba de energía como si fuese un móvil. Las sensaciones eran brutales cuando la acariciaba y notaba que se estremecía ante el contacto de sus dedos. Zelda era exquisita, especial…, diferente.

-Pues…-comenzó a tartamudear Zelda, nerviosa- Yo… Shad vino a verme el lunes por la tarde…

Link frunció el ceño. «¿¡Que ese cabrón ha hecho qué!?».

-Discutimos…Y le eché de mi casa.

Link abrió al máximo los ojos. «¿¡Que ella ha hecho qué!?». Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo con un hilo de voz, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Zelda suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de atreverse a encarar de nuevo a Link, esperando escuchar un «Te lo dije» por su parte.

-Tenías razón, Link-admitió finalmente Zelda-. Shad solo estaba compitiendo para quedar por encima de ti, para ganarte o yo qué sé qué cosa… Yo no le importo en absoluto. Quedó con Ilia para liarme en la fiesta. Fue todo un trampa-bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-. Lo siento mucho, Link. Siento haber dudado de ti, de lo que sentías y…

-Siento.

Zelda levantó la mirada, confusa.

-De lo que siento-le corrigió Link, absorto en ella. Le puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la mejilla y le acarició con suavidad-. No tienes que disculparte por nada, Zelda.

-Pero dudé de ti y no confié en ti y…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso-negó Link con la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba la mano que tenía apoyada en el tronco y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-. Conozco a Shad desde hace mucho y tú solo querías ver el lado bueno de él. No querías problemas y te ha timado. No pasa nada. No estoy enfadado contigo.

-Pero…

-Shh-Link rodó los dedos por la mejilla hasta llegar a su boca-. Deja de disculparte, ¿quieres?

-Pero quiero compensarte…-insistió Zelda, hablando bajo la yema de los dedos de Link.

Link ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada que hizo subirle los colores a Zelda. No le quedó más remedio que echarse a reír. Acercó la cara a ella y la besó en la frente con dulzura.

-No puedes decirme eso y pretender que no diga nada al respecto.

-Eres un pervertido-le riñó Zelda, feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Solo cuando se trata de ti.

Zelda sonrió con timidez.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Zelda- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y no te andes con bromitas porque…

-Ven conmigo a la fiesta de Nayru de este sábado.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior sin poder controlar las emociones.

-Creía que era eso lo que iba a hacer…-murmuró, sorprendiendo a Link- Dado que te he dicho que he echado a Shad de mi vida, pues…

-Vale. No necesito nada más.

Y, sin dejar que Zelda añadiese nada, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con fuerza. Zelda ahogó una exclamación por la sorpresa, pero correspondió al beso casi al instante. Cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello a Link, quien la cogió por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo en la medida de lo posible. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el hecho de que Zelda había vuelto a su lado. Todo volvía a su curso. Acabarían el último año juntos, viajarían juntos a la ciudadela y estaría el resto de su vida junto a ella. No quería nada más salvo a Zelda. Siempre a Zelda. Siempre.


	40. Chapter 40

Tal y como Zelda había predicho, su desmayo y todo lo que vino después fue el tema de conversación de sus compañeros el resto de la semana. Algunos se acercaban a preguntarle si estaba mejor, otros se conformaban con hacer sus propias conjeturas. Y luego estaba Ilia, rodeada de su grupo de amigas y ardiendo en deseos de ser ella de nuevo el centro de atención de todo el instituto. Mientras tanto, Zelda estaba en una burbuja. Después de hablar con Midna y de agradecerle el detalle que había tenido con ella, no se separó en ningún momento de Link, salvo para las clases que no tenían juntos. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Zelda para hablar con ella, Link la rodeaba con un brazo a modo protector y ella se dejaba hacer. Lo cierto era que no se sentía segura sin él a su lado, ya fuera por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo o por lo mucho que le había dolido pensar que él ya no la quería.

Y así llegó el sábado por la tarde. La fiesta de Nayru se celebraría en plaza del Ayuntamiento de Ordon. Estaban invitados los vecinos de Kakariko, por lo que el lugar se llenaría de más gente de la habitual en el pueblo. Zelda había quedado con Midna en ir a su casa para arreglarse juntas, ya que la casa de su amiga quedaba más cerca de la plaza que la suya. A las seis de la tarde, Zelda llamó al timbre de la puerta de Midna. Su amiga la recibió en pijama y con el pelo revuelto y recogido en una cola alta.

-Vaya-exclamó Zelda al verla-, no te veo muy concienciada de que vamos a salir.

Midna la miró con una ceja alzada y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Tú estás aquí para arreglarme, ¿no? ¿Para qué voy a hacerlo yo entonces?

Zelda entró en la casa al tiempo que reía por lo bajo. Midna era incorregible. Su amiga cerró la puerta tras ella y la guio a través del salón hasta su habitación, en la planta superior de la casa.

-¿Y tu abuela?-preguntó Zelda, confusa por no ver a nadie más allí.

-Estará con sus amigas en el patio trasero. Es una maruja, no deja de cotillear. Sabía que ibas a llegar una semana antes de que lo hicieras.

-¿En serio?

Midna giró la cabeza hacia ella y asintió.

-Da miedo, ¿eh?-bromeó la pelirroja, entrando en su habitación.

Zelda sonrió y entró tras ella. La habitación de Midna era la mitad de grande que la suya. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera oscura y clara, dándole un contraste bastante curioso a la estancia. La cama estaba situada frente a la puerta, cubierta con una colcha de color teja. A la izquierda de la cama, había un pequeño escritorio con una lamparita negra y varios libros del instituto esparcidos sobre ella. Se notaba que Midna había estado estudiando hasta la llegada de Zelda. En la pared de la izquierda, había un enorme ropero que se camuflaba con la madera oscura de ese lado. Tenía los picaportes dorados bastante corroídos por el óxido pero, en conjunto, la habitación de Midna era acogedora y sorprendentemente luminosa.

-Sé que no es como tu enorme suite de la calle pija-dijo Midna mientras le señalaba la silla del escritorio para que se sentase-, pero es cómoda.

-Es genial-sonrió Zelda con sinceridad-. Has aprovechado todo el espacio y a mí me sobra.

-Sí, bueno… Vivir en un zulo muchas veces no es demasiado cómodo.

-No es un zulo-se molestó Zelda-. Es una habitación preciosa. Dice mucho de ti.

Midna alzó una ceja y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

Zelda se llevó un dedo a la boca y recorrió de nuevo la estancia con los ojos.

-Bueno. Aparentas ser una persona introvertida y oscura, pero en el fondo eres cálida y amable. Intentas pasar desapercibido, como el armario, pero eres demasiado especial y no lo consigues. Al menos-Zelda se giró hacia su amiga, que la observaba con los ojos curiosos-, así eres para mí.

Midna no supo qué responder. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista hacia el escritorio.

-Puedes poner todo ahí-le indicó a Zelda, señalando el mueble con un dedo-. No te preocupes por los libros.

Zelda obedeció y dejó el maletín de maquillaje que llevaba en una mano. Sin embargo, colgó su vestido en una esquina del armario para que no se arrugara.

-Bueno-dijo Zelda dando una palmada que sobresaltó a Midna-, ¿has pensado ya qué te vas a poner?

-¿Quieres dejar de toquetearte? Estás guapísima, Midna-protestaba Zelda mientras caminaban hacia la plaza subida en unos tacones.

-Esto parece más una segunda piel que otra cosa-se quejó la pelirroja, examinándose el brazo embutido en la manga larga de un mono negro de cuero-. Y este escote… ¡Es demasiado!

-La costurera lo creó especialmente para ti. Tienes suerte de que lo haya encontrado arrebujado en el armario.

Midna empezó a farfullar, pero Zelda la ignoró por completo, feliz con el resultado de la sesión de maquillaje y peluquería. Había conseguido maquillar a Midna de tal manera que sus ojos naranjas refulgían en la oscuridad, con una sombra negra difuminada que le recorría todo el contorno del ojo y un rímel que le levantaba las pestañas. Zelda no podía ponerse algo así, ya que con sus ojos azules parecería sacada de una película de serie B. Había recogido el pelo de su amiga en una coleta bien alta, con algunos mechones por fuera. Y, para rematar, le había obligado a ponerse un mono enterizo de cuero negro que se pegaba a su figura y la hacía parecer más alta, a juego con unas botas cortas negras con tacón alto. En apenas unos segundos, Midna había crecido seis centímetros y medio.

-Estás fabulosa-insistió Zelda justo cuando llegaban a la plaza del Ayuntamiento.

Midna la miró de arriba abajo.

-Y tú pareces una princesita de cuento-se acercó a ella y bajó la voz-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que se enteren de quién eres en realidad?

Zelda le dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo de reproche y la cogió de la mano para tirar de ella hacia el interior de la plaza, decorada con luces y adornos en tonos azules, blancos y plateados.

-Joder-exclamó Midna al ver la decoración-, este año se han esmerado.

Zelda lo estudiaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. Nunca había estado en una fiesta dedicada a una diosa. Aquello era diferente a la fiesta en el instituto. Sobre la fachada del Ayuntamiento había una proyección de una figura que Zelda asoció con la diosa Nayru. Había farolillos y guirnaldas azules y plateadas por todas partes. A lo largo y ancho de la plaza había varias mesas con centros hechos con flores moradas, azules y blancas. Sobre las mesas había varios platos con diferentes aperitivos, que se iban renovando conforme faltaba la comida. Había camareros ataviados con pajarita, pantalones y chaquetilla negras por todas partes atendiendo a las necesidades de los habitantes de los dos pueblos. Junto al proyector de la figura de la diosa, había una pequeña tarima, igual que en el comedor del instituto la semana anterior, con un DJ sobre ella pinchando música actual y antigua, de manera que ambas generaciones pudiesen divertirse.

-Qué maravilla-suspiró Zelda, llevándose las dos manos al pecho-. ¿Siempre es así?

-Qué va-respondió Midna, andando con Zelda hacia una mesa-. Este año han puesto más adornos y más comida. Sobre todo más comida. Créeme, lo he notado.

Zelda se echó a reír. Midna adoraba comer.

-¿Dónde está tu novio?-quiso saber Midna mientras se llevaba un vaso con sirope a la boca.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Zelda, escrutando la plaza con la mirada-. Habíamos quedado aquí directamente. Supongo que estará al llegar.

-No, ya he llegado-dijo una voz a espaldas de las dos chicas.

Zelda se giró como un resorte y se echó a los brazos de Link. Él sonrió y la estrechó contra su pecho, oliendo su perfume con discreción. Le encantaba cómo olía.

-Ea, ya está aquí la parejita feliz-intervino Midna-. ¿Significa eso que ya puedo irme?

Zelda chasqueó la lengua y se separó un poco de Link para poder ver mejor a su amiga.

-Ni lo sueñes, Midna.

-Oh, vamos. Vais a estar pegados como dos sanguijuelas y yo voy a estar de sujetavelas. ¿Os toco también el violín?

Link se echó a reír y tiró del brazo de Midna para abrazarla también.

-¿Estás celosa, Midna?-la pinchó Link, mirándola a los ojos.

-Qué más quisieras tú, rubiales.

-Estás más alta. ¿Has empezado a comer aún más?

Midna frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrías ser un poquito más original? Se te están acabando las gracias, Link. El amor te está trastocando el sentido del humor.

Tanto Link como Zelda se echaron a reír bajo la mirada sarcástica y divertida de Midna. La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

-Bah, haced lo que queráis. Yo me voy a comer.

Link rio con más fuerza y Zelda la despidió con la mano. Cuando Link fue capaz de calmarse, apretó a Zelda contra su costado y la observó de arriba abajo.

-Estás preciosa-murmuró Link, haciendo sonrojar a la princesa.

-Gracias-respondió con un hilo de voz; aún no se acostumbraba al lado zalamero de Link-. Tú tampoco vienes nada mal.

Link se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba a Zelda a andar hacia adelante en dirección a la pista de baile.

-Quería estar a la altura-repuso con sinceridad-. Y quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo de una fiesta conmigo…, dado tu historial aquí y eso…

Zelda asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa. El recuerdo de Shad no le amargaría la noche, estaba decidido.

-Te lo agradezco. Además, no estoy segura de a cuántas fiestas podré asistir aquí, así que…

Link la hizo girar sobre sí misma al llegar a la pista de baile y la cogió de la cintura y de una mano para llevarla pegado a él. Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción lenta que comenzaba, la llevó de una esquina a otra de la pista de baile, esquivando a las otras parejas que se estaban empezando a animar para salir a bailar. El vestido de color crema de Zelda se movía al son de los pasos de baile. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Zelda se sentía como una auténtica princesa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Sorprendiendo a Link, Zelda recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Así se mantuviera en silencio un rato, hasta que Link se armó de valor para confesarle una idea que llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

-Por cierto-dijo entonces Link-, quería preguntarte una cosa. Llevo tiempo pensándolo, pero nunca me atrevo a decírtelo…

Zelda ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, de tal manera que la pequeña tiara dorada que llevaba en el pelo se moviera un poco por su cabeza.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?

-No… Bueno, creo que no. No sé cómo te lo tomarás…

-Link…

El muchacho miró al cielo y suspiró de nuevo. Zelda esperó pacientemente a que él se atreviera a hablar pero, tras varios minutos callado, empezó a desesperarse.

-Lo que quería decirte es que…-Link la miró a los ojos, dubitativo- Bueno… Ya sabes que te quiero…-Zelda se sonrojó y sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza- Y que te lo he dicho varias veces…

-Link-intervino Zelda-, dímelo, por favor. No voy a enfadarme contigo.

-El caso es… que nunca te he oído decírtelo a ti. Es decir… Yo… Yo te gusto, ¿no?

Zelda abrió un tanto los ojos, sorprendida. Aquello era lo último que pensaba que le diría.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Zelda, intentando dejar a un lado la vergüenza-. ¿Estás preocupado porque no te lo he dicho todavía?

-Bueno, daba por sentado que yo te atraía y que querías estar conmigo, pero en fin…-admitió Link, sintiéndose estúpido- Es una tontería, olvídalo.

Link desvió la mirada al tiempo que Zelda alzaba una mano y la colocaba sobre su mejilla. Aquella vez fue ella quien le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Link tragó saliva con fuerza. Sentía que la estaba obligando a decirle que le quería, pero lo cierto era que se sentía extraño confesándole su amor y no recibir una respuesta a cambio, solo una sonrisa o un beso. No sabía cómo tomarse aquellos gestos. No sabía si la estaba incomodando o no, necesitaba sacar esa preocupación afuera. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que Link pensaba en esos momentos era en que tal vez hubiera metido la pata.

-Link-susurró Zelda sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, dejando de bailar y poniéndose de puntillas para acercar su rostro aún más al de él-. Link, yo siempre te…

-¡MI SEÑORA! ¡MI SEÑORA ZELDA! ¡MAJESTAD! ¡MI SEÑORA!

Zelda sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba. Link pudo ver cómo el color sonrosado de sus mejillas se disolvía como el humo. Zelda notó que su corazón se paralizaba un segundo y volvía a latir, esta vez apresuradamente. Se separó de Link y, como si fuera un sueño, se giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con cientos de pares de ojos mirándola a ella y a la persona que corría hacia ella.

-No…-musitó Zelda al ver quién se dirigía hacia ella a toda prisa, la misma persona que había arrojado luz sobre su secreto más importante.

-¡MI SEÑORA! ¡SU CASA ESTÁ EN LLAMAS, MI SEÑORA!

-Shad…-consiguió decir Zelda cuando él llegó a su altura, casi sin aire- ¿Por qué…?

-¡SU CASA! ¡DEPRISA!

Zelda parpadeó un par de veces. Aquella nueva realidad se abría camino en su mente a pasos agigantados. En esos instantes, su cabeza se hallaba dividida en tres fracciones: la que solo sabía pensar en que Link ya conocía su secreto, la que solo sabía pensar en que Shad lo había revelado y no sabía cómo se había enterado, y la que intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su casa estaba ardiendo, que Impa y Talon estaban allí y que, muy probablemente, ya fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

El estallido de gritos y voces que escuchó nada más que Shad se calló fue lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Centró la mirada en los ojos de Shad para confirmar que no estaba mintiendo. Rodó los ojos hacia arriba un segundo después. La columna de humo negro que se alzaba en dirección al cielo fue la señal inequívoca de que, esta vez, Shad decía la verdad. Sin pensarlo, Zelda se recogió el vestido y echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, siendo apenas consciente de la voz de Link llamándola por su nombre y del grito de Midna pidiéndole que regresara.

La gente se separaba para abrirle camino a la princesa, que volaba más que corría. En otras circunstancias, Zelda habría asegurado que sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo. El camino hasta la calle pija se le hizo interminable. Los pulmones le dolían y se quejaban por el sobresfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no paró ni un segundo hasta encontrar la que había sido su casa en las últimas tres semanas envuelta en llamas.

Las llamaradas de fuego eran visibles desde el final de la calle. Con un último tirón, Zelda llegó a la altura de la casa, donde ya se habían reunido algunos curiosos que comentaban la escena. Zelda buscó entre los presentes a Impa y a Talon, pero solo encontró a chófer, que no dejaba de toser y de observar el desastre con los ojos empañados y las manos cerradas en puños sobre su pecho. Se acercó a Talon a toda prisa y le cogió por los hombros.

-¡Princesa!-exclamó Talon nada más enfocar la vista en ella y darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Dónde está Impa?-Zelda fue directa al grano. No soportaría jamás que le pasara algo a esa mujer.

-Dentro, mi señora-respondió Talon con la voz rota, olvidando por completo el protocolo que había establecido con Zelda-. Es imposible entrar a por ella. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que…

-La traeré de vuelta.

Antes de que Talon o nadie pudiese protestar, Zelda dio media vuelta y corrió por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de entrada de la casa. El tablón de madera de la puerta estaba en el suelo, rodeado por unas pequeñas llamas que empezaban a consumir el barniz de la madera. Zelda saltó sobre la puerta y se internó de cabeza en el pasillo. Hacía un calor sofocante. A cualquier parte que mirase, Zelda solo podía ver llamas cebándose con todo lo que encontraban. De hecho, sintió que el fuego empezaba a quemarle parte del vestido, por lo que, de un tirón, rompió el bajo de la prenda y lo echó a las llamas, dejando un corto vuelo que apenas le cubría las piernas.

-¡IMPA!-gritó, llenándose los pulmones de calor y humo- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡IMPA!

De repente, un golpe en el piso superior captó su atención. Fijó la vista en las escaleras, completamente cubiertas por las llamas. Zelda se mordió el labio inferior. En ese instante, se cernió sobre ella parte de la pared que separaba el pasillo de la cocina y el comedor. Zelda la esquivó por poco, pero se chamuscó un poco el hombro derecho. Sin dudarlo más, fue hacia las escaleras y empezó a saltar de escalón en escalón, sintiendo cómo el fuego rodeaba su piel y trataba de hacerla suya. Una vez arriba, giró en dirección a la habitación asignada a Impa, pero cuando llegó allí, se desató el infierno.

En el piso inferior algo estalló y las llamas se incrementaron. Zelda se quedó momentáneamente sorda y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Aturdida, intentó fijar su objetivo.

-¡IMPA!

-¡Zel…!-se escuchó la voz de la mujer en la habitación de la princesa.

Zelda giró el cuello y se centró en la puerta que daba a su habitación. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el nuevo fuego desatado en la casa subía a pasos agigantados hacia el nivel superior. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, se puso en pie, evitando a toda acosta apoyarse en las paredes para no quemarse las palmas de las manos. Tosiendo, Zelda consiguió llegar a su habitación, donde el armario con su ropa ya había sido pasto de las llamas, su cama estaba completamente incendiada, al igual que su escritorio y buena parte del suelo. Impa se encontraba hecha un ovillo bajo la ventana, con la nariz y la boca tapados con un paño de cocina.

Los ojos oscuros de Impa se encontraron con la mirada azulada de Zelda y se iluminaron por completo. Zelda caminó hacia ella y la cogió por los brazos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza, tosiendo.

-Mi pierna…

Zelda miró hacia abajo y vio que la pierna derecha de Impa estaba en carne viva. Aguantando las náuseas y el mareo que la visión de la carne rojiza y ensangrentada le provocaba, cogió a Impa casi en brazos y, a duras penas, la colocó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Se asomó e hizo señas con una mano para que alguien llegara a su posición. Varios hombres que habían llegado a la casa se apresuraron a posicionarse bajo la ventana. Zelda e Impa intercambiaron una mirada.

-Salta, Impa-ordenó Zelda, tapándose la boca con el cuello de su vestido.

-No…-protestó Impa al instante llena de ansiedad mientras empujaba a Zelda hacia afuera con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- Tú… Tú eres más importante…

Negándose a discutir con ella, Zelda le dio un golpe en el hombro que la desestabilizó por completo. Impa abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás, que sus piernas subían por encima de la ventana y que toda ella caía desde un primer piso de espaldas. No fue capaz de chillar, había entrado demasiado humo en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, el chillido no habría sido por la caída, sino por la visión de Zelda siendo atrapada por una viga que le impedía el paso hacia la ventana para poder saltar tras ella.

La princesa esquivó con esfuerzo la viga y tosió cuando esta levantó una nube de polvo y humo. Nerviosa, miró a todos lados, pero estaba completamente rodeada por el fuego. No había salida. Había salvado a Impa, había cumplido su objetivo. A fin de cuentas, ser princesa significaba eso, ¿no? Anteponer al pueblo antes que a los intereses propios. Con aquel pensamiento, la adrenalina de Zelda fue disminuyendo y el terror se impuso al raciocinio. Lo único en lo que la princesa podía pensar era en que moriría como los reyes, incinerada.

Tosió y tosió para intentar aliviar la presión que sentía en el pecho, pero solo consiguió llenarse los pulmones con aún más dióxido de carbono. Al cabo de un minuto, se desplomó en trozo de suelo que aún no había comenzado a arder pero que ya filtraba el calor del resto de la casa. Al minuto siguiente, no fue capaz de aguantar el calor en los ojos, por lo que los cerró con fuerza. Un minuto después, Zelda se despidió en silencio de todo lo que amaba…, sobre todo de la voz de Link, a la que parecía escuchar incluso en los últimos instantes de consciencia. Si aquella debía ser su muerte, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

«Te quiero».


	41. Chapter 41 and Epilogue

«Despierta… Despierta… Despierta, Zelda…»

Solo se oía un sonido, el del aire susurrando palabras a través de unas pequeñas rendijas hechas en la cerámica. La melodía era suave, esperanzadora, tranquilizadora. No parecía estar siendo tocada por una persona normal y corriente, sino por alguien experto, alguien que conocía al dedillo aquel instrumento. Zelda reconocía el sonido. Era como el de una flauta, pero más dulce. Recordaba haber tocado una ocarina cuando era pequeña. Su profesor de música la obligó a aprender a tocarla para darles un pequeño concierto a sus padres. Como siempre, la princesa cumplió las expectativas.

A pesar de haber sido algo impuesto, Zelda se unió mucho a su ocarina y la usaba a menudo para evadirse cuando se sentía agobiada por algo. Sin embargo, su padre encontraba el sonido irritante y, cansado de oír a su hija tocar todas las tardes en su habitación, ordenó que destruyeran el instrumento musical y que entretuvieran a la princesa con cualquier otra actividad que no conllevase ningún tipo de ruido.

Zelda, resignada, centró su atención en otras actividades. Se hizo experta en tiro con arco y aprendió a usar un florete a espaldas de su padre. A falta de ocarina, Zelda empezó a componer música y creó varios himnos y canciones que requerían más de tres instrumentos. Sin que ella lo supiera, su padre la vigilaba de cerca y le permitía seguir componiendo mientras mantuviera la media de sobresaliente en las materias principales. Aquella actitud se convirtió en una rutina hasta que Zelda recibió la noticia de su traslado temporal al pueblecito de Ordon, un lugar que apenas aparecía en los mapas y que se encontraba situado junto a la linde del bosque de Farone…

… … … …

Link permanecía sentado en su silla de escritorio, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. El ansia le había llevado a recuperar de entre varios trastos la ocarina de su padre, una de las pocas cosas que su progenitor había dejado allí. Era un instrumento con forma ovalada, varios agujeros y una pequeña boquilla por la que se insuflaba el aire. La había de varios tamaños y colores. Su padre había comprado una azul porque, según le dijo, tenía el mismo color que sus ojos. Aquel había sido uno de los pocos gestos cariñosos que su padre había tenido con él.

Se llevó el instrumento a la boca y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, la primera aprendió por sí mismo. La había usado para relajarse hasta que creció y dejó de lado la ocarina. En esos instantes, con Zelda tumbada bocarriba sobre su cama, el rostro un poco ennegrecido y la respiración dificultosa, lo que más necesitaba era calmarse. A cada mínimo movimiento que hacía ella, Link dejaba de tocar y se saltaba de la silla como un resorte.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, empezando por el hecho de que Shad la había llamado cosas como "majestad", "princesa" y "mi señora". Al escucharlo, Link había sentido ganas de reír, pero al ver cómo el color desaparecía del rostro de Zelda, cómo sus ojos azules se habrían al máximo y cómo el aire se escapaba por su boca en un corto suspiro supo que había algo que iba mal…, y no necesariamente con los apelativos que Shad había usado para dirigirse a ella. ¿Era realmente una princesa? ¿La princesa de Hyrule, aquella de la que todo el mundo sabía pero nadie conocía? Tenía su lógica, pues Zelda siempre había rehusado hablar con él de sus padres, de su infancia y de la ciudadela.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que había muchas incógnitas y piezas que ahora encajaban en su puzle mental. Si creía lo que decía Shad, entendía por qué Zelda siempre iba en coche al instituto, se vestía con ropas realmente caras, el conductor se refería a ella de aquella manera tan formal, solo vivían dos personas con ella y ambas a su servicio… La cuestión era por qué no se lo había contado y cómo lo sabía Shad. Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que a Zelda se le cayó el mundo encima al escucharle.

Link siguió tocando, esta vez con mayor firmeza. Se daba cuenta de que era un ignorante. Siempre había sabido que Zelda ocultaba muchas cosas, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que ella era la princesa de Hyrule. Además, ¿por qué la había mandado su padre, el rey, a aquel pueblo perdido? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquel destierro temporal? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más estúpido se sentía. No tenía idea de nada.

¿Y Midna? ¿Sabría ella algo?

Preguntas y más preguntas. Zelda era un compendio de dudas.

Link alzó sus ojos hacia ella y la observó. Le parecía tan cercana y tan lejana al mismo tiempo… Era una extraña. ¿Qué conocía él realmente de ella? ¿Qué más le había ocultado? En fin… En poco tiempo, él le había mostrado casi al completo quién era. Le costaba hablar de sus padres, pero por lo menos había informado a Zelda de su realidad. ¿Qué le había contado ella de sí misma a cambio? Apenas un uno por ciento de todo lo que era y lo que representaba. ¿Por qué no le había contado quién era?

Frustrado, Link dejó de tocar y puso la ocarina sobre su escritorio con furia. Fue tal el golpe que dio el instrumento de cerámica contra la madera de la mesa que Zelda se removió en la cama, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada ansiosa de Link. Estaba enfadado con ella, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparle su estado de salud. A fin de cuentas, se había lanzado de cabeza a las llamas y él apenas había podido sacarla de allí. La había seguido en su carrera hacia su casa. Él era mucho más rápido que ella, pero la gente se había interpuesto en su camino y le había dificultado la persecución. Para cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle pija, Zelda se internaba en la casa ardiendo. Había gritado su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie le había escuchado y nadie se había movido para evitar que entrara en aquel infierno. Sin dudarlo, la siguió. Esquivó las llamas a base de saltos y patadas a maderas ardiendo. Las escaleras se hundieron bajo sus pies conforme fue subiendo. Tuvo que dar otro salto para llegar al rellano superior. Escuchó el un grito y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a una habitación, donde Zelda se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, respirando cada vez más pausadamente. Asfixiado, se había quitado la camisa y se la había echado por encima a Zelda para taparla del humo y filtrar mejor el aire. Con esfuerzo, había cogido la viga en llamas que tapaba la ventana y la había echado a un lado.

Se miró las manos, llena de llagas, cubiertas ahora por unos guantes que solo dejaban al aire los dedos. Había cogido a Zelda en brazos y la había lanzado por la ventana. Sin esperar a que ella llegara al suelo, se tiró desde el vano ardiente. Hubo un hombre que consiguió amortiguar su caída, pero ambos acabaron en el suelo, rodando. Apenas había conseguido escapar cuando una segunda explosión terminó por derriba el tejado de la casa y echó abajo el resto de las paredes. Había sacado a Zelda del recinto de la casa en brazos y, tras dirigirle una mirada a Talon, la llevó a su casa a paso rápido.

Talon le había ayudado a limpiarle un poco el rostro, las piernas y las manos, pero poco se podía hacer hasta que ella misma no se despertara. Impa se había reunido con ellos unos minutos después. Desde entonces, habían pasado dos días. Talon e Impa le habían dicho que podía irse al instituto sin ningún problema, pero él se había negado en rotundo. No pensaba dejar a Zelda sola ni un solo segundo, salvo el tiempo necesario para comer e ir al baño.

Zelda volvió a moverse en la cama y Link despertó de sus recuerdos. Con el corazón encogido, vio cómo empezaba a toser y abría poco a poco los ojos. Sintió que el nudo en la boca del estómago se le deshacía y que la tensión que había sufrido aquellos días se volcaba en sus ojos.

-Link…-musitó Zelda, levantando una mano con esfuerzo y poniéndosela al muchacho en la mejilla para secar sus lágrimas.

Link giró la cara y le besó el interior de la muñeca.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Nunca-exigió Link con la voz rota.

Zelda esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Link escondió la cara en un trocito de colchón y dejó que la mano de Zelda volara hasta su cabeza y se la acariciara, a modo de consuelo.

Zelda suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No había podido evitar despertarse al escuchar que la música había parado. Había buscado sin remedio en su mente el origen del sonido, pero al no encontrarlo, había nadado hacia arriba hasta abrir poco a poco los ojos. Se había encontrado con la mirada azul, brillante y atrayente de Link. Había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho, más aún ahora que le estaba consolando.

Cuando notó que Link se había desahogado lo suficiente, le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro para captar su atención. Link levantó la cara al momento, nervioso y asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, poniéndose en pie- ¿Necesitas algo?

Zelda abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Agua, por favor-pidió con un hilo de voz.

Quería decir tanto y no tenía fuerzas para ello…

Link se apresuró a darle el vaso de agua que Impa le había llevado hacía un rato y que él no había tocado. La ayudó a incorporarse un poco y le dio de beber poco a poco, pacientemente. Zelda le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba; una habitación que desconocía con unos muebles que no le sonaban en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor, confusa. Link captó la extrañeza en su mirada y sonrió, dejando el vaso de nuevo en su sitio.

-Estás en mi casa-le informó, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo…?-al momento, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y quiso levantarse de la cama, pero Link se lo impidió- Impa… Talon…

-Están bien. También están aquí-la tranquilizó Link, acariciándole la cabeza y arrodillándose junto a la cama para quedar a su altura-. Puedes relajarte, todos están bien.

Zelda se relajó al instante y sonrió un poco. Sin embargo, Link borró la sonrisa y la miró con cierto reproche.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Zelda?-la riñó- Fue una gilipollez en grado extremo.

Zelda mantuvo la mirada de Link sin perder la seguridad y confianza en sí, la misma que le había llevado a entrar en la casa en llamas. Link se sorprendió un poco, pero una parte de él lo relacionó al hecho de que, al fin y al cabo, era una princesa.

-Tú…-dijo entonces Zelda con esfuerzo- Tú me sacaste…

Link asintió con la cabeza.

-Me salvaste…-concluyó Zelda, sintiendo que se le paralizaba el corazón.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, en el bosque: no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Zelda se llevó la mano libre a la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Link sintió que no podía enfadarse aún con ella. Tenían que aclarar muchas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo. Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmar que lo que Shad había dicho no era otra de sus mentiras, por lo que le cogió la mano de la boca y se la llevó a la suya para darle un casto beso en el dorso. Zelda se derritió con aquel gesto.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa-dijo entonces Link, sacándola de su pequeña burbuja-. Sé que no estás en condiciones de explicarme nada, pero necesito saber…, solo necesito saber eso.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza, interrogante. Link cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco.

-¿Eres realmente la princesa de Hyrule?

Zelda agachó la mirada y se soltó del agarre de Link. Los recuerdos vinieron a ella a borbotones y la realidad se impuso a la paz que había habido unos segundos antes. Shad lo había gritado delante de todos y ella no lo había negado, sobre todo porque su casa en llamas era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos. No tenía otro remedio. No servía de nada negarlo.

Respirando hondo, volvió a mirar a Link.

-Sí.

Link asintió varias veces con la cabeza y dejó caer el peso del cuerpo sobre sus talones.

-Vale…

-Link-le llamó Zelda al momento con la voz más clara-, tienes que saber por qué te lo oculté-él la miró, ansioso-. No lo hice porque fuera algo personal, sino porque nadie podía saberlo.

-¿Y Midna? ¿Ella lo sabía?

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza.

-Era la única que lo sabía. Ella, Impa y Talon. Nadie más.

-Impa y Talon son tus sirvientes-adivinó Link, empezando a enfadarse.

-Sí… Impa lleva cuidando de mí desde que era muy pequeña y Talon siempre ha sido quien me ha llevado de un sitio a otro. Ambos son como mi familia…-Zelda desvió la mirada hacia el techo- Son mi familia. Me quieren más que mi propio padre…

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-quiso saber Link, poniéndose en pie- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Midna pero no a mí?

-No me quedó otro remedio que contárselo-explicó Zelda, sintiendo que Link se alejaba más y más de ella-. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo… No podía…

-Por eso no querías que fuera a la ciudadela. Por eso me dijiste que conocías muy bien aquel ambiente, el de los nobles y la realeza…-la fulminó con la mirada- Tú perteneces a ese mundo, tú eres una princesa… ¡Por el amor de Din! ¡He estado a punto de acostarme con la princesa! ¿Sabes la que me podría haber caído?

Zelda sintió que el corazón se le rompía y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no pensaba en eso…-intentó excusarse Zelda, aunque era verdad.

-Ya, claro. No pensabas en eso-Link empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un pero enjaulado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Ni en eso ni en cómo me sentaría enterarme por terceras personas de tu condición. ¿Cómo es posible que Shad lo supiera antes que yo? ¿Se lo contaste también a él?

-¡No!-gritó Zelda, quebrándose la voz por el esfuerzo y empezando a toser.

Olvidándose de lo enfadado que estaba, Link le llevó el vaso de agua y dejó que bebiera para aclararse la garganta de nuevo.

-Gracias…-musitó Zelda al devolverle el vaso.

-No hay de qué…-respondió Link con sequedad, dándole la espalda.

Zelda se tragó las ganas de llorar que tenía y se enderezó con esfuerzo en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero.

-Link-le llamó con un suspiro-. Por favor, escúchame… Luego podrás hacer y pensar lo que quieras, solo te pido que me escuches.

Link suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando aire renovado. Ahora se daba cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí encerrado. Necesitaba salir con urgencia y escaparse al bosque, pero sabía que tenía que escucharla. Estaba infinitamente cabreado, más incluso que cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres le habían abandonado. Aun así, le debía aquello a la única persona que había conseguido llenar de luz y color su monótona y frágil vida. No tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse y, a pesar de todo, la perdería. Telma tenía razón. Zelda debía volver a la ciudadela.

Consciente de ello, se giró y acercó la silla de escritorio a la cama. Si sentía deseos de besarla, no quería estar demasiado lejos. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que el flequillo le tapara parcialmente los ojos.

-Adelante-la animó Link.

Zelda, sorprendida, sonrió un poco, pero borró el gesto casi de inmediato. Cogiendo aire, comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había vivido desde que supo que debía mudarse aquel curso a Ordon. Le contó cómo se había sentido la primera vez que se tocaron, la extraña necesidad de acercarse a él en su conversación en el aula de Arte, lo mucho que le había afectado lo de Ilia, la atracción que había empezado a sentir por él y cómo había vivido la noche del invernadero en casa de Shad. Le narró sus vivencias, le dejó ver sus pensamientos más profundos y le dejó bien claro que, si lo hubieran hecho en el bosque, jamás se habría arrepentido y habría hecho lo posible por que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada. Le aseguró que nunca le había pasado aquello con nadie, que la supuesta traición con Ilia la rompió en mil pedazos, porque la conexión que sentía que tenía con él era algo, sencillamente, mágica e inexplicable. Le contó las discusiones que había tenido con Impa, lo escueta que era su madre por teléfono, las ganas que había tenido de contarle su condición de princesa… Todo, le contó absolutamente todo.

-Quiero que entiendas que no te he ocultado lo que soy porque no confíe en ti. Sino porque te quiero tanto que me da miedo cómo pueda afectar lo que soy a nuestra relación-cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansada-. Tarde o temprano tendré que volver a palacio. Ahora que se sabe lo que soy, mi padre me exigirá que regrese a casa de inmediato y hará todo lo necesario para que el secreto no salga de aquí y de Kakariko hasta que me presente en sociedad, cuando cumpla veintiuno. Y ni siquiera entonces seré libre de elegir con quién quiero estar.

Link respiró hondo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho Zelda. Su enfado había ido disminuyendo a medida que ella continuaba con su relato y le mostraba lo que sentía, lo que era realmente y con lo que tenía que vivir. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Por Farore… Me he enamorado de la princesa…-aún no se lo podía creer del todo.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que aquella frase conllevaba más problemas que soluciones. Zelda se inclinó hacia adelante y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla. Link la miró a través de sus pestañas.

-Te quiero, Link-confesó Zelda en voz baja-. Siento no haber sido quien creías que era. Y siento habértelo ocultado. No me opondré ni protestaré si no quieres saber nada más de mí…

-¿Qué?-Link se inclinó hacia ella, poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te he mentido… Entenderé que…

-Oh, por favor-bufó Link, cerniéndose sobre ella-, deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres?

(EMPIEZA LEMON)

Sin que Zelda se lo esperara, Link se acercó a ella y unió su boca con la de ella. Zelda respondió al contacto tras un segundo de sorpresa. Link le agarró la cara con ambas manos y profundizó el beso. Zelda se dejó hacer, hipnotizada por la fuerza que emanaba Link. Él la tumbó por completo sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, sin acordarse siquiera de que debía de sentirse sucia y tendría ganas de bañarse.

Zelda gimió al sentir los dientes de Link sobre su cuello y le apretó aún más contra ella. Era incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que, en lugar de alejarse, Link se había vuelto a acercar a ella y la estaba besando como solía hacer, aunque con más ardor y dureza que las veces anteriores, no sin ser, por ello, delicado y cuidadoso.

Link se retorció al escucharla y paseó sus manos por encima de la sábana a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus curvas bajo sus dedos.

-Dímelo otra vez, por favor-rogó Link con la boca pegada a su oreja izquierda.

-Te quiero-suspiró Zelda, atreviéndose a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba Link.

Él la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

-Haré lo que me pidas que hagas-murmuró, hipnotizado-. Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré… Y si quieres que continúe, lo haré… Pero no me pidas que te olvide, porque no seré capaz.

-Link…-exhaló Zelda con la mente en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Zelda? Pídemelo. Lo que quieras. Dímelo.

Zelda alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro, echándole atrás el flequillo para poder verle mejor. Ambos tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas, se palpaba la tensión en el aire, y no era precisamente mala. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que la había salvado de morir calcinada, porque la había escuchado y la había aceptado tal cual era, o porque se había enamorado de ella y no de su título… El caso fue que paseó su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a la nuca y, con suavidad, tiró de él hacia ella, sellando su deseo con un beso.

Link, envuelto en una burbuja, concedió el deseo de Zelda. Fue muy cuidadoso. Echó a un lado la sábana y la admiró entre beso y beso. Tuvo especial cuidado a la hora de acariciarle las piernas. Zelda se estremeció con cada nuevo contacto, con el contraste de la dulzura de la piel de Link sobre la de ella y la rugosidad de los guantes de cuero. Aparcó cualquier posible duda o miedo y dejó que la besara, que explorara su pecho, sus brazos, sus manos…, al tiempo que ella le quitaba la camiseta con cuidado y se recreaba en el torso de Link, que ya mostraba signos inequívocos de la adultez. Le acarició los brazos, embelesada con la musculatura. Link entrelazó sus dedos y le echó los brazos hacia arriba con dulzura para poder quitarle los restos del vestido con el mayor cuidado posible.

Zelda se quejó en un par de ocasiones cuando la tela le rozó el hombro dañado, pero Link la besó con suavidad para calmarle el dolor. La tenue luz del día que entraba por la ventana iluminó parcialmente el cuerpo semidesnudo de Zelda, que se encogió un poco al sentirse observada por Link. Él estudió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recorrió con sus dedos el cuerpo de Zelda, desde el ombligo hasta la línea inferior de los pechos. Encerró primero uno con una mano y se maravilló al ver que eran del tamaño perfecto, que cabían sin problema en sus manos.

-No te avergüences-susurró Link al darse cuenta de que Zelda había apartado la mirada de él y trataba de fijarse en algún punto del techo, sonrojada-. Eres preciosa.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo las palabras se colaban por su piel hasta llegar al punto exacto en su entrepierna, ya mojada por las caricias y los besos ardientes de Link.

Con una sonrisa dulce, Link pasó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo y buscó el cierre del sujetador. Mientras pudiera, Zelda se movería lo mínimo, pues no estaba en condiciones de hacer muchos aspavientos. Zelda se dejó hacer y permitió que Link le quitara el sujetador. Sin demorarse mucho en admirar el pecho de Zelda, bajó con los dedos hacia el monte de Venus de ella. La miró a los ojos un instante antes de hacer nada y, al ver su aprobación, tiró con suavidad de las braguitas de Zelda y se deshizo de ellas poco a poco, rozando lo mínimo sus piernas.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior al ver cómo Link, desde su posición, admiraba su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas de su cama. Link no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, resecos ante la visión de ella sin nada frente a él. Si antes ya sabía que era diferente, ahora más aún. Era hermosa, dulce y fina.

-No es justo-dijo entonces Zelda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y ganándose una mirada divertida-. Tú sigues medio vestido todavía…

Link estalló en carcajadas y se bajó de la cama.

-Vale, vale…

Sin ningún tipo de pudor, se quitó los pantalones de chándal, los calcetines y el bóxer blanco, el mismo que había llevado en su excursión furtiva al bosque, de manera que la erección de Link quedó ante la visión estupefacta de Zelda. La princesa tragó saliva mientras Link se divertía a su antojo.

-Eso… Es… Eso no va a caber aquí-dijo Zelda, haciendo reír de nuevo a Link.

-No seas tonta. Claro que cabe.

-Pero… Pero… ¡Es enorme!

Nueva carcajada de Link.

-¡No te rías!-protestó Zelda, azorada y nerviosa.

-No puedo evitarlo si dices esas cosas.

-Bueno… Pero no te rías…

Link negó con la cabeza y buscó en un cajón de su escritorio un condón. Zelda alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

-¿Qué?-dijo Link- Los tenía por si acaso. Caducan dentro de…-miró el envoltorio- tres meses. ¿Te vale?

-Bueno… Pero yo tomo la pastilla y…

-Y te has llevado dos días sin tomarla-le informó Link, rasgando el paquetito plateado con los dientes en un gesto que a Zelda la puso cardíaca-. No pienso arriesgarme. Bastante importante es ya el quitarle la virginidad a la princesa.

Zelda frunció el ceño en un gesto muy gracioso.

-Tonto.

Link sonrió ampliamente y se puso el preservativo. Luego se subió de nuevo a la cama y se puso entre las piernas de Zelda. La princesa empezó a temblar un poco, nerviosa. Link se dio cuenta de ella y empezó a besarla con suavidad en los labios, mientras que con las manos iba explorando la entrepierna de Zelda. Si algo sabía, dadas las múltiples experiencias de Pit, era que había que abrirle primero un poco el canal antes de entrar. Si no, le resultaría más doloroso. Al poco, encontró allí donde tenía entrar y metió con lentitud un dedo, maravillado por la suavidad y la humedad que sentía. Zelda jadeó al notar la intrusión, pero pronto se acomodó a la sensación. Poco a poco, Link fue moviendo el dedo para que se acostumbrara a él y, unos minutos después, metió un segundo dedo.

Zelda se removió bajo el cuerpo de Link, inmersa en la cantidad de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo de arriba abajo, sobre todo el hecho de que Link estaba encima de ella, la besaba y la cuidaba con dulzura. No estaba siendo brusco. A fin de cuentas, también era su primera vez. Estaba segura de que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible y ella lo agradecía en silencio. Cuando se acostumbró a tener dos dedos de Link en su interior, escuchó que él se movía sobre ella y le abría un poco más las piernas. Con esfuerzo y aguantando el dolor, las abrió cuanto pudo y dejó que Link se acomodara sobre ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, vacilantes. Era el momento. Zelda sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no tenía miedo y se lo hizo saber a Link tirando de su cuello hacia abajo para besarle con ganas.

Reconfortado por la seguridad y la confianza que Zelda tenía en él, Link se acercó poco a poco a la entrada. Con cuidado, dirigió su erección embutida en el preservativo hacia el resquicio y fue entrando en Zelda lentamente. La princesa gimió de placer al tenerle dentro, pero sabía que eso no era todo. Conforme fue entrando, Link se dio cuenta de que era más y más estrecho, hasta que se topó con una barrera fina. Respirando hondo, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Zelda y, con un fuerte empujón, rompió el himen de Zelda. La princesa emitió un pequeño chillido, pero Link lo acalló con un beso y se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que Zelda le diera permiso para moverse y disfrutando de la estrechez y la humedad de ella.

-Espera…-suspiró Zelda, entornando los ojos húmedos.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Link, sintiéndose mal por hacerle tanto daño.

-No… Está bien…Ahora, muévete…

-¿Estás segura?

Zelda asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, ya no sentía dolor, solo un irrefrenable deseo de que Link se moviera dentro de ella. Él hizo caso de lo que Zelda le decía y empezó a mecerse dentro y fuera de ella con suavidad…, hasta que la necesidad fue tan grande que ni Zelda ni Link pudieron aguantar más. Link apretó el ritmo y fue cada vez más rápido, sintiendo cómo Zelda clavaba los dedos en su espalda y le exigía más y más con los sonidos que dejaba escapar por su boca. Extasiado, gruñó y besó el cuello de Zelda.

-Te quiero-susurró con la voz ronca, arrancándole un nuevo jadeo a Zelda.

-Te quiero…

-No puedo aguantar más…-confesó Link, al límite.

-Hazlo…

-Mírame.

Zelda lo hizo. Normalmente, la primera vez que una mujer experimenta todas esas sensaciones no consigue llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, Zelda llegó al clímax al mismo tiempo que Link quien, cuando terminó de llenar el preservativo con su semen, se dejó caer junto a Zelda para no aplastarla, agotado. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y apenas podían hablar. Link se quitó el preservativo sin apenas fuerzas y le hizo un nudo. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara junto a Zelda en el colchón.

(FIN LEMON)

EPÍLOGO

Con esfuerzo, Zelda se giró hacia Link apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, consumida totalmente por el amor que sentía y por la trascendencia de lo que acababan de hacer. Había accedido a ello porque se había dado cuenta de que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Link. Sabía que debía volver a la ciudadela pronto. Era más que probable que su padre ya hubiera ordenado su regreso en cuanto se recuperase. Sin embargo, Zelda se veía incapaz de estar más días con Link para luego tener que separarse de él.

Había tomado una decisión antes de aceptar hacerlo con él. No estaba segura de si era lo mejor para ambos, pero no veía otra opción. Alzó los ojos y vio que Link se había quedado dormido, con su brazo derecho rodeándola, a modo protector. Zelda sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Le había entrado lo más preciado que tenía, era la muestra más grande de amor que Zelda podría hacerle nunca. Con aquel pensamiento, quitó el brazo de Link de su cintura, ignorando el dolor punzante en el hombro derecho. Se enderezó en la cama y esquivó los pies de Link para salir de entre las sábanas. Miró de nuevo hacia la cama. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cogió la ropa de cama y tapó con todo el cuidado del mundo a Link. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Buscó a tientas un papel y un lápiz y escribió una nota rápida, que dejó junto al vaso de agua.

Tras ello, buscó su ropa interior, se puso lo que quedaba del vestido y salió de la habitación de Link, descalza. Nada más salir, vio unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte inferior de la casa. Miró a su derecha y vio otra habitación. Se asomó allí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Bajó en silencio las escaleras y escuchó las voces de Talon e Impa. Se asomó a la que debía ser la cocina y allí los vio, sentados en sendos taburetes, uno frente a otro.

Al verla, ambos saltaron de los asientos, dispuesto a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero Zelda hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardaran silencio. Fue entonces cuando Impa comprendió lo que había hecho Zelda. Se había despedido de Link. Al verla tal como estaba, se imaginó lo que había ocurrido allí arriba, pero no quiso preguntar. El dolor en los ojos de Zelda era demasiado obvio y palpable para ignorarlo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la princesa y la abrazó con cuidado.

… … … …

Link se despertó cuatro horas después de que cayera rendido junto a Zelda en la cama. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño allí. Miró a su derecha y no vio a la princesa. Un mal presentimiento se instaló entonces en su corazón y saltó de la cama, desnudo. Buscó su ropa interior y se la puso. Pasó como una bala junto al escritorio y, ya fuera por azar o por destino, atisbó a ver por el rabillo del ojo un trozo de papel sobre la mesa. Caminó hasta allí y lo cogió. Leyó con rapidez las palabras de Zelda, pues estaba claro que aquella era su letra.

Se había ido.


	42. Nota de la autora

Hola, hola! Se acabó! La primera parte se acabó.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido, leído y comentado. Me habéis animado a terminar esta primera parte y a escribir una segunda. Espero que no me matéis por el final, jijiji.

Leo todos vuestros comentarios y me animáis muchísimo. Prometo publicar MUY PRONTO los primeros capítulos de la segunda parte así que... ESTAD ATENTOS.

Un beso muy grande y... hasta pronto!


	43. COMIENZO SEGUNDA PARTE

Holaaaa! Ya estoy de vueltaaaa! YA TENÉIS EL PRÓLOGO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

Espero que os deje con ganas de más. Los capítulos los empezaré a subir en estos días.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme y... hasta pronto!


End file.
